Dragon Ball Z: Alternative Universe
by Gal Cipriano
Summary: Ni Goku ni Piccolo lograron vencer Raditz cuando llegó a la Tierra y como consecuencia, Gohan fue secuestrado por el malvado Saiyajin y llevado al espacio. Dieciocho años después de aquel trágico día en que Goku perdió a su hijo, los Guerreros Z están participando... [Summary completo adentro] Personajes principales: Gohan, Videl y Pan. [Saga alternativa de Majin Buu].
1. El Torneo de los adultos comienza

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball /Z/GT, peliculas y derivados así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Personajes fuera de la serie o la trama que no conozcan, son míos y de mi intrusiva mente. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Resumen:** _Ni Goku ni Piccolo lograron vencer Raditz cuando llegó a la Tierra y como consecuencia, Gohan fue secuestrado por el malvado Saiyajin y llevado al espacio. Dieciocho años después de aquel trágico día en que Goku perdió a su hijo, los Guerreros Z están participando en una nueva edición del torneo de artes marciales que traerá consigo una nueva amenaza y grandes descubrimientos. ¿Gohan en realidad murió en el espacio? ¿Vegeta y Goku, junto a sus hijos, son realmente los únicos Saiyajins vivos en la galaxia? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué esa chica puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y su compañero también? ¿Y quiénes son esos sujetos tan extraños llamados Shin y Kibito? Al parecer, la Tierra jamás tiene suficiente paz, siempre un nuevo enemigo llega para poner en peligro millones de vidas, y, como siempre, Goku y el resto de los Guerreros Z están dispuestos a luchar por mantener la paz de sus familias y su planeta._

* * *

 **Cosas a tener en cuenta:**

 **Bueno, quiero aclarar algunas cosas que probablemente no tendrían sentido en esta historia si siguiera la línea temporal de la serie y el manga de Dragon Ball Z. Son varios puntos y voy a aclararlos a continuación.**

 **1)** _La historia transcurre aproximadamente dieciocho años después de la visita de la primera y única visita que hizo Raditz a la Tierra (Todos recuerdan ese momento en que golpeó a Goku y Krillin y se llevó a Gohan, ¿cierto? Pues ese momento). A diferencia del anime, acá, Raditz derrota fácilmente a Goku y Piccolo y, como consecuencia por el "arrebato" de ellos dos, se lleva a Gohan con él. En pocas palabras, lo secuestra tal y como había dicho que haría si Goku no mataba a seres humanos. Una vez hecho esto, como es obvio, Raditz se llevó a Gohan ante Vegeta y Nappa (y posteriormente el "Emperador" Freezer). Estando frente a Vegeta, Gohan conoce a una niña de su misma edad, ósea, Videl (asunto a aclarar en el punto 2) y ambos se vuelven muy buenos amigos rápidamente. Los dos se ven obligados a entrenar con Raditz y Nappa, y también con un muy malhumorado Vegeta eventualmente._

 **2)** _Hablemos un poco de Videl y por qué ella está con los Saiyajin. Ella, como bien va a aclararse más adelante, es hija de una Saiyajin y algún sujeto del que nadie tiene conocimiento más que su madre. Ella no será hija del bufón de Mr. Satan en esta historia. Selene, la madre de Videl, sí va a haber estado con Satan por unos cuantos meses (un año, más o menos, que es lo que duró su embarazo y los primeros dos meses de vida de Videl). Sin embargo, ella no conoce nada de este sujeto porque su madre la dejó con Vegeta (a quien ella conocía debido a que ella salió al espacio poco antes de embarazarse y descubrió que era como ella). Vegeta, a regañadientes, acepta la petición de Selene (creyendo, como ella dice, que serán unas pocas semanas o a lo sumo un mes) pero cuando ella no regresa por su hija para el momento en que Videl cumple un año, se resigna a cuidarla (incluso cuando Freezer lo tiene más o menos amenazado) ya que, quiera o no quiera, ella es el, según ellos creen, ultimo niño Saiyajin. Así, Videl queda bajo el cuidado y protección de los tres Saiyajin. Ella pasa sus primeros cuatro años de vida solo con ellos tres, quedándose con Raditz cuando Vegeta y Nappa salen en misión. Y ya estoy diciendo mucho. En fin, ella no conoce a nadie más de su edad hasta que Raditz trae a Gohan. La conexión entre ellos dos es inmediata, y a menos de una semana de conocerse, para sorpresa de los Saiyajins adultos, ellos forman un vinculo y una conexión, cosa que para los Saiyajin significa... compañero, de por vida. Ya saben, tipo "pareja" o "futura pareja". Por cierto, me estoy olvidando. Acá, tanto Gohan como Videl, así como Pan o cualquier otro Saiyajin que no esté en la Tierra, va a conservar su cola de nacimiento. Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ellos, debo decir jaja._

 **3)** _Siguiente punto. Vegeta y Nappa jamás visitan la Tierra. Ya que Raditz llevó a Gohan con él, ellos no ven la necesidad de volver y deciden enfocarse en "cambiar" al hijo de Kakarotto. Lo entrenan muy duro, alegando que de esa forma pueden descargar un poco de su furia contra él por las acciones de su padre, pero en realidad, ellos también lo protegen como a Videl y pronto se vuelve uno de "ellos", por así decirlo. Vegeta y Nappa sí van a Namek, justo un año y medio después. Al mismo tiempo que Freezer, cuando ven que él quiere pedir la inmortalidad. Vegeta, principalmente, no quiere que él obtenga eso pues así sería imposible vencerlo y hacerle pagar sus crímenes contra su raza. Así, él y Nappa se embarcan en un rápido viaje a Namek donde ellos se cruzan con Goku, Krillin y Bulma que han ido ahí para desear a Gohan y Piccolo (quien muere en la pelea contra Raditz) de vuelta. Sin embargo, ahí se encuentran con un gran peligro. Freezer. Vegeta, por supuesto, no habla mucho de Gohan con Goku, Nappa mucho menos. No es que tengan tiempo. Ellos, a regañadientes, se unen con los Terrícolas para impedir a Freezer hacerse inmortal. Eso, más o menos, transcurriría como en la serie. Al final, mucho antes de morir y de matar a Vegeta, Freezer le dice que mató a Raditz y también a Gohan y Videl, así que tanto él como, posteriormente los demás, creen que Gohan murió a manos de Freezer. Digamos que, así, Goku obtiene su transformación en Super Saiyajin (pues en su lecho de muerte, Vegeta le dice esto a Goku). El resto de los hechos que preceden al viaje a Namek, también son iguales, con excepción de que el primer deseo que piden tras volver a la Tierra es revivir a Gohan, pero ambos dragones dicen que no pueden hacerlo, pero que no saben la razón detrás de esto._

 **4)** _Los próximos diecisiete años después de la "muerte" de Gohan a manos de Freezer transcurren con rapidez. Un hecho destacable, es que Goten y Trunks nacen antes. Trunks nace dos años después de que todos vuelvan de Namek y Goten un exacto año después de eso. También, Ten Shin Han está casado para ese momento, y con dos hijas. Erasa, que va a tener la edad de Gohan y Videl, y Yuuki, que va a ser un par de meses menor que Trunks. Otra diferencia es que Bura y Marron nacen en el mismo año, justo diez años después del nacimiento de Trunks. Por si no es obvio, Bulma no va a estar con Yamcha cuando vuelven de Namek y se va a juntar con Vegeta más rápido que en la serie porque me da la gana (?). Para el comienzo de esta historia, que, como dije antes transcurre dieciocho años después del secuestro de Gohan, Trunks, Goten y Yuuki serán adolescentes mientras que los chibis (Bura y Marron) van a tener cinco años de edad._

 **5)** _Las peleas suceden cronológicamente igual que en la serie, con la diferencia de que acá no viaja solo Trunks desde el futuro, sino que también Goten. Ellos vienen del mismo futuro que viene Mirai Trunks, con la diferencia de que ahí, ellos recibieron entrenamiento por parte de sus padres y de Vegeta cuando Goku murió, hasta que él también murió cuando ellos tenían unos pocos años de edad y tuvieron que seguir entrenando solos. Como Gohan jamás va a aparecer en la Tierra en este futuro, ellos no van a tener un gran entrenamiento ni un guía para eso, y las únicas personas vivas en su futuro son sus madres. Por otro lado, al estar Gohan ausente, otra persona vence a Cell, un guerrero resultado de la fusión entre Goku y Vegeta. No voy a contar mucho sobre esto, porque probablemente yo haga una especie de pre-cuela contando los hechos que transcurren antes de la historia._

 **6)** _Me parece que me he enredado en el punto anterior, pero espero que se pueda entender. Continuando, pasemos a Gohan y Videl. No diré mucho al respecto, pero ellos van a vivir en una zona de la galaxia muy apartada del cuadrante de la Tierra y lo más seguro es que Gohan pierda todo recuerdo de sus primeros cuatro años en la Tierra durante el ataque de los guerreros enviados por Freezer para asesinarlos a él, Videl y Raditz (esto una vez que tanto el tirano como Vegeta y Nappa salen a Namek). No voy a decir cómo escapan ni mucho más, pero ellos lo hacen por muy poco, aunque Raditz es asesinado en ese momento. Durante dicho ataque, Gohan se golpearía muy fuerte en la cabeza y perdería sus recuerdos de sus padres, pero no olvidaría mucho de lo que pasó el ultimo año y medio desde que llegó con Vegeta y Videl y los demás. Por supuesto, él va a recuperarlos siendo más grande, pero dichos recuerdos van a ser bastante borrosos los primeros años así que él no va a preocuparse demasiado por ello y va a seguir con su vida. Tanto él como Videl van a seguir entrenando después de eso y van a volverse demasiado fuertes. Así como Goku y Vegeta, ellos también van a enfrentar problemas contra villanos desde que salen del planeta de Freezer. Sin embargo, y con mucho esfuerzo, ellos van a superar todas las dificultades y pronto van a unirse con otros guerreros con los que van a pasar los próximos años hasta que otro gran enemigo (al que ellos posteriormente derrotan) los mate._

 **7)** _En esta historia, Pan va a aparecer siendo una niña de tres años. Por supuesto, digna hija de Gohan y Videl. Ella va a ser exactamente medio Saiyajin y quizás algo más que "medio". Gohan y Videl van a haber tenido a Pan cuando tenían unos diecinueve años. Es decir, que cuando la historia comience tenemos a Gohan y Videl de veintidós años y Pan de tres añitos. Ella va a ser una niñita de mamá, pero muy apegada a su padre también. Además, Gohan y Videl van a estar con un niño llamado Trey de seis años que ellos van a cuidar desde que sus padres y hermano fueran asesinados cuando Trey sólo tenía unos cuantos meses de haber nacido. Los cuatro van a llegar a la Tierra con el objetivo principal de hacer uso de las esferas del dragón, de las cuales escucharon mientras viajaban por el espacio en los últimos dos años, después de que el planeta en donde habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida fuera destruido y sus únicos amigos, casi familia, fueran asesinados por su último enemigo. Sin embargo, también, van con el objetivo de que Gohan visite a sus padres y, en segunda instancia, impedir el despertar de Majin Buu, de quien oyeron también mientras viajaban. Ellos van a estar participando en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, que va a ser donde ellos se encuentren con los Guerreros Z y con el Supremo Kaio-sama y Kibito. A quienes, por cierto, ellos conocen de su adolescencia pues el Supremo Kaio-sama intervino cuando un poderoso enemigo hizo su aparición en su planeta._

 **8)** _Ultimas dos cosas a aclarar y pasamos a la historia. Acá, Goten, Trunks, Yuuki o ningún otro niño tiene ningún recuerdo de Gohan o siquiera de que él existiera. Los únicos que saben de esto son los adultos. Erasa sabe sobre él, pues es mayor que ellos y recuerda haber visto una fotografía y oído sobre él, pero nunca le contaron la historia completa. Fuera de ella, sólo los adultos (Goku, Milk, Bulma, Vegeta y los demás) saben que alguna vez, Goten tuvo un hermano mayor. A pesar de esto, de todas formas, Goten una vez durante su niñez encuentra una fotografía de Gohan poco antes de ser secuestrado pero él sólo toma la fotografía y jamás pregunta sobre ello, ni siquiera sospecha que es su hermano. Él, obviamente, se va a sentir engañado por toda su familia y amigos cuando descubra que todo el mundo le ocultó el hecho de que tenía un hermano mayor y no era hijo único como siempre había pensado. Por otro lado, en lo que respecta a Gohan, él va a tener libre acceso a todos sus poderes, incluso a su poder "místico" aunque él no lo usa demasiado y ha logrado, de alguna forma, hacer que transformándose en Super Saiyajin estos poderes salgan a flote y se vean potenciados. Obviamente, esto quiere decir que él y Videl conocerían al Supremo viejo, lo cual va a ser así, y este va a haber ayudado a ambos a desbloquear totalmente sus poderes. Y si en algún momento se preguntan por qué Gohan no usa estos poderes para matar a Buu, es fácil. Como bien he discutido con mi hermano, y él tiene razón en esto, se necesita una técnica como la Genkidama para derrotar finalmente a Buu. Además. si él o Videl o cualquiera, pudieran derrotar a Buu solo con poder y sin técnica, entonces la historia seria corta y aburrida. Y quiero divertirme a costa de los personajes XD_

Y eso sería todo.

* * *

 **Edades:**

 **Gohan, Videl, Erasa y Jem:** 22 años.

 **Trunks y Yuuki:** 15/16 años.

 **Goten:** 14/15 años.

 **Trey:** 6 años.

 **Bura y Marron:** 5 años.

 **Pan:** 3 años.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _«Pensamientos»_

— Diálogos —

 _—_ _Aclaraciones—_

 _"_ _Vinculo o conversación telepática"_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _El Supremo Kaio-sama (Shin) puede mantener conversaciones telepáticas con quien quiera. Es un maldito ser Supremo, después de todo, ¿no? xD_

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Capitulo 1: El Torneo de los adultos comienza.**

El Torneo de la División Junior había concluido hacia aproximadamente una hora y para sorpresa de la mayor parte del mundo, presentes y no presentes también, la ganadora había sido la participante más joven que había entrado a un torneo nunca antes. Pan, la ahora campeona de la División Infantil, tenía solo tres años de edad y era todo un misterio para el mundo de dónde había sacado tales habilidades de pelea. La niña había demostrado a lo largo de cada una de sus combates sus increíbles habilidades y fuerza, ella logró pasar casi sin esfuerzo sus primeras peleas, las que más habían destacado eran las ultimas dos que ella había tenido. Pero la batalla final, aunque bastante rápida, había sido la más sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que se había enfrentado a un oponente doce años mayor que ella y que, como ella, había demostrado sus grandes poderes. Su rival había sido Trunks Briefs de quince años, el hijo de la mundialmente conocida Bulma Briefs y también el hermano mayor de Bura Briefs, la rival de Pan en los cuartos de final.

Finalmente, y con menos de cinco minutos de transcurrido el inicio de la contienda, la niña le había ganado al adolescente casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Sólo bastó un puñetazo al estómago y una patada en su costado derecho para enviarlo a volar fuera del ring, transformando a esta misteriosa niña con sorprendentes habilidades de lucha en poseedora del titulo de Campeón en el Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales en la sección infantil.

Pero ahora era el torneo de los adultos el que comenzaría, y después de tantos años de peleas sin nada especial que resaltar, se habían presentado guerreros que demostraban que podrían ser una verdadera competencia para el actual Campeón, Mr. Satán.

De hecho, ahora mismo estaban iniciando los sorteos para ver quién se enfrenaría a quién.

Una vez que quince de los dieciséis participantes que habían clasificado para el torneo se habían reunido, el presentador de cabello rubio preguntó por Mr. Satan, pero le comunicaron que el Campeón estaba descansando para participar, y que pidió de favor que escogieran su número por él. Después de unos cuantos minutos de conversar con los monjes, el presentador pudo estar seguro que todos los participantes estaban presentes para poder ser acomodados para sus respectivas peleas.

— ¡Muy bien, participantes, a partir de ahora llevaremos a cabo el sorteo para los combates! Cuando escuchen su nombre, vengan a esta caja y saquen una esfera, por favor — anunció el hombre rubio mientras apuntaba con su mano libre hacia una mesa detrás de él con una gran caja azul sobre ella. Detrás de la misma, había una pizarra donde comenzarían a escribir los nombres de los participantes a medida que ellos consiguieran sus puestos para pelear.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del lugar, los Guerreros Z estaban observando a sus posibles oponentes, examinándolos para darse una idea de cuán fuertes y poderosos serían en batalla. Algunos, como Piccolo o Dieciocho se mantenían indiferentes ante esto. Krillin, por otro lado, había decidido rezar a Dende para no conseguir enfrentarse a alguno de sus amigos demasiado pronto... o _después_.

— Diosito, te lo pido de todo corazón, no permitas que me toque con alguno de estos bárbaros. Tú sabes a qué me refiero — pidió en voz baja, juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos. Piccolo, que se encontraba a su lado, sólo lo observaba mientras él ex calvo rezaba. Hasta que decidió interrumpirlo.

— Krillin, tú sabes muy bien que Kami-sama es Dende — le comentó de forma condescendiente, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Krillin no cambió de posición, pero abrió uno de sus ojos para observar hacia arriba, hacia la imponente figura que era el Namek.

— Ah... sí, tienes razón. Pero no importa — le respondió, y menos de un segundo después, cerró su ojo nuevamente para continuar rezándole a Dende —. Diosito Dende, ayúdame, por favor.

Mientras su mejor amigo continuaba rezándole a Dende, Goku paseó su mirada alrededor del gran espacio abierto en el que se encontraban. Aparte de sus amigos, había otros ocho participantes, de los cuales cuatro se destacaban notablemente. Dos de ellos eran un par de sujetos muy diferentes entre sí, que claramente no eran humanos, y que eran los mismos tipos con los que se habían encontrado justo después de ir por algo de comer al restaurante de la isla. Aunque el Saiyajin no podía ni imaginarse quiénes eran o por qué razón estaban en la Tierra, él estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera sería algo importante para haberlos traído a su pequeño planeta y aún más para participar en un torneo en el que claramente, si no fuera porque sus amigos y él estaban participando, no significaría ningún problema para esos dos obtener una victoria limpia y rápida. Los otros dos eran una pareja joven, un muchacho y una muchacha, que difícilmente aparentaban más de veinte años y eso exagerando un poco. Ellos estaban de pie en el extremo opuesto al que él y sus amigos estaban. Era la primera vez que Goku notaba su presencia en el lugar y algo en el ki de los dos le resultaba familiar, aunque él no se atrevía a conjeturar una teoría tan rápido. Pero, fueran quienes fueran, ellos tenían un poder sorprendente que claramente sobrepasaba el de un humano ordinario. No sabía si los dos estaban tratando de pasar desapercibidos o no, pero había algo en ellos que simplemente era llamativo.

Dando un último vistazo alrededor, el Saiyajin se encontró con la mirada de dos sujetos con un aspecto muy extraño. Ellos estaban mirándolo con una expresión molesta y ojos llenos de malas intenciones.

— Eh... ¿pero quiénes son esos sujetos? Tienen una mirada llena de maldad. Quizás tienen más poder del que aparentan — comentó a nadie en particular. Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron escuchadas por Vegeta que se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

— No digas estupideces, Kakarotto, ellos no son nada en comparación con nosotros — le dijo, mirándolo como si fuera un estúpido. Ciertamente, lo era en su mente —. Los únicos que se destacan además de nosotros ocho, son aquellos dos.

Mientras decía esto, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin apuntó con un movimiento de la cabeza hacia la joven pareja que parecía estar en una especie de transe o meditación. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, mientras se inclinaban sobre una pared. Los demás decidieron incluirse en la conversación, luego de echar una mirada hacia la joven pareja a la que el Saiyajin hacia referencia.

— Eso es cierto, ellos definitivamente no son humanos ordinarios — comentó Piccolo, mostrándose de acuerdo con el comentario del hombre de baja estatura —. Y no parece como que estén mostrando sus verdaderos poderes.

— Es cierto. Tienen un poder sorprendente — agregó Krillin sorprendido, después de echar un vistazo al ki de aquellos dos misteriosos peleadores.

Ten Shin Han no comentó nada al respecto, al igual que Número Dieciocho, pero ambos estaban mentalmente de acuerdo con ellos y vigilando sus movimientos con cuidado. Excepto el androide, a ella le era totalmente indiferente quiénes eran y por qué tenían tan sorprendente poder. Lo único que le importaba era que todo comenzara de una buena vez, poder patear algunos traseros y quizás, con algo de suerte, obtener algún premio para poder conseguir un lugar propio para su familia y poder alejarse del viejo Maestro pervertido.

— Los llamaré por el orden de esta lista — comenzó a decir el presentador, llamando la atención del grupo de guerreros y los demás participantes. El hombre miró hacia la lista en sus manos y comenzó a leer —. Uh, veamos... ¿El señor Killer?

— Aquí — respondió un hombre alto y de complexión exageradamente musculosa dio un paso al frente. Él tenía piel oscura y cabello muy corto. Sus ojos eran pequeños y oscuros también. Iba vestido con ropas verdes llamativas y sus manos vendadas.

Se dirigió hacia la caja azul y metió su mano, tomando una de las esferas de color verde. El número **_1_** grabado inconfundiblemente en la esfera con caligrafía oscura.

— Saqué el número uno — le dijo al presentador mientras le entregaba la esfera. El rubio lo tomó y sonrió en confirmación mientras asentía.

— Si, eres el número uno — dijo al mismo tiempo que uno de los monjes anotaba su nombre en la pizarra y otro, con un teléfono en mano, le comunicaba lo mismo a otro monje que se encontraba en la plataforma frente a toda la multitud del estadio para que comenzara a anotar los nombres de los participantes.

El presentador anotó algo en su pequeño tablero y llamó el siguiente nombre.

— Ahora sigue el participante Kibito. Adelante.

Uno de los dos extraños sujetos con los que los Guerreros Z se habían encontrado comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa. Él medía por lo menos dos metros, con cabello albino y piel rojiza. Sus ropas eran extrañas y con colores llamativos. Se detuvo frente a la caja y tomó una esfera, sin emitir ningún sonido en el proceso, y de la misma forma, él se lo entregó al presentador y regresó alado de su compañero.

— Sí, es el número cinco — anunció el hombre rubio mientras observaba la esfera obtenida por el participante Kibito —. El siguiente es el participante Krillin.

— Ah, ¿cómo dijo? ¿A mí me toca? — preguntó Krillin despistadamente, mirando a sus amigos para confirmar que había oído bien. Goku asintió mientras que Vegeta murmuró algo acerca de estúpidos humanos con fallas auditorias y problemas de atención —. Que Dios me ayude. Por favor, que me salga un buen número — comentó mientras caminaba hasta la caja y metía su mano en ella, revolviendo el contenido y tanteando entre las esferas. Una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

La sonrisa se extinguió de su rostro al ver su número.

— ¿Eh? Soy el número dos. Seré el primero en participar.

 _«Al menos me tocó con alguien que podré derrotar fácilmente»_ pensó mientras observaba el nombre de su oponente en la pizarra.

Su nombre fue anotado y comunicado al monje en el estadio, como con los otros dos competidores que habían pasado antes que él. El ex calvo caminó de regreso hacia su grupo de amigos mientras el siguiente nombre era llamado.

— Ahora sigue el participante Jewel.

Un hombre de cabello rubio y largo, vestido con ropas chinas, hizo su camino hacia el frente para conseguir su número. Él sacó el número seis. Su nombre fue anotado en la pizarra junto al de Kibito y eso ganó algunos comentarios por parte de los Guerreros Z.

— Me pregunto, ¿qué clase de guerreros serán? Se ve que esos dos no son para nada normales. ¿Serán fuertes? — pensó en voz alta Krillin.

— Eso vamos a verlo muy pronto, amigo.

— Ahora sigue el... ¿Número Dieciocho? — llamó desconcertado el hombre de las gafas oscuras. Cuando el androide caminó hasta él, levantó sus ojos y sorprendido, le preguntó sobre su nombre —. Disculpe, ¿Dieciocho es su nombre?

La mujer de cabello rubio lo miró estrechando sus ojos, las manos en la cintura mientras contestaba.

— Eso no tiene importancia, ¿o si? — su tono de voz claramente disgustado con la pregunta hizo al hombre retroceder un poco. Ella tomó una esfera y lo miró, antes de lanzársela al hombre, que por muy poco la atrapó antes de que alcanzara el piso —. Me tocó el número nueve.

Y dicho eso, ella se retiró nuevamente.

— El siguiente participante Shin — llamó el hombre.

El extraño hombre de piel violácea y cabello albino junto a Kibito abrió sus ojos y sonrió un poco.

— Soy yo — anunció. Las miradas de los Guerreros Z se trasladaron sobre él mientras hacia su camino hacia el frente para tomar su número. Piccolo y Goku intercambiaron una mirada y el segundo asintió con cabeza mientras observaban al extraño sujeto sacar una esfera, aunque ellos no podían verlo, él estaba sonriendo mientras anunciaba su número —. Seré el número tres.

 _«¿Shin? Nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese antes»_ pensó Goku, su ceño fruncido levemente y sus labios convertidos en mueca mientras observaba con atención la espalda del participante.

— Ahora continuaremos con este sorteo. Las personas que sean llamadas, hagan favor de venir — pidió el hombre de cabello rubio con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro —. El siguiente es el participante Spoppovich, pase por favor. Oh... qué extraño. Participante Spoppovich, por favor, pase al frente. ¿Señor Spoppovich?

De repente, un enorme sujeto con músculos exageradamente grandes, comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el presentador. La mayor parte de la atención se la llevó él mientras caminaba, pues tenía un aspecto muy extraño. Su piel era de un extraño color gris y tenía una "M" _tatuada_ en su frente. Dicho sujeto metió su mano en la caja y comenzó a revolver el interior con brusquedad en busca de una esfera. Su mano era tan grande que le costaba tomar una sola en vez de dos o más.

— Señor Spoppovich, me da la impresión de que su aspecto cambió drásticamente — comentó sorprendido el presentador mientras lo observaba. Luego sonrió amablemente —. No sabía que se trataba de usted.

Con un gruñido, tomó una esfera y se la entregó al hombre. Este la observó y retrocedió un poco ante su reacción brusca y su gruñido sorpresivo, mientras observaba el número.

— Si, es el número trece — murmuró. El nombre fue anotado en la pizarra y en su tablero mientras buscaba el otro nombre —. El siguiente es el participante... ¿Saiyaman?

Todas las miradas viajaron alrededor en busca de dicho participante. Nunca nadie había oído ese nombre así que no conocían al sujeto. Muy pocos no se sorprendieron al ver de quién se trataba. Goku y los demás, sin embargo, ahora seguían cada movimiento de _Saiyaman_ mientras se apartaba de su acompañante y hacía su camino hacia la mesa del sorteo. Al fin sabían cómo decirle a ese joven que había llamado tanto su atención.

Vegeta y Goku especialmente estaban atentos a él, por diferentes razones.

 _Saiyaman_ era un joven hombre de no más de unos veintipocos años, con una buena altura y un físico envidiable. Tenía una complexión fuerte y músculosa que sólo resaltaba más con la camiseta sin mangas color negra que llevaba, usaba también unos pantalones holgados de un color gris y un cinturón alrededor de su cintura, además de unas botas blancas con puntas doradas. El joven tenía el cabello negro, rebelde y en punta, con un mechón cayendo sobre su frente. Sus ojos eran de un color negro ónix similar al de su cabello y no demostraban ninguna emoción en particular.

— Seré el número catorce — dijo con voz neutral mientras sacaba una esfera y se la entregaba al presentador. Este asintió y su nombre fue anotado tanto en la pizarra como en su lista.

Mientras él hacía su camino de nuevo hasta su compañera, sentía las miradas sobre él, pero las ignoraba bastante bien. Los dos Saiyajin no podían dejar de observarlos. Para ambos, había algo en él que les provocaba curiosidad, más allá de su ki. Había algo en él, quizás en su mirada o en su aspecto, que les provocaba cierta familiaridad.

Pero, de nuevo, ninguno de ellos podía estar totalmente seguros.

 _«¿Saiyaman? ¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es ese? Pero es extraño. Casi sueña como Saiyan, pero es imposible... nadie sabe sobre nosotros. O al menos, se supone que así sea»_ pensó Vegeta mientras observaba con en ceño fruncido mientras el susodicho participante se retiraba lejos de todas las miradas.

— Eso es correcto. Muy bien — dijo el presentador con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras el sorteo se llevaba a cabo, las tribunas estaban totalmente furiosas de emoción. Había algunos que incluso llegaban al punto de pelearse entre sí, asegurando que su "Héroe" sería el ganador. Muchos apoyaban, por supuesto, a su gran Campeón, Mr. Satan. Pero había un grupo en particular que se mantenía tranquilo y a la espera de que el resto de sus amigos y familiares fueran anotados en el tablero. Todos ellos estaban emocionados por ver sus peleas, ya que sabían que serían algo digno de recordar.

Especialmente con dos Saiyajins y un Namek participando en ella.

Son Milk, la orgullosa esposa del guerrero Son Goku y madre del adolescente Son Goten, semifinalista en la División Junior, observaba a través de unos binoculares el tablero desde su alejado asiento en la parte superior de la tribuna. Junto a ella, una mujer de cabello corto y azul claro, enfundada en un llamativo vestido rojo, quien respondía al nombre de Bulma Briefs, comía con entusiasmo una galleta mientras también esperaba que su esposo y el resto de sus amigos fueran anotados en el tablero.

 _«Estoy particularmente curiosa sobre este torneo. Después de todo, Vegeta, Goku y los demás están participando. Seguramente vamos a ver unas buenas peleas este año. Al fin habrán algunas luchas como la gente»_ pensaba mientras miraba de soslayo a su amiga.

— Mi Goku aún no ha sido anotado. Él tiene que ganar el torneo a como de lugar — dijo en voz alta mientras observaba los nombres de los participantes que ya habían sido anotados.

Ox-Satan, el padre de Milk, sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento detrás de su hija.

— La victoria se obtiene dependiendo de la suerte, Milk. Debes tener en cuenta que están participando también Vegeta y Piccolo. Ellos son muy fuertes — comentó despreocupadamente. Para sorpresa de él, Yamcha que se encontraba a su lado, Launch y su hija, Erasa, la mujer de cabello negro se sobresaltó enseguida.

— ¡Cállate, papá! Este no es momento para que digas esa clase de cosas — dijo comenzando a molestarse. Entonces, se giró hacia él y lo miró completamente furiosa —. ¡Nuestra vida depende de ello! Goten perdió porque Trunks le tendió una trampa muy sucia. Por eso estoy depositando toda mi confianza en Goku para que gane este torneo de las artes marciales, o de lo contrario, nuestro futuro quedará totalmente arruinado. Seremos pobres.

Con un ceño fruncido, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, la mujer de cabello negro dio por finalizado su pequeño discurso. Sin ser notado por ella, el genio de cabello azul tenía el ceño fruncido tras oír las palabras dichas sobre su hijo por la mujer de su mejor amigo. Pero, finalmente, conociendo el carácter de la mujer, decidió encogerse de hombros y continuar comiendo su galleta.

* * *

De regreso con el sorteo para el torneo, el presentador miró su lista. Una sonrisa invadió sus labios al reconocer el siguiente nombre.

— El siguiente es el participante Goku — dijo, mientras se giraba para ver al Saiyajin entre su grupo de amigos, todavía sonriendo. Goku sonrió mucho y dio un paso al frente. Calentó un poco sus músculos, igual que como si estuviera a punto de participar en una gran batalla, mientras miraba al presentador. Las miradas divertidas y burlonas de sus amigos sobre él.

— ¡Muy bien! Ya es mi turno. Por fin — comentó emocionado.

Vegeta hizo un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a reír ante la estupidez de su rival, pero no pudo evitar que un resoplido escapara de sus labios mientras el "payaso" hacía su camino para conseguir su número.

— Oh, veamos, veamos. ¿Qué número me tocará? — se preguntó en voz baja mientras metía su mano en la caja y trataba de escoger una esfera. Finalmente, retirando su mano del interior de la caja, mostró el número al presentador directamente sin mirarlo.

— Bien... es el número once.

— Todavía no se sabe contra quién pelearé. ¿Quién podrá ser? — pensó el Saiyajin en voz alta, mirando con curiosidad el tablero.

— El siguiente será el participante Vegeta — llamó el hombre mientras veía a Goku hacer su camino para reunirse con sus amigos. Vegeta sonrió un poco y caminando hacia el frente, intercambió miradas con su rival, que sonrió y asintió hacia él. Sin decir una sola palabra, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin tomó una esfera, la miró y se la entregó al presentador con una expresión indiferente.

Este lo miró, asintió y sonrió.

— El participante Vegeta será el número ocho — dijo mientras escribía. El nombre del Saiyajin fue anotado en la pizarra y él regresó a su lugar.

 _«Hmp, parece que tendré que esperar para pelear con Kakarotto»_ pensó un poco molesto. Sin quererlo, su atención viajó nuevamente hacia la joven pareja, sobre la mujer específicamente, y un pensamiento invadió su mente. _«No creo que pase, pero no voy a quejarme si tengo que enfrentarme contra ella. Podría averiguar algo durante la pelea»_ sospesó justo antes de encogerse de hombros y adquirir su posición anterior nuevamente.

— El siguiente es el participante Ten Shin Han.

— ¡Mucha suerte, Ten! — le dijo Krillin con una sonrisa a su amigo.

Este asintió y caminó hacia el presentador. Después de saludarlo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de la cabeza, tomó una esfera.

— Es el número dieciséis.

— Muy bien, el participante Ten Shin Han es el número dieciséis.

Después de Ten Shin Han, pasaron algunos participantes más. El tal Yamu obtuvo el número diez mientras que el participante Mighty Mask consiguió el número quince. El siguiente en ser llamado fue Piccolo, quien se había inscripto bajo el nombre Majunia, él hizo su camino hacia la mesa con una expresión serena y brazos cruzados. El Namek caminó en silencio y en el mismo silencio sacó un número. El número cuatro, según el presentador. Él se giró a ver el tablero y confirmó sus sospechas.

 _«Pelearé con él»_ pensó el Namek ligeramente sorprendido al principio, mientras se daba la vuelta y hacía su camino de regreso hacia su numeroso grupo. En el proceso, observó disimuladamente hacia su rival, el tal _Shin_. _«Perfecto. Así sabré de quién se trata»_ completó mientras sonreía un poco.

— La siguiente es Selene, por favor, la participante Selene, venga a escoger un número.

La única otra mujer participante del torneo, además de Número Dieciocho, se apartó de su compañero y atravesó todo el lugar hacia la mesa de sorteo. No emitió ni un sonido y no miró hacia ningún lugar más que hacia el frente. Ignoró toda la atención y las miradas estaba recibiendo, las de los Guerreros Z en particular. Ellos sabían que ahora iban a poder averiguar quién era y por qué era tan fuerte. Sólo quedaban dos puestos libres para pelear. Ella iba a enfrentarse a uno de los dos guerreros más fuertes de la Tierra, y todos estaban seguros que tras esa pelea, su identidad sería revelada.

Lejano a ese torrente de pensamientos, Vegeta estaba más enfocado en otra cosa.

 _«¿Selene?»_ pensó él mientras veía a la mujer caminar hacia el hombre. Vegeta no podía ver bien su rostro debido a la distancia, pero su cabello negro azabache y ojos claros eran bastantes distintivos. _«¿Por qué siento que la conozco? Ella y el tipo que la acompaña se me hacen familiares»_ su atención se fijó en el hombre que había estado acompañando a la joven mujer, pero este parecía estar evitando todas las miradas intencionalmente.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba Vegeta, que él no siguió el curso del sorteo. Pero, a diferencia de él, los demás si lo habían hecho y estaban sólo un poco sorprendidos, pero definitivamente satisfechos con el resultado.

— Whoa, Vegeta, parece que tendrás un poco de diversión en el ring. Te ha tocado con esa linda chica — comentó Krillin con un tono ligeramente burlón en su voz, ganándose una mirada fría por parte de su esposa, que estaba justo detrás de él y lo había oído muy bien.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Entonces, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin se giró hacia la pizarra y vio como estaban terminando de escribir el nombre de aquella extraña mujer junto al suyo. Ella había sacado el número siete y él había conseguido el número ocho. Eso significaba que iba a pelear con ella en el cuarto enfrentamiento, justo después del tal Kibito y aquel humano arrogante.

 _«Excelente. No me enfrentaré a Kakarotto, pero al menos voy a conseguir algo de entretenimiento el día de hoy»_ pensó Vegeta con satisfacción mientras el último nombre era anotado en el tablero. Una risa escapó de sus labios al ver quiénes se enfrentarían en el sexto combate.

— Kakarotto, ya que te enfrentarás con el bufón que nos robó el crédito por derrotar a Cell, más te vale hacerlo polvo o sino yo mismo lo haré — le dijo en un tono demandante después de ver que el baka de tercera clase que era su rival, y por qué no su amigo también _—aunque él jamás lo admitiría en voz alta—,_ se enfrentaría al zoquete de Mr. Satan, el supuesto hombre más fuerte del mundo y quien habría _derrotado_ a Cell doce años atrás.

— ¿Eh? Pero, Vegeta, si hago eso Milk me matará — dijo el Saiyajin de vestimenta naranja, mirándolo de lado —. Ella no sólo es capaz de matarme, sino que también va a dejarme sin comida por un largo tiempo. ¿Tú tienes idea de la tortura que sería eso para mí?

A excepción del Príncipe que entendía sus razones y Dieciocho que era demasiado orgullosa para tener una reacción de ese tipo, todos sus amigos se cayeron de espalda al piso al oír sus quejas.

— Muy bien, entiendo eso, pero más te vale ganarle, baka. Porque sino lo haces, yo mismo me encargaré de que tú no comas un solo alimento por lo que te reste de vida — lo amenazó, pero con un ligero tono comprensivo en el fondo que pasó desapercibido por todos excepto por el otro Saiyajin, quien sonríe y asiente con entusiasmo.

— ¡Eso dalo por hecho, Vegeta!

— Hmp.

 _«Nunca entenderé a los Saiyajins y sus estómagos sin fondo»_ pensaron los demás con una gotita de sudor cayendo por sus cabezas mientras miraban a los dos Saiyajins.

— ¡Y este es el final del sorteo! Como lo pueden ver en la pizarra, este será el orden de los combates — anunció emocionado el presentador —. En el primer combate pelearan el participante Krillin contra Killer. El segundo combate será entre el participante Majunia contra Shin. El tercero será entre el participante Kibito contra Jewel. El cuarto combate será entre la participante Selene contra Vegeta. El quinto combate será entre el Número Dieciocho contra el participante Yamu. El sexto combate será entre el participante Goku contra Mr. Satan. El séptimo combate será entre el participante Spoppovich y Saiyaman. Y el último combate será entre el participante Mighty Mask contra Ten Shin Han.

Cuando terminó de anunciar el orden ya conocido por los participantes para pelear, avanzó algunos pasos antes de detenerse en una salida.

— Los combates están a punto de comenzar, así que los llevaré directamente a los vestidores — se giró para ver a los dieciocho participantes con una sonrisa —. Señores, supongo que todos conocen las reglas. Si se rinden, o la cuenta llega hasta diez o salen de la plataforma o si matan a su oponente perderán automáticamente. Como son muchos combates, sólo contaremos con treinta minutos por cada pelea. En el caso de que hayan llegado al tiempo límite y no haya un ganador, los jueces serán los que elegirán al ganador, dependiendo de la pelea. ¡Ánimo y suerte, participantes!

Una expresión de sorpresa invadió el rostro de Krillin al oír algunas nuevas reglas que no estaban vigentes la última vez que él había participado, así que no pudo evitar comentar algo al respecto.

— Ah... ¿ya cuentan con límite de tiempo?

* * *

Un grupo de cinco personas, tres adolescentes y dos niñas, miraban desde la parte superior de las gradas hacia la plataforma en la que ellos habían participado sólo hacía un poco de tiempo. Algunos estaban decepcionados, otros molestos y otros ambas cosas. Uno de ellos era una pequeña niña de cinco años con cabello y ojos azules claros. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido hacia el ring en el que había sido humillada un par de horas antes.

Un pequeño resoplido escapó de sus labios cuando terminaron de anotar el último nombre. Ella saltó sobre sus pies y se arrojó sobre los hombros de un chico de cabello lavanda, aterrizando y aferrándose a sus hombros.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bura? — le preguntó el muchacho, mientras la niña se acomodaba para estar sentada en los hombros de su hermano.

— No es nada, Trunks. Sólo creo que tendré una mejor vista desde aquí arriba — respondió la niña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su furia y orgullo herido, quedando totalmente en el olvido por el momento —. ¿Cuándo peleará papá?

— En el cuarto combate. Él peleará con una mujer llamada Selene — respondió otra voz, esta vez la de una muchacha. La niña se giró para ver a las otras tres personas que estaban con ellos, sólo para ver a su mejor amiga de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, Marron, sobre los hombros del Goten, el mejor amigo de su hermano.

— Parece que mi papá peleará en el sexto combate y será con... ¡¿Mr. Satan?! — después de digerir la sorpresa, el muchacho se echó a reír fuertemente, contagiando a los demás que lo acompañaban —. Oh, Dende, no puedo creerlo. ¿Papá y Mr. Satan? El pobre tipo está tan muerto.

Una sonrisa divertida bailando en los labios del adolescente de cabello azabache.

— Me pregunto qué tan rápido le ganará Goku — comentó, también divertido, el muchacho de cabello lavanda. Un duro pero pequeño puño se estrelló contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

— ¡El tío Goku le ganará muy fácil! Él ni siquiera necesitará golpear a ese zoquete para ganarlo. Sólo bastará una mirada como las que papá le da a todo el mundo para que él quiera rendirse — le reprocha su pequeña hermana.

 _«Menos mal que papá jamás la ha oído llamar "Tío" a Goku, él sería capaz de matar a alguien»_ pensó Trunks mientras se imaginaba la situación y se estremecía. Porque siempre él resultaba ser el blanco de su inconmensurable furia hacia el padre de su mejor amigo.

— Bura tiene razón — comentó la adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos azules con diversión —. Ese sujeto no tiene ni una posibilidad contra el señor Goku. Quizás sólo baste echarle una miradita para espantarse tanto e inventar alguna excusa como cuando peleó contra Cell. ¿Lo recuerdan? Fue tan divertido verlo en las grabaciones que hizo Bulma.

Ella limpió una lágrima que escapó de la esquina de su ojo ante el recuerdo tan divertido.

— ¡Si! Por Dende, no puedo creer como la gente ha sido tan idiota para creer que ese tipo débil y sin ningún poder podría haber vencido a un ser tan poderoso como Cell. Él no tenía ninguna posibilidad ni siquiera con mi mamá, y ella ni siquiera práctica algún deporte.

— Pero, Trunks, mamá podría matarlo de un solo golpe si se lo propone. Ella es letal y lo es más con la _Sartén of Doom_ que obtuvo de tía Milk hace tiempo — comentó la niña de cabello azul, estremeciéndose junto a su hermano y Goten ante el recuerdo de dicho letal artefacto que ya había sido usado en ellos tres, así como en sus padres, en reiteradas ocasiones cuando ellos hacían algo mal o se metían en problemas.

— En eso tienes razón. Ella podrá ser una humana sin ninguna habilidad de lucha, pero no necesita saber pelear para mantener a raya a su familia, o a sus amigos. Ella da miedo — dijo Yuuki también estremeciéndose —. ¡Y le han dado una a mi mamá también! Papá, Erasa y yo le tenemos terror. Mi mamá ya es suficiente con lo que lidiar con sus cambios repentinos de humor, ¿pero con esa cosa mortal? Tenemos suerte de tener la excusa de entrenar para alejarnos de ella lo suficientemente rápido para no ser noqueados o peor.

Como única respuesta, los semi-saiyajin y la niña humana sólo asintieron.

Todos habían sufrido en primera persona, al menos una vez, el dolor que la Sartén of Doom creada por Son Milk, sólo para aterrar a los Saiyajin. Y los que no lo eran también, ¡si hasta Piccolo evitaba enfurecer a cualquiera de las mujeres!

Todos ellos sabían a lo que atenerse si daban un paso en falso y este era sabido por ellas.

Pero tuvieron la suerte de alejarse de esos rumbos cuando la multitud rugió con entusiasmo ante el presentador subió al ring con el micrófono en mano y una expresión inmutable en su rostro. Sin embargo, dicha expresión no duró demasiado ya que cuando se paró en medio de la enorme plataforma, su rostro quedó dividido por la enorme sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Comenzó a hacer malabares con el micrófono antes de hablar.

— ¡Señoras y señores, lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar! Por fin, ha llegado el momento de comenzar el Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

Por fin, el Torneo que había reunido a los combatientes más fuertes comenzaría. Al fin comenzarían las peleas entre los adultos, y cada una de ellas prometía ser muy emocionante.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Bueno, llegamos al final del primer capitulo. ¿Qué tal ha salido? Me tomó un día o dos completar este capitulo, porque llevaba la mitad y después lo borré porque no me gustaba. Este fic estaba destinado a ser archivado, como muchas otras historias, pero sucedió que me salió más de este que del otro con el que había estado trabajando semanas. De este, tengo siete capitulos terminados y muy pronto, eso espero, al menos, también estaría el ocho. Seguramente se habrán dado cuenta de que muchas cosas están igual que en la serie. Si, no alucinaron, estoy usando la serie para guiarme en muchas escenas e incluso algunos dialogos, pero no es exactamente igual. De todas formas, mi historia es mi versión de lo que hubiera sido la Saga de Buu sin Gohan criándose en la Tierra y eso. Puedo tomar cosas de la serie, y de hecho lo hago, y no estoy diciendo que sea mio. La idea general de la trama, quizás, pero los personajes y los dialogos y escenas que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, como bien sabemos y hemos asumido. Sino, Gohan sería el protagonista y no hubiera dejado de entrenar XD

Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado.

Todavía no lo decido, pero es muy probable que haga un fanfic precuela de lo que sucedió desde el secuestro de Gohan y los próximos dieciocho años a partir de ese momento. Si lo hago, dudo incluir las batallas de los Guerreros Z, pero podría relatar más o menos lo que sucedió antes de estas y luego de las mismas. Es decir, para que los cambios en la trama original y lo que suceda a partir de ahora sea comprensible, pues hay muchos cambios. No por nada es un _**Universo Alternativo**_ , ¿no?

Si hay algo que quieran decir, lo que sea, adelante. Siempre está el botoncito de Review abajo y pueden comentarmelo. Si hay errores, de cualquier tipo, también pueden decirmelo ya sea por MP o Review. Si te gusto, obviamente, también. Si lo odiaste, también, aunque sin ser grosero o algo por el estilo, ¿okay? Todo tipo de critica no agresiva se acepta gustosamente. Cualquiera que escribe espera eso, para poder mejorar. No soy la excepción, por supuesto.

Así que, ya sabes, si te gustó, _ **¡Review!** _

_**Nota:** No decido los días de actualización, pero en cuanto termine el capitulo que estoy escribiendo (seguramente anes del fin de semana), voy a subir el segundo. Y así sucesivamente, cada vez que termine un capitulo, el siguiente será subido para no quedarme sin capitulos que subir y no perder el ritmo o algo así. Así que, si tardo en actualizar, es porque no termino el capitulo en que estoy trabajando y voy a pedir paciencia._

Adiós y hasta la próxima.

 _ **Gal Cipriano.** _


	2. Los combates inician

**Nota:**

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Acabo de terminar (hace como una hora y media o dos) el capitulo número nueve. Este capitulo -el segundo- tendría que haber sido publicado sobre las diez treinta (hora de Argentina) pero la compañía de la luz me jugó una muy mala y la computadora se apagó antes de que terminara de editarlo y guardara todo. Así que acá estoy, aproximadamente cuarenta minutos después, intentando finalizar la edición del capitulo para publicarlo.

Ahora voy a dejarlos con la historia, pero los invito a leer la nota al final del capitulo. No porque sea súper genial, sino porque quiero hacer algunos agradecimientos y voy a dejar un adelanto del siguiente capitulo.

 **¿Ready? ¡Go!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball /Z/GT, películas y derivados así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Personajes fuera de la serie o la trama que no conozcan, son míos y de mi intrusiva mente. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Resumen:** _Ni Goku ni Piccolo lograron vencer Raditz cuando llegó a la Tierra y como consecuencia, Gohan fue secuestrado por el malvado Saiyajin y llevado al espacio. Dieciocho años después de aquel trágico día en que Goku perdió a su hijo, los Guerreros Z están participando en una nueva edición del torneo de artes marciales que traerá consigo una nueva amenaza y grandes descubrimientos. ¿Gohan en realidad murió en el espacio? ¿Vegeta y Goku, junto a sus hijos, son realmente los únicos Saiyajins vivos en la galaxia? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué esa chica puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y su compañero también? ¿Y quiénes son esos sujetos tan extraños llamados Shin y Kibito? Al parecer, la Tierra jamás tiene suficiente paz, siempre un nuevo enemigo llega para poner en peligro millones de vidas, y, como siempre, Goku y el resto de los Guerreros Z están dispuestos a luchar por mantener la paz de sus familias y su planeta._

* * *

 **Cosas a tener en cuenta:**

 **Bueno, quiero aclarar algunas cosas que probablemente no tendrían sentido en esta historia si siguiera la línea temporal de la serie y el manga de Dragon Ball Z. Son varios puntos y voy a aclararlos a continuación.**

 **1)** _La historia transcurre aproximadamente dieciocho años después de la visita de la primera y única visita que hizo Raditz a la Tierra (Todos recuerdan ese momento en que golpeó a Goku y Krillin y se llevó a Gohan, ¿cierto? Pues ese momento). A diferencia del anime, acá, Raditz derrota fácilmente a Goku y Piccolo y, como consecuencia por el "arrebato" de ellos dos, se lleva a Gohan con él. En pocas palabras, lo secuestra tal y como había dicho que haría si Goku no mataba a seres humanos. Una vez hecho esto, como es obvio, Raditz se llevó a Gohan ante Vegeta y Nappa (y posteriormente el "Emperador" Freezer). Estando frente a Vegeta, Gohan conoce a una niña de su misma edad, ósea, Videl (asunto a aclarar en el punto 2) y ambos se vuelven muy buenos amigos rápidamente. Los dos se ven obligados a entrenar con Raditz y Nappa, y también con un muy malhumorado Vegeta eventualmente._

 **2)** _Hablemos un poco de Videl y por qué ella está con los Saiyajin. Ella, como bien va a aclararse más adelante, es hija de una Saiyajin y algún sujeto del que nadie tiene conocimiento más que su madre. Ella no será hija del bufón de Mr. Satan en esta historia. Selene, la madre de Videl, sí va a haber estado con Satan por unos cuantos meses (un año, más o menos, que es lo que duró su embarazo y los primeros dos meses de vida de Videl). Sin embargo, ella no conoce nada de este sujeto porque su madre la dejó con Vegeta (a quien ella conocía debido a que ella salió al espacio poco antes de embarazarse y descubrió que era como ella). Vegeta, a regañadientes, acepta la petición de Selene (creyendo, como ella dice, que serán unas pocas semanas o a lo sumo un mes) pero cuando ella no regresa por su hija para el momento en que Videl cumple un año, se resigna a cuidarla (incluso cuando Freezer lo tiene más o menos amenazado) ya que, quiera o no quiera, ella es el, según ellos creen, ultimo niño Saiyajin. Así, Videl queda bajo el cuidado y protección de los tres Saiyajin. Ella pasa sus primeros cuatro años de vida solo con ellos tres, quedándose con Raditz cuando Vegeta y Nappa salen en misión. Y ya estoy diciendo mucho. En fin, ella no conoce a nadie más de su edad hasta que Raditz trae a Gohan. La conexión entre ellos dos es inmediata, y a menos de una semana de conocerse, para sorpresa de los Saiyajins adultos, ellos forman un vinculo y una conexión, cosa que para los Saiyajin significa... compañero, de por vida. Ya saben, tipo "pareja" o "futura pareja". Por cierto, me estoy olvidando. Acá, tanto Gohan como Videl, así como Pan o cualquier otro Saiyajin que no esté en la Tierra, va a conservar su cola de nacimiento. Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ellos, debo decir jaja._

 **3)** _Siguiente punto. Vegeta y Nappa jamás visitan la Tierra. Ya que Raditz llevó a Gohan con él, ellos no ven la necesidad de volver y deciden enfocarse en "cambiar" al hijo de Kakarotto. Lo entrenan muy duro, alegando que de esa forma pueden descargar un poco de su furia contra él por las acciones de su padre, pero en realidad, ellos también lo protegen como a Videl y pronto se vuelve uno de "ellos", por así decirlo. Vegeta y Nappa sí van a Namek, justo un año y medio después. Al mismo tiempo que Freezer, cuando ven que él quiere pedir la inmortalidad. Vegeta, principalmente, no quiere que él obtenga eso pues así sería imposible vencerlo y hacerle pagar sus crímenes contra su raza. Así, él y Nappa se embarcan en un rápido viaje a Namek donde ellos se cruzan con Goku, Krillin y Bulma que han ido ahí para desear a Gohan y Piccolo (quien muere en la pelea contra Raditz) de vuelta. Sin embargo, ahí se encuentran con un gran peligro. Freezer. Vegeta, por supuesto, no habla mucho de Gohan con Goku, Nappa mucho menos. No es que tengan tiempo. Ellos, a regañadientes, se unen con los Terrícolas para impedir a Freezer hacerse inmortal. Eso, más o menos, transcurriría como en la serie. Al final, mucho antes de morir y de matar a Vegeta, Freezer le dice que mató a Raditz y también a Gohan y Videl, así que tanto él como, posteriormente los demás, creen que Gohan murió a manos de Freezer. Digamos que, así, Goku obtiene su transformación en Super Saiyajin (pues en su lecho de muerte, Vegeta le dice esto a Goku). El resto de los hechos que preceden al viaje a Namek, también son iguales, con excepción de que el primer deseo que piden tras volver a la Tierra es revivir a Gohan, pero ambos dragones dicen que no pueden hacerlo, pero que no saben la razón detrás de esto._

 **4)** _Los próximos diecisiete años después de la "muerte" de Gohan a manos de Freezer transcurren con rapidez. Un hecho destacable, es que Goten y Trunks nacen antes. Trunks nace dos años después de que todos vuelvan de Namek y Goten un exacto año después de eso. También, Ten Shin Han está casado para ese momento, y con dos hijas. Erasa, que va a tener la edad de Gohan y Videl, y Yuuki, que va a ser un par de meses menor que Trunks. Otra diferencia es que Bura y Marron nacen en el mismo año, justo diez años después del nacimiento de Trunks. Por si no es obvio, Bulma no va a estar con Yamcha cuando vuelven de Namek y se va a juntar con Vegeta más rápido que en la serie porque me da la gana (?). Para el comienzo de esta historia, que, como dije antes transcurre dieciocho años después del secuestro de Gohan, Trunks, Goten y Yuuki serán adolescentes mientras que los chibis (Bura y Marron) van a tener cinco años de edad._

 **5)** _Las peleas suceden cronológicamente igual que en la serie, con la diferencia de que acá no viaja solo Trunks desde el futuro, sino que también Goten. Ellos vienen del mismo futuro que viene Mirai Trunks, con la diferencia de que ahí, ellos recibieron entrenamiento por parte de sus padres y de Vegeta cuando Goku murió, hasta que él también murió cuando ellos tenían unos pocos años de edad y tuvieron que seguir entrenando solos. Como Gohan jamás va a aparecer en la Tierra en este futuro, ellos no van a tener un gran entrenamiento ni un guía para eso, y las únicas personas vivas en su futuro son sus madres. Por otro lado, al estar Gohan ausente, otra persona vence a Cell, un guerrero resultado de la fusión entre Goku y Vegeta. No voy a contar mucho sobre esto, porque probablemente yo haga una especie de pre-cuela contando los hechos que transcurren antes de la historia._

 **6)** _Me parece que me he enredado en el punto anterior, pero espero que se pueda entender. Continuando, pasemos a Gohan y Videl. No diré mucho al respecto, pero ellos van a vivir en una zona de la galaxia muy apartada del cuadrante de la Tierra y lo más seguro es que Gohan pierda todo recuerdo de sus primeros cuatro años en la Tierra durante el ataque de los guerreros enviados por Freezer para asesinarlos a él, Videl y Raditz (esto una vez que tanto el tirano como Vegeta y Nappa salen a Namek). No voy a decir cómo escapan ni mucho más, pero ellos lo hacen por muy poco, aunque Raditz es asesinado en ese momento. Durante dicho ataque, Gohan se golpearía muy fuerte en la cabeza y perdería sus recuerdos de sus padres, pero no olvidaría mucho de lo que pasó el ultimo año y medio desde que llegó con Vegeta y Videl y los demás. Por supuesto, él va a recuperarlos siendo más grande, pero dichos recuerdos van a ser bastante borrosos los primeros años así que él no va a preocuparse demasiado por ello y va a seguir con su vida. Tanto él como Videl van a seguir entrenando después de eso y van a volverse demasiado fuertes. Así como Goku y Vegeta, ellos también van a enfrentar problemas contra villanos desde que salen del planeta de Freezer. Sin embargo, y con mucho esfuerzo, ellos van a superar todas las dificultades y pronto van a unirse con otros guerreros con los que van a pasar los próximos años hasta que otro gran enemigo (al que ellos posteriormente derrotan) los mate._

 **7)** _En esta historia, Pan va a aparecer siendo una niña de tres años. Por supuesto, digna hija de Gohan y Videl. Ella va a ser exactamente medio Saiyajin y quizás algo más que "medio". Gohan y Videl van a haber tenido a Pan cuando tenían unos diecinueve años. Es decir, que cuando la historia comience tenemos a Gohan y Videl de veintidós años y Pan de tres añitos. Ella va a ser una niñita de mamá, pero muy apegada a su padre también. Además, Gohan y Videl van a estar con un niño llamado Trey de seis años que ellos van a cuidar desde que sus padres y hermano fueran asesinados cuando Trey sólo tenía unos cuantos meses de haber nacido. Los cuatro van a llegar a la Tierra con el objetivo principal de hacer uso de las esferas del dragón, de las cuales escucharon mientras viajaban por el espacio en los últimos dos años, después de que el planeta en donde habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida fuera destruido y sus únicos amigos, casi familia, fueran asesinados por su último enemigo. Sin embargo, también, van con el objetivo de que Gohan visite a sus padres y, en segunda instancia, impedir el despertar de Majin Buu, de quien oyeron también mientras viajaban. Ellos van a estar participando en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, que va a ser donde ellos se encuentren con los Guerreros Z y con el Supremo Kaio-sama y Kibito. A quienes, por cierto, ellos conocen de su adolescencia pues el Supremo Kaio-sama intervino cuando un poderoso enemigo hizo su aparición en su planeta._

 **8)** _Ultimas dos cosas a aclarar y pasamos a la historia. Acá, Goten, Trunks, Yuuki o ningún otro niño tiene ningún recuerdo de Gohan o siquiera de que él existiera. Los únicos que saben de esto son los adultos. Erasa sabe sobre él, pues es mayor que ellos y recuerda haber visto una fotografía y oído sobre él, pero nunca le contaron la historia completa. Fuera de ella, sólo los adultos (Goku, Milk, Bulma, Vegeta y los demás) saben que alguna vez, Goten tuvo un hermano mayor. A pesar de esto, de todas formas, Goten una vez durante su niñez encuentra una fotografía de Gohan poco antes de ser secuestrado pero él sólo toma la fotografía y jamás pregunta sobre ello, ni siquiera sospecha que es su hermano. Él, obviamente, se va a sentir engañado por toda su familia y amigos cuando descubra que todo el mundo le ocultó el hecho de que tenía un hermano mayor y no era hijo único como siempre había pensado. Por otro lado, en lo que respecta a Gohan, él va a tener libre acceso a todos sus poderes, incluso a su poder "místico" aunque él no lo usa demasiado y ha logrado, de alguna forma, hacer que transformándose en Super Saiyajin estos poderes salgan a flote y se vean potenciados. Obviamente, esto quiere decir que él y Videl conocerían al Supremo viejo, lo cual va a ser así, y este va a haber ayudado a ambos a desbloquear totalmente sus poderes. Y si en algún momento se preguntan por qué Gohan no usa estos poderes para matar a Buu, es fácil. Como bien he discutido con mi hermano, y él tiene razón en esto, se necesita una técnica como la Genkidama para derrotar finalmente a Buu. Además. Si él o Videl o cualquiera, pudieran derrotar a Buu solo con poder y sin técnica, entonces la historia seria corta y aburrida. Y quiero divertirme a costa de los personajes XD_

Y eso sería todo.

* * *

 **Edades:**

 **Gohan, Videl, Erasa y Jem:** 22 años.

 **Trunks y Yuuki:** 15/16 años.

 **Goten:** 14/15 años.

 **Trey:** 6 años.

 **Bura y Marron:** 5 años.

 **Pan:** 3 años.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _«Pensamientos»_

— Diálogos —

 _—_ _Aclaraciones—_

 _"_ _Vinculo o conversación telepática"_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _El Supremo Kaio-sama (Shin) puede mantener conversaciones telepáticas con quien quiera. Es un maldito ser Supremo, después de todo, ¿no? xD_

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Capitulo 2: Los combates inician.**

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Krillin mientras miraba a su mejor amigo, que estaba calentando sin prestarle demasiada atención a su entorno.

— Se nota que tienes mucho entusiasmo, Goku.

— Ya no puedo esperar más para pelear. No ha comenzado y ya estoy emocionado — fue todo lo que el Saiyajin dijo mientras sonreía. El Príncipe Saiyajin le echó una mirada incrédula, igual que Krillin y Ten Shin Han.

— No veo por qué estás tan entusiasmado por pelear, Kakarotto. Te ha tocado con el bufón más débil de todo el torneo y del mundo — comenta Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y su típico ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, Goku no respondió a la burla de Vegeta, ya que cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Piccolo, él notó algo extraño. El Namek estaba apoyado contra una pared, los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, su ceño fruncido y se podía ver, incluso desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, como estaba sudando. También podía sentir su ki ligeramente alterado en un claro signo de nervios o preocupación.

— ¿Eh? _Piccolo_ — murmuró sorprendido por su actitud.

— Si, él también está muy entusiasmado — comentó el ex calvo con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para verlo —. Piccolo, parece ser que me tocarás en la segunda ronda, así que te pido de favor que seas flexible conmigo, ¿verdad, Goku?

Completamente ignorante a los parloteos de su mejor amigo, el Saiyajin estaba más preocupado por la reacción del Namek y el hecho de que el tal Shin y el tal Kibito habían entrado al lugar de espera y se habían detenido justo a unos pasos del hombre de capa blanca. El tal Shin, además, miraba hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de girarse, aún con la misma expresión, hacia el Namek que, al sentir una mirada sobre él, abrió los ojos y lo miró sin ninguna pena.

 _«Me preguntó quién será él»_ pensó Piccolo mientras lo observaba alejarse algunos pasos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las gradas, el grupo en el que se encontraban las esposas, familiares y amigos de los Guerreros Z esperaban con ansias el comienzo de los combates.

— ¡Estoy tan ansiosa! Papá peleará en el último combate. Ya quiero ver los resultados de su entrenamiento — comentó una joven de unos veintidós años, su cabello rubio era corto y tenía ojos azules que brillaban con emoción mientras miraba hacia el ring.

Varias miradas se dirigieron hacia ella cuando habló, pero fue el ex bandido quién expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué no has entrado tú también, Erasa? Imagino que Ten te ha entrenado mucho el último par de meses junto a Yuuki, ¿no? — le preguntó a la hija mayor de su amigo.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Con el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta, además del señor Piccolo participando? Yo no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Además, también están Dieciocho, Krillin y mi papá. Ellos solamente llenan la mitad del cupo de peleadores. Hubiera sido en vano — le respondió la chica con toda naturalidad.

— Lo que quieres decir es que tu padre no te ha dejado, ¿verdad? — le preguntó Bulma con sus ojos estrechados sobre la chica de cabello rubio.

Esta se sonrojó levemente y asintió.

— Él dijo que no participara este año. La única razón por la que Yuuki pudo entrar, es porque ella calificaría en la División Infantil. Como bien sabes, Bulma, mi esposo es muy protector con nuestras hijas — comentó Launch, la madre de la muchacha, una mujer con largo cabello y ojos azules, mientras bebía una soda.

Las demás mujeres, su hija incluida, asintieron de acuerdo con ella, pues todas conocían lo sobreprotector que era Ten Shin Han con sus dos hijas.

— ¿Y tú por qué no entraste, Chaoz? — preguntó el Maestro Roshi.

— Por la misma razón que Erasa. ¿Para qué tomarme la molestia? Con tantos peleadores fuertes, no tengo ninguna posibilidad. Además, está bastante claro que Goku o Vegeta ganarán el torneo.

— Pues obvio que Vegeta ganará. Él es muy fuerte — dijo alegremente la mujer de cabello azul claro mientras sonreía.

Este comentario hizo que Milk prestara atención a la conversación.

— De ninguna forma. Eso será _imposible_ — dijo con fuerza, llamando la atención de sus amigos —. Mi Goku está participando y él va a ganar. Una vez que ellos dos lleguen a la final, Goku va a ganarle, ya todos sabemos muy bien quién es el más fuerte de los dos.

Una expresión de clara molestia cruzó el rostro de la científica.

— ¿Ah, si? Pues eso nadie puede saberlo y la prueba está en que Trunks le ganó a Goten con mucha facilidad — replicó ella, con un tono burlón y arrogante, mientras miraba a la mujer de su mejor amigo de lado.

— ¡Estás muy equivocada! La victoria de Goku ya está asegurada. Aunque ese día lluevan ranas, no perderá mi Goku. Es el más fuerte del universo — le respondió con molestia, luego una expresión petulante se hizo cargo de sus expresiones —. Además... si vamos a dejarnos guiar por la pelea que tuvieron mi Goten y Trunks, me alegro mucho de recordarte que luego de eso, tu hijo de _quince_ años perdió con una niña de _tres_ años.

El rostro de Bulma enrojeció con molestia mientras se giraba para enfrentarla y defender el orgullo de su hijo mayor.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! Esa niña sólo tuvo suerte. Trunks perdió porque no se molestó en luchar enserio con ella por el simple hecho de que es tan amable que no quería herirla de gravedad — exclamó molesta.

— Oh, seguro que sí ha sido amable. ¿Lo fue también Bura? Recuerda que ella perdió en dos minutos frente a la misma niña con la que tu hijo fue _amable_ , como tú dices — replicó la matriarca de los Son —. Seguro que Vegeta será tan _amable_ y terminará perdiendo ante la mujer con la que peleará en la primera ronda.

 _«¿Vegeta amable con alguien del sexo opuesto además de Bulma y Bura? Si, claro. Es tan posible como que el apetito de Goku desaparezca»_ pensó Yamcha mientras observaba a las dos mujeres, que se encontraba sentadas a cada lado de él, discutir.

Bulma estalló en furia ante el recordatorio de la pelea de su pequeña hija y la burla hacia su esposo.

— Siento decirlo, pero Vegeta ha estado entrenando durante los últimos diez años en una capsula de gravedad que yo misma construí. Por lo tanto, es muy seguro que gane Vegeta — atacó la mujer de cabello azul.

— ¡Porque eso le ha servido de mucho a tus hijos! — se burló la mujer de cabello oscuro. Entonces, se giró para enfrentarla —. ¡Goku sabe muy bien que nuestra casa está en juego, todo depende de la victoria! Él ganará honestamente y no se parece a alguien que conozco.

Finalizando su reclamo con un tono condescendiente.

— ¡Vegeta será el ganador!

— ¡No, será Goku!

— ¡Vegeta!

— ¡Goku!

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a gruñirse como dos perros rabiosos bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y algunos espectadores que se habían visto atraídos por la discusión. Yamcha, que se encontraba entre las dos mujeres, terminó su bebida y la dejó a un lado.

— Por favor, chicas, no se peleen en este lugar. Compórtense. Como adultas — dijo mientras las separaba un poco, antes de que alguna lanzara el primer golpe sobre la otra y comenzaran una guerra. Eso era, definitivamente, algo muy seguro teniendo en cuenta quiénes estaban involucradas en la discusión.

— ¡Tú cállate! — gruñeron las dos mujeres molestas mientras lo empujaban hacia el piso, haciendo que el rostro del ex bandido se golpeara con fuerza contra y quedara desparramado por el piso en las gradas frente a su asiento.

 _«Ni siquiera sé por qué se molestan en discutir por esto. Después de todo, ellos no van a enfrentarse hasta la tercera ronda, eso claro, suponiendo que Goku consiga la victoria contra Dieciocho»_ pensó Erasa observando con diversión la disputa de las dos mujeres.

* * *

— Y ahora, después de una larga espera veremos quién de todos será el mejor de las artes marciales este año. Comenzaremos con nuestro primer combate, el cual será entre el participante Krillin y el participante Killer — anunció el hombre de cabello rubio, ganándose la atención y vitoreos de todo el publico en el estadio —. Los participantes pasarán a la plataforma. Krillin ha participado en este torneo cuando era un niño, y esta vez lo tenemos de regreso dispuesto a ganar. Y el participante Killer que quedó fuera en las semifinales en el torneo anterior está de vuelta, esta vez dispuesto a llevarse el campeonato. ¡Esperamos que los dos peleen formidablemente!

Mientras él hablaba, los dos participantes hacían su camino hacia la plataforma. El hombre que respondía al nombre de Killer, hizo su camino mirando alrededor con una sonrisa confiada, mientras que Krillin sólo estaba sonriendo.

* * *

— Oh... el hombre que peleará con el tío Krillin se ve fuerte, pero en realidad es _muy_ débil — comentó una niña con cabello azul claro, sonando totalmente aburrida.

— ¡Bura, quédate quieta! — se quejó Trunks mientras su hermanita se removía sobre sus hombros en busca de una posición más cómoda.

— Tú cállate — le gruñó asestando un golpe en su cabeza, ganándose un bufido por parte de su hermano y las miradas divertidas de quienes los acompañaban.

* * *

Krillin se plantó firmemente frente a su oponente, quien lo miraba con arrogancia, él sólo lo observaba con una expresión divertida. Por Kami, él no era ningún idiota, el tipo podía verse fuerte físicamente pero no era para nada extraordinario, su ki era _demasiado_ bajo. Uno de los más débiles que él había sentido en un largo tiempo. Su hija de cinco años sería capaz de noquearlo sin ningún esfuerzo y usando sólo una mano.

 _«Pero bueno… ¿qué más podría esperarse de Marron? Ella ha sido entrenada por Dieciocho e incluso por Goku»_ pensó distraídamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

— El participante Killer parece muy confiado por la ventaja que tiene en el tamaño del cuerpo y se ve convencido a comenzar la pelea. Lo que queremos saber es... ¿cómo piensa atacar el participante Krillin?

Krillin ignoró la clara referencia a su tamaño y continuó mirando a su oponente.

— Este lugar no es el apropiado para enanos como tú, amigo. ¿Estás seguro que quieres enfrentarte a mí? Podría soplarte fuera del ring en un parpadeo — le dijo el hombre más alto a Krillin mientras lo miraba despectivamente.

 _«Hay, será un desperdicio que use mis fuerzas para deshacerme de este tonto. Pero ni modo»_ pensó Krillin mientras observaba a su rival con aburrimiento.

— ¡Muy bien! Que comience el combate. ¡Adelante, participantes!

Para sorpresa de Krillin, que esperaba un golpe directo, su rival comenzó a moverse lanzando puñetazos y patadas al aire. Aparentemente, él quería demostrar un punto. El ex calvo no tenía idea de cuál sería ese punto, pero sin embargo, observaba ligeramente sorprendido el accionar de su oponente.

— Tú lo has querido, enano, vamos a pelear. Intentaré no derrotarte demasiado rápido y hacerte la humillación menos vergonzosa, aunque no puedo prometer demasiado — se burló el hombre de piel oscura.

— Eh... si, claro — comentó Krillin, sin saber que más decir.

El primer ataque fue por parte de su rival, este se lanzó sobre él a una velocidad impresionante esperando impactar su puño en el rostro de él, pero lo único que obtuvo fue rozar la nada. Krillin se había desvanecido en el aire, y antes de que su rival pudiera parpadear, el ex calvo había lanzado su primer golpe. Una patada a su estómago, el golpe lo envió a volar unos cuantos metros sobre la plataforma, y esto solo porque él no estaba usando ni una pequeña parte de su verdadero poder. Seguido de esto, Krillin dio un salto en el aire y lo envió de nuevo a la plataforma estrellando su codo contra la espalda de su rival. Antes de que él hombre de piel oscura llegara a rozar la plataforma, Krillin había aparecido en ella y había lanzado una patada hacia él, que terminó enviándolo a volar fuera de la plataforma casi golpeando al presentador que tuvo la suerte de alcanzar a esquivar al hombre antes de que lo golpeara.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los otros luchadores y los espectadores.

— ¡Quedó fuera! El participante Killer quedó fuera. El participante Krillin es el ganador — gritó con emoción el hombre de pelo rubio mientras apuntaba hacia el susodicho personaje que hacia su camino fuera de la plataforma, con una actitud modesta, ojos cerrados y un puño en alto mientras avanzaba de regreso hacia sus amigos.

Ajeno a él, en las gradas, Milk y Bulma habían vuelto a ser las mejores amigas mientras celebraban junto a las otras dos mujeres la victoria de su amigo. Al mismo tiempo, los miembros más jóvenes de los Guerreros Z tenían su propia pequeña celebración por la victoria del ex calvo. La más feliz, por supuesto, era su hija Marron.

 _«¡Maravilloso! Ellos son los más fuertes. Estuve esperándolos por mucho tiempo. Los torneos siempre deben ser así»_ pensó con una gran sonrisa el presentador mientras observaba a Krillin encontrarse con sus amigos, completamente ignorante de que el rival del ex monje estaba siendo llevado hacia la enfermería en una camilla, ya que había quedado inconsciente incluso antes de tocar la arena fuera de la plataforma.

En el área de espera, Krillin recibía las felicitaciones de sus amigos.

A excepción de Vegeta que no creía necesario felicitarlo, pues era una lucha demasiado fácil incluso para un débil humano para él, como él mismo pensaba, Número Dieciocho que tenía una imagen de mujer fría que mantener y Piccolo que estaba más preocupado por su pelea que por la fácil victoria del ex calvo. Después de darle las gracias a Goku y Ten Shin Han, Krillin se acercó a Piccolo al ver que se mantenía en silencio absoluto y le preguntó por qué estaba tan preocupado si, a su parecer, no era un combate difícil para alguien tan fuerte, experto y poderoso como él.

Sin embargo, Goku, Ten Shin Han, Piccolo y Vegeta no estaban tan de acuerdo con sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué ponen esa cara? — preguntó Krillin confundido, al ver las expresiones serias en los rostros de sus amigos. Sin embargo, ninguno pudo responder porque el presentador había comenzado a llamar a los participantes del segundo combate.

— Continuemos con el segundo combate — dijo mirando una pequeña lista en su mano izquierda —. Por favor, los participantes Shin y Majunia, ¡pasen a la plataforma!

Todos en la sala de espera del torneo miraron a los dos participantes mientras estos hacían su camino fuera del pequeño espacio. Los Guerreros Z estaban a la expectativa de esta lucha, pues estaban seguros de que Piccolo podría conseguir algo de información acerca de su rival. El hombre de piel rojiza no estaba en absoluto preocupado, pero observaba aún así cada movimiento de su compañero y el rival de este. La joven pareja también estaba mirando con atención a los dos participantes que lucharían a continuación, a la espera de lo que pasaría. El resto de ellos, se mantenían indiferentes pero con un poco de curiosidad al respecto sobre el par que lucharía a continuación.

Piccolo y Shin se detuvieron fuera de la sala de espera. El público rugió al verlos. La sonrisa del hombre de cabello albino no vaciló en ningún momento mientras hablaba.

— Ahora veo. Este es el divertido Torneo de las Artes Marciales — comentó. El Namek no dijo nada al respecto, solamente lo miró de soslayo mientras el presentador les pedía que hicieran su camino hacia la plataforma.

— Es la primera vez que el participante Shin peleará en este Torneo. Mientras tanto, el participante Majunia nos ha mostrado asombrosas batallas en uno de los combates finales de este evento. Y nadie lo recuerda mejor que yo, por eso le suplico que no destruya la plataforma — dijo el hombre a través de su siempre presente micrófono.

Se acercó a Piccolo mientras él subía los escalones de la plataforma, pues no había obtenido respuesta a su pregunta explícita.

— Señor Majunia, ¿me oyó?

El Namek no respondió más que con un movimiento de la cabeza mientras daba sus últimos pasos dentro del ring.

* * *

— ¡Whoa, el señor Piccolo va a pelear! — exclamó con emoción Goten mientras se inclinaba sobre los barandales que lo detenían de caer sobre el público a unos cuantos metros. Marron aún en sus hombros, se aferró a su cabello, pero el adolescente ni lo sintió —. Me preguntó qué clase de pelea será. El señor Piccolo es muy fuerte.

— Es cierto. ¿Recuerdas cómo peleó con tu papá la semana pasada? ¡Fue impresionante! — agregó el chico de cabello lavanda.

— Apenas pude seguir sus movimientos en el entrenamiento. Él es increíble — Yuuki estuvo de acuerdo —. Mi papá dice que es el único que podría pelear codo a codo con un Saiyajin.

— ¡Y él tiene toda la razón!

Los dos adolescentes coincidieron en aquella afirmación.

* * *

— Oigan... ¿qué les pasa? ¿Tanto les preocupa ese hombre llamado Shin? — preguntó Krillin incrédulo ante las expresiones en los rostros de los dos Saiyajin y su amigo de tres ojos. Goku se giró para verlo, una expresión inusualmente seria grabada en su rostro.

— Si, Krillin.

— No puedo creer eso — respondió, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba hacia la plataforma —. Por lo que yo puedo apreciar, no se ve tan fuerte que digamos.

 _«Por fin vamos a poder descubrir algo sobre él y el poder que tiene oculto. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo»_ pensaron los dos Saiyajin y Ten Shin Han al mismo tiempo mientras el presentador daba por iniciado el combate.

* * *

Un leve gruñido escapó de los labios del Namek.

 _«Ugh, maldición. No puedo usar mis poderes. ¡¿Por qué?!»_ pensó con impotencia mientras sus manos se hacían puños y observaba fijamente a su oponente que aún mantenía su expresión y sonrisa. _«¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo pelear con este individuo? ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!»_ siguió pensando mientras observaba hacia los ojos oscuros de su rival.

Aunque Piccolo y Shin no se sentían intimidados al respecto, el público había comenzado a rugir molestos por no ver una pelea como habían estado esperando. Habían pasado alrededor de cinco minutos desde que los dos habían subido al ring, y el único movimiento que se vio sobre la plataforma había sido cuando el Namek comenzó a tensar todo su cuerpo con impotencia.

— ¿Qué les sucede? Comiencen con la batalla, por favor.

Algunos comentarios como "Ustedes no están aquí para que se rayen con la mirada" o "Estamos aquí para ver la pelea" podían oírse sobre el estruendoso quejido de la gente por la falta de acción. Por supuesto, eso no podía importarle menos al Namek. Él tenía preocupaciones mucho más grandes que unos estúpidos humanos con sed de sangre. El sujeto frente a él era un misterio para él, y Piccolo odiaba los misterios, especialmente a los que no les podía encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Este era uno de ellos.

— Señores, el tiempo se les acabará. ¿Quieren comenzar la batalla? — pidió a gritos pero de forma amable el presentador.

De repente, como si un interruptor se encendiera en su cabeza, Piccolo tuvo una idea de quién podría ser el sujeto frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, mientras su boca colgaba ligeramente abierta en demostración de sorpresa.

 _«N-No puede ser»_ pensó incrédulo, mientras el resto de los Guerreros Z observaba con atención hacia ellos. Ninguno podía comprender por qué Piccolo no estaba luchando. Por qué no se movía. Por qué no reaccionaba. _«¿Realmente es él?»_ se preguntó.

Shin volteando la cabeza ligeramente, la sonrisa aún presente en su rostro y como si leyera su mente, él respondió a su pregunta mental.

— Dentro de poco lo sabrás — dijo en voz baja, para que sólo Piccolo con su delicado oído Namek pueda escucharlo. Sin embargo, completamente ignorado por él, los Saiyajins en la sala de espera alcanzaron a oír sus palabras también.

La voz del extraño personaje se reprodujo en la cabeza del Namek como si tuviera eco. _Dentro de poco lo sabrás._ La frase no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza y él no podía creer que, realmente, él _pudiera_ oír sus pensamientos.

Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, Shin observó a Piccolo.

— Pero mientras tanto, nos divertiremos en este juego — agregó sin dejar de sonreír.

El presentador corrió hacia el ring, quedándose a sólo unos cuantos pasos del mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué les ocurre? — preguntó confundido.

— De verdad lo siento — Piccolo comentó mientras miraba hacia el presentador de gafas oscuras sobre su hombro. Luego se volvió hacia su rival y, para sorpresa de todos, anunció —. No pelearé.

 _«¡¿Qué?!»_ era el pensamiento que llenaba las mentes confundidas y sorprendidas de los Guerreros Z y la joven pareja. Shin también estaba en esos rumbos de pensamientos, su expresión sorprendida era similar, sino mayor, a la de todo el mundo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio no va a pelear? — preguntó el presentador aturdido.

— Eso dije — gruñó Piccolo mientras bajaba del ring con una expresión seria en su rostro bajo la mirada incrédula de todo el mundo.

 _«Ya veo. Él es Dios de este planeta y se da una idea de quién soy yo»_ era el pensamiento que invadía la mente de Shin mientras observaba al Namek haciendo su camino de regreso a la sala de espera. Mientras el presentador anunciaba la renuncia de _Majunia_ y la victoria de Shin, este último siguió el ejemplo del primero y regresó a la sala de espera.

El público seguía un poco conmocionado con el desarrollo de la no-pelea, igual que la mayor parte de los participantes en el interior de la sala. Mientras tanto, Piccolo había ingresado a la misma sala unos momentos antes que Shin y había sido interceptado por sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué pasó, Piccolo? ¿Por qué renunciaste? — preguntó Krillin.

Sin embargo, la pregunta de Goku era diferente.

— ¿Tan grave es el asunto, Piccolo?

El Namek se detuvo de espaldas a todo el mundo, que lo miraba a la espera de una respuesta.

— Si. La diferencia de dimensiones es radical.

Eso fue lo único que él dijo, antes de alejarse de todo el mundo en aquella habitación. Las reacciones de todos sus compañeros fueron diversas e inmediatas, ninguno podía creer lo que él acababa de decir. Todos tenían claro que no pertenecía a su planeta, ¿pero de otra dimensión? ¿Qué tan cierto podía ser esto? Además, tenía que ser lo suficientemente grave como para poner a Piccolo en una posición en la que él llegue renunciar. Porque cualquiera que conociera al Namek, sabía muy bien que él nunca se daba por vencido, la única forma de que abandonara una pelea era perdiendo su vida en el proceso.

— ¿Q-Qué? Estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? Por favor, no sigas bromeando conmigo, Piccolo. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? ¿Qué no ves que me tocará pelear con él en la siguiente ronda?

Sin embargo, el Namek no emitió ni una palabra antes de apoderarse de una esquina libre en la habitación y meterse en sus pensamientos, ignorando a todo el mundo.

* * *

Tres adolescentes y dos niñas miraban con incredulidad hacia el ring.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado ahí abajo?! — balbuceó sorprendido el pelinegro.

— N-No lo sé... eso ha sido aterrador — murmuró la adolescente de cabello rubio.

— No puedo creer que el señor Piccolo haya renunciado — exclamó incrédulo el muchacho de cabello lavanda.

— Ese sujeto es muy extraño — añadió la niña de pelo azul claro.

— Y tiene un ki diferente a cualquiera que yo conozca — completó la niña rubia.

Los tres adolescentes sólo asintieron con la cabeza mientras oían al presentador llamar a la siguiente pareja para su combate.

* * *

La siguiente pelea comenzó poco después del intento fallido de combate entre Piccolo y Shin. Tal y como muchos habían esperado de esta pelea, no había sido gran cosa. El hombre rubio había demostrado que su habilidad de pelea no era la gran cosa, mucho menos comparada con la de su rival. Su posición era torpe y descuidada, sus movimientos dejaban mucho que desear y había tantos puntos por los cuales atacarlo que uno perdía la cuenta después de llegar a diez. Además, se precipitaba demasiado en pelea, él había sido el primero en atacar y también en golpearse contra el ring. Su rival simplemente lo había esquivado sin siquiera ponerse en una posición de pelea. Él tenia las manos cruzadas en su espalda mientras su rival lo enfrentaba.

Mientras el hombre de cabello rubio continuaba atacando descuidadamente, Kibito sólo esquivaba sus ataques. Eran demasiado fáciles para esquivar, de hecho. En varias ocasiones, además, estuvo a punto de caer fuera de la plataforma por su imprudencia.

Después de veinte minutos de lo mismo, Kibito se cansó de esquivar.

— Muy bien, es hora de acabar con esto — le dijo al humano mientras esquivaba un ultimo ataque que hizo al rubio tambalearse al borde del ring. Se giró para ver molesto al hombre de piel rojiza cuando le dijo esto, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Kibito extendió su mano hacia él y una ráfaga de aire dio de lleno contra él.

Cayó de espaldas sobre el césped, fuera del ring, sin ninguna posibilidad de hacer nada.

— ¿Q-Qué ha sido eso? — murmuró mientras miraba sorprendido a su rival.

— ¡Y eso ha sido todo, señores! El participante Jewel ha caído fuera del ring. ¡El participante Kibito es el ganador y pasa a la siguiente ronda! Un aplauso por favor.

El publico, un poco sorprendido, comenzó a aplaudir y rugir ante la victoria. A excepción de los fans del hombre de cabellera rubia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! — gritó el hombre rubio con incredulidad.

Sin embargo, el ganador de la pelea ya estaba ingresando a la sala de espera, totalmente ajeno de sus quejas, los aplausos y la euforia que llenaban en el estadio.

* * *

 _ **Nota final:**_

Fin del capitulo dos. ¿Qué tal ha ido, eh?

Bueno, primero que nada, quiero recordar que es muy probable que encuentren similitudes horrorosamente iguales a las de la serie. No, no lo imaginaron. Las hay, eso es seguro. Pues, como bien dije en el primer capitulo, mi fanfic **Dragon Ball Z: Alternative Universe** está basado en el Anime y en la Saga de Majin Buu, según mi retorcida mente, y relata lo que habría sido DBZ si Gohan hubiera sido secuestrado por Raditz... claro que esta es solo mi versión de lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara en ese dicho y bizarro caso de que Gohan hubiera sido llevado al espacio a los cuatro años. Nada de esto quiere decir que sea absolutamente real... más que en mi mente, por desgracia.

Por otro lado, quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a **Alexandra Cullen Hale.** Hey, Alex, ¡te adoro! ¿No te lo he dicho? Eres genial y me encanta poder contar con vos para leer todas las totales y absolutas locuras que yo escribo, pienso, imagino, invento, sueño y alucino. Eres simplemente genial, así nomás. _Cool_ , como diría Soul XD Pero supongo que, a fin de cuentas, es normal ya que ambas nos entendemos ya sea como escritoras o como lecturas, ¿no?

También quiero mandarle un saludo especial a **Paola Brienfs de Son**. No sé muy bien cómo encontraste mi historia, pero estoy feliz de que me leas, porque al parecer, eres tan _loca-fan-malditamente-obsesionada_ de Gohan como yo lo soy. Y también estoy de acuerdo en que él y Videl son una de las mejores parejas, aunque quizás no lo hayas dicho con esas mismas palabras. Bueno, ¿qué? Ellos son mi pareja favorita. La que más me gusta y la única que me provoca escribir algo sobre Dragon Ball Z. Y sí, también apoyo tu moción sobre que a Gohan no le dan todo el crédito que él se merece. Además, ¿qué onda con eso de volverlo un erudito? ¡Él estaba destinado a ser un gran guerrero como Goku! ¡Quiero que me reintegren mis ánimos! No pueden haberle hecho eso a Gohan. ¡No, no Gohan! T_T -. En fin. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, por leerme y por decir que te gusta mi historia ;)

 **GohanSS,** no sé si seguís leyendo la historia o la nota para este punto, pero gracias por tu comentario. ¡Me encantó! Y por supuesto que voy a seguir la historia. Como tal, tienes la prueba aquí, en el capitulo dos y el comentario que te estoy haciendo ahora mismo. :)

 **Ferunando.** Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir que no haya quedado claro ya? Gohan también es mi personaje masculino favorito (el femenino, obviamente, es Videl). Acá tienes el capitulo dos, y enserio espero que vos y todos los demás que lean la historia lo hayan disfrutado.

 **Carlita (de quien no puedo poner su user completo, por alguna maldita razón)...** Acabo de ver tu comentario ahora mientras estoy escribiendo esto. ¡Gracias, chica! Me fascina la idea de que mi historia te encante. Supongo que eso es todo lo que cualquier escritor, profesional o amateur o no oficial como yo, puede pedir. En mi caso, quisiera un solucionador de problemas -que no viene al caso- (?) Pero la vida es jodida... así que, bien, bueno... el anime, manga y otras cosas, como leer y escribir, me ayudan a superar un poco el día a día. Y los comentarios como el tuyo aportan su granito de arena también. Y respondiendo a tu amenaza, supongo que la cumplirás en el futuro, en caso de que sí me demore. Tu comentario lo dejaste hace menos de una hora y ya te estoy subiendo el capitulo dos. Ahí me decís qué tal te pareció, ¿no? Y supongo que eso de matarme, cortarme en pedacitos y darme a tu gato, quedará para otra ocasión. Supongo que, si lo haces, no hay actualización, ¿no? Jajaja broma. Me encantó que me escribieras. ¡Nos vemos, Carlita!

Supongo que eso es todo por el momento. Sin más que decir, les dejo el adelanto del próximo capitulo.

* * *

 _ **Adelanto:** _

**Capitulo 3: Selene vs Vegeta. ¿Quién es Selene realmente?**

— ¡Muy bien, participantes, pueden comenzar!

Pese a que contaban con el permiso oficial para comenzar a pelear, ninguno de los dos peleadores atacó. Ninguno se movió y ninguno habló. Esto parecía casi una replica de la anterior batalla, entre Piccolo y Shin, sólo que estos dos participantes estaban con expresiones muy serias en sus rostros. El Príncipe de los Saiyajins estaba esperando que ella diera el primer golpe, pero ella no se había movido ni un centímetro, ella ni siquiera había caído en una posición de lucha. No es que él se hubiera movido, tampoco. Pero ella parecía tan tranquila, tan serena, tan indiferente… que algo dentro de él se quebró.

Probablemente su orgullo.

— ¿Acaso no vas a atacar? — preguntó con un tono petulante el Saiyajin.

Contrario a lo que él esperaba, la muchacha cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres perder tan rápido… _Príncipe Vegeta_? — replicó ella con el mismo tono de voz.

Parpadeando, la postura de Vegeta casi se derrumbó, mientras él la miraba con la boca abierta y una clara expresión de sorpresa. Esa sorpresa se había filtrado en sus rasgos faciales sin que él pudiera evitarlo, pero es que estaba tan sorprendido por sus palabras que ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

 _«¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Cómo sabe sobre eso?!»_ exclamó a gritos Vegeta en su mente.

* * *

¡Ya ven! En el próximo capitulo, sigue la batalla de Vegeta contra Selene. Pero, ¿quién es realmente esa joven llamada Selene y por qué puede realmente darle una buena pelea a Vegeta? ¿Y por qué parece tener conocimiento sobre Vegeta y su título como "Príncipe"? ¿Acaso ella lo conoce realmente? Y sí es así, ¿por qué Vegeta no la recuerda o logra reconocerla? ¿Y por qué le es tan familiar a nuestro querido príncipe?

Todo esto y más, ¡en el próximo capitulo!

* * *

 **Como diría nuestro querido Príncipe Saiyajin...**

 **¡Adiós, insectos!**

 **¿Review?**

 _ **Gal Cipriano**_


	3. Selene vs Vegeta

**Nota:**

 _ **¿Soy genial o qué?**_

Sólo han pasado algunos días y ya estoy de vuelta :P

Anoche terminé el capitulo nueve, pero estaba muriendo de un dolor de cabeza y cansancio, así que tuve que irme a dormir sin publicar el capitulo. Ahora, estoy emocionada porque estoy por empezar el capitulo diez, que es donde las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes… al menos, para mí y en mi opinión. Por otro lado, quería decirles a quienes me lean… bueno, gracias, por leerme y comentar, aunque no voy a ampliar mucho más en esto… voy a pasar a algo importante.

Puede que esta pelea no sea muy emocionante, tenemos a Vegeta en su pelea en el torneo, lo cual tendría que ser épico, porque él va a pelear con alguien que enserio puede seguirle el ritmo sin desfallecer en el proceso o en los primeros treinta segundos _–cofSatancof-_. Sin embargo, ¿realmente puedo jactarme tanto por esto? No, no puedo, porque no soy buena con las peleas, es por eso que ninguna de las peleas que hayan en mi historia van a ser descriptas totalmente de forma detallada, después de todo, soy mala en ello.

Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, especialmente en las batallas contra Majin Buu.

Así, pues, me disculpo de antemano si a alguien no le gusta cómo describo la pelea –o como me salteo estas partes, pero no soy buena, dicho por tercera vez-. Si hay alguien que sepa como ayudarme con esto, toda ayuda es bienvenida e irá con su merecido crédito y agradecimiento de mi parte.

Ahora bien, los dejo con la historia y nos vemos al final del capitulo XD

 ** _¿Ready? ¡Go!_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball /Z/GT, películas y derivados así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Personajes fuera de la serie o la trama que no conozcan, son míos y de mi intrusiva mente. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Resumen:** _Ni Goku ni Piccolo lograron vencer Raditz cuando llegó a la Tierra y como consecuencia, Gohan fue secuestrado por el malvado Saiyajin y llevado al espacio. Dieciocho años después de aquel trágico día en que Goku perdió a su hijo, los Guerreros Z están participando en una nueva edición del torneo de artes marciales que traerá consigo una nueva amenaza y grandes descubrimientos. ¿Gohan en realidad murió en el espacio? ¿Vegeta y Goku, junto a sus hijos, son realmente los únicos Saiyajins vivos en la galaxia? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué esa chica puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y su compañero también? ¿Y quiénes son esos sujetos tan extraños llamados Shin y Kibito? Al parecer, la Tierra jamás tiene suficiente paz, siempre un nuevo enemigo llega para poner en peligro millones de vidas, y, como siempre, Goku y el resto de los Guerreros Z están dispuestos a luchar por mantener la paz de sus familias y su planeta._

* * *

 **Edades:**

 **Gohan, Videl, Erasa y Jem:** 22 años.

 **Trunks y Yuuki:** 15/16 años.

 **Goten:** 14/15 años.

 **Trey:** 6 años.

 **Bura y Marron:** 5 años.

 **Pan:** 3 años.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _«Pensamientos»_

— Diálogos —

 _—_ _Aclaraciones—_

 _"_ _Vinculo o conversación telepática"_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _El Supremo Kaio-sama (Shin) puede mantener conversaciones telepáticas con quien quiera. Es un maldito ser Supremo, después de todo, ¿no? xD_

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Capitulo 3: Selene vs Vegeta. ¿Quién es Selene realmente?**

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del Príncipe de los Saiyajin mientras el presentador llamaba su nombre y el de la muchacha con la que se enfrentaría.

— Ahora será el turno de los participantes Selene y Vegeta. Ambos competidores son nuevos en los torneos y han marcado excelentes números en las preliminares. Otra cosa que ambos participantes tienen en común es que no se sabe nada de ellos. Así, por favor, participantes Selene y Vegeta, preséntense a la plataforma — pidió el presentador.

Al oír su nombre ser llamado, la joven mujer dio un paso al frente y apartó algunos mechones azabaches que caían sobre sus ojos azul claro. Ella caminó por la sala de espera bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. El hombre que la acompañaba se mantenía en una posición indiferente mientras se apoyaba en la pared y tenía los ojos cerrados. Los Guerreros Z seguían con atención a la joven mientras ella y Vegeta salían de la habitación. El otro Saiyajin, Krillin y Ten Shin Han se asomaron para poder ver mejor mientras los dos se detenían frente al público y el presentador continuaba hablando.

 _«Al fin podré averiguar quién eres en realidad»_ pensó Vegeta con satisfacción mientras miraba de soslayo a su rival. Ella mantenía una expresión impasible mientras los dos comenzaban a caminar hasta la plataforma. Los dos caminaron en completo silencio y se acomodaron uno frente al otro en el centro del cuadrilátero.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios del Príncipe Saiyajin mientras la observaba.

* * *

En la parte superior de las gradas tanto como en el publico, dos personas con cabello azul claro estaban gritando, dándole ánimos a Vegeta mientras él se plantaba con su imponente porte frente a su rival. Madre e hija animaban a toda voz al Príncipe.

— ¡Vamos, Vegeta! — gritó Bulma con emoción.

Son Milk puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba con indiferencia hacia el ring, aún un poco sorprendida hacia la muchacha con la que ella se enfrentaría aquel arrogante hombre.

Ella todavía no podía creer cuán joven y delicada se veía la muchacha, ella difícilmente sobrepasaba los veintidós años, si es que acaso llegaba a ellos. Tenia largo cabello negro como la noche que estaba recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones libres que caían sobre su rostro y resaltaban su piel que era blanca y contrastaba contra el color de sus vestimentas negras, unos pantalones azul oscuro holgados y una túnica de un color borgoña que le llegaba a los muslos y, debido a un cinturón negro, se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura resaltando su esbelta figura, unas botas blancas, guantes negros sin dedos y camiseta negra debajo de la túnica completaban su conjunto.

Pero, incluso con la gran distancia que los separaba, lo más destacable en ella además de su delicada pero al mismo tiempo fuerte apariencia era, definitivamente, sus ojos azul claro.

— Ella se ve demasiado joven y bonita para estar participando en un torneo de artes marciales — comentó el Maestro Roshi, un hilillo de sangre bajando de su nariz. Oolong asintió, sus mejillas igual de rojas que las del anciano.

La única respuesta que obtuvo a este comentario, fue un golpe con la Sartén of Doom que le pertenecía a las tres madres en el grupo. Para suerte de las mujeres, siempre llevaban dicho artefacto con ella. ¿Cómo saber cuando uno podría necesitarlo para deshacerse de viejos pervertidos como Roshi, verdad?

La muchacha de cabello rubio observó con una sonrisa mientras el anciano caía inconsciente sobre Oolong, llevándolo a él también a la inconciencia.

— Eso se gana por pervertido — murmuró molesta la matriarca de los Son —. Aunque yo creo igual, ella se ve demasiado joven y muy delicada. No imagino cómo podría llevar una pelea con Vegeta, aunque me cueste admitirlo.

Una sonrisa orgullosa cruzó el rostro de la mujer de cabello azul claro.

— Créelo o no, Milk, ella tiene más poder del que aparenta — comentó Erasa con poco interés, mientras el ex bandido asiente con la cabeza, mostrándose de acuerdo.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Eso es imposible.

— No lo es, Bulma. Lo que Erasa dice es cierto. Ella tiene un poder ligeramente más alto que el de Vegeta en este momento. Y sinceramente dudo que esté mostrando su máximo potencial — acotó el hombre de la cicatriz.

Chaoz e Erasa asintieron.

— Debes estar bromeando… ella se ve muy normal para mí — respondió incrédula la científica mientras su mirada regresaba hacia el ring.

* * *

— ¡Al fin va a pelear mi papá! — exclamó Bura Briefs con emoción, aún desde los hombros de su hermano mientras brincaba —. Esto va a ser divertido.

— Va a ser una buena pelea — coincidió su hermano, una ligera sonrisa tirando de sus labios —. Esa chica no lo aparenta, pero tiene una gran fuerza.

— Y se ve muy familiar, si puedo decirlo — agregó la muchacha rubia.

Goten sólo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos aún clavados en aquella joven misteriosa.

* * *

— ¡Muy bien, participantes, pueden comenzar!

Pese a que contaban con el permiso oficial para comenzar a pelear, ninguno de los dos peleadores atacó. Ninguno se movió y ninguno habló. Esto parecía casi una replica de la anterior batalla, entre Piccolo y Shin, sólo que estos dos participantes estaban con expresiones muy serias en sus rostros. El Príncipe de los Saiyajins estaba esperando que ella diera el primer golpe, pero ella no se había movido ni un centímetro, ella ni siquiera había caído en una posición de lucha. No es que él se hubiera movido, tampoco. Pero ella parecía tan tranquila, tan serena, tan indiferente… que algo dentro de él se quebró.

Probablemente su orgullo.

— ¿Acaso no vas a atacar? — preguntó con un tono petulante el Saiyajin.

Contrario a lo que él esperaba, la muchacha cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres perder tan rápido… _Príncipe Vegeta_? — replicó ella con el mismo tono de voz.

Parpadeando, la postura de Vegeta casi se derrumbó, mientras él la miraba con la boca abierta y una clara expresión de sorpresa. Esa sorpresa se había filtrado en sus rasgos faciales sin que él pudiera evitarlo, pero es que estaba tan sorprendido por sus palabras que ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

 _«¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Cómo sabe sobre eso?!»_ exclamó a gritos Vegeta en su mente.

— Pareces sorprendido, Vegeta. ¿Acaso esperabas que no recordara tu titulo? Incluso después de tantos años, me ha sido imposible olvidarlo, tú lo repetías a diario por lo menos unas quince veces — dijo ella con un tono burlón, sus brazos alejándose de su cuerpo y moviéndose a una posición de pelea —. Pero no hemos venido hasta aquí para hablar, y yo realmente quiero probarme a mi misma, así que, ¿por qué no empezamos?

 _«¿Hemos?»_ pensó confundido el Príncipe. _«¿Cómo que…? Oh, maldición, el tipo que la acompañaba»_ completó en su mente, sin percatarse de que la muchacha se había lanzado para atacarlo. Tanta fue su distracción que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el puñetazo que había sido lanzado a su estómago.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuándo ella se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder susurrarle al oído, pero no estaba tan difícil si su puño aún seguía enterrado en su abdomen.

— ¡Estupendo, la participante Selene ha comenzado con el ataque! — anunció el presentador con entusiasmo, mientras los dos peleadores lo ignoraban completamente.

— No es momento para perderte en tus pensamientos, Vegeta, estoy tratando de tener algo de diversión aquí. Y ambos sabemos que no pasará si no estás concentrado, así que mete tu mente en la lucha y luego en los misterios — le dijo en voz baja.

Vegeta se retorció sujetando su estómago mientras gruñía, porque, maldición, ella le había pegado con fuerza. Ella parecía frágil y delicada, pero no era una débil palomita, ella claramente tenia el poder suficiente para derribar a quien quisiera de un solo golpe. Él era la prueba viviente de ello.

Y eso había sido un golpe directo a su orgullo, y tenía que recoger los pedazos ahora.

— Maldita… ¡Vas a pagar caro por esto! — gruñó con impotencia mientras se enderezaba tras recuperarse y se lanzaba para atacarla con un puñetazo. Ella lo detuvo con facilidad, igual que el siguiente y el siguiente a ese también. Intentó atizar una patada, pero ella la bloqueó de forma muy efectiva, cuando intentó nuevamente con los puños, ella se esfumó en el aire bajo su sorprendida mirada.

— ¿Me buscabas, Vegeta? Estoy por aquí — dijo con burla mientras aparecía detrás de él.

El ceño del Saiyajin se frunció y sus ojos brillaron levemente en azul verdoso mientras se giraba para fulminarla con la mirada. Ella no parecía intimidada y mucho menos asustada de él, de hecho, ella parecía divertirse con sus reacciones. Perdiendo totalmente la paciencia, el Saiyajin aumentó un poco su ki, haciendo que la joven arqueara una ceja. Entonces él se lanzó para atacarla. Puñetazos, patadas y demás golpes volaban sobre ella al mismo tiempo que los esquivaba, bloqueaba o desviaba sin ningún esfuerzo, aumentando la furia de Vegeta en el proceso.

 _«¡Maldición! Ella sabe lo que hace»_ pensó con frustración mientras se alejaba un poco para pensar otra estrategia. _«Al menos, esto será divertido»_ completó el pensamiento con una sonrisa en su rostro, una vez que la idea comenzó a filtrarse en su mente.

* * *

 _«¿Q-Qué? ¿El Supremo Kaio-sama?»_ la mente de Piccolo estaba en blanco tras el anuncio del sujeto llamado Shin, quien luego de pedirle que mantuviera el secreto por el momento, se había retirado de la habitación. _«Ya veo, es el jefe de los cuatro Kaio-samas del otro mundo y el Gran Kaio-sama»_ pensó, recordando los rumores que había oído al respecto. Según podía recordar, había escuchado el rumor de que, incluso los mismos Kaio-samas, tenían un Dios todopoderoso. Fue entonces que todo tuvo sentido para el Namek. Por eso era, a fin de cuentas, que había una gran diferencia en sus dimensiones.

— ¿Qué sucede, Piccolo? ¿Estás así porque ese hombre te dijo algo que te molestó? Porque si fue así, te aseguro que yo mismo me encargaré de ir a reclamarle. Después de todo, fuiste el Dios de este planeta alguna vez y mereces algo de respeto — dijo el Saiyajin de vestimenta naranja mientras caminaba hasta él.

— ¡¿Qué?! — la voz de Piccolo, así como su expresión, era de total alteración. Comenzó a sudar, a moverse y sacudir sus manos violentamente de forma negativa mientras hablaba —. ¡No, no, no! Por tu madre, por tu vida no le digas nada. No le digas nada.

Goku parpadeó con sorpresa ante él por su reacción.

— ¡Goku, ven aquí! Vegeta está teniendo un mal momento con esa chica y es totalmente divertido — exclamó Krillin llamando la atención de su mejor amigo. Goku miró una última vez hacia el Namek antes de que una gran sonrisa divertida se formara en su rostro mientras corría hacia sus amigos para ver la pelea de Vegeta.

 _«A veces es bueno que él sea tan infantil»_ Piccolo suspiró con alivio como Goku concentró su atención en la pelea de Vegeta y no en él y su nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el otro mundo, una pequeña mariposa blanca bailoteaba y flotaba alrededor y a través de la aureola de Kaio-sama, quien estaba atento a los eventos que transcurrían aquel particular día en la Tierra, durante el Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales. Sus manos se hicieron puños y sus antenas se removieron como él oyó el pequeño intercambio entre Piccolo y el, recién descubierto, Supremo Kaio-sama.

— Ya veo, ese joven es el Supremo Kaio-sama. Jamás en mi vida lo había visto — pensó en voz alta. Pero algo más importante invadió sus pensamientos —. ¿Qué estará haciendo un ser supremo en la Tierra?

Echando una mirada a la pelea del orgulloso Príncipe Saiyajin, Kaio-sama se sorprendió al ver que la participante contra la que estaba luchando no tenía ningún problema en llevar una pelea con él. Vegeta era, fácilmente, el segundo guerrero más fuerte del Universo que él pudiera conocer. Pero aquella muchacha tan joven estaba llevando a cabo una pelea extraordinaria con el Saiyajin, algo que no tenía demasiado sentido pero, al mismo tiempo, le daba muchas respuestas.

Después de todo, tanto ella como el joven que la acompañaba habían llamado su atención desde el primer momento que los vio durante las preliminares.

— Ya veo que tendré que mantener un ojo sobre ellos, aún no puedo estar seguros de quiénes son, aunque no puedo sentir ninguna maldad de ellos — sospesó —. Lo mejor será estar atento y dependiendo de lo que averigüe hablar con Goku.

Él asintió para si mismo y continuó observando lo que sucedía en la Tierra.

* * *

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la joven mujer de ojos azules mientras limpiaba un pequeño rastro de sangre de su labio, que se había roto tras recibir un buen puñetazo por parte del hombre de cabello de punta que se encontraba frente a ella. Levantando un poco el mentón hacia él en un gesto arrogante, ella habló.

— Ese ha sido un buen golpe, Vegeta — lo felicitó con un tono condescendiente que no pasó inadvertido por el Saiyajin —. Sin embargo, no es todo lo que tienes, ¿o sí? Sería algo decepcionante para mí que fuera así. Vamos, ¿por qué no peleamos un poco más enserio?

La expresión del Príncipe lo decía todo. Él estaba molesto. Más que molesto, estaba _furioso_. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla a hablarle de esa forma tan arrogante? ¿Y qué era esa manera tan familiar de dirigirse hacia él? No la conocía de ningún lado y no le había dado el permiso para que se tomara tantas libertades con él.

— Tan pronto como me digas quién eres en realidad — escupió molesto el Saiyajin.

La muchacha sonrió y cayó en una posición de ataque.

— Eso sucederá en cuanto tú me ganes — replicó con arrogancia.

— Si eso es lo que quieres, mocosa — respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros, antes de cargar sobre ella. Los movimientos del Saiyajin iban tan rápidos y veloces que la mayoría de los espectadores apenas eran capaces de distinguir borrones. Pero eso no era un problema para su rival, porque ella era capaz de bloquear y esquivar todos ellos, incluso haciendo tiempo para lanzar sus propios ataques. Tras un último intercambio de golpes, los dos saltaron ágilmente a lados opuestos de la plataforma.

El público rugía con entusiasmo, completamente extasiado con la pelea.

Para ellos, que estaban acostumbrados a combates más torpes y lentos, ver algo así era increíble. Pero para los dos luchadores esto no era nada que no vieran a diario. Ellos incluso podrían aburrirse de continuar con el mismo ritmo. Pero aún tenían más alrededor de veinte minutos así que querían tomarse algo de tiempo para disfrutar de la batalla. Vegeta no podía creer como esa chiquilla podía mantenerse al día con cada uno de sus movimientos y aún así tener tiempo para atacarlo, por supuesto que él no estaba usando todo su poder, pero ya había tenido que aumentar su ki por lo menos dos veces en lo que llevaba el combate. La chica apenas había elevado su poder de pelea una vez, sólo al principio tras el primer golpe, y más bien parecía algo así como querer dejar claro un punto. Si bien él no estaba en su cien por cien, el poder de la mocosa era ligeramente más elevado que él suyo, incluso si eso no tenía sentido en su mente.

 _«Si esto sigue así, voy a tener que ir a Super Saiyajin para poder conseguir una ventaja sobre ella. Esto no tiene ningún sentido, no se supone que sea más fuerte que yo. ¡Es malditamente imposible!»_ pensó el Saiyajin mientras gruñía con frustración al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba una patada y puñetazo casi simultáneos dirigidos hacia él.

 _«Esto sólo se vuelve más emocionante. No puedo esperar a ver qué tan fuerte eres, Vegeta»_ era el único pensamiento en la mente de la muchacha mientras sonreía.

* * *

Mientras la pelea continuaba su curso, dos niños pequeños la observaban con atención desde un rincón del estadio desde donde podían ver todo el lugar y, aún más importante, la lucha sobre el ring pero nadie podía verlos a ellos.

— Uhm... ella parece estar tomándose su tiempo en vencerlo — comentó un niño de seis años. Su piel era ligeramente dorada, con grandes ojos ónix y cabello revuelto, en punta y oscuro como los cuervos. Estaba vestido con un dogui color azul oscuro, con una faja y muñequeras negras, más unas botas blancas con puntas doradas.

— Es cierto. No lo entiendo. Ese hombre no parece muy fuerte. ¿Crees que vaya a perder? — preguntó una niña de alrededor de tres años. Ella tenía cabello corto, negro y revuelto, grandes ojos negros como los del niño, pero a diferencia de él ella tenía una piel blanca de porcelana y vestía con un pantalones largos negros, una túnica de un color borgoña y faja negra, unas botas amarillas con puntas oscuras y muñequeras blancas eran lo demás de su conjunto.

— ¡No lo creo! Ella sólo debe estar divirtiéndose con él — afirmó el niño muy seguro de sus propias palabras. La niña sólo pudo asentir antes de que los dos se giraran hacia la plataforma al oír un gran sonido de impacto.

* * *

— No puedo creer que una mujer, además de Bulma, por supuesto, esté causándole tantos problemas a Vegeta — observó Krillin casi con admiración, sus ojos fijos en la plataforma donde una gran pelea estaba desarrollándose —. Sabía que era fuerte, pero no imaginé que tanto para llegar a darle problemas al orgulloso y arrogante de Vegeta.

— Te lo he dicho, Krillin, ni ella ni su compañero están mostrando sus verdaderos poderes — acotó el Saiyajin mientras echaba una mirada sobre su hombro. El joven muchacho de cabello negro parecía estar en alguna especie de transe o quizás meditando, y él no parecía muy interesado en la lucha, era casi como si esperara que todo sucediera tal y como estaba pasando.

— ¿Pero hasta tal punto de causarle problemas a Vegeta? Eso es algo sorprendente...— dijo y luego se maravilló el ex calvo —. ¡Es excelente, de hecho! Al fin alguien le dará una merecida lección a ese engreído de Vegeta.

Goku sólo rió con diversión ante la observación de su mejor amigo.

* * *

— Yamcha, dime que lo que estoy viendo no es real y sólo es producto de mi imaginación — pidió Bulma, sus ojos abiertos con total sorpresa —. No puedo creer que esa chica pelee al mismo nivel que Vegeta. Es imposible.

— Pues no lo será tanto, porque todos aquí podemos ver cómo ella está dándole algo de pelea a tu marido, Bulma — se burló Milk. Ella no conocía al rival del orgulloso Príncipe, pero tampoco le importaba, no cuando ella le estaba dando razones para burlarse de la científica.

La mujer de cabello azul claro se giró mecánicamente hacia ella.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Milk?

— Lo que tú has entendido, Bulma. Si tu poderoso marido se descuida, perderá contra una mujer — finalizó cruzando los brazos y dándole una mirada engreída.

 _«Esto no parece tener fin»_ pensaron los demás mientras veían a las dos mujeres gruñéndose.

* * *

— ¿Estoy soñando? — preguntó la adolescente de cabello rubio.

Sus acompañantes la miraron rápidamente con sorpresa.

— No, Yuuki, no estás soñando. ¿Por qué? — preguntó el muchacho de cabello negro.

— Entonces, ¿de verdad esa chica está siendo un desafío para el señor Vegeta?

El adolescente de cabello lavanda asintió al mismo tiempo que su hermana menor. Los dos semi-saiyajin todavía no superaban el hecho de que había alguien, además de Goku o Piccolo, capaz de mantenerse al día con cada movimiento lanzado por su padre y sin siquiera perder el aliento.

¡Y eso que el combate ya iba a la mitad del tiempo límite!

* * *

 _«Esto es absolutamente genial. El equipo de Goku pelea formidablemente. ¡Simplemente perfecto! No había visto una pelea más emocionante desde hace mucho tiempo»_ pensó totalmente extasiado el presentador mientras observaba la fantástica velocidad a la que los dos luchadores intercambiaban sobre el ring.

Con frustración, Vegeta agitó su puño fuera del agarre de su rival y frunció el ceño mientras ella sonreía.

— ¿Eso es todo? Vamos, Vegeta, he venido a divertirme. Es hora de que terminemos con el calentamiento, ¿no te parece? — pidió con burla la oji-azul.

— ¿Estás diciéndolo enserio? ¿De verdad quieres que use todos mis poderes? Una vez que empiece, estás avisada, no me detendré hasta obtener la victoria — respondió el Príncipe con un tono absolutamente arrogante.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la joven mujer aumentó.

— Eso es justamente lo que quiero ver.

— Pero la pregunta es, ¿valdrá la pena usar todos mis poderes?

Contrario a lo que él esperaba, ella sonrió a sus palabras.

— Vas a necesitarlos si quieres por lo menos conseguir una posibilidad de vencerme. Seguro ya lo sabes, pero voy a recordártelo. ¿El poder que estoy usando ahora? No es ni una cuarta parte de mi cien por cien.

Vegeta absorbió las palabras como una esponja, y aunque jamás fuera admitirlo en voz alta, él sabía que lo que ella decía era cierto. Si bien no sabía cuál era la fuente de su enorme poder, él sabía que estaba ahí. Por supuesto, él quería comprobarlo, pero quizás podría terminar mal para él a largo plazo. Aunque él era el maldito Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

¡Él no se echaba para atrás como un maldito pollo cobarde!

— Muy bien. Terminemos el calentamiento y empecemos a pelear enserio.

Un gruñido gutural se oyó desde lo profundo de la garganta del Príncipe mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante un poco, sus manos hechas puños y sus ojos enfocados en el piso mientras comenzaba a aumentar su ki velozmente.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó la joven mientras un aura blanca crepitaba alrededor del Saiyajin. Si bien podía sentir su increíble poder, sabía que todavía no estaba en su límite, y había algo que ella tenía que comprobar con sus propios ojos antes de que uno de los dos ganara o el tiempo se acabara.

Y ella sabía justo cómo conseguirlo.

 _«Siempre que quieras llegar al arrogante Vegeta, tienes que ir por su orgullo»_ pensó como una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

— Oh, vamos, _Veggie_ , sé que tienes más para mostrarme. ¿O acaso eres un pollo cobarde? — pidió con un tono sumamente burlón y degradante.

Su truco funcionó ya que, si bien el Saiyajin no emitió más que un poderoso grito, su ki siguió aumentando mientras su cabello parpadeaba de negro a dorado, sus ojos igual, solo que en vez de dorado era un color azul verdoso y sus músculos comenzaron a abultarse más Finalmente, el cambio sucedió, tal y como ella esperaba. El cabello de Vegeta se erizó más, si es que eso es posible, y se volvió de color dorado como el aura que lo rodeaba al mismo tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban a un frío tono azul verdoso. El toque final que completaba el cambio era la arrogante sonrisa en el rostro del Saiyajin. Incluso, era tal la fuerza del aura que lo rodeaba, que el piso bajo sus pies se estremeció con fuerza.

Sin embargo, esto pasó totalmente desapercibido para los dos peleadores.

— ¿Es esto lo que querías ver? — preguntó él, ignorando completamente los jadeos y exclamaciones de sorpresa de todo el mundo ante su cambio. Incluso, si se concentraba un poco, él podía oír los comentarios incrédulos de los otros participantes del torneo, los Guerreros Z incluidos, ante su transformación.

— Si, si. Es justo lo que quería ver — ella responde mientras se mueve algunos pasos hacia atrás —. Pero tú no eres el único que puede hacer eso. Observa.

— ¿De qué estás...?

Antes de que el Saiyajin puro acabara la frase, se detuvo cuando sintió el ki de su rival comenzando a elevarse a un ritmo alarmante. Al principio, la joven mujer sólo estaba siendo rodeada por un aura blanca, pero esta cambió a dorada mientras su cabello comenzaba a erizarse y cambiar de color. Sus ojos centellaron, brillaron un poco y finalmente se volvieron azul verdoso mientras su cabello terminaba de volverse dorado.

— ¿Lo ves? No eres el único con esa _peculiar_ _habilidad_ , Vegeta.

— ¿A-Acaso tú eres...?

— ¿Un Saiyajin? Por supuesto. ¿Cómo esperabas que pudiera hacer esto? — apuntó hacia su cambio de apariencia —. Y tener una de estas.

Cuando ella terminó de hablar, algo marrón y peludo se asomó por su espalda desde el interior de la túnica que estaba usando. Todos los que estaban cerca pudieron distinguirlo rápidamente como una cola. Vegeta supo de inmediato que no sólo se trataba de una cola, sino una cola Saiyajin.

— Me agrada tu expresión de sorpresa, Vegeta — dijo con burla la joven mujer.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres y por qué eres un Saiyajin?! — le gritó Vegeta saliendo de su estupor.

Sonriendo, ella avanzó hacia el Príncipe Saiyajin algunos pasos.

— Me siento herida — ella dijo, fingiendo una expresión de dolor mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho. Luego sonrió —. Tú sabes quién soy. Me conoces desde que soy un bebé, después de todo. ¿O acaso no recuerdas que pasé cinco de mis primeros años de vida contigo y los idiotas de Nappa y Raditz?

Los ojos azul verdoso del Saiyajin mayor se abrieron con sorpresa como un nombre llegó a su mente.

— ¿V-Videl?

Una sonrisa fue todo lo que él obtuvo como respuesta.

* * *

Cuatro mandíbulas colgaban con sorpresa mientras veían lo que sucedía en la plataforma.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — gritó Krillin exaltado mientras veía a la tal Selene cambiar su apariencia a la de un Super Saiyajin.

— E-Es un Saiyajin — murmuró Ten Shin Han sin saber qué más decir.

— No puedo creerlo, ella se ha transformado en el legendario Super Saiyajin con tanta facilidad. ¡Y tiene una cola! — dijo Goku con sus ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Acaso no eran tú y Vegeta, junto con Goten, Trunks y Bura los últimos guerreros con sangre Saiyajin? — preguntó Krillin aún sorprendido mientras miraba hacia su mejor amigo —. ¿Y acaso es posible que una mujer se transforme en Super Saiyajin?

El Saiyajin se encogió de hombros ante las dos preguntas.

— Claramente lo es, Krillin, tienes la prueba viviente frente a tus ojos.

 _«Sin embargo... ¿será cierto eso que dice esa chica? ¿Vegeta de verdad la conoce hace tanto tiempo? Y si es así, ¿por qué jamás hemos oído sobre ella?»_ pensó el Namek mientras observaba a los, ahora, dos Super Saiyajin en la plataforma.

 _«Si ella es un Saiyajin...»_ la mirada ónix de Goku se giró hacia la persona que acompañaba a la joven mujer. Él seguía en la misma posición que cuando la muchacha se había alejado para su combate. _«¿Eso significa que él también es uno de los nuestros?»_ completó el pensamiento mientras lo observaba con atención.

Silenciosamente, todos los Guerreros Z, incluso Vegeta desde la plataforma, tenían un sólo pensamiento que parecía ser colectivo.

Con qué intenciones estaban en la Tierra.

* * *

— Espera... si tú eres ella... entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que el sujeto que te acompañaba es...?

— No es momento para charlar, Vegeta. Te lo he dicho, en cuanto terminemos aquí, voy a responder a todas tus preguntas. Estoy segura de que tienes un montón de ellas, ¿no es así? Pues es mejor que acabemos pronto con esto si quieres respuestas — exigió la muchacha, ahora con el cabello dorado, mientras caía en una posición de pelea.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del Príncipe Saiyajin después de unos segundos.

— Muy bien. Pero ten en cuenta que no voy a dejarme vencer.

— No esperaba menos de ti, Vegeta. Pero ten en cuenta que yo tampoco lo haré.

Los dos cargaron a toda velocidad hacia el otro, auras doradas crepitantes alrededor de sus cuerpos, y cuando se encontraron en el centro del escenario, un estallido dorado fue todo lo que pudo verse. Muy pronto, las luces doradas comenzaron a elevarse sobre el nivel del suelo, todo el mundo que no conocía sobre el ki y sus usos, estaba sorprendido. El presentador se había quedado sin palabras hacia mucho tiempo, pero parecía haber recobrado el control sobre sus cuerdas vocales.

— ¡Increíble, amigos! Los dos participantes han sufrido una especie de cambio que, además de dejar la plataforma en malas condiciones, ha aumentado enormemente sus habilidades de pelea. ¡Incluso han llevado su lucha a otro nivel!

Luces doradas chocaban entre sí como Vegeta y su rival seguían alejándose del suelo e intercambiaban golpes, puños y patadas. Incluso se había visto alguno que otro destello de luz, luego de que uno o ambos, lanzaran ataques de energía. Para la suerte de los patrocinadores del torneo y el publico, ellos enviaban los ataques hacia el cielo por lo que no había ningún tipo de daño ni perdida. Pese a que la gran mayoría no podía seguir muy bien la pelea que estaba sucediendo en el aire, había unos pocos con el conocimiento para poder seguir, o intentar, por lo menos, seguir dichos movimientos y puede decirse que ellos estaban especialmente sorprendidos.

Un último choque de luces doradas sucedió, y entonces uno de los dos comenzó a caer rápidamente hacia la plataforma, creando un cráter en ella.

— Parece que el participante Vegeta ha caído. Comenzaré con el…— el presentador no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando estaba a punto de terminar su frase, Vegeta se levantó del enorme agujero en el que había aterrizado después de recibir una buena patada en la espalda y le gruñó.

— Todavía no he perdido, insecto — farfulló entre dientes, ojos azul verdoso molestos.

— S-Si, señor.

El presentador tembló y corrió lejos de la plataforma al mismo tiempo que la otra participante puso sus pies en tierra firme. Ella tenía algunas contusiones y hematomas en el rostro, brazos y piernas, pero no parecía en absoluto afectada por ellos.

— Muy bien, mocosa, es hora de terminar esto, ¿no te parece?

La sonrisa de la muchacha era igual de arrogante que la del Saiyajin mientras asentía.

— Estoy de acuerdo. He venido a ganar y eso es lo que haré.

Una risa seca escapó de los labios del Saiyajin mientras salía del cráter creado tras su caída. Él tenía algunas heridas, hematomas y golpes más que la chica, pero sus brazos no parecían tan maltratados como los de su rival. Sin embargo, las ropas de ambos estaban rotas y humeantes en varias secciones.

— En tus sueños — dijo Vegeta mientras escupía algo de sangre fuera de su boca.

— En mis sueños te gaño y te inclinas ante mi pidiendo misericordia — ella se burló.

— Vete al diablo.

Sin embargo, el hombre estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Observando la pelea desde un punto ciego para quien los buscara, dos sujetos con una apariencia muy particular observaban la batalla con interés.

— Esos dos tienen un poder increíble — murmuró uno de ellos, mirando hacia un pequeño aparato en sus manos. Una ajuga en él indicaba un número que lo impresionó.

— Entonces vamos a robar sus poderes ahora, mientras están distraídos peleando.

— ¿Pero el de quién nos llevaremos?

— El de la mujer. Su poder es sólo levemente mayor que el del otro, pero con él nos será suficiente para conseguir lo que queremos.

— Muy bien.

— Ya sabes que hacer, ¿cierto, Spoppovich?

El hombre exageradamente musculoso sólo asintió.

* * *

 _«Perfecto. Con todo ese poder no dudo que…»_ Shin detuvo sus pensamientos cuando sintió lo que pasaría a continuación. _«Voy a advertirles para que ninguno intervenga. Sospecho que irán tras la mujer, pero es mejor tomar precauciones»_ pensó observando hacia un joven que se encontraba solitario en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

— Amigos… voy a necesitar que me hagan un favor a continuación — dijo mientras él y su compañero, Kibito, se dirigían hacia donde los Guerreros Z estaban expectantes de la pelea. Todos ellos se giraron para verlo cuando él les habló —. Necesito que, pase lo que pase y vean lo que vean, no intervengan para nada.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Shin dirigió su mirada hacia el Namek, que sólo se limitó a asentir hacia sus amigos.

— Esto es muy importante. Por ningún motivo deben interferir, ¿entendido? — exigió, a lo cual Piccolo asintió, para sorpresa de sus amigos —. Kibito, sabes qué hacer.

— Si, señor.

Shin se dirigió hacia la salida que daba al estadio y la plataforma. Observó el momento justo en el que Yamu y Spoppovich aparecían de alguna parte, no importaba dónde realmente, y se abalanzaban sobre los dos peleadores sobre el ring. Los dos notaron a los sujetos, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Shin había usado sus poderes para impedirles que pudieran moverse. Sospechaba sobre quién irían, pero para no correr riesgos decidió paralizarlos a los dos.

Tal y como él sospechaba, Spoppovich se fue sobre la mujer y la sujetó con fuerza, incluso si ella no podría escapar debido a su hechizo. Vegeta observaba con impotencia y sorpresa mientras el sujeto más pequeño, Yamu, saltaba sobre su rival con una vasija con extraña forma y una gran ajuga, y lo clavaba en su costado derecho.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos cuando sintió que sus poderes estaban siendo drenados.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Bueno, hemos llegado al final del tercer capítulo. ¿Qué tal ha quedado? La verdad, tengo que decir que hasta el capitulo cinco no me ha costado para nada escribir la historia, pues como dije en un primer momento, estaba guiándome por los acontecimientos que se llevaron a cabo en el anime, pero modificándolos para adaptarlos a mi historia. Pero, desde el capitulo después de la pelea de Goku contra Yakon, que todavía falta para llegar, he dejado de hacerlo y los estoy siguiendo por lo que me sale según mi imaginación, así que no es tan fácil como mirar en youtube y copiarlo. Que tampoco era fácil, quiero aclarar, no es igual verlo en acción que pasarlos a algo que los demás puedan leer.

Así, pues, me paso al siguiente tema.

Acá tuvimos el primer vistazo de la identidad de la joven pareja que estaba participando y que tanto llamaba la atención de Vegeta y Goku. Debo decirlo, es obvio, mucho, ¿no? Quizás no hay tanto misterio como lo pensé en un primer momento, pero bueno. Ha salido así, y que más, al diablo.

Por otro lado, ¿qué tanto sabe Vegeta realmente? Eso, claro, no van a saberlo hasta el próximo capitulo, que será publicado tan pronto como acabe con el capitulo diez -destinado a comenzar antes de que la noche acabe.

Ahora bien, no voy a enfatizar, pero quiero agradecerle a un amigo que seguramente ni siquiera vea este mensaje. Pero en fin. Gracias por apoyarme con todas mis locuras y leer cada loca idea que se me ocurre. Vos sabes quién sos ;) Te debo varias, porque sos el único con el que realmente discuto mis ideas, e incluso vos me das buenas ideas. Como esa que discutimos anoche *redoble de tambores* sobre cierto dramático giro que tomó el capitulo nueve. Espero, si, que en algún momento puedas leer el capitulo, porque lo terminé gracias a vos :B

En fin. También quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, comentan y agregan a favoritos. Y quiero mandarle un saludo especial a **CarllaCC** porque, Jesus, tus comentarios me han hecho reír hasta el momento, chica. Me encanta cuando comentas, siempre es divertido leer lo que decís. Y, hey, leí tus historias. ¡Me encantan! Especialmente _**Nada de que esta noche es para amar**_ ; historia muy muy divertida que merece la pena leer. Recomendada _ **;)**_

Pero como soy buenisima persona (?), voy a dejarles un adelanto del próximo capitulo.

* * *

 **Adelanto:**

 **Capitulo 4: El regreso de Gohan. ¡Es hora de la verdad!**

La mirada fulminante del Príncipe de los Saiyajin se clavó en el hombre bajito, el Supremo Kaio-sama, y sin importarle que era un ser supremo, él caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban y conectó un puñetazo suave en su cabeza. A pesar de que sabia que le había dolido, Shin apenas se movió de su actual posición.

Podría decirse que él más bien estaba enfocado en mirar con resentimiento hacia Gohan, que sólo le sonreía con un sentimiento de realización mientras lo miraba.

— ¡Me importa un diablo quién se supone que seas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar tus malditos poderes sobre mi, Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin?! Esta vez será una advertencia, pero a la próxima, voy a apartarte la cabeza de los hombros — le gritó enfurecido.

— Muchas gracias, Gohan — Shin dijo con sarcasmo mientras lo miraba.

— Ni lo menciones — fue todo lo que él respondió, dejándose caer en el piso junto a la cama, su espalda apoyada en la pared y sus brazos cruzados. Tan pronto como él había relajado su postura, los dos niños saltaron sobre él para llenarlo de preguntas de nuevo.

— Por cierto, Gohan, me he estado preguntando… ¿quién es la niña que está contigo?

A pesar de que él no se sentía en ninguna obligación o necesidad de contestar a la pregunta de Vegeta, decidió que lo mejor para distraer su mente de tanto caos y su preocupación por su compañera, seria, sin duda, responder alguna que otra pregunta del Saiyajin.

* * *

 ** _Ahora sí que me despido._**

 **¡Adiós, insectos!**

 **¿Review?**

 _ **Gal Cipriano**_


	4. El regreso de Gohan

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball /Z/GT, películas y derivados así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Personajes fuera de la serie o la trama que no conozcan, son míos y de mi intrusiva mente. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Resumen:** _Ni Goku ni Piccolo lograron vencer Raditz cuando llegó a la Tierra y como consecuencia, Gohan fue secuestrado por el malvado Saiyajin y llevado al espacio. Dieciocho años después de aquel trágico día en que Goku perdió a su hijo, los Guerreros Z están participando en una nueva edición del torneo de artes marciales que traerá consigo una nueva amenaza y grandes descubrimientos. ¿Gohan en realidad murió en el espacio? ¿Vegeta y Goku, junto a sus hijos, son realmente los únicos Saiyajins vivos en la galaxia? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué esa chica puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y su compañero también? ¿Y quiénes son esos sujetos tan extraños llamados Shin y Kibito? Al parecer, la Tierra jamás tiene suficiente paz, siempre un nuevo enemigo llega para poner en peligro millones de vidas, y, como siempre, Goku y el resto de los Guerreros Z están dispuestos a luchar por mantener la paz de sus familias y su planeta._

* * *

 **Edades:**

 **Gohan, Videl, Erasa y Jem:** 22 años.

 **Trunks y Yuuki:** 15/16 años.

 **Goten:** 14/15 años.

 **Trey:** 6 años.

 **Bura y Marron:** 5 años.

 **Pan:** 3 años.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _«Pensamientos»_

— Diálogos —

 _—_ _Aclaraciones—_

 _"_ _Vinculo o conversación telepática"_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _El Supremo Kaio-sama (Shin) puede mantener conversaciones telepáticas con quien quiera. Es un maldito ser Supremo, después de todo, ¿no? xD_

* * *

 **Nota:**

Bueno, bueno, parece que hoy estamos actualizando.

La verdad, no debería estar publicando hoy, porque todavía no he comenzado el capitulo diez. No tengo inspiración en esta larga y agotadora (aunque mi papá diga lo contrario) semana. Tengo, ¿qué? Dos o tres diálogos y unos cuantos párrafos. La verdad, es que no, no lo he comenzado realmente. El problema es que alguien **(cofCarllaCCcof)** me ha comentado que en estos días -no ha sido especifica al respecto- sería su cumpleaños. Y quise compensarla por ser tan fiel lectora, ¿y qué mejor que publicar un capitulo?

 ** ** _¿Ready? ¡Go!_****

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Capitulo 4: El regreso de Gohan. ¡Es hora de la verdad!**

 _"¡Gohan!"_

Unos ojos ónix se abrieron ante el sonido de aquella inconfundible voz.

El joven concentró sus sentidos en la energía que le pertenecía a la dueña de esa voz y sintió como su corazón se apretaba con preocupación. Desde donde se encontraba el muchacho de cabellos negros tenía una perfecta visión de la plataforma en donde minutos atrás se había estado llevando a cabo una increíble pelea, pero ahora sólo era el lugar donde una escena inesperada sucedía.

Él podía ver cómo los dos peleadores que se habían estado enfrentando minutos antes, estaban paralizados sobre la plataforma. Su _compañera_ estaba siendo retenida con fuerza por un enorme tipo musculoso de extraña piel gris mientras otro sujeto igual de extraño pero más pequeño sostenía alguna especie de _objeto-vasija-lo-que-sea_ que, de alguna forma, parecía estar absorbiendo toda la energía y el poder de la joven de cabellos negros. Todo el mundo observaba como la escena se llevaba a cabo en frente de sus ojos, pero nadie hacia nada. Nadie emitía un sonido y parecía que a nadie le importaba en absoluto el hecho de que esto sucediera, ya sea porque no podían o no querían reaccionar.

Echando una rápida mirada alrededor de la sala, se dio cuenta que el resto de los peleadores solo observaban con atención lo que sucedía, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Una furia insana invadió todos sus sentidos mientras comenzaba a avanzar lejos de su relajada posición anterior. Si nadie haría nada por detener esa situación, él lo haría. Después de todo, ella era _su_ compañera. Era su obligación impedir que sufriera y aniquilar a cualquiera que le provocara cualquier tipo de dolor.

Se dio cuenta, mientras avanzaba, que las miradas de los amigos de Vegeta estaban puestas sobre él. Las ignoró, después de todo, seguramente se debía al gran aumento en su ki que él no había podido ni querido controlar, pero él no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ellos. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como matar a esos dos tipos que estaban haciendo sufrir a su compañera. Pero, para su desgracia, tan pronto como él estaba a punto de salir de la sala de espera e irse sobre los dos tipos que estaban metiéndose con la mujer de cabellos negros, fue detenido por dos fuertes brazos.

Sin girarse a ver, él supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

— ¡Kibito, suéltame! Deja que vaya a ayudarla — gritó el muchacho mientras comenzaba a forcejear para liberarse del agarre, pero mientras más intentaba, más fuerte se volvía el mismo, aunque por supuesto él no podía sentirlo.

La ira lo estaba cegando y no sentía nada más que sed de sangre.

— No puedes hacerlo. Debes dejar que ellos acaben...

Shin no pudo terminar la frase cuando la furia del joven estalló prácticamente en su cara y la de los demás Guerreros Z. Su cabello se erizo y cambio de negro a dorado, mientras que sus ojos se volvían azul verdoso, bajo la incrédula mirada de los Guerreros Z.

— ¿Dejar que acaben de matarla? ¡Debes estar bromeando! — rugió mientras que, con un ultimo grito, se liberaba del agarre del hombre de piel rojiza, que debido a la energía que el joven emitía en forma aura, lo envió volando varios metros hasta estrellarse con una pared y romperla con su cuerpo en el proceso.

 _«¡También es un Saiyajin!»_ pensaron Krillin, Ten Shin Han y Piccolo con los ojos abiertos.

 _«Estupendo. Él es realmente fuerte. Me pregunto… ¿quién será?»_ pensaba Goku.

El joven comenzó a caminar mientras emitía gruñidos en voz baja, su aura crepitando a su alrededor con rayos azules. Estaba a solo unos pasos de poder poner sus pies fuera de esa sala y poder ir a darles su merecido a esos dos bastardos que estaban haciendo sufrir a su compañera, pero alguien le impidió el paso.

Shin se plantó frente a él con los brazos extendidos a los costados de su cuerpo y una expresión de total seriedad en su rostro.

— Hazte a un lado, Shin. Voy a ir a matar a esos dos desgraciados por hacer sufrir a Videl y si no me dejas ir, juro que vas a arrepentirte — gruñó entre dientes el muchacho al darse cuenta que no se apartaría de su camino. Él era lo único que le impedía matar a esos dos sujetos de forma lenta y dolorosa, y él no estaba nada conforme ante esa perspectiva.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo — respondió de forma rotunda, negándose a moverse.

 _"Gohan, haz conciencia, si intervienes ahora, sólo volverás las cosas más arriesgadas para ella"_ completó en la mente del muchacho, haciendo que él se detuviera.

Parpadeó y bajó un momento sus manos, que se habían vuelto puños en algún momento, y miró al sujeto frente a él. Era como si de repente, recordara dónde y con quién se encontraba. Aún sin perder su transformación, sus ojos azul verdoso pasearon alrededor de la habitación. Los Guerreros Z y Kibito, que en algún momento se había movido fuera de los escombros de la pared y se había dirigido a una posición detrás de él, lo miraban a la expectativa de lo que haría a continuación. Algunos incluso parecían un poco sorprendidos. Los humanos, por otro lado, no sabían a dónde mirar, si hacia él o a la plataforma donde el espectáculo se había vuelto aún más confuso como una luz blanca y cegadora comenzó a emitirse a través de la vasija mientras esta terminaba de llenarse de energía robada.

 _"¡No, no!"_ una voz débil y lejana llegó a su mente.

 _«Oh, no. ¡Videl!»_ recordó el muchacho, entonces, sin ningún reparo, hizo a Shin a un lado con un fuerte empujón mientras se dirigía hacia la plataforma a toda velocidad.

Guiándose por sus excelentes sentidos, debido a que la luz aún seguía siendo cegadora, él voló a toda velocidad hasta la plataforma. Aún usando estos mismos sentidos, es decir, la detección de ki, él logró atizar un puñetazo en el sujeto que sostenía la vasija y con una patada alejó al otro tipo de la joven, que si no fuera gracias a su rápido accionar, habría caído fuertemente sobre el piso del ring de la inconciencia.

— Maldición, ¡y todavía no habíamos terminado! — se quejó el sujeto más pequeño, sin embargo, poniéndose de pie, se giró hacia su compañero —. ¡Spoppovich, tenemos mucha energía, vámonos ahora mismo!

El mencionado sólo asintió y los dos comenzaron a flotar sobre la plataforma para largarse de allí, pero antes de que el hombre más grande llegada demasiado lejos, una figura apareció frente a él con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios y unos ojos azul verdoso que lo miraban con una clara intención homicida.

 _— Tú. Vas. A. Pagar. Caro. Por. Eso —_ gruñó entre dientes el Príncipe Saiyajin mientras formaba una esfera de energía azul en su mano derecha y la estrellaba directamente en el pecho de un sorprendido Spoppovich, que sólo pudo abrir sus ojos mientras miraba hacia abajo —. Esto es para que aprendas con quién no debes meterte, _basura_.

Después de decir aquello, el Saiyajin dejó que la energía emitida por su mano quemara y pulverizara hasta el último rastro de aquel sujeto que respondía al nombre de Spoppovich. Cuando se giró para buscar a su compañero y darle el mismo final, se encontró con que este ya había volado lo suficientemente lejos como para tener que ir tras él.

Miró hacia la plataforma, donde el _mocoso_ hablaba con la _chiquilla_ intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero ella no podía emitir una sola palabra. Él sabia que probablemente esos dos sujetos le habían robado más energía de la que realmente parecía, así que no le sorprendía mucho. Sin embargo, había algo en su interior que se removió cuando sintió el nivel tan bajo en su ki, y estuvo mentalmente aliviado _—aunque jamás lo fuera a admitir frente a nadie—_ de que todo el alboroto fuera intervenido a tiempo.

Si no pasaba cuando sucedió, ella podría haber muerto.

— ¿Cómo está ella? — preguntó mientras descendía hasta la plataforma.

A Vegeta no le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que el muchacho había estado transformado en Super Saiyajin mientras aparecía en la plataforma, así como tampoco se le escapó el momento justo en el que perdió la transformación. Justo cuando comprobó que ella seguía con vida y podría recuperarse pronto.

 _«No parece como que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho»_ pensó el Saiyajin con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios mientras cruzaba los brazos y esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

El _mocoso_ se giró para verlo mientras tomaba a la _chiquilla_ delicadamente en sus brazos.

— Está bien, sólo necesita descansar y recuperar sus energías — le respondió con el ceño todavía fruncido mientras miraba a la muchacha en sus brazos nuevamente —. ¿Dónde están esos desgraciados?

 _«Definitivamente nada ha cambiado. Él ni siquiera ha notado que maté a uno de ellos y el otro huyó, su concentración estaba totalmente puesta en ella»_ pensó, ligeramente sorprendido el Príncipe de Saiyajin.

— Uno de ellos muerto. El otro escapó.

Notó como él apretaba sus dientes, su mandíbula y sus hombros tensos.

— Ya veo — fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer…? — la frase de Vegeta fue interrumpida por un chillido desde la tribuna.

— ¡Papá, mamá!

Los dos Saiyajin se giraron hacia el dueño de aquella voz, sólo para ver dos pequeñas figuras moviéndose a toda velocidad desde alguna parte alta hacia ellos. Una niña y un niño corrieron hacia donde el Saiyajin más joven se encontraba, los dos con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _— ¡Mami!_

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron enormemente al ver a la niña correr hacia ellos.

 _«Esto tiene que ser una broma»_ pensó el Príncipe Saiyajin mientras observaba a la niña.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que acaba de pasar ahí abajo?!

El grito de Bulma Briefs y Son Milk hizo eco en los oídos de todos los espectadores a su alrededor. Pero a ellas no podía importarles menos. ¿Acaso de verdad habían visto a la muchacha esa transformándose en Súper Saiyajin, peleando a un nivel superior que Vegeta, y luego siendo atacada por dos sujetos tan extraños, solo para que uno de ellos volara en pedazos a manos de Vegeta y el otro saliera huyendo como una vil cucaracha?

No, por supuesto que eso no estaba pasando.

 _¿Verdad?_

* * *

— ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? Lo estoy imaginando, eso tiene que ser. ¿O no lo es? — preguntó el muchacho de cabello lavanda, ganándose una potente patada en el pecho por parte de su hermana —. Okay, entiendo el punto, no estoy soñando. Gracias, Bura.

Él miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

— De nada.

Una sonrisa bailando en los labios de la niña de cabello azul.

— ¿Ella de verdad es un Saiyajin?

— Olvida eso, Yuuki, la pregunta correcta es: ¿Quién demonios eran esos tipos y por qué diablos se llevaron su energía en una… casija?

— _Vasija_ , idiota — se burló de él la niña de cabello rubio.

— Si, si, vasija, lo que sea — el muchacho rodó los ojos —. ¿Alguien entiende que está pasando aquí?

Sus cuatro acompañantes negaron con la cabeza.

— ¡Hey! ¿No es esa la niña que pateó tu trasero, Trunks? — preguntó repentinamente, viendo como dos puntos negros se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la plataforma desde el parte opuesta del estadio en donde ellos se encontraban.

Trunks miró mejor, e ignorando la burla en su voz, confirmó las palabras de Goten.

— ¿Pero qué hace ella ahí? ¿Acaso conoce a esos dos sujetos?

Sin embargo, Trunks no consiguió ninguna respuesta, porque todos estaban mirando fijamente a la espera de lo que ocurriría en la plataforma.

* * *

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos ha sido todo eso?! — exclamó Krillin girándose para ver hacia Shin.

Él dio un paso hacia adelante y los miró fijamente antes de dar su respuesta.

— Esos fueron Yamu y Spoppovich robándose la energía de Videl para llevársela a su maestro. Pero no puedo decirles mucho al respecto todavía — comenzó a decir, y antes de que alguien pudiera replicar, él agregó —. Les revelaré todo a su debido tiempo.

 _«¿Videl? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Su nombre no era Selene?»_ era el pensamiento colectivo de los Guerreros Z mientras esperaban que Shin continuara.

Esta se vio interrumpida por _Saiyaman_ pasando cerca de ellos mientras corría hacia alguna parte lejos de la vista pública, la muchacha en sus brazos y totalmente inconsciente, justo detrás de él pasaron dos borrones negros. Ellos siguieron sus movimientos hasta perderlo de vista y se sorprendieron bastante al ver a Vegeta siguiéndolos de cerca sin decir nada.

— ¡¿Adónde vas Vegeta?! — le preguntó un exaltado Krillin.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del Saiyajin.

— Lo mejor será que vayamos con ellos — intervino Shin llamando su atención —. Kibito, tú sabes muy bien qué hacer. Nos veremos enseguida.

— Si, señor — respondió él mencionado mientras salía de la habitación y emprendía vuelo hacia alguna parte bajo las confundidas miradas de todos los espectadores, el presentador y los demás participantes del torneo.

— ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tenemos que ir detrás de esos dos chicos y Vegeta?

— Porque cuando todos estemos reunidos y en _condiciones_ — dijo, haciendo clara referencia a la mujer inconsciente —, voy a explicarles la razón de mi presencia en su planeta y el por qué de todo lo que ha sucedido hace un momento. Son libres de venir o no.

Shin abandonó la habitación, dejando a los Guerreros Z con la duda sobre ir tras él o no. Piccolo fue el primero en avanzar por la habitación, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Krillin.

— Cierra la boca, Krillin. Tienes que confiar en él. Es el Supremo Kaio-sama, después de todo. Él tendrá alguna muy buena razón para estar en la Tierra — gruñó con impaciencia el Namek antes de seguir los pasos del, recién descubierto para los demás, Supremo Kaio.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

El primero en poder salir de su sorpresa fue Goku, quien sonrió un poco y asintió en comprensión antes de seguir los pasos de su amigo Namek. Ten Shin Han no demoró demasiado en hacer lo mismo y seguir a sus amigos. Krillin se quedó allí, con la boca abierta por un momento debido a la sorpresa, pero cuando vio como _—muy para su asombro—_ Dieciocho iba tras los demás, decidió seguirlos también.

Unos cuantos minutos después, lograron alcanzar a Shin y Vegeta.

El primero parecía estar en una especie de discusión con el muchacho mientras aparentemente buscaban una habitación o enfermería y Vegeta caminaba detrás de ellos mirando hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados. Y todos se sorprendieron al ver que él no sólo miraba hacia abajo, sino que miraba hacia dos niños que iban demasiado cerca de los dos que encabezaban el grupo y haciendo preguntas sin parar.

— ¿Acaso esos no son los niños que participaron en el Torneo Infantil? — le preguntó Krillin a su mejor amigo.

— Si. Sus nombres eran Pan y Trey.

— ¿Crees que estén relacionados con Selene o Videl, o como se llame, y aquel muchacho? ¿O quizás el Supremo Kaio-sama? — preguntó ahora Ten Shin Han.

— Lo más probable es que estén relacionados con esos dos — respondió Goku apuntando hacia el joven que sostenía a la muchacha en sus brazos. Eso era lo único que tenia sentido en su mente, después de todo, ellos eran muy parecidos a esos dos. La niña, incluso, era como una mini-copia de la mujer, sólo que tenía los ojos negros en vez de azules.

— Eso tiene más sentido.

El Androide sólo puso sus ojos en blanco al oír el murmullo de su pareja.

— Aquí estará bien — dijo Shin abriendo una puerta aparentemente al azar.

Dentro de ella no había demasiado, sólo una cama y algunos equipos médicos. El primero en entrar fue el muchacho, quien no demoró ni un minuto en acomodar a la joven en la cama. Tan pronto como ella estuvo segura sobre el colchón, los dos niños se abalanzaron sobre el muchacho y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sin parar.

El ser Supremo se plantó firmemente junto a la cama, a su lado, y lo observó.

— ¿Y ahora qué sigue, Shin? — le preguntó entre dientes el muchacho de cabellos negros.

Mientras ellos se miraban en silencio, como si tuvieran una especie de conversación mental, los Guerreros Z analizaban si entrar a la habitación o no era algo seguro. El chico parecía a punto de perder los estribos de nuevo mientras intercambiaba miradas con Shin.

Eso, y que Vegeta se había plantado frente a la puerta impidiéndoles el paso.

— ¡Kakarotto!

El Saiyajin de traje naranja dio un paso al frente y miró a su amigo-rival con una sonrisa. Él sospechaba lo que diría a continuación, pero quería oírlo decir las palabras de todos modos, eso iba a ser algo que usaría en un futuro muy próximo para burlarse de él.

— ¿Si, Vegeta? — preguntó mientras su sonrisa amenazaba con volverse más grande.

— ¡Ve por semillas del ermitaño ahora mismo!

Tal y como lo esperaba el Saiyajin de tercera clase, la boca del Príncipe Saiyajin dijo las mismas palabras que él ya sabía que diría.

— Muy bien — fue todo lo que respondió antes de poner dos dedos en su frente y desaparecer en el aire usando la técnica de la Teletransportación.

— ¿Para qué quieres semillas del ermitaño, Vegeta?

Una mirada molesta fue lo primero que el ex calvo consiguió del Saiyajin.

— ¿Para qué crees, insecto?

Dicho eso, él ingresó en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con un portazo, justo en la cara de un sorprendido Krillin.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios sucede contigo, Vegeta?! — le gritó furioso, a la puerta, sabiendo que el Saiyajin podría oírlo. Se giró hacia los demás mientras frotaba su cara con una mueca de dolor —. Oigan… ¿y Piccolo?

— Él entró mientras Vegeta se distraía contigo.

El antiguo estudiante del Maestro Roshi parpadeó con sorpresa mientras sus ojos se volvían hacia la puerta, ahora cerrada, tras el manotazo dado por Vegeta.

— ¡Qué abusivo es ese Piccolo!

Lo único que obtuvo como reacción, fueron dos pares de ojos en blanco.

* * *

Mientras Krillin seguía quejándose en el exterior de la habitación, Vegeta se plantó a los pies de la cama, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

— Exijo respuestas. Ahora — exigió el Príncipe Saiyajin con un tono demandante —. Quiero que me expliques todo, sin distracciones, mocoso. Tienes muchas respuestas que dar y no vas a irte a ningún maldito lugar hasta que contestes a mis preguntas.

— No ahora, Vegeta. Después de que Videl se recupere yo…— la frase del muchacho se vio interrumpida cuando el Saiyajin mayor prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, lo tomó de su camiseta y lo miró fijamente a los ojos —. Vegeta, este no es el momento.

— ¡No me importa! Quiero explicaciones ahora mismo, _Gohan_ — lo cortó Vegeta.

 _«¿Gohan?»_ pensó el Namek confundido, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando su mente comenzó a conectar los puntos. _«¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso él es el mismo Gohan? ¿El hijo mayor de Goku?»_ se preguntó mientras el muchacho, _Gohan_ , movía sus manos para alejarse del agarre del Príncipe Saiyajin.

— Dije que ahora no es el momento, Vegeta — le gruñó como única respuesta al Saiyajin mayor. Luego se volvió hacia los dos niños que estaba arrastrándose alrededor de Videl —. Pan y Trey, aléjense de esa cama ahora mismo.

— Si, papi.

— Si, Gohan.

Los dos niños saltaron fuera de la cama aterrizando ágilmente sobre sus pies junto a Shin.

— Gohan…— el Supremo Kaio-sama lo llamó. Con una mirada llena de frialdad, el muchacho se giró hacia él —. Tranquilo, pronto ella volverá a la normalidad.

— ¡No intentes tranquilizarme, Shin! Esto ha sido toda tu maldita culpa en primer lugar — le gritó completamente enfurecido mientras apretaba sus manos en puños a los lados de su cuerpo. El Namek y los dos niños miraban impresionados su reacción.

Vegeta parecía muy satisfecho con la misma y Shin parecía un poco asustado.

— Oye, chico, no creo que esa sea la manera correcta de dirigirte a un ser supremo — le dijo Piccolo dando un paso al frente. La sonrisa de Vegeta creció cuando notó la mirada de muerte en el rostro del Saiyajin más joven cuando se giró a ver al Namek.

— ¡Tú no te metas, que no tienes nada que ver en esto! — le gruñó molesto, luego regresó su mirada hacia Vegeta y sus facciones se relajaron un poco. Una sonrisa fría se mostró en sus labios mientras hablaba —. Vegeta, sólo por si te interesa, Shin ha sido el que los ha paralizado a Videl y a ti. Quizás tú quieras mostrarle un poco sobre cómo te sientes al respecto.

La mirada fulminante del Príncipe de los Saiyajin se clavó en el hombre bajito, el Supremo Kaio-sama, y sin importarle que era un ser supremo, él caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban y conectó un puñetazo suave en su cabeza. A pesar de que sabia que le había dolido, Shin apenas se movió de su actual posición.

Podría decirse que él más bien estaba enfocado en mirar con resentimiento hacia Gohan, que sólo le sonreía con un sentimiento de realización mientras lo miraba.

— ¡Me importa un diablo quién se supone que seas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar tus malditos poderes sobre mi, Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin?! Esta vez será una advertencia, pero a la próxima, voy a apartarte la cabeza de los hombros — le gritó enfurecido.

— Muchas gracias, Gohan — Shin dijo con sarcasmo mientras lo miraba.

— Ni lo menciones — fue todo lo que él respondió, dejándose caer en el piso junto a la cama, su espalda apoyada en la pared y sus brazos cruzados. Tan pronto como él había relajado su postura, los dos niños saltaron sobre él para llenarlo de preguntas de nuevo.

— Por cierto, Gohan, me he estado preguntando… ¿quién es la niña que está contigo?

A pesar de que él no se sentía en ninguna obligación o necesidad de contestar a la pregunta de Vegeta, decidió que lo mejor para distraer su mente de tanto caos y su preocupación por su compañera, seria, sin duda, responder alguna que otra pregunta del Saiyajin.

— ¿No es obvio? Pensé que eras más observador que eso, Vegeta — un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja izquierda del Saiyajin al oír el tono en la voz del joven —. Su nombre es Pan y es mi hija.

Piccolo parpadeó con sorpresa ante la respuesta del muchacho.

* * *

—… _Y esa_ es la razón por la que he venido aquí — dijo Goku cuando terminó de explicar toda la situación que se había llevado a cabo durante el Torneo de Artes Marciales. El Maestro Karin y Yajirobe asintieron, aunque este último no parecía muy interesado en ello.

— Ya veo…— murmuró el gato blanco, su bastón se balanceó suavemente —. Eso explica muchas cosas.

— Si.

— Eso también explica por qué he sentido como si algo muy malo fuera a pasar pronto — agregó pensativo —. ¿Y dices que este guerrero te parece familiar?

— Así es. ¡Es como si lo conociera o algo por el estilo! Pero estoy muy seguro de no habérmelo cruzado antes. Podría recordarlo si fuera así — el Saiyajin asintió.

 _«Lo único que tú podrías recordar efectivamente es cuándo debes comer»_ pensaron tanto el Maestro Karin como Yajirobe.

— Por cierto, maestro, ¿por casualidad no tendrá algo de comer? Es que estoy muriendo de hambre justo ahora — pidió con una sonrisa el Saiyajin mientras su estómago, mostrándose de acuerdo, emitía un grave gruñido.

— Ya decía yo que estaba demorándose mucho en preguntar por comida — murmuró Yajirobe en voz alta y clara para ser oído por todos. Sin embargo, Goku lo ignoró.

— ¡Tú cállate que eres casi tan terrible como él! — el bastón se estrelló contra la parte superior de su cabeza —. Ahora ve y sírvele algo de comer a Goku. Eso, por supuesto, si es que no lo has acabado todo ya.

— Pero, Maestro…

— ¡Pero nada! Yo iré por las semillas del ermitaño para Goku.

Y dicho eso, ellos se dividieron para ir cada uno por un lado.

 _«¡Si, comida!»_ celebró Goku en su mente.

* * *

 _«¿Dónde demonios está ese baka de Kakarotto? ¡Ya se ha demorado mucho!» g_ ruñó mentalmente Vegeta mientras paseaba su mirada alrededor de la habitación.

En algún momento, Krillin, Ten Shin Han y Dieciocho se habían colado dentro de la habitación sin que él pudiera objetar al respecto. Shin seguía en la misma posición que tenia hacia un largo rato, ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados como si estuviera meditando, que él sabia que no era así. Piccolo se había dejado caer contra una pared en el extremo opuesto a él y Gohan, que ahora lidiaba con dos niños muy hiperactivos que parecía que se echarían a llorar en cualquier momento si Videl no recuperaba la conciencia pronto.

El Príncipe Saiyajin miró de soslayo al muchacho mientras interactuaba con los dos niños.

 _«Me preguntó cómo estos dos habrán terminado siendo padres tan jóvenes»_ se preguntó mientras veía como la niña se aferraba al cuello de su padre. El otro niño sólo estaba sentado en su regazo preguntando algunas cosas. _«Sin duda no queda nada del niño llorón y tímido que era cuando Raditz lo trajo con él hace tantos años. Él parece haberse vuelto mucho más fuerte, incluso toda su personalidad parece la de otra persona completamente diferente. ¿Qué es lo que habrán pasado para que cambiara de esa forma? Y, más importante, ¡¿cómo es que siguen vivos?!»_ él alejó la mirada cuando los ojos negros del niño se encontraron con los suyos.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

— ¿Creen que algo malo le haya pasado a Goku que se demora tanto? — preguntó Krillin, al mismo tiempo que Shin abría sus ojos. Se suponía que usando la Teletransportación, Goku no demorara nada en ir y volver de la torre del Maestro Karin. Lo único que pasaba por su mente, era que quizás no había más semillas del ermitaño, aunque no podía entender cómo eso podría haberlo demorado tanto tiempo.

— No. Él llegará en cualquier momento — le respondió con una sonrisa amable.

— Lo más probable es que el idiota de Kakarotto se demorara por conseguir alimentos — comentó el mayor de los Saiyajin, ganándose algunos ceños fruncidos y una mirada divertida por parte de Gohan —. ¿Y tú por qué demonios sonríes tanto?

— Porque teniendo en cuenta que es mi papá, no me sorprendería para nada — fue su única respuesta. Pero su expresión cambió a una mucho más seria luego de un momento —. Aunque este no es el momento adecuado para conseguir comida.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del Príncipe Saiyajin.

— Seguro que no lo es para ti, teniendo en cuenta que esto involucra a tu compañera, ¿cierto?

Los dos continuaron conversando totalmente ignorantes a las miradas de los demás.

— Seguro que pensarías igual si se tratara de _tu_ compañera, Vegeta.

Él no respondió nada ante esto, porque sabía que el Saiyajin más joven tenía razón.

— ¿De verdad te ha cerrado la boca, Vegeta? — le preguntó Krillin con diversión, ganándose un gruñido por parte del Saiyajin —. Me sorprende que alguien aparte de Bulma pueda obtener esa clase de reacciones de ti.

Lo último lo agregó mirando al hijo de su mejor amigo.

 _«Todavía no puedo creerlo. Él de verdad es Gohan. Enserio es el hijo de Goku»_ reflexionó el ex calvo cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba a Gohan conversar con Vegeta.

Todavía le parecía un poco sorprendente que, después de dieciocho años, aquel pequeño niño tímido e inteligente del que sólo había oído incontables historias por parte de su mejor amigo y que, lamentablemente, había sido secuestrado por un hermano perdido del mismo, estaba de regreso en la Tierra. Todo el mundo lo había creído muero por un largo tiempo, intentaron usar las esferas del dragón de Namek para traerlo de regreso, esa era la razón principal por la que ellos se habían encontrado con el tirano de Freezer al viajar al antiguo Planeta Namek. Pero no lo consiguieron, de alguna manera increíble, Porunga no había podido traer de regreso al niño a casa y él mismo dragón eterno no sabía por qué razón, incluso no podía asegurar si vivía o no.

Vegeta, que había convivido con el niño poco más de un año y medio después de ser secuestrado por Raditz, les había informado que Gohan había sido asesinado por Freezer mientras él y Nappa hacia su camino a Namek para intentar conseguir las esferas del dragón antes que Freezer. Según el mismo Príncipe Saiyajin les había dicho, el mismísimo Freezer se había jactado de haber matado al niño justo después de acabar con la vida de Raditz que, increíblemente, había intentado proteger al niño.

Todo intento por conseguir a Gohan de nuevo por el próximo año luego de eso fue en vano y después de mucha decepción, tanto Goku como Milk se resignaron ante la perdida de su hijo y, poco a poco, comenzaron a seguir con sus vidas, aunque ellos jamás olvidaron a su hijo mayor. Finalmente, después de cuatro años de haber perdido a Gohan a manos de Raditz, llegó una nueva razón por la que ellos debían mantenerse fuertes y unidos: Goten.

 _«¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Gohan aún vivo, en alguna parte de la galaxia, y haciendo una vida completamente diferente a la que habría tenido aquí en la Tierra. Y él es tan fuerte. No me sorprendería que incluso haya superado los poderes de su padre y Vegeta»_ Krillin pensó, sonriendo un poco. _«Sin embargo, ¿será que él se golpeó en la cabeza como Goku y por eso no regresó antes? ¿O habrá otra razón detrás de su larga ausencia?»_ analizando aquella posibilidad, sonaba bastante lógico para él.

— Oye, Gohan…— lo llamó, queriendo saciar su curiosidad, pero se vio interrumpido por Goku que se materializó en el centro de la habitación, una sonrisa en sus labios y una pequeña bolsa marrón en una de sus manos.

La sonrisa en el rostro del Saiyajin de vestimenta naranja se extinguió cuando lo escuchó.

— ¿Por qué me llamas _así_ , Krillin? — le preguntó, entre confundido, triste y melancólico.

Claramente, estaba del mismo modo que se ponía cada vez que alguien mencionaba algún tema relacionado con su hijo mayor. Con el tiempo, la gente había aprendido a no mencionar ese tema frente a él o Milk, incluso delante de Goten, que ni siquiera sabia que había tenido en algún momento un hermano mayor.

— Creo que él le estaba hablando al _mocoso_ , Kakarotto — intervino Vegeta.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundido Goku.

Con una mirada exasperada, Vegeta apuntó con su pulgar hacia el joven a su lado, que miraba hacia él con una expresión neutral en su rostro.

— Señor Goku, ¿consiguió esas famosas semillas del ermitaño? — preguntó Shin antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más. Sin embargo, la atención de Goku estaba puesta completamente en _Gohan._ Aparentemente, _su hijo Gohan_. El mismo _Gohan_ que había sido secuestrado por su maniático hermano mayor más de dieciocho años atrás.

— Estúpido baka de tercera clase — se quejó el Príncipe Saiyajin en voz baja mientras le arrebataba las semillas del ermitaño a su rival. Obviamente, su mente necesitaba procesar lo que había oído, su nuevo _descubrimiento_ , así que él se haría cargo de la situación por el momento —. Despierta a Videl y dale una de estas. Recuperará sus fuerzas de inmediato.

Él lanzó una semilla hacia Gohan, quien por fin se había liberado de los niños, que ahora estaban sentados silenciosamente en una silla al otro lado de la habitación. Ellos estaban justo detrás de Shin, al que pasaron, literalmente, por encima mientras atravesaban la habitación para tomar la pequeña semilla antes de que alcanzara a llegar a manos de Gohan.

— ¡Pan, Trey!

— Obviamente ellos están relacionados contigo, Gohan — se quejó el Supremo Kaio mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo y se frotaba el lugar en su cabeza donde los pequeños pies de los niños habían estado un momento atrás.

— Cierra la boca, Shin.

Los Guerreros Z _—a excepción de un divertido Vegeta y un aún conmocionado Goku—_ observaban con incredulidad el trato tan familiar que el muchacho tenia con aquel ser Supremo. Él era algo así como el Dios de los mismísimos Dioses, y ahí estaba él, tratándolo como si fueran viejos amigos y sin ningún tipo de respeto.

— ¡Solo vamos a darle esto a mamá, papi! — fue la única respuesta de la niña.

Ahora los dos saltaron sobre la cama y comenzaron a mover suavemente a la joven para que despertara. Sin embargo, nada parecía funcionar. El niño intercambio una mirada con la niña antes de que los dos sonrieran maliciosamente. Gohan suspiró, sabiendo lo que se venia, y cubrió sus orejas. Vegeta lo observó con incredulidad mientras lo hacia, siendo notada su mirada por el joven, que sólo se encogió de hombros y le indicó con una mirada que lo imitara si no quería que su cabeza estallara.

Al menos, eso entendió el Saiyajin, y algo dentro de él le dijo que debía hacerle caso.

— ¡La comida está lista! — gritaron los dos niños con todo lo que sus pulmones les permitieron. Aparentemente, era bastante, porque Piccolo y Goku se quedaron aturdidos ante el enorme grito, al igual que Shin. Sensibles audiciones, y todo eso.

Los demás solo estaban apenas aturdidos por el grito.

 _«Sus pulmones tienen un alcance casi tan alto como los de la mujer y Bura»_ pensó Vegeta mientras sus brazos caían a los costados de su cuerpo. Pero él estaba aliviado de haber seguido el consejo del mocoso de lo contrario estaría sufriendo como el Namek, el baka y el otro baka de no haberlo hecho.

La muchacha comenzó a removerse debajo del cuerpo de los dos niños.

— D-Déjenme algo de comida — balbuceó Videl con sus ojos abriéndose poco a poco.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los rostros de Gohan y Vegeta. Los demás, excepto los _Señores-con-audición-sensible_ que aún no se recuperaban, miraban la escena con gotitas de sudor bajando por sus cabezas.

Obviamente, ella era un Saiyajin.

— Mami, come esto y tendrás tus fuerzas de regreso para patear algunos traseros — exclamó la niña al mismo tiempo que tomaba la semilla verde y pequeña y se la daba de comer a la muchacha. Esta no dudó en aceptarlo y comenzó a masticarlo.

— **_¿Mami?_** — balbuceó Goku en voz baja, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa mientras observaba a los dos niños chocar sus palmas en señal de victoria o triunfo.

Pocos segundos después, el ki de Videl comenzó a elevarse rápidamente mientras sus fuerzas regresaban y todo comenzaba a tener sentido para ella. Se sentó sobre la cama, haciendo que los dos niños, que estaban prácticamente sobre su estómago, rodaran lejos de ella riendo con alegría. Ella miró sus manos mientras las abría y cerraba, una expresión sorprendida en su rostro como sentía su poder totalmente restaurado.

Se giró hacia Gohan que ahora estaba de pie junto a ella y la miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Efectivo, eh? — dijo él con sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ella asintió, aún con sorpresa.

— Por cierto, Vi, Shin te paralizó — agregó el muchacho.

Los ojos azules de la muchacha se voltearon instintivamente hacia el Supremo Kaio-sama. Este se alejó unos cuantos pasos y sonrió nerviosamente, sabiendo lo que se venia.

— T-Tranquila, Videl. Sabes que jamás haría nada para dañarte — dijo Shin mientras buscaba alguna ayuda en los demás, pero sin obtener nada de ellos.

— Si, claro, y por eso dejaste que esos dos bastardos se robaran toda mi energía hasta el punto de casi morir, ¿cierto? — gruñó ella mientras se movía en la cama, dejando sus piernas colgando por el borde de la misma —. Juro que si no fueras un ser Supremo, te habría matado hace tiempo. ¿De verdad crees que soy idiota? Tienes que dar muchas explicaciones, Shin.

El mencionado asintió, sin querer tentar su suerte.

— Oye, niña, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Él es el Supremo Kaio-sama!

Increíblemente, Piccolo había saltado para defender al Dios de Dioses. Pero este, sintió como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas tras oírlo. Obviamente, él sabia lo suficiente sobre la muchacha como para saber cuándo hablar y cuándo no.

Este no era ni el momento ni tampoco el modo de dirigirse hacia ella.

— ¡Tú cierra la boca que no hablo contigo! — le gritó al Namek, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de todos, menos de su compañero, los dos niños, Shin y Vegeta —. Ahora bien, Shin, ¿qué clase de castigo mereces por haberme hecho sufrir con esos idiotas?

— V-Videl…

— Tú ni pienses en decir nada, Namek, porque me encargaré de ti en un instante. Tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto, así que mantente al margen — le gruñó el Príncipe Saiyajin a Piccolo cuando vio que, nuevamente, iba a saltar en defensa del Supremo.

Una explosión rompió la relativa tranquilidad en la habitación.

Nuevamente todos _—excepto Gohan, Vegeta y los dos niños—_ sintieron como sus quijadas tocaban el piso mientras observaban el rostro chamuscado del Supremo Kaio-sama que había sido impactado por una esfera de ki enviada por la joven mujer que aún tenia su mano extendida hacia él.

— Ahora que he…— dos pequeñas explosiones, por cortesía de los dos niños esta vez, interrumpieron lo que iba a decir —. Pan, Trey, ¿qué les he dicho sobre atacar a la gente?

Los dos niños intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

— ¿Qué no lo hiciéramos en interiores? — pidieron inocentemente.

— Exactamente, ¿y qué creen? Estamos en interiores. Están castigados una semana sin dulces — dijo Videl mientras los ojos de los dos niños se ampliaban con horror ante sus palabras. Ignorando completamente esto, y las risas de Gohan y Vegeta por el accionar de los dos niños y el chamuscado Supremo, ella continuó —. Ahora bien, Shin, ¿vas a explicar lo de Majin Buu? Habla para que pueda ir de una buena vez a darles una lección a esos dos desgraciados que me atacaron.

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre Majin Buu? — le preguntó con sorpresa el ser supremo.

— Es una de las razones por las que Gohan y yo estamos en la Tierra.

— ¿Quieres decir que no han venido para ver al baka de Kakarotto y su compañera harpía? — preguntó el Príncipe Saiyajin.

— No exactamente — fue la respuesta coordinada de los dos Saiyajin más jóvenes.

— ¡Oye, no soy un _baka_ , Vegeta! — dijo Goku con el ceño fruncido.

— Si lo eres, pero no es el tema para discutir ahora — le dijo sin dejar lugar a dudas, para luego girarse hacia la joven pareja que ahora lidiaba con dos muy hiperactivos niños —. Entonces, ¿quién es este Majin Buu y qué tiene que ver con esos dos idiotas que te robaron la energía? Oh, por cierto, lamento arruinar tu fantasía, pero maté a uno de ellos y el otro huyó.

— Maldito seas, Vegeta.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y gruñó con molestia mientras lo miraba.

* * *

 _ **Nota final:**_

Bueno, nuevamente, voy a felicitar a CarllaCC por su cumpleaños -que no sé si fue ayer, hoy o mañana-, pero de todas formas. ¡Felicidades y espero que lo hayas pasado/pases bien! Y espero que este capitulo sea un buen regalo.

Por otro lado, bueno, ¿capitulo cuatro, eh? ¿Qué tal ha quedado? A mi particularmente, no me convence del todo, pero a falta de otras ideas para el mismo, no lo he modificado hoy más que ligeramente algunas pequeñas cosas de lo original que lo había escrito en un primer momento. Hoy vimos a Gohan siendo "Gohan" -aunque esto suene raro- por primera vez. Es decir, ahora "Saiyaman" es reconocido como Gohan. También vimos su reacción sobre el ataque a Videl y su primera conversación con Vegeta. También vimos a nuestro príncipe favorito -el mío, seguro- reaccionando ante tal descubrimiento. ¿Y qué me dicen de Pan y Trey? Ellos son simplemente adorables, a mi parecer. Pan es, a pesar de que no me ha gustado como la han puesto en GT, uno de mis personajes favoritos, y sí, puede que sea por el simple hecho de que es hija de mi pareja favorita de DBZ y todo el anime. Pero, aparte, ella es simplemente genial, como intentaré hacer ver. Y ella es tan madura para su edad, supongo que no ha tenido una vida fácil.

Hablando de vidas... ¡Haré precuela de Alternative Universe!

Ya sé los nombres de todos los capítulos. Esta historia, constará de treinta capítulos, al menos por el momento. Y no tengo un nombre todavía, así como tampoco he comenzado a escribirla aún, excepto cierto capitulo de sumo interés personal que tengo trabajándose en mi mente. Fuera de eso, aún no tengo demasiado, más que ideas generales para cada capítulos. Esta historia, contará la historia de Gohan. Y la historia de Gohan y Videl. Empezará desde el momento en que Gohan es secuestrado y Raditz lo lleva ante Vegeta. En esta historia vamos a ver como él conoció al Príncipe de los Saiyajin, como fue su primer encuentro con Videl, por qué jamás pudieron regresarlo a la Tierra y por qué terminó alejado de su familia por casi veinte años, así como otras cosas relevantes en su vida, pero que no serán mencionadas mucho en esta historia.

Acepto sugerencias para el nombre de la historia, también (?)

En otras cosas... ¡BUSCO UN/A BETA!

Soy consciente de que tengo varios errores de varios tipos y que se me pasan por alto incluso si los miro diez veces. Eso y que me gustaría tener con quién discutir mis ideas, además de mi amigo con el que siempre lo hago. Además, así, con más ayuda, probablemente no me cueste tanto escribir los capítulos, porque recibiría quejas y sugerencias.

Por otro lado... si hay alguien que sea fan de Digimon -el UNO- estoy en proceso de creación de una historia de dicho anime, manga y videojuego. Este fanfic, transcurriría años después de Adventure 01 pero el 02 no existía. Pero, sí saldrán los personajes del mismo, aunque no serán _taaaaaan_ importantes como los primeros elegidos y algunos otros que voy a crear para utilidad de la historia.

AHORA si pasemos a esta historia.

Bueno, acá está.

Por fin la identidad de Saiyaman y Selene ha sido totalmente revelada ante Vegeta. Confirmada, más bien, porque este lo sospechó bastante desde que escuchó el nombre "Selene" y vio a Videl por primera vez en el capitulo anterior. ¿Qué tal, eh, tenemos un príncipe inteligente? XD Bueno, también hemos visto la reacción de los demás y la de Goku. Sí, probablemente no es lo "épico" que tendría que ser. Y si, yo concuerdo con eso. Incluso yo esperaba algo más fantástico que esto, pero es lo que salió y me disculpo por ello. Pero no hay que decaer, Goku tuvo una reacción rápida y momentánea. Finalmente, cuando las cosas estén realmente calmadas, él va a tener tiempo para reaccionar de verdad y como corresponde.

Por otro lado, quiero hacer una aclaración sobre este mismo hecho.

En un primer momento, mi mente trabajó la idea de que Gohan fuera llevado de Kame House, como sucedió en la serie y después, todo transcurriera igual, pero con el cambio de que Piccolo y Goku van a pelear y pierden, y esto provoca la furia de Raditz y decidiera llevarse a Gohan sin esperar a nada. Sin embargo, lo he pensado mejor y los hechos transcurrirán de la siguiente forma.

Goku y Gohan en la historia, estarían aquel día por ir a visitar al Maestro Roshi, pero ellos nunca llegan a hacerlo, pues Raditz se presenta en la pequeña casa en las montañas de los Son. Esto, claro, después de su encuentro con Piccolo. Por ende, ya que no hay encuentro con los de Kame House, solo Goku y Piccolo parten a pelear con Raditz casi después de que este dejara atrás las montañas llevándose a Gohan. Las únicas personas que realmente han visto a Gohan aquí serán las siguientes: Goku y Milk (obviamente, ya que son sus padres), Ox-Satan (es su abuelo) y Piccolo (que lo ve cuando él se lo lleva, pero es más bien un vistazo rápido). Aparte de estos cuatro personajes, nadie más ha conocido realmente a Gohan en persona. Pero Krillin, Bulma y algunos más han visto fotografías de Gohan de bebé y niño, antes de que Milk y Goku decidieran guardar todo recuerdo de este cuando nació Goten. Así que, obviamente, ni Goten, Trunks o cualquier otro personaje joven conocerá sobre su existencia (es decir, Goten, Trunks, Yuuki, Erasa, Bura y Marron). Solo los adultos saben de él, pero lo que han oído de sus padres y un rápido vistazo que han tenido de sus fotos.

Aclarado eso, pasemos a otra cosa.

¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Unas ultimas felicitaciones a CarllaCC! Y agradecimientos a todos los que han comentado (:

* * *

 **Adelanto:**

 **Capitulo 5: El mago Babidi y el Rey del mundo de las Tinieblas.**

Los ojos del Supremo Kaio-sama y su compañero se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer al primer sujeto.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero si es Dabura — exclamó Shin sorprendido, su compañero se había quedado sin palabras —. ¿Qué hace él en ese lugar?

— E-Ese s-sinvergüenza de Babidi del Rey de las Tinieblas para cumplir ambiciones.

Los demás miraban con sorpresa entre el ser supremo y su acompañante y los sujetos fuera de la nave. Ellos no entendían mucho lo que estaban diciendo, pero claramente no era nada bueno si los tenía tan intimidados.

— ¿Dabura? ¿Cuál es ese, el más grande? — preguntó Goku volteándose hacia Shin. Este sólo asintió, por lo que Goku se giró nuevamente hacia la nave —. ¿Y ese sujeto es muy poderoso?

— Por supuesto que es poderoso. Este personaje es el Rey del mundo de las Tinieblas.

— ¿Y dónde queda exactamente eso? — quiso saber Videl, su ceño fruncido mientras continuaba mirando cada movimiento frente a la nave.

— En la parte baja de este mundo se encuentra el mundo de las tinieblas. Supuestamente alguien de ustedes es el más fuerte de este mundo, pero en el mundo de las tinieblas es el terrible Dabura con poderes impresionantes — respondió con voz contenida. Toda su expresión hacia clara la tensión y el nerviosismo que Shin sentía.

Expresiones de sorpresa y curiosidad fue lo que obtuvo de los demás.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo por hoy, amigos. ¡Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

 **¿Review?**

 _ **Gal Cipriano.** _


	5. El mago Babidi y el Rey del mundo de las

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball /Z/GT, películas y derivados así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Personajes fuera de la serie o la trama que no conozcan, son míos y de mi intrusiva mente. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Resumen:** _Ni Goku ni Piccolo lograron vencer Raditz cuando llegó a la Tierra y como consecuencia, Gohan fue secuestrado por el malvado Saiyajin y llevado al espacio. Dieciocho años después de aquel trágico día en que Goku perdió a su hijo, los Guerreros Z están participando en una nueva edición del torneo de artes marciales que traerá consigo una nueva amenaza y grandes descubrimientos. ¿Gohan en realidad murió en el espacio? ¿Vegeta y Goku, junto a sus hijos, son realmente los únicos Saiyajins vivos en la galaxia? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué esa chica puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y su compañero también? ¿Y quiénes son esos sujetos tan extraños llamados Shin y Kibito? Al parecer, la Tierra jamás tiene suficiente paz, siempre un nuevo enemigo llega para poner en peligro millones de vidas, y, como siempre, Goku y el resto de los Guerreros Z están dispuestos a luchar por mantener la paz de sus familias y su planeta._

 _._

* * *

 **Edades:**

 **Gohan, Videl, Erasa y Jem:** 22 años.

 **Trunks y Yuuki:** 15/16 años.

 **Goten:** 14/15 años.

 **Trey:** 6 años.

 **Bura y Marron:** 5 años.

 **Pan:** 3 años.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _«Pensamientos»_

— Diálogos —

 _—Aclaraciones—_

 _"Vinculo o conversación telepática"_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _El Supremo Kaio-sama (Shin) puede mantener conversaciones telepáticas con quien quiera. Es un maldito ser Supremo, después de todo, ¿no? xD_

* * *

 **Nota:**

Bueno, acá estoy trayendo otro nuevo capitulo. No, esto no significa que haya terminado el capitulo diez, pero ya pasaron varios días y me siento en deuda con algunas personas y por eso quería publicarlo. De todas formas, espero que se diviertan leyéndolo, porque para mi fue bastante divertido escribirlo en el momento en que lo hice y mientras lo releía ahora xD

Los espero al final para el adelanto y además una pequeña nota que yo creo importante.

 _ **¿Ready?**_

 _ **¡Go!  
**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Capitulo 5: El mago Babidi y el Rey del mundo de las Tinieblas.**

Una vez que Videl se había recuperado completamente y obtenido un cambio de ropa, pues la que llevaba pues estaba bastante maltratada, no hubo mucho tiempo para explicaciones. Shin les había pedido amablemente a los Guerreros Z que se unieran a él y los Saiyajin más jóvenes _—quienes le habían dejado muy claro al Supremo Kaio-sama que irían sin que él pudiera hacer nada para que cambiaran de opinión, incluso si él ni siquiera lo intentaría pues era muy posible que necesitara su ayuda—_ para poder ir detrás de Yamu y Kibito, que habían dejado el Torneo hacia un buen rato ya. El Androide fue el único que decidió quedarse, queriendo conseguir el premio del torneo y, admitiendo sólo para ella misma, que quizás no fuera de mucha ayuda. Después de ser interrumpidos por Trunks, Goten y Yuuki cuando estaban apunto de irse, Vegeta les ordenó que ellos se encargaran de Pan y Trey, para sorpresa de los adolescentes y Gohan y Videl. Sin embargo, sin muchas opciones, los últimos dos se vieron en la necesidad de aceptar la ayuda involuntaria de los tres adolescentes. Sin embargo, ellos habían tenido que pelear un poco con Pan y Trey, ya que ellos, al igual que los adolescentes, querían ir con ellos detrás de Kibito.

Finalmente, una amenaza de un gran castigo por parte de Videl y Vegeta bastó para que sus hijos no quisieran seguir insistiendo en ir con ellos.

Ya habían pasado dos islas en completo silencio, volaban a una velocidad que apenas tan impresionante que, cuando pasaban por las ciudades, la gente sólo podía ver puntos borrosos moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Un gruñido bajo escapó de los labios de la única mujer en el grupo.

 _«Estúpido Shin»_ gruñó Videl en su mente mientras elevaba ligeramente su ki para poder aumentar un poco más su velocidad.

 _"Recuerda que él no lo sabía, Videl"_ le recordó Gohan a través de su vínculo mientras volaba a su lado, sin ningún problema para mantenerse al día con ella o con los demás que volaban igual de rápido que ellos o Shin.

— ¡Hey, tú! — la voz de Vegeta interrumpió cualquier posibilidad para que los dos continuaran su conversación. Se giraron un poco para encontrar al Saiyajin volando un poco más atrás que ellos y Shin. Él se había dirigido al ser supremo.

— Si, ¿dígame señor Vegeta?

 _"Señor Vegeta"_ los dos Saiyajin más jóvenes rieron en su mente.

— Aún no has explicado mucho, así que puedes ir hablando mientras vamos hacia donde sea que vamos. Quiero saber adónde vamos y por qué querías que viniéramos contigo — farfulló el Príncipe Saiyajin con molestia, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— Eso es muy fácil, señor. Vamos ir hacia donde se encuentra el maestro de esos dos sujetos, Yamu y Spoppovich, al que usted mató — una sonrisa aparece en los labios del Príncipe al recordar el momento exacto en el que acabó con la vida de aquel miserable insecto —, ya que ellos habían robado la energía de Videl para dársela a él. Su objetivo principal es despertar a Majin Buu. Ellos, en realidad, estaban siendo controlados para conseguir la energía suficiente para ese monstruo.

— ¡Malditos! Y maldito tú también, Shin, ¡dejaste que se llevaran mi energía para esa basura! — se quejó Videl en gruñido, interrumpiendo la explicación del Supremo Kaio.

— Espera, ¿dices que estaban siendo controlados? — preguntó Goku, una vez que la muchacha terminó de quejarse —. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— Su maestro, _Babidi_ , es un mago.

Shin recibió miradas incrédulas y parpadeos de sorpresa de todos, a excepción de los Saiyajin más jóvenes y el Príncipe, que era demasiado orgulloso para reaccionar así.

— ¿Un mago? — preguntó Krillin entre sorprendido y confundido.

— Si. Él es un mago muy poderoso — contestó Shin frunciendo el ceño, antes de continuar con su explicación —. En los tiempos muy primitivos, cuando el humano apenas comenzaba a usar sus dos piernas para caminar en la Tierra, existía un mago maligno llamado Bibidi, el cual vivía en la parte más lejana del universo. Cierto día, ese mago creó una criatura realmente poderosa. Hablo de Majin Buu. Él es un mago realmente poderoso.

— ¿Otro mago? — dijo el Príncipe Saiyajin burla y diversión.

— Cállate, Vegeta, y deja que continúe — le dijo Videl con el ceño fruncido —. Esto es importante, así que mantén tu boca cerrada. Shin, continúa.

Para sorpresa de los Guerreros Z, tanto Vegeta como Shin obedecieron sus órdenes.

 _«Ella tiene cáracter. Aún más para poder controlar de esa manera a Vegeta e imponerse de esa forma ante un ser supremo»_ pensaron Krillin, Goku y Ten Shin Han sorprendidos mientras veían la mueca de molestia en el rostro del Saiyajin y la mirada divertida en el rostro del semi-saiyajin que volaba a su lado.

— Como iba diciendo, Majin Buu no tiene capacidad alguna de razonamiento o sentir algo por nada ni nadie. Lo único que sabe hacer es destruirlo todo y acabar con la vida de quienquiera que esté a su paso. Es un monstruo que nació para hacerle sentir terror a cualquier tipo de ser vivo — continúo diciendo. Esta última frase hizo sonreír un poco a Vegeta —. Hace algunos cientos de años se dijo que Majin Buu causó mucha destrucción, dejando polvo espacial y muerte en donde antes habían estado planetas llenos de vida.

 _«Nosotros también podemos hacer eso, porque somos Saiyajines»_ pensó Vegeta sonriendo. Shin se giró bruscamente para ver hacia él, recibiendo aquel pensamiento en su cabeza.

— Se equivoca, señor Vegeta — le dijo, haciendo que su expresión quedara en blanco al igual que la de casi todos los demás. Gohan y Videl sólo miraban todo con diversión —. En realidad, existían cinco Supremos Kaio-samas. Cada uno de ellos era tan poderoso que podrían haber destruido a Freezer de un solo golpe y cuatro de esos Supremos Kaio-samas fueron asesinados cruelmente por los terribles poderes de Majin Buu.

Esta respuesta consiguió expresiones de sorpresa por parte de Goku, Krillin, Piccolo y Ten Shin Han. Una expresión de molestia por parte de Vegeta y miradas de aburrimiento por parte de Gohan y Videl.

 _"Y pensar que había creído que serían más fuertes que eso. Se supone que eran seres supremos, ¿cierto?"_ comentó la muchacha a su compañero por medio de su vínculo.

 _"Cierto"_ aquel pequeño intercambio y los comentarios consiguieron que Shin pusiera los ojos en blanco. Claramente, ellos estaban olvidando que podía leer sus mentes o simplemente lo hacían con intenciones de que él los oyera.

 _"Dejen de hablar como si yo no pudiera oírlos"_ les dijo a los dos telepáticamente, ganándose dos miradas divertidas y miradas curiosas por parte de los demás que se habían percatado del intercambio de aquellos tres.

 _«Miserable. Él también puede leer la mente»_ pensó enojado Vegeta mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, Shin ignoró este pensamiento del Saiyajin y volvió a concentrar su atención en relato que estaba contando.

— El mago Bibidi también tuvo muchas dificultades al controlar el poder de Majin Buu.

— ¿Qué? — los ojos de Goku se abrieron con sorpresa.

— Tan grave fue el asunto que para tomar un breve descanso, él encerraba provisoriamente a Majin Buu dentro de un huevo para que no pudiera moverse y cuando logró encerrarlo, envió a esa amenaza al planeta Tierra ya que este era su siguiente objetivo.

— ¿Q-Qué? Eso no es posible. ¡¿Por qué la Tierra siempre es el objetivo de tiranos, máquinas asesinas y magos poderosos?! — se lamentó Krillin. A pesar de que ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada, todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la muchacha le hizo un gesto a Shin para que continuara su relato. Él asintió y así lo hizo.

— De todas formas, Bibidi fue asesinado por los Supremos Kaio-samas una vez que Majin Buu estuvo dentro del huevo. Con él fuera del camino, matar a su maestro fue muy sencillo. Sin él en el camino, y sin saber qué hacer con él, dejaron a Majin Buu dentro de ese huevo y él durmió por miles de años.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no aprovecharon la oportunidad para acabar con él? Ese era un buen momento para eliminarlo, ¿no? — quiso saber Ten Shin Han.

— Ellos creyeron que hubiera sido un estimulo en vano — respondió Shin, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Un estimulo en vano? — preguntaron Krillin y Goku al mismo tiempo.

— Lo que él quiere decir es que si intentaban eliminarlo estando dormido en ese huevecillo, cabía la gran posibilidad de que este absorbiera sus poderes y finalmente despertara de nuevo. Si eso pasaba, Bibidi no estaría ahí para hacer el hechizo que lo dormiría de nuevo, lo cual significaba que probablemente todo el universo habría sido destruido ya que ni siquiera los poderes de los cuatro Supremos era suficiente para derrotarlo — contestó Gohan, sorprendiendo por igual a Shin y los Guerreros Z, pues ninguno sabía que él tuviera esa información sobre Majin Buu.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? — interrogó Vegeta con el ceño fruncido.

— Eso es simple — intervino Videl, ganándose las miradas curiosas de todos —. Mientras nosotros estábamos viajando hace poco más de un año y medio por el cuadrante Sur de la galaxia, oímos rumores de que Babidi, el hijo del mago Bibidi, estaba planeando viajar a la Tierra para despertar a Majin Buu. Decidimos investigar más al respecto, y conseguimos algo de información con unos seres que habitaban un planeta muy pequeño en ese lado de la galaxia. Ellos nos contaron la historia de Majin Buu y Bibidi. Ellos nos dijeron también que cuando él había sido dormido, había sido un alivio para todo el universo, porque no estaría aterrando planetas con sus increíbles poderes. Sin embargo, ellos dijeron que Bibidi tenía un hijo llamado Babidi y que él sabía cómo despertarlo y que, al igual que su padre, él era el único que capaz de volverlo a poner a dormir.

— Espera, entonces, ¿lo que ustedes están tratando de decirnos es que esa malvada criatura llamada Majin Buu está encerrada dentro de ese huevecillo y se supone que está en alguna parte escondido para que no hiciera daño, no es así? — preguntó Goku cuando por fin pudo salir de su sorpresa tras toda la información que los tres les habían dado.

— Así es, señor Goku. Y como bien ha dicho Videl, el único que podía sacarlo de ahí era Bibidi. Por esa razón estábamos tranquilos, pero por desgracia nos acabamos de enterar que él tenía un hijo que ya ha llegado a la Tierra — contestó Shin frunciendo el ceño con impotencia —. Seguramente ya tiene planeado cómo sacarlo de ahí para cumplir con los malvados planes que su padre no pudo cumplir.

— ¡Y tú, idiota, has dejado que esos imbéciles se llevaran mis poderes para dársela a esa bola de cebo! ¿Acaso no has pensado en las consecuencias? ¿O simplemente no se te ocurrió para que usaran mi valiosa energía? — exclamó furiosa la muchacha de ojos azules, mientras hacía que el ser supremo se estremeciera tanto ante su tono de voz como la mirada fulminante sobre él.

Esto se ganó algunas miradas sorprendidas y otras tantas divertidas, siendo Piccolo y Ten Shin Han los sorprendidos y los tres hombres Saiyajin y Krillin los divertidos ante la escena. Especialmente al ver que un ser _todopoderoso_ como el Supremo Kaio-sama se estremecía bajo la mirada de una pequeña mujer como lo era la muchacha.

— Tranquilízate, Videl. Seguro que él tiene una muy buena razón para haber dejado que ellos te atacaran, ¿no es así, Shin?

Echando una mirada hacia Gohan, el ser supremo sólo asintió pero no tuvo tiempo de responder.

— ¿Ahora salen magos y brujos? No entiendo absolutamente nada — dijo Krillin negando con la cabeza.

— Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que... ¿debemos impedir que ese tal Majin Buu despierte, no es así? — pidió Goku mirando de lado hacia Shin.

— Ese sería un buen plan, si _alguien_ no hubiera dejado que se llevaran la energía de Videl. Ahora ellos deben tener una muy buena cantidad de poder para resucitar a ese monstruo — dijo Gohan de forma acusadora a lo cual su compañera asintió solemnemente.

— De todas formas...— dijo Shin, ganándose miradas acusadoras de tres Saiyajins —, tenemos también la obligación de derrotar a Babidi. Él tiene su corazón lleno de maldad y no dudo en que usará a Majin Buu para seguir causando terror a todo el universo. Debemos matarlo antes de que eso suceda, pues es la única persona capaz de liberarlo de ese huevo.

 _"Aunque él no tendría tantas posibilidades si sus sirvientes no hubieran robado tu energía"_ le comentó Gohan a Videl a través de su unión, su ceño fruncido con molestia.

 _"Cierto"_ coincidió ella.

— ¿Y ese sujeto Babidi es muy fuerte?

Los Guerreros Z escucharon con atención la respuesta a la pregunta hecha por Goku.

— Él utiliza una magia muy impresionante, pero sus fuerzas físicas no son del todo fuertes. Su padre Bibidi tenía las mismas características. Solo que Babidi tiene la facilidad de posesionar los corazones de personas con pensamientos malos y ambiciosos como Spoppovich, Yamu y otro guerreros. Lo mejor sería que ningún ser poderoso se encuentre del lado de ellos — explicó detalladamente el Supremo Kaio-sama.

Algunas miradas disimuladas se giraron hacia Vegeta, pero este no las notó o las ignoró, porque no mencionó nada al respecto mientras aumentaban ligeramente la velocidad.

 _"¿Qué piensas al respecto, Gohan?"_ preguntó Videl mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia Vegeta.

 _"Creo que no será un problema. Si bien su actitud es aparentemente la misma que la última vez que lo vimos, parece haber sufrido un gran cambio. Creo que estará bien. Él tiene personas por quienes preocuparse y volver a casa"_ le respondió el muchacho mentalmente.

 _"Espero que tengas razón"_

— Hey, Shin... Supremo... uh... ¿ _cómo_ debo llamarte? — quiso saber Krillin.

— Shin está bien para mí — respondió el ser supremo mientras asentía hacia él.

Krillin sonrió y asintió.

— Muy bien, Shin, entonces tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Qué fue eso que le hicieron a Videl? ¿Cómo podrían utilizar su energía para despertar a Majin Buu?

— La razón es muy simple. Como Majin Buu ha estado dormido por tantos cientos de años necesita de una gran cantidad de energía pura para recuperar sus poderes completamente.

— ¿Energía pura?

— Así es. Babidi se enteró del torneo de las artes marciales y seguramente creyó que ahí podría recolectar la cantidad de energía necesaria para despertarlo. Por esa razón Yamu y Spoppovich entraron al torneo en primer lugar — aclaró Shin antes de proseguir con su explicación —. Entonces, cuando Videl y el señor Vegeta se convirtieron en Super Saiyajin ellos encontraron lo que estaban buscando. Ellos tenían una energía tan grande, que sin dudas podrían serle de utilidad a Babidi para revivir Majin Buu.

— ¿Y qué los ha hecho a Kibito y tú participar en el torneo? — preguntó Videl, intentando ignorar la molestia que le causaba el hecho de saber que ella no había sido más que un mero objeto para un propósito más grande y malvado en el que ella no quería ni siquiera pensar.

— Nuestro objetivo, en realidad, era encontrar la guarida de Babidi. Desde que llegamos a la Tierra la hemos estado buscando por todas partes pero no pudimos dar con ella o el huevecillo que tiene dentro a Majin Buu. Cuando descubrimos que Yamu y Spoppovich participarían en el torneo, decidimos entrar también — dijo mientras entrecerraba un poco sus ojos, recordando el momento en que se habían dado cuenta de que el huevecillo de Majin Buu había sido trasladado —. Por esa razón es que estamos siguiéndolo ahora.

— Espera, espera. ¿Y dónde estaba antes este huevecillo?

— En un lugar totalmente inalcanzable para casi cualquier persona, los humanos especialmente, que recién comenzaban a desplazarse. Pensamos que nunca molestaría a nadie y la paz reinaría por siempre — respondió Shin a la pregunta de Krillin.

— ¿Bromeas, cierto? ¿Cuándo la paz ha "reinado por siempre" en la Tierra?

Echando una mirada hacia los Saiyajin más jóvenes, Shin suspiró.

 _«Tendría que haber pensado en algo más para conseguir el paradero de Babidi»_ se lamentó el ser supremo al percatarse de las miradas furiosas de los guerreros más jóvenes.

* * *

Una lata de refresco salió volando de entre la multitud y se estrelló fuertemente contra la cabeza del presentador. La gente estaba furiosa al ver que los combates habían sido suspendidos luego de que más de la mitad de los peleadores abandonaran la plataforma sin dar ninguna explicación. Sólo quedaban tres participantes y los patrocinadores del torneo no sabían qué hacer al respecto.

— ¡Esperen, por favor! Estamos en plena discusión sobre los combates. Les pido paciencia.

 _«¡No puede ser! ¿En qué momento el mejor torneo en más de veinte años se tornó tan problemático?»_ se lamentó el presentador.

* * *

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo ha parado de repente? ¿Y dónde están Vegeta y los demás? — las preguntas salían de los labios de Bulma sin que pudiera detenerlos.

— Ellos se han ido, Bulma. Todos ellos abandonaron la isla hace un buen rato — respondió Erasa con el ceño fruncido mientras bebía de su refresco.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron sorprendidas las tres madres dentro del grupo.

La muchacha de cabello rubio se encogió de hombros.

— Ella tiene razón. Todos ellos se han ido. Puedo sentir el ki de Goku y los demás alejándose a toda velocidad — agregó Yamcha con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Adónde habrán ido? — preguntó Chaoz.

* * *

— ¡Trunks!

El muchacho de cabello lavanda suspiró y se giró para atrapar a tiempo a su pequeña hermana que había aparecido de alguna parte corriendo hacia él y se había lanzado sin pensar en sus brazos. Detrás de ella, un poco más atrás, llegó Marron corriendo.

— ¿Y mi papá? — preguntó la niña de cabello azul claro.

— Él y los demás se han ido, pero regresaran muy pronto.

— ¿Y por qué está ella aquí? — gritó la niña, apartándose de su hermano y mirando con molestia a Pan que se encontraba sentada en el piso junto a Trey y Goten.

Trunks parpadeó con sorpresa ante la reacción de su hermanita.

— Tranquila, Bura, ella no es mala. Además, papá ha dicho que debo vigilarla hasta que sus padres regresen.

— ¡No quiero, no quiero! Ella me ha humillado, ¡no puedes cuidarla!

Los otros dos adolescentes observaban el berrinche de la pequeña hija de Vegeta con diversión mientras Trunks intentaba hacerla razonar. Pero, ¿puedes siquiera intentar razonar con una niña terca y orgullosa de cinco años, hija del arrogante Príncipe Saiyajin?

 _Claro que no puedes._

— ¿Y mi papá?

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia la niña rubia.

— Él también se fue, Marron. Pero tu mamá aún estará en el torneo.

— Eso si pueden arreglarlo de alguna manera. Sólo quedan dos peleadores además de ella — agregó Yuuki con una expresión pensativa.

— De cualquier forma, Dieciocho ganará.

— Mamá es la más fuerte.

Sonrisas por parte de tres adolescentes y una niña de cinco años fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta. Los dos niños de cabello negro sólo observaban la escena con tristeza mientras suspiraban.

Después de todo, ellos _no_ querían estar ahí, con esos extraños.

.

* * *

Una sonrisa que haría que el mismísimo Vegeta se estremeciera apareció en los labios de Videl cuando pudo localizar la figura lejana de Yamu en la distancia. Él había comenzado a reducir su velocidad de vuelo considerablemente desde que había alcanzado una zona llena de montañas rocosas y árboles, al igual que ella y todos los demás que lo seguían de cerca.

— Ahí está. Parece que va a descender en algún lugar por aquí — anunció Shin, que fue el segundo en notarlo.

— Que extraño. Nosotros revisamos esta zona y no encontramos nada — mencionó Kibito sorprendido. El grupo de los ocho guerreros lo habían alcanzado pocos minutos atrás y habían estado siguiendo a Yamu por poco tiempo antes de ver que parecía acercarse al lugar donde estaba Babidi.

— Es mejor que descendamos en esa montaña — indicó Shin.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, todos descendieron en una montaña rocosa que tenía una excelente vista periférica hacia un gran lugar llano que estaba libre de árboles y rocas. El lugar parecía inhabitado y desierto, pero ellos sabían que no era así. No si aquel ciervo de Babidi había aterrizado en ese lugar. Gohan, Videl y Shin fueron los primeros en aterrizar, los tres se ocultaron detrás de una pequeña formación rocosa. Vegeta y Goku descendieron a un par de metros de ellos mientras que los demás estaban en una posición más adelantada al resto.

— Lo mejor es que disminuyamos nuestro ki para no llamar la atención. Ellos no deben saber que estamos aquí — pidió Shin mirando sobre la formación rocosa detrás de la cual él y los dos jóvenes Saiyajin se ocultaban.

— Si, si. Gracias por resaltar lo obvio — dijo Videl poniendo los ojos en blanco y obedeciendo el pedido del ser supremo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

El grupo observó fijamente hacia un objeto extraño que parecía sobresalir de la Tierra. Frente a dicho "objeto" dos figuras estaban de pie, aparentemente conversando. Goku trató de enfocar su mirada en la figura que no era Yamu y luego se giró hacia el Supremo Kaio.

— ¿Ese sujeto es el tal mago Babidi? — le preguntó a Shin.

— No, no es él. Seguramente sea alguno de sus hombres.

La mirada de Goku se paseó alrededor del lugar.

— ¿Eh? Oigan... solamente en esa parte la tierra se ve diferente. Parece como si hubieran excavado en ella — mencionó mirando por todo el lugar.

— ¡Ya veo! A ese astuto de Babidi se le ocurrió ocultar su nave espacial debajo de la tierra y por más que la buscamos no la encontramos — exclamó Kibito con comprensión.

— Eso significa que está enterado de que nosotros vinimos a la Tierra, porque de lo contrario no ocultaría su nave espacial. Debemos tener mucho cuidado para que no nos descubra ya que si lo hace, puede precipitarse y hacer algo impensable — dijo Shin sonando ligeramente preocupado.

— En ese caso hay que darnos prisa y atacarlos o ellos revivirán a Majin Buu con la energía que se robaron — dijo Piccolo hablando por primera vez.

— No se preocupen, la resurrección de Majin Buu será afuera de la nave para no destruirla. Lo mejor es que observemos un poco más y en el momento más indicado los atacaremos — dijo Shin.

— ¿Acaso tú estás...? Oh, maldición, alguien está a punto de salir — exclamó Gohan parpadeando mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia la nave como vio un movimiento extraño.

Todos vieron como Yamu se inclinaba mientras dos sujetos salían del interior de la nave. Los dos eran muy opuestos entre sí. Uno de ellos era alto, musculoso y grande, de piel rojiza y ropas azules, con una gran capa picuda de color blanco. Él era un demonio, sin dudas, sus cuerpos y apariencia lo decían todo. El pequeño individuo delante de él era demasiado pequeño en comparación con el anterior, extraño y feo. Tenía, en sí, la apariencia de una cucaracha y era de un color extraño y con saltones ojos claros, llevaba una capa naranja y raras vestimentas. Los dos llevaban una "M", el primero en su frente y el segundo en su cinturón.

Los ojos del Supremo Kaio-sama y su compañero se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer al primer sujeto.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero si es Dabura — exclamó Shin sorprendido, su compañero se había quedado sin palabras —. ¿Qué hace él en ese lugar?

— E-Ese s-sinvergüenza de Babidi del Rey de las Tinieblas para cumplir ambiciones.

Los demás miraban con sorpresa entre el ser supremo y su acompañante y los sujetos fuera de la nave. Ellos no entendían mucho lo que estaban diciendo, pero claramente no era nada bueno si los tenía tan intimidados.

— ¿Dabura? ¿Cuál es ese, el más grande? — preguntó Goku volteándose hacia Shin. Este sólo asintió, por lo que Goku se giró nuevamente hacia la nave —. ¿Y ese sujeto es muy poderoso?

— Por supuesto que es poderoso. Este personaje es el Rey del mundo de las Tinieblas.

— ¿Y dónde queda exactamente eso? — quiso saber Videl, su ceño fruncido mientras continuaba mirando cada movimiento frente a la nave.

— En la parte baja de este mundo se encuentra el mundo de las tinieblas. Supuestamente alguien de ustedes es el más fuerte de este mundo, pero en el mundo de las tinieblas es el terrible Dabura con poderes impresionantes — respondió con voz contenida. Toda su expresión hacia clara la tensión y el nerviosismo que Shin sentía.

Expresiones de sorpresa y curiosidad fue lo que obtuvo de los demás.

Excepto de Krillin que se estremeció de miedo.

— ¿E-El mundo de las tinieblas? ¿De verdad existe un mundo así? ¿Quiere decirnos que se trata de un oponente inimaginablemente fuerte poderoso, verdad? Por favor, eso es absurdo — balbuceó tembloroso el ex calvo mientras esperaba que nada de eso fuera realmente cierto. Incluso, cuando en su interior sabía que sí lo era.

Ignorando completamente los miedos de Krillin, Gohan se giró hacia la nave nuevamente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que el más pequeño es Babidi? — preguntó. Shin asintió y Gohan sonrió un poco —. Ya veo, con que es ese individuo.

 _"No parece más que basura"_ le comentó Videl a través del vínculo.

Gohan sonrió y asintió.

 _"Aunque si lo que Shin dice es cierto, no hay que dejarnos guiar por su apariencia débil"_ respondió él mientras su compañera asentía.

— Si bien este sujeto no posee fuerza física, es capaz de manejar magia muy poderosa. Así que _no_ se dejen llevar por su apariencia. Es tan poderoso que ha convertido a Dabura en uno de ellos — mencionó el Supremo Kaio-sama, a quien no le había pasado inadvertido el intercambio entre los dos Saiyajin.

— En pocas palabras, lo que quieres decir es que Babidi es tan poderoso que posee el poder para controlar a las personas como sucedió con Dabura, ¿cierto? — quiso saber Piccolo, su expresión claramente preocupada.

— No, estás equivocado. Babidi solo puede controlar a los individuos que tengan el corazón lleno de maldad y ambición. ¿Qué mejor candidato que Dabura? Después de todo, él es el Rey de las Tinieblas. Todos los que conocen su historia saben que este es el conjuro más poderoso que puede realizar Babidi. Todos sus hombres poseen malos pensamientos, a eso se debe que él pueda controlarlos. Es por eso que él no puede pelear con gente como nosotros, porque no tenemos sentimientos malos en nuestros corazones. Sería una desventaja — explicó Kibito con su expresión sumamente tensa.

Gohan y Videl intercambiaron miradas ante aquella respuesta pero no dijeron nada.

— ¿No puede pelear con personas que tengan corazones malos? Pero, Piccolo, ¿no crees que estás en problemas? Eres un descendiente de la familia del mal — insinuó Krillin mirando con burla hacia el Namek.

— ¡Eso quedó en el pasado! — gritó Piccolo molesto, haciendo que el ex calvo se encogiera en su lugar y los demás lo miraran con burla. Gohan y Videl estaban de lo más entretenidos con aquella reacción.

 _"Los amigos de tu padre son extraños, Gohan"_ dijo divertida Videl.

El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los ojos de Shin se abrieron cuando vio como Yamu le entregaba la vasija a Babidi.

— Cometimos un grave error por no haber tomado en cuenta a Dabura — murmuró, su mano cerrándose en un puño lleno de impotencia —. No nos imaginábamos que Babidi y Dabura estuvieran juntos.

— En pocas palabras, has perdido las esperanzas de ganar — comentó con indiferencia Vegeta. El ser supremo se giró para verlo y frunció el ceño, pero no respondió nada dando a entender que así era —. Hmp, si revive ese supuesto Majin Buu, ¿será el fin del mundo? No permitiré eso, de _ninguna_ manera ese sujeto me vencerá.

 _«Igual de arrogante que siempre»_ pensaron los Guerreros Z y los jóvenes Saiyajin mientras observaban la expresión segura en el rostro del Príncipe Saiyajin.

— E-Esto s-se ve más grave de lo que pensaba — murmuró Krillin en voz baja mientras retrocedía, sin embargo, fue oído perfectamente por todos los demás. Goku se giró para mirarlo, su ceño levemente fruncido ante el claro miedo en la expresión de su mejor amigo.

— Krillin, Ten Shin Han... será mejor que se vayan de este lugar. Esto será más difícil de lo que pensábamos — les dijo el Saiyajin, preocupado por la vida de sus dos amigos.

Krillin tembló y asintió mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

— S-Si, creo que tienes razón, Goku. Eso es exactamente lo que haré. Creo que mi nivel no es el más indicado para esta ocasión, ¿verdad? — los nervios y el miedo haciéndose cargo de él —. Es cierto... tengo una esposa y una linda hija de quienes ocuparme, ¿verdad? Yo me retiro.

Goku sonrió y asintió, para luego mirar a su otro amigo.

— Yo también me iré, no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes, además de que tengo que estar para mi familia si algo malo sucede — respondió Ten Shin Han.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer su retirada, un desgarrador grito pudo oírse por todo el lugar. Todos se giraron hacia donde estaban Babidi y sus secuaces al darse cuenta que el escándalo provenía de ahí. La escena frente a sus ojos era horrible, Yamu estaba gritando en agonizante dolor mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a hincharse poco a poco. Todos observaron con horror como repentinamente una luz blanca comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, hasta que una explosión de oyó y el sujeto se vio rodeado por una nube de humo.

Con total sorpresa, observaron como la explosión y el polvo se disipaba dejando ver que cualquier rastro de Yamu se había esfumado de la faz de la Tierra como si jamás hubiese existido.

— L-Lo m-mató — la voz de Goku sonaba totalmente sorprendida, él no podía creer que le hubieran dado tan terrible final a alguien que le había servido fielmente y había cumplido con sus órdenes. Sólo así. Sin decir nada, sólo... lo mató.

.

* * *

 _ **Nota final:**_

Bueno, llegamos al final del capitulo y ya estamos comenzando con lo bueno. ¡La aparición de Majin Buu se acerca, si señor! Bueno, ciertamente es algo que me emociona porque tengo planeadas varias escenas cómicas que involucran a ciertas niñas que no se llevan muy bien y a dos adolescentes, junto a cierto par de jóvenes padres por ahí, también. Además, claro, de Mr. Satan y eso.

En fin, sin hacer mucho espamento, quiero mandar un saludo especial a dos personas en particular: Paola Brienfs de Son y HiroMG que me han ayudado bastante con el avance del capitulo diez. Si, chicos, me ayudaron y se los agradezco mucho. De hecho, es más bien gracias a ustedes que puedo seguir avanzando -aunque sea a pasos de bebé- con dicho capitulo.

Hablando de algo realmente importante y que he visto mucho en los Reviews. Si, yo tampoco vi lo que realmente esperaba ver entre Goku y Gohan sobre el regreso de este último. No fue como yo esperaba, pero sinceramente, no supe escribirlo de otra forma. Para compensarlo -aunque puede que demore varios capitulos- vamos a ver más sobre el verdadero sentir de Goku al respecto -además de ver ciertas cosas cómicas de su parte por ciertas escenas- así como las reacciones de Goten y Milk próximamente. Pero no sé, probablemente sea a partir del capitulo diez u once, no estoy muy segura. Lo que sí sé, es que será más evidente cuando estén todos reunidos, además, hay cosas mucho más preocupantes y graves para ahora, ¿o no? Aunque eso no quiere decir que Goku no le tome importancia a su familia -porque acá maldita sea que si lo hará-, sin embargo, hay que poner prioridades así como lo hacen Vegeta y Videl, por decir lo menos. Todos muy bien sabemos que si ellos se dejan llevar por los sentimientos en momentos críticos como este será algo catastrófico, aúnmás teniendo a Majin Buu involucrado en todo esto, ¿no? Así, pues, retraso un poco la verdadera reacción de Goku para unirla a la del resto de su familia y amigos -que tampoco reaccionaron demasiado sobre este evento-.

Pasando a otro punto, ¿hay alguien del fandom de **Digimon Adventure 01** o **02**? ¡Porque tengo una historia comenzando a escribirse y tengo el resumen de la misma, que dejaré aquí abajo!

 **DIGIMON ADVENTURE ZERO TWO**

 **Resumen:** _Año 2006. Tai y Matt siguen siendo mejores amigos, igual que sus hermanos, T.K y Kari. Los dos chicos se preparan para el verano que está a la vuelta de la esquina, en el que planean disfrutar a pleno junto a sus hermanos, sin embargo, durante un baile en la escuela los inconvenientes surgen y se dan cuenta de que quizás el Digimundo no esté tan a salvo como habían creído. Pero los problemas no acaban ahí, para salvarlo, los ocho niños elegidos deben reunirse junto a los nuevos elegidos. Sin embargo, el grupo se separó años atrás y volver a reunirlo es una posibilidad tan remota como que Tai acabe el año con calificación perfecta. Pero si ellos no superan sus problemas y dejan el pasado atrás, el Digimundo y el suyo propio podrían estar en grave peligro._

Bueno... creo que no hay más por decir, excepto dejar el adelanto y otra pequeña notita final.

* * *

 **Adelanto:**

 **Capitulo 6: La batalla comienza. Vegeta vs Pui-Pui.**

Una expresión de sumo fastidio se hizo cargo de las expresiones de cierto Príncipe Saiyajin cuando oyó la respuesta reiterativa de cierta joven de ojos azules.

— Déjame en paz, Vegeta. Ya dije que sólo porque aún te creas el príncipe de una raza, que por cierto está extinta, no quiere decir que todos nosotros vamos a hacerte caso — gruñó la muchacha cruzando los brazos y mirando con molestia hacia el Saiyajin mientras hablaba —. ¡Sólo porque tú me lo dices no voy a hacerlo! ¿Acaso no puedes entender algo tan simple como eso? _No. Voy. A. Pelear._

— ¡He dicho que lo harás, mocosa, y eso será todo! — le gruñó de vuelta el Saiyajin de cabello en punta mientras la miraba imitando su pose y frunciendo el ceño. Si fuera alguien más, probablemente se habría vuelto piedra bajo su mirada debido al terror, pero esa mirada no parecía tener ningún efecto en ella y eso sólo lo estaba molestando en sobremanera.

— ¡Pues si tan confiado estás en que no es ningún reto, pelea tú con él y asunto arreglado! Yo no voy a gastar mis valiosas energías en un sujeto tan patéticamente débil como él — respondió Videl frunciendo el ceño mientras indicaba con un gesto despectivo hacia el sirviente del mago —. Y sólo para que quede claro, tú no me das órdenes a mí, Vegeta. Yo no soy tu sirvienta, no soy tu hija y, gracias a Dios, que no soy tu mujer. Así que puedes irte olvidando de que yo esté recibiendo órdenes de ti otra vez en un futuro muy próximo o cualquier futuro, para el caso.

Y con eso, la muchacha se alejó del Príncipe lo suficiente como para dejar claro su punto. Ella no pelearía contra aquel débil sujeto y eso sería todo.

.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo por hoy, amigos. ¡Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

 **¿Review?**

 _ **Gal Cipriano.**_


	6. La batalla comienza

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball /Z/GT, películas y derivados así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Personajes fuera de la serie o la trama que no conozcan, son míos y de mi intrusiva mente. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Resumen:** _Ni Goku ni Piccolo lograron vencer Raditz cuando llegó a la Tierra y como consecuencia, Gohan fue secuestrado por el malvado Saiyajin y llevado al espacio. Dieciocho años después de aquel trágico día en que Goku perdió a su hijo, los Guerreros Z están participando en una nueva edición del torneo de artes marciales que traerá consigo una nueva amenaza y grandes descubrimientos. ¿Gohan en realidad murió en el espacio? ¿Vegeta y Goku, junto a sus hijos, son realmente los únicos Saiyajins vivos en la galaxia? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué esa chica puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y su compañero también? ¿Y quiénes son esos sujetos tan extraños llamados Shin y Kibito? Al parecer, la Tierra jamás tiene suficiente paz, siempre un nuevo enemigo llega para poner en peligro millones de vidas, y, como siempre, Goku y el resto de los Guerreros Z están dispuestos a luchar por mantener la paz de sus familias y su planeta._

 _._

* * *

 **Edades:**

 **Jem:** 25 años.

 **Gohan, Videl y Erasa:** 22 años.

 **Trunks y Yuuki:** 15/16 años.

 **Goten:** 14/15 años.

 **Trey:** 6 años.

 **Bura y Marron:** 5 años.

 **Pan:** 3 años.

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _«Pensamientos»_

— Diálogos —

 _—Aclaraciones—_

 _"Vinculo o conversación telepática"_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _El Supremo Kaio-sama (Shin) puede mantener conversaciones telepáticas con quien quiera. Es un maldito ser Supremo, después de todo, ¿no? xD_

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Salí triunfante! Terminé el capitulo diez... anoche, con mucha ayuda, debo agregar. Pero me voy a dedicar a agradecer y responder a los reviews al final. Por ahora, dejo el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten. Yo me reí mucho mientras lo escribía y releía XD

 **.**

 **¿Ready? ¡Go!**

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Capitulo 6: La batalla comienza. Vegeta vs Pui-Pui.**

Goku miró hacia el interior de la nave antes de girarse hacia los demás, su rostro contraído en una expresión seria pocas veces vistas en él. No hizo falta que dijera nada para que los demás comprendieran lo que quería decir. Sólo bastaba con verlo un momento para saber qué era lo que quería hacer. Y claramente, los otros Saiyajin estaban de acuerdo. Después de todo, ellos querían apresurar las cosas para que los que habían sido convertidos en piedra por el malvado Dabura regresaran a la normalidad cuanto antes.

— Muy bien, síganme — ordenó Goku, antes de dar un salto dentro de la nave, usando su ki para caer suavemente hacia el interior de la misma. Los demás respondieron con un asentimiento de la cabeza antes de imitar sus acciones.

— Este lugar es extraño — comentó Videl frunciendo el ceño una vez que los cuatro habían aterrizado. Mirando a su alrededor, igual que los demás, pudieron ver que la habitación no tenía nada especialmente distintivo.

— Si lo es. Pero parece una habitación ordinaria — coincidió Goku.

Las miradas del Príncipe y el más joven de los Saiyajin dieron casi al mismo tiempo con una puerta en el extremo opuesto del lugar en donde se encontraban.

— Ahí hay una puerta, ¿la destruimos para ver qué hay ahí? — preguntó el muchacho con el ceño fruncido.

— Si, si, claro — respondió distraídamente Goku, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, las miradas de los cuatros se dirigió hacia la parte superior. Sonrisas burlonas aparecieron en los rostros de los más jóvenes al ver de quién se trataba —. ¿Qué? Oh, eres tú.

— Parece que el Supremo Kaio-sama se ha dignado a honrarnos con su _sagrada_ presencia — exclamó con burla la única muchacha presente mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba de forma burlona al mencionado. Este se giró para ver a los cuatro guerreros, su expresión era de total seriedad e incluso molestia mientras lo hacía.

— Pues claro que sí. Eso es porque ustedes cuatro se precipitan mucho en su manera de actuar.

Los Saiyajin más jóvenes intercambiaron una rápida mirada divertida antes de girarse nuevamente hacia el ser supremo.

— ¡Como si no nos conocieras ya! — señalaron los dos a coro, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de los dos Saiyajins adultos. Por supuesto, Vegeta supo disimular mejor su sorpresa de lo que Goku lo hizo.

Un leve movimiento atrajo la atención de los seis peleadores antes de que Shin pudiera responder al comentario de los dos jóvenes. Todos ellos observaron como la compuerta que daba al exterior de la nave comenzaba a moverse para cerrarse.

— Una vez que entramos a esta nave no podremos salir — Shin dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado. Dos miradas curiosas, una confundida y una indiferente fue todo lo que obtuvo en reacción a su comentario —. No podremos salir hasta que hayamos derrotado a Babidi.

— Ah... pues entonces tenemos que derrotar a ese tal Babidi, ¿no? — pidió Goku todavía mirando hacia la compuerta ahora cerrada en la parte superior por donde ellos seis habían llegado momentos atrás.

El ceño fruncido de Shin aumentó al oír ese despreocupado comentario.

— Hmp. Si nos enfadamos seremos capaces de destruir la nave completa y sin ningún esfuerzo — dijo el Príncipe Saiyajin con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

— Vegeta tiene razón, Shin. Recuerda que tú sabes hasta dónde llegan nuestros poderes. ¿O acaso ya lo has olvidado? — los ojos azules de la muchacha de cabello negro se estrecharon sobre el ser supremo mientras este se giraba a ver al Saiyajin mayor.

— ¡Ni lo piensen! Está prohibido que hagan eso — dijo, su voz elevándose un poco —. Si la nave recibe un gran impacto, Majin Buu podría despertar. Ustedes no se han dado cuenta de quiénes son realmente Majin Buu y Babidi. Majin Buu tiene un gran poder que fue capaz de acabar con mis amigos. ¡Y eso que aún no se había transformado a la perfección! Él es capaz de destruir el planeta Tierra en cuestión de segundos.

Para sorpresa del Supremo Kaio-sama, la única reacción que obtuvo de los dos Saiyajins adultos fueron expresiones muy contrarias a las que esperaba. Goku parecía curioso al respecto, e incluso ligeramente emocionado, probablemente, ante la perspectiva de un enemigo tan poderoso. Vegeta, por otro lado, sólo había soltado un bufido y apartado la mirada con total indiferencia ante la amenaza que, según él, no significaba nada. Por otro lado, Shin no se sorprendió para nada al notar las expresiones completamente aburridas en el rostro de la joven pareja, incluso había logrado recibir algunos de sus pensamientos al respecto y ellos no parecían tan conmocionados como cualquier otra persona podría estarlo cuando le dices que el planeta en donde tiene sus pies podría ser explotado por una amenaza con tal poder en cuestión de segundos.

 _«Supongo que es algo genético en los Saiyajins»_ pensó mientras observaba con atención a los cuatro guerreros.

* * *

Mientras Shin intentaba razonar con los Saiyajin, completamente ajeno para ellos, Babidi observaba su intercambio con una sonrisa en su rostro a través de su bola de cristal en la parte más baja de la nave.

— ¡Fantástico! El Supremo Kaio-sama también está en la nave. Eso es perfecto — el pequeño sujeto que respondía al nombre de Babidi dejó escapar una risita malvada mientras observaba a los guerreros.

— Señor Babidi, ¿no le parece que este es el momento más indicado? — una voz hizo eco alrededor de la habitación llamando la atención del susodicho y el demonio Dabura.

— Si, tienes razón. Discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar, Pui-Pui — respondió la cucaracha... err, mago, sus ojos elevándose hacia el techo —. Quiero que les robes la energía a esos granujas.

Una afirmación fue lo que el mago recibió de su fiel sirviente ante aquella orden.

* * *

— Esta habitación se ve muerta, no existe el reto — gruñó Vegeta con impaciencia.

En ese momento, un silbido rompió el silencio tras la declaración del Saiyajin, al mismo tiempo que la única puerta en la habitación comenzaba a moverse. El sonido y el movimiento fueron suficientes para ganarse las miradas curiosas de cuatro Saiyajins y un ser sagrado. Finalmente abierta, la puerta dejó ver a un extraño sujeto que tenía una apariencia muy rara. Rápidamente lo reconocieron como el mismo sujeto que había recibido a Yamu poco tiempo atrás.

— Los estaba esperando — dijo el extraño sujeto, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras daba algunos pasos hacia adelante. Una asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro —. Este es el primer escenario.

— ¿El primer escenario? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos semi-saiyajin confundidos.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

— El gran Babidi se encuentra en la planta baja de la nave y para poder llegar hasta ahí, tendrán que pasar unos cuantos escenarios y deben derrotar a los guerreros que salgan. De lo contrario, no podrán lograrlo — contestó el extraño sujeto, respondiendo a la pregunta de Goku.

 _"Esto parece interesante"_ se dijeron Gohan y Videl al mismo tiempo echándose una rápida mirada, sonrisas bailando en sus rostros.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que eres nuestro primer rival?

— Exacto. El peleador del primer escenario soy yo. Eso significa que aquí es donde morirán porque no me ganarán — dijo antes de echarse a reír.

 _"¿Dije interesante? Quise decir raro"_ le dijo la muchacha a su compañero, a lo cual él sólo asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose de acuerdo con ella.

Goku parpadeó con sorpresa antes de echarse a reír.

— Pues déjeme decirle que está totalmente equivocado — dijo el Saiyajin con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que el malvado secuaz de Babidi dejara de reír y lo mirara escéptico.

* * *

Babidi sonrió mientras observaba el marcador de energía del huevecillo de Majin Buu. Su sonrisa tambaleó un poco y su expresión tornó a una de sorpresa total al ver los números que el medidor marcaba.

— O-Oh... esto es increíble. Reunimos mucha energía en una sola vez — sus ojos se abrieron con impresión —. Esto es la mitad de la energía necesaria, y en un solo golpe.

Esto llamó la atención del malvado demonio, quien se acercó a comprobar lo que su maestro decía tras pedir una repetición de sus palabras, aún sin poder creer lo que oía.

Una expresión pensativa cruzó el rostro del mago mientras se giraba a ver a su sirviente.

— ¿Sabes a cuántas personas le robaron la energía Spoppovich y Yamu? Debieron ser cientos si han reunido tanta.

— No lo sé. Ellos no nos dijeron nada.

— Reunieron una gran cantidad de energía en poco tiempo. Los hubiéramos dejado con vida para que siguieran trabajando para nosotros — se lamentó Babidi.

— No se preocupe, Gran Babidi, estoy seguro que si reunimos la energía de los cuatro guerreros que están con el Supremo Kaio-sama en el primer nivel, le garantizo que estaremos a un segundo de obtener la energía máxima. Si todo marcha bien y resucitamos a Majin Buu, sus ambiciones se harán realidad — dijo el demonio.

Una risita escapó de los labios del mago al concordar con las palabras de su sirviente.

— Bueno, por eso fue que los trajimos hasta la nave, ¿cierto? — dijo, su alegría totalmente restaurada —. Bueno, lo más seguro es que en estos instantes Pui-Pui esté reuniendo la energía de esos granujas.

Otra risita rompió la calma mientras el mago se giraba hacia el demonio.

— Vámonos, Dabura, veamos que está pasando.

Una expresión de incredulidad apareció en el rostro de Babidi al ver que la batalla aún no había comenzado. Contrario a lo que él creía, los tres guerreros que habían ingresado a su nave junto a la persona que había acabado con la vida de su padre, estaban discutiendo en vez de estar luchando con Pui-Pui.

* * *

Una expresión de sumo fastidio se hizo cargo de las expresiones de cierto Príncipe Saiyajin cuando oyó la respuesta reiterativa de cierta joven de ojos azules.

— Déjame en paz, Vegeta. Ya dije que sólo porque aún te creas el príncipe de una raza, que por cierto está extinta, no quiere decir que todos nosotros vamos a hacerte caso — gruñó la muchacha cruzando los brazos y mirando con molestia hacia el Saiyajin mientras hablaba —. ¡Sólo porque tú me lo dices no voy a hacerlo! ¿Acaso no puedes entender algo tan simple como eso? _No. Voy. A. Pelear._

— ¡He dicho que lo harás, mocosa, y eso será todo! — le gruñó de vuelta el Saiyajin de cabello en punta mientras la miraba imitando su pose y frunciendo el ceño. Si fuera alguien más, probablemente se habría vuelto piedra bajo su mirada debido al terror, pero esa mirada no parecía tener ningún efecto en ella y eso sólo lo estaba molestando en sobremanera.

— ¡Pues si tan confiado estás en que no es ningún reto, pelea tú con él y asunto arreglado! Yo no voy a gastar mis valiosas energías en un sujeto tan patéticamente débil como él — respondió Videl frunciendo el ceño mientras indicaba con un gesto despectivo hacia el sirviente del mago —. Y sólo para que quede claro, tú no me das órdenes a mí, Vegeta. Yo no soy tu sirvienta, no soy tu hija y, gracias a Dios, que no soy tu mujer. Así que puedes irte olvidando de que yo esté recibiendo órdenes de ti otra vez en un futuro muy próximo o cualquier futuro, para el caso.

Y con eso, la muchacha se alejó del Príncipe lo suficiente como para dejar claro su punto. Ella no pelearía contra aquel débil sujeto y eso sería todo.

Goku sonrió con diversión ante la escena y, aún más, ante la expresión de clara molestia en el rostro de su rival mientras se detenía junto al otro joven semi-saiyajin que también parecía igual de entretenido con él por la disputa de los otros dos.

— Hey, hijo, ¿ella siempre tiene ese carácter tan explosivo? — preguntó en susurros mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro del muchacho, sin darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado. _Hijo. Su hijo._ Si, sonaba bien. Incluso si sólo era en su mente, se alegraba de poder decir que ese joven guerrero tan poderoso era su hijo mayor, sin importar si apenas lo había recuperado y se había perdido dieciocho años de su vida.

 _«Es mi hijo pase lo que pase. Eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará»_ pensó con satisfacción.

— Si, ella puede ser peor si se lo propone. Pero no suelo conseguir lo peor de ella, de todas formas, así que no me importa demasiado. Siempre he dicho que mientras su furia esté dirigida hacia otra persona que no sea yo, no me importaría ser un observador — respondió el muchacho, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante la forma en que lo había llamado.

 _«Es normal, después de todo, él es mi padre»_ pensó, una ligera sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios. _«Aunque se siente raro ser llamado "hijo" por alguien más que el abuelo»_ decidió alejarse de ese rumbo de pensamientos antes de hundirse en algún lugar oscuro en el que no quería y no podía permitirse estar en ese momento.

— ¡Escuché eso, Gohan!

El muchacho se estremeció visiblemente ante el tono usado por su compañera.

— ¿Planean enfrentarse sin la ayuda de nadie?

Shin preguntó, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa ante la arrogancia de los cuatro Saiyajin. Aunque él conocía a los más jóvenes desde hacía bastantes años, él ya debería haber asumido que ellos no podrían ser de otra forma si estaban presentes, mucho menos si todos ellos llevaban sangre Saiyajin en sus venas. Había conocido a unos cuantos guerreros Saiyajin desde hacia unos cuantos años, esto no debería ser una sorpresa para él.

 _Sin embargo..._

— Por supuesto que sí. Conmigo es más que suficiente para hacer frente a cualquier basura que haya dentro de esta nave — respondió con arrogancia el Príncipe Saiyajin.

— ¡Genial! Eso significa que serás el primero en pelear, Vegeta — exclamaron Goku y Videl al mismo tiempo, grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Los dos se voltearon a verse y asintieron con diversión hacia el otro por la coincidencia.

 _«Genial, no hay nada peor que tener a un baka y a un descendiente de un baka de tercera clase mostrándose de acuerdo»_ bufó mentalmente el Saiyajin, antes de darse cuenta de lo que los dos bakas le habían dicho.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, de ninguna manera he dicho eso! Yo no pelearé con un sujeto tan débil como éste — gruñó el Príncipe Saiyajin mientras apuntaba despectivamente hacia Pui-Pui.

Este pequeño intercambio se ganó dos miradas incrédulas por parte de Shin y Pui-Pui y una mirada llena de diversión por parte del Saiyajin más joven.

— El gran Babidi me dijo que tuviera cuidado porque estos granujas tienen una energía muy poderosa — se rió el raro individuo, saliendo de su sorpresa. Esto atrajo todas las miradas —. Pero parece ser que no son más que unos estúpidos.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Vegeta mientras lo miraba.

— Pues a mí me parece que el tal Babidi es un estúpido. Por no investigarnos se arrepentirán después — se burló el Saiyajin del enemigo —. Apuesto a que no sabían que el hombre más fuerte del universo se encontraba en la Tierra, ¿no es así?

 _«¡¿Disculpa?! Ese arrogante de Vegeta, siempre presumiendo algo que no es»_ masculló mentalmente la muchacha semi-saiyajin. _«Pero él tiene razón. El hombre más fuerte en todo el universo se encuentra en la Tierra»_ completó, mirando de soslayo a su compañero. Este, percibiendo su mirada y recogiendo aquel pensamiento, le dedicó una sonrisa divertida que ella correspondió con un guiño.

— Granujas estúpidos — se burló el hombre de Babidi, riendo locamente —. Eso no es más que arrogancia.

El sujeto comenzó a pavonearse alrededor de la habitación bajo miradas confundidas y divertidas por parte de los Saiyajins. Shin, sin embargo, se adelantó algunos pasos y les pidió a los guerreros que no subestimaran a su enemigo, pues todos los peleadores que estaban con Babidi eran parte del grupo de guerreros más fuertes del universo.

— No te preocupes, Shin, Vegeta lo hará pedazos enseguida — le dijo la muchacha mientras agitaba una mano en un claro gesto despreocupado e indiferente ante sus palabras.

Vegeta iba a replicar ante aquella afirmación, pero no tuvo tiempo cuando Pui-Pui habló.

— Ustedes ya no podrán escapar de aquí, porque todo el daño que reciban esta habitación lo absorberá lo más rápido posible y se irá al huevecillo donde está encerrado Majin Buu.

— Me da mucho gusto oír eso — burla evidente en la voz de Vegeta mientras habla —. Quieres decir que si no recibimos daño, no nos robarán la energía, ¿no es así?

— Exactamente, granuja — Pui-Pui dijo, frenando su pavoneo justo frente al Príncipe Saiyajin —. Aunque lamento decirte que eso será imposible. No lo harán mientras yo esté presente.

Él desapareció, dejándose ver a unos diez metros del Saiyajin, que tan pronto como escuchó sus palabras frunció el ceño con total y absoluto fastidio.

— Pero que sujeto tan fastidioso.

Entonces, Vegeta también desapareció y se dejó ver a un metro del secuas de Babidi, sólo para asestar un fuerte puñetazo en el costado izquierdo de la cabeza del sujeto. Le pegó con tanta fuerza, que salió volando unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

— Supongo que eso significa que Vegeta está tomando la primera pelea.

Un gruñido por parte del príncipe fue todo lo que la muchacha obtuvo como respuesta.

— P-Pero, señor Vegeta...— murmuró Shin sin saber qué más decir.

— ¡Idiota, pero cómo te atreves!

Pui-Pui se puso sobre sus pies gruñendo hacia Vegeta y se lanzó para atacarlo.

* * *

Un repentino grito lleno de terror que escapó de los labios de Milk sobresaltó a todos sus amigos que estaban alrededor, mientras ella se ponía de pie y sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente algo alrededor.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede, Milk? ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma? — preguntó Launch amablemente después de que ella y los demás superaran el mini-ataque al corazón que habían sufrido.

— ¿Dónde estará? ¿Donde estará mi Goten?

Su padre y sus amigos intercambiaron miradas.

— N-No sé.

— ¿Qué pasó con Goten? No lo he visto desde la pelea de Trunks y aquella niña en la final. ¿A dónde se fue? ¿En dónde está?

— Oh... es verdad. Ya hace tiempo que se terminó el torneo infantil y ninguno de los muchachos y las niñas han regresado todavía — comentó la mujer de cabello azul oscuro mientras fruncía el ceño y se giraba hacia su hija mayor —. Erasa, ¿ellos están aquí?

— Si, mamá. Tanto las niñas como Yuuki y los demás siguen en la isla. Probablemente en alguno de los edificios del torneo, aunque no estoy segura de exactamente dónde sea eso — respondió la muchacha de cabello rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

 _«Me pregunto por qué siento esos dos kis con el de Yuuki y los demás»_ pensó la muchacha.

.

* * *

Un desgarrador grito escapó de los labios de Bura mientras caía de bruces en el suelo tras recibir un empujón por parte de Pan, después de que la niña de cabello azul claro intentara golpearla como por quinta vez en la última hora.

La niña de cabello negro le sonrió con burla y le sacó la lengua antes de girarse para dejarse caer otra vez en su posición sentada en el suelo junto al otro niño de cabello oscuro. Los tres adolescentes y la niña de cabello rubio observaban perplejos como la niña de cabello azul claro la fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¡Eres una idiota, Pan!

— ¡Y tú una arrogante! Y mi mamá dice que las personas arrogantes son una mala influencia para mí — le respondió la otra niña.

 _«Y esto ha sido así por la última hora»_ pensaron los tres adolescentes mientras suspiraban.

.

* * *

Vegeta bloqueó efectivamente el primer golpe lanzado por su rival.

Una patada directa a su cabeza, que fue bloqueada con facilidad con un simple movimiento de su brazo. Seguido a eso, el guerrero Majin envió un puñetazo, también dirigido a su rostro, pero el Saiyajin sujetó con fuerza su puño cerrado antes de que una lluvia de diferentes tipos de golpes cayera sobre él. Todos ellos fueron esquivados con una facilidad que era abrumadora para Pui-Pui.

Dando un salto para alejarse del Saiyajin, el secuaz de Babidi sonrió antes de lanzarse para otro rápido ataque, pero esta vez con una ágil y veloz patada. El Saiyajin, sin perder su expresión de sumo aburrimiento, lo detuvo a tiempo sujetando su pierna en el proceso, antes de que una muy pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa tirara de sus labios.

Luego, de un movimiento suave, lo envió a volar hacia el piso al otro lado de la habitación bajo la mirada de tres igualmente aburridos Saiyajins y un sorprendido Shin.

— Sorprendente.

— ¿De verdad? Esto te sorprende...— Goku dijo, sonando confundido.

Vegeta caminó hacia su rival, que aún se mantenía en el piso, y lo miró con una expresión de indiferencia. Pui-Pui lo miró con molestia antes de abalanzarse inconscientemente hacia el Saiyajin, pero antes de que hiciera casi cualquier movimiento, Vegeta lo envió a volar de una patada directo a su quijada antes de esfumarse en el aire.

— Estoy aquí, insecto — le dijo Vegeta, hablando por primera vez, y empleando un tono que era capaz de hacer sentir a la persona más arrogante de la forma más degradante.

Sorpresa inundó el rostro de Pui-Pui mientras se apresuraba a ponerse sobre sus pies y se giraba con sorpresa hacia atrás, confirmando que efectivamente el Saiyajin estaba ahí. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, porque esa era mucha velocidad para manejar, pero así era como era. Vegeta simplemente se había esfumado en el aire y aparecido detrás de él. Y antes de que pudiera llegar a obtener una reacción, ya fuera lanzar un golpe o alejarse del Saiyajin, este había lanzado un puñetazo apenas fuerte para él que envió a Pui-Pui al suelo de nuevo.

— Parece que Vegeta ha mejorado un poco, ¿eh? — comentó la joven semi-saiyajin intercambiando miradas con su compañero.

— Cierto. Parece que se ha vuelto muy hábil. Se ve que ha aumentado muchísimo sus poderes — coincidió el muchacho.

 _«Parece que ellos lo conocen bastante bien. Me pregunto... ¿qué tanto sabrán sobre Vegeta? Recuerdo que él nos dijo que Raditz había llevado a Gohan con ellos para entrenarlo y usar sus poderes ocultos para matar a Freezer... pero también mencionó que no tenía demasiado tiempo para entrenar con él por sus misiones junto a Nappa»_ pensó Goku, mirando de soslayo a su hijo y su compañera. _«Y si entiendo bien, Videl ha estado con Vegeta desde incluso antes de que Gohan llegara con Raditz. Claramente, ella parece conocerlo muy bien. ¿Qué clase de relación tendrán ellos dos?»_ se preguntó mientras miraba entre la muchacha y su rival, que no tenía ningún problema en mantenerse al día con su oponente. _«Me pregunto si ella será su p... Nah, pero qué digo. ¿Vegeta? ¡No hay manera de que él pudiera haber olvidado mencionar algo tan importante como eso!»_ se rió mentalmente por siquiera considerar aquella posibilidad.

* * *

Los grandes ojos del mago mostraban molestia mientras observaba la pelea.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Pui-Pui?! Sabe muy bien que si no lastima a ese granuja no podrá darle su energía a Majin Buu para que reviva. Más vale que se le ocurra algo bueno — se quejó Babidi mientras él y Dabura observaban la pelea deplorable a través de su bola de cristal.

El demonio a su lado se giró hacia él con una sonrisa.

— Calma, comenzará lo bueno — dijo antes de girarse hacia la imagen de la pelea —. Lo que pasa es que Pui-Pui se está divirtiendo.

 _«Yo diría más bien que el granuja se está divirtiendo con él»_ pensó Babidi al ver como su sirviente estaba siendo el saco de boxeo de su rival.

— ¿Cuál es el planeta en que puede pelear ventajosamente? — preguntó mientras se giraba hacia el Rey Demonio.

— En el planeta Sun, tiene una gravedad muy pesada.

Girándose de nuevo hacia su bola de cristal, Babidi comenzó a recitar un hechizo, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

* * *

La sonrisa arrogante registrada del Saiyajin apareció en su rostro mientras miraba a su rival.

— ¿Qué sucede, solo eso sabes hacer? — le preguntó Vegeta a su rival.

Este se giró para atacarlo, pero lo único que obtuvo fue ser, literalmente, pasado por encima por Vegeta sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Cayendo sobre el suelo, el Saiyajin giró su cuerpo rápidamente y lanzó una patada al abdomen de Pui-Pui, antes de girarse completamente y lanzar una serie de puñetazos al rostro y cuerpo de su rival. Y con un último golpe, lo envió de nuevo al piso. La caminata hacia su oponente de Vegeta se detuvo y él mostró una expresión de sorpresa cuando de repente el ambiente cambió. Ahora se encontraban en una especie de lugar desierto y con tierras rojizas, polvo soplando alrededor, podían verse las estrellas y otros planetas demasiado claros en el cielo oscuro.

— ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?

Los tres Saiyajins que observaban la pelea comenzaron a mirar alrededor al notar el cambio en el ambiente también. Estaban confundidos y no entendían qué era lo que había pasado ni en dónde se encontraban.

— Esto fue obra de Babidi. Con su magia cambió el ambiente de la habitación — explicó Shin, su expresión contrayéndose en seriedad y su ceño fruncido —. Les juro, aquí ningún guerrero puede pelear con facilidad.

— Oh... esto se pone interesante — comentó Goku a la ligera.

Shin se giró hacia él sorprendido.

— Señor Goku, esto representa una desventaja para el señor Vegeta.

— Tú sólo observa como pelea — le indicó el Saiyajin.

Volviendo su mirada cautelosa hacia Vegeta, Shin se encontró con que él no parecía en absoluto afectado por el cambio, excepto por el hecho de que estaba sorprendido por el mismo. Fuera de eso, nada más parecía ser percibido por él.

— Estamos en el planeta Sun — dijo Pui-Pui, llamando la atención del Saiyajin. Tomó una roca del terreno en el que se encontraban y la sostuvo en su mano —. Yo fui criado en este mundo. En este lugar la gravedad es diez veces más pesada que la de la Tierra. De ninguna forma resistirás tanta presión.

Mientras él se jactaba a las risas, dejó caer la roca que su mano sostenía, como para probar su punto respecto a la gravedad. Esto se dio por hecho cuando la roca se hundió pesadamente en la superficie terrosa. Él siguió riéndose hasta que se percató de que Vegeta también empezó a reírse.

Lo observó confundido.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? A mi no me afecta en lo más mínimo — dijo el Saiyajin, volviendo aún mayor la confusión sobre su rival —. Puede estar aumentada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Pui-Pui incrédulo, antes de mirarlo con burla creciente —. ¡Mientes! Ya sé que estás fanfarroneando.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en los labios del Príncipe Saiyajin.

— Dentro de muy poco sabrás si son mentiras.

* * *

 _"Ah... ¿sólo diez veces? Pensé que tendrían algo mejor que eso. Nosotros soportamos tres mil veces la gravedad de la Tierra sin ningún problema"_ Gohan le dijo a su compañera por medio de su vínculo. Su voz sonaba más como una queja que como un comentario.

La muchacha sonrió y palmeó el hombro del muchacho mientras respondía en voz alta.

— Descuida, Gohan, ellos están subestimando nuestros poderes.

Goku los miraba con curiosidad sin entender muy bien de qué hablaba ella, pues Gohan no había dicho nada en voz alta. Hasta que él lo recordó.

 _«Cierto. Son compañeros. Eso significa que hay un vínculo formado entre los dos y las conversaciones telepáticas no son ningún reto para ellos»_ se recordó, luego sonrió al pensar en otra cosa _. «Me pregunto... ¿cómo reaccionara Milk cuando lo vea? Ella va a estar tan feliz. ¿Y Goten? Oh... él ni siquiera sabe sobre Gohan»_ pensó, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo.

.

* * *

Después de esquivar, un puñetazo y una patada fueron suficientes para que Vegeta pudiera sacarse de encima a su rival ya que este estaba más ocupado volando lejos de él debido a su pequeño ataque de nada. Cierta satisfacción creció en él al ver como su oponente se estrellaba con una formación rocosa y se hundía en ella al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a caminar hacia allí para seguir su ataque.

— Te dije que no estaba mintiendo.

Una maldición escapó de los labios del secuaz de Babidi como él se echó a correr hacia el Saiyajin para atacarlo. El otro había hecho lo mismo, sólo que él ya estaba listo para esquivar, bloquear o desviar de ser necesario, y luego poder darle un buen golpe a ese insecto inútil para que aprendiera con quién no debía meterse. Con una sonrisa arrogante, Vegeta aumentó su velocidad y en un parpadeo estuvo frente a su rival, sus manos en el pecho del sujeto, mientras estas comenzaban a brillar como él comenzaba a concentrar una muy pequeña parte de su ki para lanzar su ataque. Una luz cegadora acompañado de una cortina de polvo y humo rodeó tanto al príncipe como a Pui-Pui, y cuando el polvo y humo terminaron de disiparse sólo pudieron ver al Saiyajin de pie allí.

Tanto su rival como su energía se habían esfumado tras su ataque.

— Que ocurrencias de poner a un sujeto tan debilucho a pelear conmigo.

Shin estaba sorprendido por la rapidez y eficacia del Saiyajin para derrotar a su enemigo. Mientras tanto, Goku y Gohan observaban hacia Vegeta con sonrisas de aprobación en sus rostros. A diferencia de ellos, la única mujer del grupo, aunque también satisfecha, estaba dispuesta a conseguir algo de diversión de Vegeta.

— Sin embargo, bien que te has tomado tu tiempo, ¿eh, Vegeta? — murmuró la chica palmeando su hombro mientras pasaba delante de él hacia la compuerta que se había abierto una vez que volvieron a encontrarse en la nave.

— ¡Cierra la boca, chiquilla! — le gruñó Vegeta, sin embargo, la muchacha ya había dejado atrás al grupo y había decidido saltar hacia el interior de la nueva compuerta desbloqueada para ellos.

— ¡Espérame, Videl!

Y tras la muchacha, Gohan siguió sus mismos pasos y se dejó caer tras su compañera.

— Ya veo que yo no soy el único emocionado con la siguiente pelea — mencionó Goku con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios antes de seguir los pasos de la pareja.

— Ugh, esto es tan absurdo — gruñó nuevamente el Príncipe Saiyajin antes de seguir a los demás. Un momento después de que Vegeta saltara, la cabeza de Goku se asomó para llamar al Supremo Kaio-sama.

— ¡Hey, Shin, vámonos! ¿O acaso planeas quedarte aquí? — pidió el Saiyajin, antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

El Supremo Kaio-sama se quedó congelado en su posición sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Estaba sorprendido por las actitudes, reacciones, poderes y habilidades de los Saiyajin. Si bien él tenía un gran conocimiento sobre ellos debido a que no era su primer encuentro con aquella raza guerrera, después de todo, él conocía a Gohan y Videl hacía un largo tiempo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. O al menos, él no lo estaba teniendo en cuenta la gran amenaza que se cernía sobre el planeta Tierra. Después de todo, ninguno de los peligros por los que él hubiera visto pasar a los dos jóvenes semi-saiyajin podía compararse al mal que Majin Buu podría causar si despertaba.

— Esto definitivamente ya no está a mi alcance — murmuró Shin, su expresión en blanco. Entonces, las cabezas de Gohan y Videl se asomaron por el orificio que llevaba al siguiente nivel.

— ¡Shin, date prisa! ¿Acaso pretendes que te esperemos para siempre?

— Es cierto, anda, tenemos una pelea esperando por nosotros. Sólo estás retrasándonos — apresuró la muchacha, para diversión de su compañero.

— S-Si, vámonos.

Él corrió hacia el conducto hacia el otro nivel y se unió a los dos Saiyajin. Una vez que estuvieron en el siguiente escenario, se percataron que este no era ni remotamente diferente al anterior, por lo que ellos podían decir, eran exactamente iguales a excepción del color del piso. Fuera de eso, no había mucho que resaltar sobre la habitación.

— Bueno, parece que es mi turno de pelear — mencionó Goku dando un paso al frente.

 _"¿Y cuándo hemos acordado eso?"_ se quejó la muchacha con su compañero.

 _"No lo recuerdo tampoco, Vi. Pero vamos a dejarlo, si las cosas son como yo creo, los oponentes se vuelven más fuertes mientras más avanzamos. Y aún quedan varios niveles, así que los próximos que pelearan con nosotros serán más fuertes que los de mi papá y Vegeta"_ le respondió amablemente, mientras sonreía hacia ella.

 _"Oh… tienes razón en eso"_ ella coincidió, una sonrisa en sus labios. Luego, sus ojos sobre Gohan se suavizaron un poco más como ella hizo el siguiente comentario. _"Veo que no estás del todo mal con la idea de tener a tu padre de nuevo a tu alrededor"_ le dijo.

 _"Es agradable verlo después de tanto tiempo. Lo he echado de menos, incluso si olvidé toda mi vida aquí en la Tierra por muchos años"_ él respondió mientras sus ojos se tornaban tristes. _"Sin embargo, todavía hay muchos problemas que resolver antes de poder pasar un momento con nuestra familia"_ agregó recuperando su tono normal.

 _"¿Nuestra familia?"_ preguntó la muchacha sorprendida.

 _"Claro que sí. Tú eres mi compañera y la madre de mi hija. Por supuesto que mi familia es tu familia también"_ le respondió él con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

 _"Oh, Gohan, eso es algo muy…"_

— ¡Ustedes dos dejen sus discusiones de pareja para después, ahora no es el maldito momento! — les gritó Vegeta interrumpiendo la conversación telepática de los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Cierra tu maldita boca y metete en tus asuntos, Vegeta!

Un gruñido feroz escapó de los labios del Príncipe Saiyajin así como de los de la joven. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algún movimiento, oyeron el zumbido que indicaba que una puerta estaba abriéndose. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa.

El próximo oponente había llegado.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Bueno, acá el capitulo número seis, que espero que hayan disfrutado.

Primero que nada, quiero hacer unas aclaraciones, una de ellas que todavía no es realmente relevante para la historia, pero que es una desición que tomé en el último par de días. **Jem** -que es un personaje ORIGINAL MIO-, y que **todavía** no aparece y no tiene por ahora importancia en la historia, tenía la edad de Gohan y Videl cuando yo ideé al personaje. Cambié de opinión, ahora Jem será tres años mayor que ellos, pero de todas formas él no va a aparecer realmente en la historia, más que en algunos recuerdos -mayormente de Gohan y uno que otro de Videl-. Él, en sí, no tiene mayor importancia más que en dichos recuerdos, pero tengo planes para él en el dicho caso de que algún día termine la historia y haga una secuela, y él aparecerá mucho en la precuela, eso claro, cuando empiece a poner mis ideas realmente claras y en páginas de word.

Otro asunto que me gustaría aclarar es que **Trey** -el pequeño niño que acompaña a Gohan y Videl, pero que todavía tampoco ha salido mucho en la historia- **NO ES HIJO DE GOHAN Y VIDEL**. Él solo está bajo su cuidado desde hace unos cuantos años, cosa que va a aclararse llegado el momento y más ampliado en la precuela. Esto lo digo porque he visto que muchos dicen cosas como "Y sus hijos" o algo así, no recuerdo exactamente. Pero obviamente no me he sabido explicar bien en la historia, o bien no lo he aclarado o bien no han prestado atención. Así que lo aclaro ahora.

Por otro lado, me gustaría agradecerle especialmente a **Paola Brienfs de Son**. ¡Eres genial, nena! Gracias por toda la ayuda que me estás brindando con la historia. Lo digo, tienes una gran imaginación, aunque _-como a mi, también-_ te falta práctica, pero creo que podrías ser una gran escritora si lo quieres. Por otro lado, respondiendo a tu review, si, tienes razón, lo que se formó para Goku en el futuro muy próximo con respecto a Gohan, su relación con él y sus sentimientos por su regreso desde _-francamente hablando-_ la "muerte" es genial, aunque espero poder desarrollarlo bien.

 **GohanSS,** desde tu primer review me pregunto... ¿quién es esta persona? Tengo curiosidad por tu verdadera identidad, lo he dicho ya (ahora, por primera vez, en realidad). Como sea, muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario en cada capitulo. Y me alegra que te guste tanto la personalidad de Videl, así es como me gusta, carácter fuerte y temida incluso por los Dioses y los guerreros más fuertes del universo, poder femenino y toda esa basura feminista (?)

 **Ferunando,** respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no voy a dejar a los más pequeños en este poco convencional grupo afuera. ¡Tengo grandes planes para un próximo futuro muy cerca para lo que son Trunks y Goten! También tengo grandes planes para Pan y Bura, así como para Goku, e incluso para Mr. Satan, aunque no hayas preguntado (?)

 **CarllaCC,** ¡hey! Gracias, siempre estás comentando también, y me encanta que todavía -incluso con las largas esperas, sigas leyéndome. Me alegra tenerte como lectora fiel e.e ; Un saludo y nos hablamos en Whatsapp :B

 **Vanessarugamas3,** ¡Hola, primero que nada! Jajaja. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer, además de que te guste, y también por dejarme un review, que siempre es muy bienbenido con alegría. Parece que esta nueva personalidad de Videl _-que en realidad no se aleja **taaaanto** de la realidad-_ gusta mucho, a mi particularmente me encanta. Y sí, como he dicho anteriormente, poder femenino y esas cosas, Videl hace temblar a cualquiera, hay que tener cuidado con ella, jajajaja. Y si, como bien han dicho, vamos a tener más interacción tío-sobrina muy pronto, comenzando desde este capitulo, más o menos, aunque no tanto. Y si, también, mucho mucho mucho espero poder llenar las espectativas con respecto a Goku y sus reacciones y sentimientos por el regreso de Gohan, aunque probablemente no pueda hacerlo, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Una de las reacciones que _-particularmente yo-_ espero ver es la de Goten ante el descubrimiento sobre que tiene un hermano mayor del que jamás le hablaron. Si, Milk va a desmayarse cuando lo sepa, y quien sabe, quizás no sea la única. ¿Ahora a quién se la ido la lengua? Pues a mí, me despido. Saludos y gracias por leerme.

 **Bulma gt,** respondiendo a tu pregunta, si no publico todos los que tengo ya escritos es por la expectativa y el misterio (?). Nah, no lo hago para casos como este, porque asi si me bloqueo, tengo qué publicar, a menos claro, que esté bloqueada más de lo que tengo capitulos. Por otro lado, entiendo tu punto, yo estaría igual de estar en tu lugar. Pero quiero dejar claro que no lo hago por malvada, eso se lo dejo a Babidi (?), sino porque creo que es lo mejor. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme tu comentario y te mando un saludo.

 **Majo24,** ¡pues aquí lo tienes! Gracias por leerlo y es bueno saber que te gusta. ¡Un saludo!

 **LauryxBlack,** ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra saber que mi historia es bien recibida y que gusta tanto. ¡Un beso, y aquí te dejo el nuevo capitulo! Para que veas, yo acabo de leer tu comentario por mera casualidad ;)

¡Bueno, aquí termino por hoy! Les dejo el adelanto y nos vemos en cuanto termine el capitulo once.

* * *

 **Adelanto:**

 **Capitulo 7: Segundo asalto. La pelea de Goku contra Yakon.**

Goku comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, tanteando con sus manos el lugar mientras lo hacía, buscando algo a que aferrarse o quizás algo que le hiciera saber dónde estaba. Sin embargo, tras dar algunos pasos más, se encontró con algo en la oscuridad que golpeó duramente su pierna izquierda.

Comenzó a quejarse, lágrimas asomándose en las esquinas de sus ojos, mientras saltaba usando su pie derecho y sosteniendo su pierna izquierda.

 _"Tu padre es realmente gracioso cuando se lo propone, Gohan"_ comentó divertida la muchacha semi-saiyajin a su compañero mientras se concentraba en los sonidos y la energía de todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Incluso cuando ella o ninguno de los demás había sido capaz de ver realmente lo que había pasado con Goku, estaban seguros de que debía verse gracioso mientras lloriqueaba por un simple golpe en la pierna contra una roca que probablemente se destruyó en el accidente.

 _"Tienes razón"_ fue todo lo que el muchacho dijo, una sonrisa adornando sus labios mientras oía a su padre murmurar algo sobre una roca.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? Todo está muy oscuro. No se ve nada. ¡Será muy difícil pelear así! — se quejó Goku con sus brazos apretados en puños.

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 _ **Gal Cipriano.**_


	7. Segundo asalto

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball /Z/GT, películas y derivados así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Personajes fuera de la serie o la trama que no conozcan, son míos y de mi intrusiva mente. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Resumen:** _Ni Goku ni Piccolo lograron vencer Raditz cuando llegó a la Tierra y como consecuencia, Gohan fue secuestrado por el malvado Saiyajin y llevado al espacio. Dieciocho años después de aquel trágico día en que Goku perdió a su hijo, los Guerreros Z están participando en una nueva edición del torneo de artes marciales que traerá consigo una nueva amenaza y grandes descubrimientos. ¿Gohan en realidad murió en el espacio? ¿Vegeta y Goku, junto a sus hijos, son realmente los únicos Saiyajins vivos en la galaxia? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué esa chica puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y su compañero también? ¿Y quiénes son esos sujetos tan extraños llamados Shin y Kibito? Al parecer, la Tierra jamás tiene suficiente paz, siempre un nuevo enemigo llega para poner en peligro millones de vidas, y, como siempre, Goku y el resto de los Guerreros Z están dispuestos a luchar por mantener la paz de sus familias y su planeta._

 _._

* * *

 **Edades:**

 **Jem:** 25 años.

 **Gohan, Videl y Erasa:** 22 años.

 **Trunks y Yuuki:** 15/16 años.

 **Goten:** 14/15 años.

 **Trey:** 6 años.

 **Bura y Marron:** 5 años.

 **Pan:** 3 años.

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _«Pensamientos»_

— Diálogos —

 _—Aclaraciones—_

 _"Vinculo o conversación telepática"_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _El Supremo Kaio-sama (Shin) puede mantener conversaciones telepáticas con quien quiera. Es un maldito ser Supremo, después de todo, ¿no? xD_

* * *

 **¿Ready? ¡Go!**

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Capitulo 7: Segundo asalto. La pelea de Goku contra Yakon.**

Los ojos azules de Videl mostraron su disgusto como ella ladeó su cabeza observando a la criatura que acaba de hacer acto de presencia delante de ellos. No había muchas formas de describir a aquella criatura. Sólo podría decirse que era un monstruo. Era verde y tenía filosas garras, con un extraño cuerpo poco proporcional y extremidades muy diferentes entre sí. Su cabeza, sin embargo, parecía el de una especie de demonio con cuernos negros y lo más destacable era la "M" en su pecho.

— ¿Se supone que _eso_ es el próximo oponente? — preguntó ella con incredulidad.

El joven semi-saiyajin asintió a su pregunta silenciosamente mientras una expresión sorprendida aparecía en el rostro del Saiyajin que era su padre.

— Eh, ¿pero qué es esa cosa? — preguntó, su expresión volviéndose extraña —. ¿Tú serás mi rival?

— Ew, eso es _asqueroso_. ¿Alguien puede conseguirle un pañuelo o algo? Mejor olviden eso, consíganle un recipiente porque ningún pañuelo en este planeta sería capaz de hacerse cargo de tanta baba — exclamó con una clara expresión de asco la muchacha, su rostro poniéndose ligeramente verde ante las miradas divertidas de los demás Saiyajins y una incrédula mirada del Supremo Kaio-sama que todavía estaba mirando fijamente hacia el monstruo.

— P-Pero si es Yakon — murmuró por lo bajo Shin, sus ojos abiertos con temor y sorpresa.

— Whoa, él se ve impresionante — comentó Goku, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa mientras miraba a su próximo rival que había caminado hasta detenerse frente a él. El monstruo paseó sus ojos oscuros sobre cada criatura frente a él y sonrió un poco.

— ¿Quién de ustedes será el primero al que me voy a comer? — preguntó, moviendo una mano para dejar claro una especie de punto, algo brillante y afilado asomándose en la cara externa de lo que se suponía eran sus brazos… o patas, lo que quiera que fueran.

 _«Seguro que es creído, pero apuesto lo que sea a que no es mucho más fuerte que el idiota de antes»_ pensaron el Príncipe de los Saiyajin y los jóvenes semi-saiyajin al mismo tiempo mientras observaban con el ceño fruncido hacia el monstruo verde.

Goku avanzó hacia él, su expresión todavía un poco sorprendida.

— Yo soy el que peleará contigo — le dijo, mirando hacia arriba, a sus ojos —. Te ves muy grande, pero creo que debes ser muy lento.

El monstruo retrocedió tanto ante su comentario como la expresión pensativa en el rostro del Saiyajin. Los dos Saiyajins más jóvenes sonrieron después de intercambiar una rápida mirada y el Saiyajin con sangre real en sus venas sólo bufó algo sobre bakas de tercera clase que no solían usar mucho su cerebro.

— Pero no es nada más que Yakon, la bestia espacial. Estoy seguro — comentó Shin, ganándose miradas curiosas por parte de la joven pareja que se giró a verlo con curiosidad grabada en cada una de sus facciones.

— ¿La bestia espacial, dices? — preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Shin se giró para verlos y dar su respuesta.

— Así es, es la bestia más temida de todo el universo porque tiene extraordinarios poderes. El señor Goku no podrá solo con él — respondió, volviendo su mirada nuevamente hacia el susodicho Saiyajin y la bestia. Esto ganó miradas incrédulas de los tres Saiyajin.

Baba comenzó a gotear de la gran boca abierta del monstruo llamado Yakon mientras este volvía a pasear su mirada entre sus próximas víctimas, relamió sus labios una última vez antes de clavar sus ojos en el Saiyajin al que se enfrentaría. Este sonrió y se dejó caer en una posición de pelea, sin embargo, esta no duró demasiado pues apenas lo hizo, Yakon lanzó el primer zarpazo. A pesar de esto, el golpe fue ágilmente esquivado por Goku quien sólo se limitó a usar su velocidad sorprendente para esfumarse ante los sorprendidos ojos de un monstruo color verde oscuro. Esto no significó ningún problema para el raro sujeto color verde, pues apenas su oponente se dejó ver varios metros elevado sobre el nivel del suelo, se movió usando su propia velocidad y apareció frente a él casi con la misma rapidez.

Goku esquivó cada uno de los siguientes golpes que Yakon le lanzó y regresó para poner sus pies en tierra firme, mientras que su rival se apoyó en la parte superior de la estructura usando su ki para no caer.

Yakon lanzó el siguiente ataque, pero este nuevamente fue esquivado por Goku. Sin embargo, sin que el segundo se diera cuenta, el monstruo verde había logrado rozar su vestimenta con una de sus garras. Los dos cayeron de pie en el suelo y el Saiyajin miró su ropa cuando sintió algo extraño.

— Eso estuvo cerca — dijo Goku mirando con sorpresa su ropa rasgada.

A unos cuantos metros, los jóvenes Saiyajin observaban el espectáculo con ligero interés. El Príncipe Saiyajin apenas estaba prestando atención, pues sabía que el baka de tercera clase ganaría... tan pronto como se pusiera serio.

— Vaya... para su tamaño su velocidad no está nada mal — comentó Gohan con una mano apoyada en su barbilla. Su compañera asintió mostrándose de acuerdo.

Shin se giró para verlos con ligera sorpresa y bastante alterado.

— Por eso se los dije y se los repetiré de nuevo. Vamos a pelear todos juntos — exclamó él. Sin embargo, los tres Saiyajins lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza o repentinamente tuviera alguna extraña rareza en su rostro.

— No digas estupideces. Kakarotto estará bien... tan pronto como él deje de jugar con su oponente. Ese insecto no es rival para nadie, mucho menos para un Saiyajin — exclamó con un tono frío el Príncipe Saiyajin.

— Es cierto, Shin, ya deja de fastidiar. Él no va a tener ningún problema en acabar con esa cosa rara — agregó la muchacha de ojos azules haciendo un gesto indicando que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Qué? Pero es imposible...

— No lo es para nosotros. Ya supéralo. Nuestros poderes llegan a niveles que tú ni siquiera podrías soñar con alcanzar en tu larga existencia — se burló Vegeta echándole una mirada de fastidio, antes de regresar su atención al intercambio entre los dos peleadores.

De regreso con Goku y Yakon, el monstruo felicitó al Saiyajin por lograr huir con vida de su ataque, pero asegurándole que no volvería a correr con la misma suerte. Lejos de sentirse intimidado o nervioso ante aquella aseveración, el hombre de vestimenta naranja estaba más entretenido admirando el gran tamaño y aparente filo feroz de las garras retráctiles que el monstruo tenía, pues estas habían crecido como si se tratara de dos espadas justo antes de atacarlo con ellas y desgarrar su ropa.

— Ah... me has sorprendido — comentó el Saiyajin a la ligera —. ¿Acaso tienes pensado usar esas uñas que parecen navajas? — le preguntó con curiosidad a su oponente, mirando de la misma forma las potentes garras que lo habían atacado un momento atrás.

De repente, una voz extraña y desconocida hizo eco a través de la habitación.

— Eres muy bueno, Yakon. Eres muy astuto — dijo la voz, atrayendo la atención de todos sus visitantes que sólo miraban hacia arriba en busca del origen de la misma, pero sin encontrar nada realmente —. Puedes matar a los cuatro granujas a excepción del Supremo Kaio-sama, así obtendremos mucha energía. Te aseguro que con esto podremos revivir a Majin Buu muy pronto.

 _«¡Maldito bastardo arrogante! Como si pudiera siquiera soñar con acabar con uno de nosotros»_ un Saiyajin pura sangre y una semi-saiyajin se quejaron mentalmente al mismo tiempo, gruñendo levemente al oír las palabras dichas por quien ambos creían que era aquel sujeto llamado Babidi.

— Pero, para asegurar tu victoria en esta batalla, te llevaré al mundo de la oscuridad que tanto te gusta. Ahí podrás moverte libremente.

La voz se extinguió y tan pronto como eso sucedió, toda la habitación comenzó a tornarse más y más oscura. Todos dejaron sus posiciones relajadas para comenzar a quejarse, murmurar, mascullar y bufar en voz baja por el cambio sorpresivo. Ninguno había entendido las palabras de Babidi hasta ahora. Todo el ambiente había vuelto a cambiar debido a su magia y ahora ninguno de ellos podía ver absolutamente nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera las palmas de sus propias manos.

Goku comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, tanteando con sus manos el lugar mientras lo hacía, buscando algo a que aferrarse o quizás algo que le hiciera saber dónde estaba. Sin embargo, tras dar algunos pasos más, se encontró con algo en la oscuridad que golpeó duramente su pierna izquierda.

Comenzó a quejarse, lágrimas asomándose en las esquinas de sus ojos, mientras saltaba usando su pie derecho y sosteniendo su pierna izquierda.

 _"Tu padre es realmente gracioso cuando se lo propone, Gohan"_ comentó divertida la muchacha semi-saiyajin a su compañero mientras se concentraba en los sonidos y la energía de todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Incluso cuando ella o ninguno de los demás había sido capaz de ver realmente lo que había pasado con Goku, estaban seguros de que debía verse gracioso mientras lloriqueaba por un simple golpe en la pierna contra una roca que probablemente se destruyó en el accidente.

 _"Tienes razón"_ fue todo lo que el muchacho dijo, una sonrisa adornando sus labios mientras oía a su padre murmurar algo sobre una roca.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? Todo está muy oscuro. No se ve nada. ¡Será muy difícil pelear así! — se quejó Goku con sus brazos apretados en puños.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, el monstruo llamado Yakon podía seguir sus movimientos en la oscuridad sin ninguna dificultad. Sus ojos se paseaban sobre ellos, analizando sus movimientos y posibilidades, mientras gruñía levemente. Una gran risa escapó de sus labios mientras saltaba hasta quedar sostenido al revés en alguna formación rocosa irregular que parecía ser un techo o algo similar.

Cruzó sus brazos con navajas y volvió a reír, ganando la atención de los guerreros.

— Este es el planeta de la oscuridad y uno de mis lugares favoritos para pelear. Yo puedo ver a la perfección — dijo con voz burlona. Sonrió y agregó —. Te estás rascando la cabeza justo en estos momentos.

Goku, que precisamente estaba haciendo lo que Yakon había dicho, detuvo su acción y miró con curiosidad hacia donde podía escuchar su voz.

— ¿El planeta de la oscuridad?

— Es el planeta donde nació Yakon. Se encuentra en alguna parte del universo, pero como los rayos del sol no llegan, hay una oscuridad eterna — explicó Shin en respuesta a la pregunta de Gohan. Esto atrajo la atención de los restantes Saiyajin, incluso la de Goku que se giró hacia donde oía su voz con una expresión de sorpresa.

Sin embargo, Yakon había decidido aprovechar su distracción.

— Pero todavía serás el primero — dijo con una sonrisa, antes de moverse a una velocidad increíble para su tamaño hacia donde estaba el Saiyajin. Sin embargo, este simplemente lo esquivó y luego lo hundió en el suelo usando como empuje sus pies y un poco de su fuerza.

Una cortina de polvo se levantó como el monstruo aterrizo bajo los pies del Saiyajin. Pero este aprovecho estar en tierra para moverse bajo y a través de esta para alejarse de él, aunque debido a esto él lo había perdido de vista.

 _«¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está él?»_ pensó mientras su mirada viajaba alrededor en busca del Saiyajin, sintiéndose incrédulo por su inaudita velocidad y tiempo de reacción. Pudo ver a los otros cuatro guerreros, pero no al sujeto que él estaba buscando.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Goku como él apareció detrás de Yakon.

— ¿Me buscabas? Estoy justo detrás de ti — le dijo con burla antes de lanzar un potente golpe sobre la cabeza de su rival utilizando sus dos manos.

Dicho golpe lo envió a un nuevo encuentro contra la tierra, por la cual se arrastró un poco antes de terminar en un pequeño espacio lleno de agua, quizás un lago o algo por el estilo. Eso no podía importarle menos al Saiyajin. Sin embargo, el monstruo no tardó demasiado en recuperarse y comenzar a moverse a toda velocidad por las formaciones rocosas para regresar y atacar ferozmente a su enemigo. El Saiyajin, de todas formas, sólo dobló sus piernas para esquivar el ataque antes de lanzar una furiosa patada contra la parte izquierda de la cara de monstruo.

Shin parecía sorprendido por el simple hecho de los sonidos de pelea que su sensible audición capturaba, pero notó que los demás no parecían en absoluto sorprendidos por lo que fuera que estaba pasando, así que se giró para verlos y pedir una explicación.

— Díganme lo que está pasando. ¿Acaso ustedes lo saben?

Sin moverse de sus posiciones, fue Vegeta quien tomó la palabra.

— Si, lo sabemos.

Tras aquella vaga respuesta, el Saiyajin volvió a quedarse en silencio, en ningún momento apartó la mirada del lugar en donde transcurría la batalla. Incluso si él no podía verlo con sus ojos, podía sentir que el baka de tercera clase no estaba teniendo muchas dificultades en patear el trasero verde de aquel monstruo.

* * *

Justo un momento después, Goku se dejó caer frente a los demás. Simultáneamente, el sonido de algo cayendo y destruyendo rocas se dejó oír de fondo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que me puedas ver? — preguntó sorprendido el sujeto verde.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios del Saiyajin antes de responder.

— Oye... nos estás subestimando mucho — levantó su mentón, su sonrisa habitual regresando —. Podemos leer tus movimientos sin la necesidad de verte y también podemos sentir hasta la más leve corriente de aire que haces.

Una expresión de sorpresa se hizo cargo del rostro verde de Yakon al oír tal respuesta.

— Por no mencionar otros tantos métodos por los cuales podemos verte. Por ejemplo...— avanzando algunos pasos y dejando aquella frase en el aire, el Saiyajin sonrió y comenzó a elevar su ki. Segundos después, sus músculos comenzaron a volverse más grandes y abultarse, mientras un aura dorada surgía a su alrededor como él gritaba en lo que su transformación sucedía.

Sus ojos se volvieron color azul verdoso y su cabello cambió a dorado mientras se erizaba completamente. El aura alrededor del cuerpo del ahora Super Saiyajin fue más que suficiente para iluminar gran parte del escenario oscuro y ganar una gran expresión de sorpresa por parte de su rival.

.

* * *

— Al fin... tanta oscuridad se estaba volviendo molesta — comentó Videl mientras sonreía a su compañero —. Tú papá es muy listo, Gohan. Usar la transformación de Super Saiyajin para iluminar el lugar es una gran idea.

El muchacho sonrió un poco y asintió, mientras que Shin simplemente miraba con sorpresa.

* * *

Goku sonrió y miró a su oponente.

— ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que con esto lo hayas entendido. Por más que intentes oscurecer el lugar, no nos vas a detener — le dijo con un tono arrogante que sería la envidia del mismísimo Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Contrario a lo que él esperaba, su rival comenzó a reír como un maniático.

— Ahora entiendo que no podré oscurecer este lugar por completo — dijo, haciendo que toda expresión en el rostro del Saiyajin se volviera a sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que con esto temblaría de miedo — dijo Goku confundido.

.

* * *

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?!_

El grito sorprendido de Babidi hizo eco en la habitación, haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos. Dabura se encontraba de pie detrás de él y no entendía por qué su maestro reaccionaba de esa forma.

— T-Tiene tres mil killis. ¡¿Por qué existe un terrícola con toda esa energía?! ¡Es ilógico!

— ¿Tres mil killis? Pero doscientos o trescientos son más que suficiente para destruir dos planetas — Dabura murmuró, mirando hacia un lado —. Qué extraño. No había escuchado que existiera una raza tan poderosa en la Tierra.

— ¿Crees que la máquina para medir la energía esté descompuesta? — Babidi preguntó mirando atentamente dicho artefacto en sus manos —. Si realmente ese sujeto tiene todo ese poder, Yakon no podrá ganarle. Él lo hará pedazos, pues la energía de Yakon es de sólo unos ochocientos killis.

* * *

Los monjes que atendían el restaurante que era sede para los participantes del torneo de artes marciales miraron con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa como una de las mesas en la esquina del lugar seguía sumando y sumando platos vacíos. Algunos de sus ocupantes, dos muchachos adolescentes y tres niños pequeños, parecían aspirar la comida en sus bocas tan pronto como estas eran puestas frente a sus narices. Junto a ellos estaban sentadas dos personas de cabello rubio, una adolescente y una niña, y no parecían nada sorprendidas ante las grandes cantidades de comida que estos cinco individuos arrastraban hacia sus bocas ni tampoco la velocidad a la que lo hacían.

Ellas parecían indiferentes mientras bebían algo de refresco y masticaban unos tazones de arroz y curri que habían conseguido extraer durante la segunda ronda de comida que se llevó a la mesa.

Habían estado iguales desde que habían llegado, ¡y eso había sido hacia casi media hora! Lo más impresionante en toda esa aberrante y algo repugnante escena, era ver la forma en la que aquellas dos niñas, que apenas tenían tres y cinco años, podían comer. Ellas lo hacían a un nivel igual o más rápido que el de los chicos o el otro niño de unos seis años.

— E-Esto e-está d-delicioso — murmuró la niña de cabello negro mientras tomaba un trozo de carne y le daba una gran mordida. A cada lado junto a ella, los otros dos niños asintieron en acuerdo antes de abalanzarse por los últimos dos trozos de carne que quedaban en la placa que había llegado a su mesa hacia sólo unos momentos.

— ¡Bura, eso era mío! — le gritó el adolescente de cabello negro a la niña de pelo azul turquesa. Sin embargo, esta lo ignoró completamente y no tardó más que unos pocos segundos en devorar toda la pieza de carne. Los otros dos niños habían acabado sus raciones correspondientes para el mismo momento en que ella lo hizo.

— E-fs inuftil pfleafl cfon eflla — le dijo el adolescente de cabello lavanda, consiguiendo otra pieza de carne de alguna parte.

— ¡Era el últi...! ¡Trunks! ¡Dejen tú y tu hermana de robarse mi comida! — gritó el mismo chico antes de abalanzarse y robar un trozo de tocino de la placa del otro adolescente.

Los tres niños aprovecharon ese momento de distracción por parte de los dos chicos mayores para tomar las últimas piezas de carne de cerdo que había en la mesa. Las dos niñas consiguieron la mayor parte, mientras que el niño consiguió sólo tres trozos. Aunque eso era suficiente para él por el momento.

Después de varios minutos y que la discusión quedara en el olvido, los cinco personajes con apetito voraz se volvieron hacia los monjes que estaban detrás de ellos observando incrédulos su manera de _tragar_ comida. Porque no había otra forma para llamar a lo que ellos acababan de hacer.

— ¡Queremos más! — exclamaron los cinco al mismo tiempo, sus platos vacíos extendidos hacia los monjes.

Esta petición hizo que tanto los monjes como todas las personas que se encontraban cerca cayeran de espaldas al piso.

Cerca de otros veinte minutos después, finalmente, los cinco semi-saiyajin pudieron suspirar satisfechos mientras acababan las últimas placas de comida que habían sido puestas frente a ellos. Los dos adolescentes, que estaban uno frente al otro, suspiraron con satisfacción nuevamente y sonrieron. Los tres niños hicieron lo mismo y se miraron con alegría, obviamente olvidando el aparente odio que había entre ellos, pero ahora lo importante era que estaban felices por haber saciado su hambre y tener sus estómagos llenos.

— Eso ha sido muy bueno...— farfulló el adolescente de cabello negro mientras bebía un poco de agua —. Trunks, lo siento, pero te toca pagar esta vez.

La expresión de alegría absoluta en el rostro del muchacho de cabello lavanda pasó a ser una de confusión ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. Las dos rubias miraban hacia ellos con diversión, a la espera de lo que pasaría a continuación.

 _«Ellos han conseguido comida para diez ejércitos en sus estómagos, sin tener en cuenta que ahora son cinco Saiyajins y que tendrán que pagar después. Ya quiero ver cómo se salen de esta. Es una suerte que nosotras no comamos tanto y yo ya haya usado todo mi dinero para pagar lo mío y de Marron»_ pensó la adolescente de cabello rubio con diversión.

— ¿Qué? Pero yo no tengo dinero, Goten.

— ¿Y lo de tu premio por el segundo lugar en el torneo? ¿O lo que tus padres te dan de mesada? Pensé que usaríamos ese dinero para pagar la comida.

Los dos adolescentes intercambiaron una mirada antes de mirar la enorme pila de platos en el extremo opuesto de la mesa y volver sus ojos hacia los niños, ellos parecían adormecidos tras haber llenado sus estómagos, aunque sus miradas no les pasaron desapercibidas.

— ¿Qué? No me miren. Soy una niña de cinco años. No traigo dinero conmigo — fue toda la respuesta que Bura dio antes de apartar sus ojos hacia otro lado.

Los otros dos niños se miraron y encogieron los hombros al mismo tiempo.

— Nosotros tampoco tenemos dinero. Mis padres eran los que se encargaban de todo desde que llegamos aquí — dijo la niña moviendo sus ojos entre los dos adolescentes.

— Lo mismo para mí — agregó el otro niño tan rápido como notó las miradas de los dos adolescentes.

— ¡¿Qué haremos ahora?! — susurraron los dos adolescentes, crecientes olas de terror corriendo por sus venas al pensar en lo que sus madres les harían si supieran que habían casi liquidado todos los alimentos del local en solo una comida del día.

Lo peor de todo era pensar en el momento justo en el que sus cabezas serían visitadas por las siempre confiables sartenes de sus respectivas madres. Los dos se estremecieron ante el simple recuerdo.

— ¿Qué hay con el dinero de tu premio, Pan? — preguntó Goten, girándose hacia la niña cuando un foquito de luz llena de esperanza brilló en su mente.

— Aún no me dan mi premio.

Horror volvió a cruzar el rostro de los dos adolescentes, y este aumentó cuando vieron a dos monjes dirigiéndose hacia ellos con claras intenciones de conseguir el dinero de la muy segura larga cuenta que ellos habían conseguido tras ese delicioso, pero costoso, almuerzo.

— Oh, Dende, estamos tan muertos — murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Quién de ustedes va a pagar? — preguntó uno de los monjes mirando exclusivamente hacia los dos adolescentes.

— ¿Va a obligar a la campeona del torneo de artes marciales junior a pagar por su almuerzo? ¡Eso sería inaudito! — gritó Trunks, haciendo retroceder con sorpresa a ambos monjes por su repentino grito —. ¿Cómo pueden ustedes dos pretender cobrarle a tan magnifica peleadora? ¿Acaso tan rápido han olvidado que ella bateó a todos sus rivales fuera del ring con tanta facilidad? Ustedes no quieren conseguirla furiosa, ¿o si?

Aprovechando el estado de shock de los monjes por sus palabras, Trunks tomó tantos niños como pudo y abandonó el restaurante tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Una niña de cabello azul claro en su mano izquierda y dos niños de pelo azabache en su mano derecha. Goten no tardó en seguir su ejemplo, sólo que él tomó a Marron por la parte de atrás de su vestimenta, antes de abandonar el local con la misma velocidad que su amigo.

Los monjes parpadearon con sorpresa y salieron de su shock. Sus ojos clavados en la única integrante que había quedado de aquel extraño y disfuncional grupo.

— ¿Qué? A mi no me miren. Yo ya pagué por lo mío, así que... _¡Adiós!_

Y tan rápido como los otros dos, la adolescente de cabello rubio se desapareció de su silla y abandonó el lugar detrás de sus amigos.

* * *

La expresión de sorpresa del Saiyajin aumentó cuando su rival comenzó a reír.

— Yo ganaré — dijo Yakon muy seguro de sus palabras.

Seguido de eso, un gruñido profundo y feroz comenzó a salir de su garganta al mismo tiempo que su boca se abría tan grande como podía hacerlo. Tanto el poder como el aura brillante de Goku comenzó a ser absorbida por el monstruo color verde. El cuerpo de Yakon comenzó a brillar como la energía del Saiyajin ingresaba en su sistema y Goku comenzaba a perder su transformación, sin estar muy seguro de lo que sucedía o lo que estaba pasando. De nuevo, todo volvió a la oscuridad después de que la transformación del Saiyajin se perdiera así como una parte de su poder.

— ¿Uh? ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué demonios me ha sucedido?! ¿Por qué perdí la transformación en Super Saiyajin? — comenzó a preguntar Goku mientras sus manos comenzaban a palpar su cuerpo, especialmente su cabello que ahora había vuelto a sus picos normales y no estaba erizado o dorado.

* * *

— Qué extraño... todo volvió a la oscuridad.

Vegeta gruñó con impaciencia mientras su ceño se fruncía.

— No — dijo tajantemente —. Lo que pasa es que Kakarotto perdió su transformación de Super Saiyajin.

— ¿Quieres decir que absorbió sus poderes? — preguntó Videl, a lo cual el Saiyajin de sangre pura simplemente asintió.

— ¡Es cierto! La bestia Yakon come todo tipo de energía brillosa. Es decir, la transformación en Super Saiyajin del señor Goku es el platillo favorito de ese monstruo — exclamó Shin, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente y reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber recordado aquel detalle en un momento previo a que todo esto sucediera.

— ¿Y por qué diablos lo mencionas hasta ahora? — le gruñó la muchacha Saiyajin mientras lanzaba un golpe sobre la cabeza del ser supremo. Agradecía el hecho de poder sentir el ki, sino, eso habría sido un intento en vano.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, en ese caso, tenemos que avisarle — dijo Gohan antes de volver su mirada hacia donde sentía el ki de su padre. Pero antes de que él pudiera llamarlo, éste giró un poco su cuerpo hacia ellos para encontrarse con oscuridad.

— Tranquilo, Gohan, lo oí desde aquí — dijo el Saiyajin.

Aunque nadie lo pudo ver, él estaba sonriendo mientras se volvía hacia su enemigo.

* * *

— ¡Es mejor que no se convierta en Super Saiyajin, señor Goku! Él se comerá toda su energía nuevamente — agregó el Supremo Kaio-sama.

A pesar de que estaban a una distancia considerable para no poder oírlo, él lo hizo debido a su delicada audiencia Saiyajin.

 _«Bendito sea quien pensó que tener un oído sensible podría sernos de ayuda»_ pensó Goku mientras se volvía hacia su enemigo después de escuchar las indicaciones de Shin.

— Él tiene toda la razón. Ese brillo fue el más exquisito que he probado jamás. Me gustaría que volvieras a usar ese resplandor — dijo Yakon riendo como idiota mientras palmeaba su estómago con satisfacción.

— Qué sujeto tan extraño eres — murmuró Goku, siendo oído solamente por los tres Saiyajin y el Supremo Kaio-sama. Pero entonces sonrió como una gran idea apareció en su cabeza. Esto iba a funcionar, él estaba lo suficientemente seguro de ello como para arriesgarse.

— ¿Lo harás?

— Por supuesto — el Saiyajin sonrió. Ignorando las advertencias de los demás, dio un paso hacia adelante —. Te daré un banquete inolvidable.

Sin embargo Yakon, tanto como los demás, no esperaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Qué?

Al Saiyajin le pareció oír preguntas de parte de los demás de qué tenía planeado hacer y por qué se estaba arriesgando, sin embargo, ignoró todo eso y decidió seguir adelante con su plan. Si esto funcionaba, que él no dudaba que lo haría, entonces ellos estarían pasando al siguiente nivel muy pronto. Sonriendo, Goku volvió a su estado de Super Saiyajin con más facilidad que otras veces, y miró a su rival.

— ¡Me alegra que seas un tonto! Me comeré toda tu energía — se burló Yakon.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su asquerosa boca mientras se relamía los labios.

* * *

Shin miró sorprendido el resplandor que iluminaba nuevamente la _habitación_.

— ¿Qué? D-De verdad que es un tonto. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer esa barbaridad? ¿Por qué no quiere aceptar que alguien más lo ayude a pelear? Este no es ningún juego, ¿qué no se da cuenta?

Un puño se estrelló contra la parte trasera de la cabeza de Shin mientras él miraba con sorpresa hacia el ahora Super Saiyajin nuevamente. Miró hacia Videl, que era quien lo había golpeado, ella lucía un ceño fruncido y una mirada molesta.

— ¿Qué?

— No, _¿qué?_ ¿Qué sucede contigo, Shin? Deja de decir idioteces y de insultar al padre de mi compañero, ¿está bien? Estás comenzando a irritarme mucho el día de hoy, si quieres saberlo. Y tú no quieres verme irritada, así que simplemente cierra tu maldita boca y deja que él pelee solo. Él debe tener algún loco plan en su mente. Por lo que he sabido, su cerebro trabaja bien bajo presión y en batalla, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse aquí — respondió la muchacha mirándolo con molestia.

Los otros dos Saiyajin observaban al supuesto Dios de Dioses retorcerse de miedo bajo la mirada de una chica de veintidós años de edad que se veía tan frágil y delicada. Aunque ellos dos sabían muy bien que ella no tenía ni un solo cabello "frágil y delicado".

Es más, ella mataría a cualquiera que la llamara de esa forma.

* * *

 _«¡Maldición! Él es muy fuerte»_ pensó Goku como Yakon comenzó a absorber su energía de nuevo. _«No, no me daré por vencido. ¡De ninguna manera!»_ agregó mientras comenzaba a resistirse a la aspiración de su energía.

El cuerpo del monstruo comenzó a hincharse como seguía absorbiendo la energía del Saiyajin que continuaba subiendo niveles en vez de bajar. Su cuerpo no era excesivamente grande al primer momento en que lo vieron, pero mientras aspiraba más del poder de Goku, más grande se iba haciendo. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera comenzado a ser inflado o algo por el estilo. De hecho, era algo como eso, sólo que él estaba llenándose con el poder del Saiyajin.

Goku sonrió cuando notó que Yakon llegaba a su límite, así que con un último grito, dejó que su ki se elevara mucho más y, a su vez, toda esta energía fue absorbida por el monstruo color verde. Su cuerpo aumentó y aumentó de tamaño lleno de energía hasta que no pudo resistirlo más. Una gran cortina de humo y polvo comenzó a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo hecho balón ahora, y entonces... sólo explotó.

Suspirando, Goku sonrió tras saberse ganador de la pelea. Un zumbido resonó en la habitación y la compuerta al siguiente nivel se abrió. Él se giró hacia los demás y les dijo con una sonrisa que ya podían pasar. Su transformación aún seguía encendida mientras era alcanzado por Vegeta y la joven pareja, que habían dejado atrás a un sorprendido Supremo Kaio-sama.

* * *

Babidi observó con una expresión asustada y sorprendida a través de su bola de cristal como los cuatro Saiyajin y, momentos más tardes, el Supremo Kaio-sama alcanzaba el piso del siguiente nivel.

— Ya están en otro nivel porque mi querido Yakon explotó. ¿Por qué? Si era una criatura poderosa — murmuró el mago sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto momentos atrás.

Sin embargo, Dabura no sentía absolutamente nada por esa muerte.

— Ese guerrero fue un descuidado. Se dejó llevar por la trampa del enemigo. Él explotó porque comió más de la energía de la que podía soportar su cuerpo — le dijo a su maestro con total indiferencia sobre el asunto.

— No, no. Eso no es cierto. Todos esos movimientos fueron tan extraños, Yakon se infló en tan solo unos segundos. ¿De dónde sacó tanto poder ese granuja?

* * *

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los jóvenes semi-saiyajin mientras miraban a Goku que dejaba ir su transformación.

— Eso ha sido increíble, Goku. Especialmente el ki que usaste para derrotar a ese monstruo — le dijo la muchacha con cierto tono de admiración en su voz. Esto no se debía al simple hecho de que el hombre era el padre de su compañero, no, se debía a que ella había podido comprobar de primera mano las historias que había estado escuchando los últimos años sobre él. Todas ellas eran ciertas, sin dudas, él lo había dejado claro con aquella pelea.

— Es verdad, eso fue fantástico. No puedo creer lo fuerte que eres — agregó Gohan, su sonrisa temblando un poco al percatarse que estuvo a punto de llamarlo papá. No era como que no quería hacerlo, él quería, por supuesto que sí. Era su padre, después de todo. Pero él tenía pleno conocimiento que no le sería tan fácil decirlo en voz alta como pensarlo en su mente. Mucho menos con gente alrededor, aunque Videl no le molestaba en absoluto. Además, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había usado esa palabra que se sentía algo oxidado al respecto. Sería algo que tomaría un poco más de tiempo, él lo sabía.

Sólo tenía que ir despacio, no sería el fin del mundo muy pronto, ¿verdad?

 _"Bueno, si nosotros no ganamos esta batalla, seguramente lo será"_ dijo Videl a través del vinculo al recoger el último pensamiento del muchacho.

— Eh... supongo que tienes razón, Videl — comentó en voz alta, rascando su cabeza en un típico gesto usado por los Son. Era algo tan natural y típico en él, que no lo había notado hasta que Vegeta lo miró fijamente —. ¿Qué sucede, Vegeta?

— El baka de Kakarotto hace exactamente el mismo gesto que acabas de hacer cuando está nervioso, asustado o avergonzado — le dijo con burla, mientras apuntaba hacia el Saiyajin, que precisamente estaba un poco avergonzado por algún comentario hecho por el Supremo Kaio-sama por su pelea y estaba haciendo el mismo gesto que él.

Las mejillas del semi-saiyajin se tiñeron de un suave color rosa como se percató de ello.

 _"Aw, no te has sonrojado en un largo tiempo, ¿verdad, Gohan?"_ se burló su compañera, su voz sonando ligeramente insinuante, aunque también parecía complacida por esa reacción. Es decir, a ella le encantaba ponerlo nervioso, alterarlo y avergonzarlo. Era tan entretenido como entrenar junto a él cada día.

Gohan se sonrojó profundamente al recibir un pensamiento en particular a través del vínculo con Videl. Ella sonrió aún más.

 _«Y es tan fácil que... ¿puede alguien culparme por disfrutarlo? Claro que no»_ pensó con satisfacción al ver la reacción que había obtenido ante aquella imagen mental.

— Déjense de estupideces y presten atención — el Príncipe Saiyajin dijo, sacando a la joven pareja de sus pensamientos —. Eres la siguiente, Videl. Más te vale que lo hagas bien porque vas a recibir una paliza de lo contrario.

Eso hizo fruncir el ceño a Gohan y casi reír a Videl.

— ¿Disculpa, Vegeta? Pero creo haber oído que le has dicho a mi compañera que vas a darle una paliza, ¿o acaso oí mal? — pidió el muchacho, una claro tono homicida en su voz que era casi tan mortal como el brillo en su mirada.

Sin embargo, Vegeta era muy orgulloso para intimidarse por un mocoso.

— Descuida, Gohan — dijo la muchacha, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su compañero —, estaré encantada de patear nuevamente el trasero de Vegeta. Después de todo, y sin contar nuestra pelea interrumpida en el torneo, no me he divertido a sus expensas en más de quince años.

Una sonrisa igual de maligna a la de la muchacha alcanzó los labios del joven mientras dirigían toda su atención hacia cierto Príncipe de raza guerrera que se estremeció interiormente... aunque nadie jamás fuera a saberlo y mucho menos oírlo de él. Por otro lado, el mismo Saiyajin recibía miradas divertidas por parte del otro Saiyajin adulto que estaba de lo más entretenido con la escena.

Shin simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza, no había caso con eso dos.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Bueno, hoy no tengo demasiado para decir, excepto que vengo a actualizar ya que han pasado como dos semanas -o casi- desde que lo hice, y todavía no termino de escribir el capitulo once, pese a todo la ayuda que estoy recibiendo. Bueno, eso y agradecer los comentarios.

Sin más, me retito y me disculpo por no poder dejar adelanto.

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **¿Review?**

 _ **Gal Cipriano.**_


	8. La hermana de Dabura

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball /Z/GT, películas y derivados así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Personajes fuera de la serie o la trama que no conozcan, son míos y de mi intrusiva mente. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Resumen:** _Ni Goku ni Piccolo lograron vencer Raditz cuando llegó a la Tierra y como consecuencia, Gohan fue secuestrado por el malvado Saiyajin y llevado al espacio. Dieciocho años después de aquel trágico día en que Goku perdió a su hijo, los Guerreros Z están participando en una nueva edición del torneo de artes marciales que traerá consigo una nueva amenaza y grandes descubrimientos. ¿Gohan en realidad murió en el espacio? ¿Vegeta y Goku, junto a sus hijos, son realmente los únicos Saiyajins vivos en la galaxia? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué esa chica puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y su compañero también? ¿Y quiénes son esos sujetos tan extraños llamados Shin y Kibito? Al parecer, la Tierra jamás tiene suficiente paz, siempre un nuevo enemigo llega para poner en peligro millones de vidas, y, como siempre, Goku y el resto de los Guerreros Z están dispuestos a luchar por mantener la paz de sus familias y su planeta._

* * *

 **Edades:**

 **Jem:** 25 años.

 **Gohan, Videl y Erasa:** 22 años.

 **Trunks y Yuuki:** 15/16 años.

 **Goten:** 14/15 años.

 **Trey:** 6 años.

 **Bura y Marron:** 5 años.

 **Pan:** 3 años.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _«Pensamientos»_

— Diálogos —

 _—Aclaraciones—_

 _"Vinculo o conversación telepática"_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _El Supremo Kaio-sama (Shin) puede mantener conversaciones telepáticas con quien quiera. Es un maldito ser Supremo, después de todo, ¿no? xD_

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **¡Konichiwa!**

(modo japonés activado (?)

Bueno, si... eh... ¿Lo siento? Seguro que eso no es ni de CERCA suficiente para disculpar mi larga ausencia, pero, sin embargo... tengo una buena explicación. Problemas personales, en los que prefiero no profundizar mucho, que no me permitieron escribir mucho -aparte, claro, de mi falta de imaginación-, ni me dejaron tiempo de editar. Lo superé, por ahora, porque pude terminar de editar y revisar este capitulo. Sin embargo, y pese a lo que me gustaría, no terminé todavía el próximo capitulo. Y de antemano, como creo que en realidad casi nadie -si es que acaso alguien lo hace- lee estas estúpidas notas... bueno, quiero disculparme antes de llegar a ello, porque estoy segura de que voy a volver a retrasarme en la actualización.

Espero que este capitulo no sea una decepción, y deseo de la forma más atenta, pedir disculpas otra vez por el retraso y el que -seguramente- volveré a tener.

Oh, bueno, eso es todo creo.

 **¡Go!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: La hermana de Dabura. Videl vs Towa.**

La puerta blanca con la **_M_** en ella comenzó a abrirse lentamente, ganándose la atención de los guerreros, haciendo que cierto par de Saiyajins dejara su discusión de lado para enfocar sus ojos en la figura que se abre paso en la habitación una vez que la puerta se ha abierto completamente. El repiqueteo que hacen sus pasos mientras avanza hacen eco entre el silencio que invade la habitación mientras la figura se acercaba a ellos.

Los ojos de Shin se abrieron con sorpresa y retrocedió asustado al reconocer a la _figura_.

 _«¡No, no, no! No puede ser cierto. Primero Dabura, ¿y ahora ella?»_ se estremeció con temor al darse cuenta de que ella tenía sus fríos ojos puestos sobre él. _«Ella lleva tanto tiempo odiándome que probablemente quiera matarme tan pronto como tenga la oportunidad… ¿y por qué demonios está aquí? ¡No se supone que lo esté! Ella y Dabura no se llevaban bien. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Towa está aquí?!»_ pensó intentando no llamar la atención, pero él falló miserablemente en su pobre intento de pasar desapercibido.

— Pero si no es otro que el Supremo Kaio-sama — dijo Towa con una sonrisa socarrona adornando sus finos labios mientras miraba hacia él mencionado.

Los cuatro Saiyajins no pudieron evitar girarse para verlo con sorpresa.

— ¿Acaso van a pelear conmigo, todos ustedes? Yo no tengo ningún problema. Será divertido — ella dijo, una expresión fría asentada en sus delicadas facciones —, sin embargo, no tendrán tanta suerte como con los idiotas de Pui-Pui y Yakon.

La muchacha semi-saiyajin se plantó firmemente frente a ella, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una clara expresión exasperada en todo su rostro.

— No te agrandes demasiado. Yo pelearé contigo — le dijo con un tono frio —, _sola_.

La expresión en el rostro del nuevo personaje no flaqueó, a pesar de eso, ella se mostró sorprendida pues aquella pequeña muchacha le parecía ligeramente familia, aunque ella no podía recordar dónde o cuándo podría haberla visto, si es que acaso eso había pasado alguna vez. Sin embargo, cruzó los brazos debajo de su pecho y la miró atentamente.

— Muy bien, si así lo quieres — Towa respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, su cabello revolviéndose ligeramente ante el movimiento —. Espero que puedas soportar algo de tiempo para que yo pueda obtener algo de diversión.

La joven Saiyajin frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y la fulminó con la mirada, obviamente, había dado en el blanco si quería provocarla. Meterse con su orgullo era algo que no debía hacer a menos que quisiera molestarla. Y ella claramente quería hacerlo.

— Videl, no puedes pelear con ella, es demasiado fuerte. Sé que eres poderosa, pero ella…— comenzó Shin a hablar mientras intentaba acercarse a la muchacha, sin embargo, fue detenido a mitad del camino por una mano posándose en su hombro. Se giró a ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de cierto semi-saiyajin —. Pero, Gohan…

El muchacho sacudió su cabeza, negándose a dejarlo acabar la frase.

— Déjalo, Shin, ella no va a echarse para atrás. Tú la conoces mejor que eso. Deberías saber muy bien que cuando alguien la provoca, ella no va a dejarlo ir tan fácil — le dijo, su ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras miraba hacia adelante —. Estoy seguro de que ella estará bien. Ambos sabemos que es muy fuerte y nosotros hemos mejorado mucho desde la última vez que te vimos. No hay de que preocuparse.

 _«O al menos, eso espero»_ completó en su mente.

Unos fríos ojos azules se giraron hacia él tan rápido como ese pensamiento se hizo camino en su mente. Obviamente, el muchacho había olvidado que cierta persona podía oír sus pensamientos si él no se molestaba en querer bloquearlos.

— Oí eso, Gohan — le gruñó con molestia antes de apartar la mirada y enfocarla en el ser sagrado. Sonrió con frialdad —. No voy a perder esta pelea, Shin. Hay mucho en juego aquí, y tengo alguien por quién preocuparme que está esperando que volvamos.

Los tres Saiyajins y Shin fueron los únicos que llegaron a comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras, sabían a quién hacia referencia y comprendían sus razones para darlo todo en la pelea. Sin embargo, Shin seguía preocupado, ahora no sólo por la pelea, sino también por lo loco que se pondría todo si algo llegara a pasarle a la muchacha… no sólo tendrían que lidiar con un semi-saiyajin enfurecido _—lo cual ya sonaba bastante mal en su cabeza—,_ sino que también con un posible príncipe guerrero molesto, y dos niños con sangre Saiyajin que perderían la razón tan pronto como supieran que algo le había pasado.

Eso si que no era algo que él querría ver, ni en sus peores pesadillas sonaba agradable.

— Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas. Estoy aburriéndome aquí — dijo Towa llamando la atención de todos los peleadores. Una sonrisa ladina bailó en sus labios como obtuvo lo que quería —. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con esto de una buena vez, niña?

Una mirada glaciar fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

— Ya que la mayoría de ustedes no saben nada sobre mí — ella comenzó a decir, mirando a Shin exclusivamente —, voy a tener la amabilidad de presentarme antes de acabar con sus miserables vidas, tal y como me lo pidió el Maestro Babidi. Mi nombre es Towa y soy la hermana menor de Dabura. Probablemente el Supremo Kaio-sama esté sorprendido de verme aquí, teniendo en cuenta que mi querido hermano y yo no nos hemos llevado bien el último par de cientos de años, pero, no creo que quieran saber la historia larga. Todo lo que necesitan saber, es que he tenido la amabilidad de acompañarlos a él y a nuestro Maestro hasta aquí para poder enfrentar a guerreros poderosos… aunque tú no te ves como uno.

 _«¡¿Es la hermana de Dabura?!»_ pensaron los cuatro Saiyajin completamente sorprendidos.

 **…**

Pan tomó el cono de helado que le ofrecía el muchacho frente a ella y le sonrió. Goten le sonrió en respuesta mientras se sentaba con ella, los otros niños y su mejor amigo.

Había pasado algún buen tiempo desde que habían huido del restaurante donde habían dejado a los monjes cuando quisieron cobrarles, en el proceso, también perdieron a Yuuki que se había quedado atrás cuando los dos muchachos decidieron que huir era mejor que quedarse a _pagar_ las consecuencias de sus estómagos sin fondo. Ella no había aparecido por ningún lugar después de eso, pero sabían que había huido también, y que lo más probable era que se encontrara con los adultos, o al menos, con su hermana, pues podían sentir el ki de las dos hermanas en el mismo lugar, aunque muy apartado de ellos.

— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora, Trunks? Nuestras madres van a matarnos tan pronto como nos encuentren — comenzó a decirle a su mejor amigo mientras lo miraba de lado, justo sobre las cabezas de los cuatro niños que comían con entusiasmo sus helados —. Y además, tengo curiosidad por saber a dónde se han ido mi papá, el tuyo y todos los demás.

El muchacho de cabello lavanda asintió, saboreando su helado de chocolate y fresa.

— Ellas lo harán, dalo por hecho — coincidió él, intentando no estremecerse ante la imagen mental de sus madres sobre ellos cuando los encontraran —. Por otro lado, también tengo curiosidad por saber a dónde han ido todos. ¿Y sabes qué más?

El adolescente de cabello azabache lo miró, miró lo que él estaba observando y asintió.

Para suerte de Goten, él no era tan despistado como su padre, él tenia un poco más de noción de lo que lo rodeaba e incluso solía ser muy observador. Aunque pocas veces dejaba que alguien viera ese lado de él, prefería que todo el mundo pensara que él seguía siendo el niño tímido, torpe y despistado que alguna vez fue y que era tan parecido a su padre.

Incluso si él había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo.

— Pienso igual — dijo dando una larga mirada hacia los niños que parecían estar disfrutando demasiado de la pequeña cantidad de helado que habían conseguido pagar luego de rebuscar dinero en sus bolsillos —. ¿Les preguntamos?

— ¿Por qué no? — respondió Trunks encogiéndose de hombros.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del otro adolescente.

— Pero primero acabemos esto — apuntó hacia su helado —, y luego busquemos otro lugar. De preferencia, uno en donde no podamos tener ninguna posibilidad de ser encontrados por los demás antes de obtener algunas respuestas.

— ¿Los vestidores? Ahí no puede entrar nadie que no esté participando en el torneo y además deben estar desocupados ahora ya que están resolviendo si es que sucede, cómo seguirán con el torneo de los adultos.

El adolescente mayor movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

— No, no. Ese lugar no es demasiado seguro. Estoy seguro que mamá podría llegar ahí sin ningún problema. Y teniendo en cuenta que Chaoz, Yamcha y Roshi están con ellos, es muy probable que nos encuentren por medio de nuestro ki sin ningún tipo de problema — le dijo, analizando seriamente aquella idea en su mente.

— Tienes razón — coincidió Goten —. ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lugar alto y lejos? ¿Algún lugar como fuera de la cede del torneo?

— Esa si es una buena idea, Goten — dijo sonriendo. Entonces terminó su helado de un solo bocado y sin dificultad, antes de saltar fuera del banco para ponerse de pie y mirar a los cuatro niños —. Apresúrense, en cuanto terminen sus helados, iremos a otro lugar para alejarnos un poco de nuestras madres y conseguir algo de información.

Las últimas palabras solo fueron entendidas por su mejor amigo, su hermana y Marron. Pero, sin embargo, todos asintieron a sus palabras.

Excepto dos de ellos.

— ¿Y por qué voy a ir a dónde tú me digas? — preguntó desafiante Pan.

Trey tenía la misma expresión de desafío en su rostro, era obvio que no irían sin dar pelea.

— Porque sus padres los dejaron a cargo de nosotros. Es decir que nosotros mandamos. Por lo tanto, irán a donde les digamos que vayan — respondió Trunks con el ceño fruncido.

Consiguió dos diferentes reacciones por parte de ambos niños.

— ¡Tú no me dirás qué hacer! — le gritó Pan molesta, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos centellando de furia mientras miraban hacia él.

— ¿Y por qué crees que ellos son mis padres? De todas formas, tú _no_ me mandas — dijo al mismo tiempo el niño, su cabello revuelto moviéndose como él sacudía su cabeza.

Trunks tomó aire y maldijo mentalmente a su padre por haberle encargado a esos dos niños.

 **…**

Videl miró a su rival mientras las dos se movían hasta apartarse del grupo.

Towa, como ella misma se había presentado, era alta y poseía una figura delicada, delgada y que causaría deseo en cualquier ser con buena vista. Probablemente, seria toda una tentación a la vista de los ojos humanos. Especialmente cuando sus _atributos_ saltaban fácilmente a la vista, llamando la atención por sus dimensiones, y su vestimenta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Era una especie de traje-pantalón color rojo, con negro también, muy ajustado que dejaba al descubierto una gran parte de su abdomen, además de una especie de capa con puntas parecida a la de Dabura, solo que esta comenzaba a caer hasta los tobillos enfundados en unos zapatos con tacón rojo.

Lo que más le llamó la atención a Videl, fue que ella no tenía alguna M en la frente o en su abdomen como los peleadores anteriores, de hecho, ella parecía hacer su propia voluntad sin ser controlada por Babidi. Pero ahora tenia cosas más importantes de que encargarse, eso era algo de lo que se ocuparía después, siempre y cuando no lo olvidara, por supuesto.

Towa sonrió un poco, sus ojos violetas mirando con malicia hacia ella mientras sus manos con largas uñas rojas rodeaban una lanza con puntas afiladas de color dorado. Su cabello albino se movió ligeramente como ella se empujó hacia atrás suavemente.

— ¿Vamos a pelear o mirarnos todo el tiempo? — le preguntó a la joven semi-saiyajin.

Videl no respondió nada, pero sin embargo, se alejó de su grupo y caminó hasta detenerse frente a ella. Claramente, Towa, era mucho más alta que ella y su apenas metro sesenta.

— Cuando quieras — dijo la muchacha mientras relajaba su cuerpo —. ¿Vamos a pelear aquí? Me siento herida, ¿acaso la cucaracha que responde al nombre de Babidi no va a cambiar el escenario como lo hizo con los demás?

La joven semi-saiyajin esperaba que Towa se molestara, o reaccionara mal tras haber llamado a su maestro "cucaracha", pero ella sólo se quedó ahí, sin decir o hacer nada, excepto sonreír un poco hacia ella. Casi como si su comentario le diera gracia.

Que probablemente así era.

 _"¡No la provoques, Videl! Ella es demasiado fuerte y si la haces enfadar es probable que estés en problemas"_ la voz de Shin le dijo telepáticamente.

Un gruñido bajo escapó de los labios de la muchacha al oírlo metido en _su_ cabeza.

 _"Cierra tu maldita boca, Shin. Sé lo que hago y soy consciente de que es fuerte"_ respondió de la misma forma. _"Pero ni sueñes con que ella va a ganarme. Ya te lo he dicho, tengo razones para mantenerme con vida, y nada ni nadie va a impedirme volver con mi familia"_ completó sin girarse para verlo.

 _«Voy a ganar. No voy a dejar que esta…»_ Videl miró a su rival de pies a cabeza e hizo una mueca cuando notó que ella también la estaba mirando de la misma forma. _«…persona me gane. Por nada del mundo voy a permitir que me gane, porque eso significaría el despertar de Majin Buu… y el final de todo lo que conozco»_ completó, pensando exclusivamente en Gohan, Pan y Trey mientras lo hacia.

— ¡Vamos, Babidi! ¿Acaso vas a dejarnos pelear en tu preciada nave? ¡Quiero pelear en otro lugar, y dame algo interesante! — gritó la muchacha mirando hacia el techo, sintiendo como si mirando hacia allí, pudiera ver fijamente hacia el mago, incluso si no era cierto.

Un gruñido se escuchó como toda respuesta mientras el escenario comenzaba a cambiar.

…

Los ojos oscuros de Pan comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas tan pronto como Bura terminó de soltar su muy malintencionado comentario, haciendo que los dos adolescentes la miraran llenos de pánico sin saber qué hacer para calmarla y que Trey y Marron miraran con el ceño fruncido a Bura, pues sabían que ese comentario no había sido nada agradable.

— ¡Bura, qué demonios! ¿Por qué le has dicho algo como eso? — exclamó Trunks, parándose frente a su pequeña hermana y mirándola con molestia. Fuera del hecho de que ella era su hermanita, ella había dicho algo que no debía decir, y que definitivamente estaba mal. ¿Cómo podía ella decirle de forma tan cruel a Pan que sus padres iban a morir?

La niña de cabello azul turquesa retrocedió cabizbaja ante el tono de voz de su hermano, pero levantó sus ojos hacia la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella cuando vio que su hermano se alejaba de ella, claramente decepcionado con su comportamiento. La pena se hizo a un lado y se vio reemplazada por molestia cuando vio como los dos adolescentes rodeaban a la niña de cabello azabache e intentaban tranquilizarla, sin ningún tipo de éxito.

— Eso ha sido demasiado cruel por tu parte — dijo alguien desde un costado de Bura. Ella se giró para ver y se encontró con el niño que iba para todas partes con Pan, le frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada —. Tú no sabes nada sobre Pan, ni sobre ninguno de nosotros. Tú no sabes todo lo que hemos pasado el ultimo par de años, y definitivamente estás muy equivocada si piensas que Gohan y Videl van a morir. Ellos jamás nos dejarían solos. Jamás dejarían a Pan de esa forma. Ellos van a volver, sin importar lo que pase. Ellos siempre han vuelto por nosotros, y sé que siempre será así, porque ellos son lo único que nosotros tenemos.

Y dicho eso, el niño se alejó para caminar hacia una Pan más calmada, que ahora sollozaba en los brazos de Goten, que aún no salía de su sorpresa después de que la niña prácticamente se abalanzara sobre él. Sin embargo, tras ver como ella parecía calmarse progresivamente, decidió que no le importaba para nada que sus lágrimas mojaran su ropa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú también vas a regañarme? — gruñó Bura al notar que su mejor amiga estaba de pie junto a ella. La niña de cabello rubio negó con su cabeza, pero obviamente no estaba para nada contenta con la escena que ella había montado minutos atrás.

— ¿Cómo podría? Creo que tú sabes muy bien que eso ha estado mal, Bura.

La niña de cabello azul turquesa se sintió culpable cuando ella se alejó para ver si todo estaba bien con los demás, que seguían trabajando en tranquilizar a Pan. Su hermano la ignoraba deliberadamente, igual que Goten, y Trey parecía odiarla ahora… no que le importara, porque él no era nada ni nadie para ella, pero se sentía sola.

Y molesta.

Y fue esa misma molestia la que la llevó a alejarse de su hermano mayor y los demás. ¿Ellos querían enfocar toda su atención en aquella niña llorona? ¡Pues bien! Que lo hicieran, pero ella no iba a quedarse para ver como esa niña que había aparecido de la nada se llevara la atención que por derecho era suya, especialmente si se trataba de Trunks.

Bura decidió unirse a su madre y los demás. Ella seguramente le daría el consuelo que necesitaba después de ser humillada por Pan en dos ocasiones. ¡Dos veces! Primero fue cuando ella la derrotó en el torneo de una forma muy baja, a su parecer, y la otra fue momentos atrás cuando ella simplemente decidió que robarle la atención de su hermano y su mejor amiga estaba bien para todo el mundo.

¿Quién se creía que era, de todas formas?

Pisoteando lejos del grupo, Bura buscó el ki de su madre y los demás. Pudo encontrar el de su mamá y el de su tía Milk juntos, acompañadas por Yamcha y Chaoz. Probablemente ellos estaban buscándolos, y a Bura no le molestia para nada soltar todo lo que sabia sobre su madre. Ella se disculparía, pondría sus ojitos brillantes y, a diferencia de Trunks, seria perdonada. Y también podría aprovechar la oportunidad para informarle que su padre se había ido del torneo con la mujer que fue su rival en el combate, junto a los demás, y que estaban peleando en alguna zona muy alejada y apartada de donde ellos estaban.

Se detuvo en seco cuando pensó en ello.

¿Por qué no ir directamente? Es decir, ahora que su hermano y Goten estaban totalmente concentrados en consolar a Pan, ella podría aprovechar la oportunidad para seguir los pasos de su padre y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. No sabía que era, pero tenia claro que fuera lo que fuera, seria algo grande para haber conseguido que todos los Guerreros Z, con excepción de Dieciocho, abandonaran el torneo cuando semanas atrás estaban tan emocionados por participar después de no entrar a uno en más de veinte años.

Comenzó a flotar sobre el nivel del suelo, ignorando las miradas impactadas de la gente que la rodeaba, pero se detuvo cuando llegó a la punta de una palmera al sentir el ki de su madre y los demás demasiado cerca de donde estaba.

— Es ahora o nunca. Si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, van a encontrarme y estaré muerta — pensó en voz alta, disminuyó su ki tanto como pudo, justo como su hermano y su padre le habían enseñado, pero dejando algo a su alcance para poder permitirse volar y se alejó.

 **...**

El escenario cambió después de que el gruñido de Babidi se detuviera.

Ahora estaban en algún planeta demasiado verde. Arboles verdes, cielos verdes, lagos y ríos verdes, agua verde. Todo era verde. Todo era _demasiado_ verde, para el gusto de cierta semi-saiyajin. Y a la vez, le era espantosamente familia, aunque ella no podía recordar por qué o cuándo había estado, si es que acaso había sucedido, en un sitio como este.

 _"Namek"_ le llegó la voz de su compañero a través del vinculo que compartían. Ella lo miró sobre su hombro mientras él avanzaba un par de pasos hacia adelante, observando su entorno. _"Se parece mucho al Planeta Namek. Pero no lo sé… es diferente en cierta forma, aunque eso no importa demasiado, ¿cierto?"_ agregó mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ella asintió y se volvió para mirar a su enemigo.

— ¿Lista para pelear?

La muchacha asintió y se dejó caer en una posición de pelea que le dio a Towa un vistazo rápido de sus posibles habilidades. La mujer de cabello albino asumió que ella no seria tan fácil de derrotar como había pensado en un principio, pues si bien ella se veía pequeña y delicada, eso sólo era una fachada de su verdadero poder. No tenía claro hasta qué punto llegarían sus habilidades, pero sin duda ella sacaría algún provecho o tipo de diversión de este enfrentamiento. Para Towa, esta pelea prometía ser divertida.

A diferencia de ella, Videl quería acabar con esto pronto, aunque no le hacia falta demasiada atención a su rival para darse cuenta de que ella no seria un rival al que podría soplar fuera de combate muy rápido y mucho menos que iría fácil con ella. Eso, por supuesto, no le importaba demasiado al pensar en la increíble pelea que podrían tener. Por otro lado, estaba comenzando a analizar seriamente hasta qué punto iban los poderes de aquella mujer, porque si bien ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Shin por supuesto, consideraban a Dabura un gran rival contra sus grandes poderes, Towa parecía un poco más fuerte que su hermano y ella estaba segura que lo que mostraba no era el total de su poder.

Y por eso ella estaba sorprendida de que Babidi la enviara incluso antes que a Dabura.

El primer golpe tomó por sorpresa a Towa, pues Videl no esperó a que ella terminara de burlarse de ella para arremeter contra su rival. Su puño se estrelló y dio de lleno en su mejilla izquierda y fue un golpe que la tomó por sorpresa, pues no reaccionó más que moviendo su cabeza guiado por la fuerza del impacto del primer golpe de la muchacha Saiyajin. La piel azul clara de su mejilla se tornó de un color entre rosa y morado.

— ¿Estás lista tú para pelear? — preguntó la joven de ojos azules sonriendo con burla mientras retrocedía para retomar su lugar de antes de haber atacado.

Towa se congeló por un momento, al igual que Shin, e incluso Babidi y Dabura que veían toda la escena a través de la bola de cristal del mago. Ninguno de ellos cuatro podía creer que el golpe tan simple e incluso débil no había sido esquivado con facilidad. No entendían por qué, pero así había sido.

Pero, entonces, cuando Towa sintió sangre cayendo por su labio inferior ahora partido, se giró para clavar sus ojos en la muchacha. Violeta y azul se enfrentaron. Ninguna de las dos pensaba retroceder o dar un paso al costado, ambas estaban firmemente plantadas frente a la otra sin ninguna intención de echarse atrás o perder.

La sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Towa como ella comenzó a imaginar mil y una formas para torturar y asesinar a aquella niña insolente frente a ella. Estaba molesta. Muy molesta. Furiosa, describía mejor cómo ella estaba sintiéndose en ese momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa _chiquilla_ a dañar su perfecto y hermoso rostro? Towa se consideraba una peleadora excelente, y no podía creer que aquella niña la hubiera tomado por sorpresa, y mucho menos que se hubiera a animado a arremeter contra su precioso rostro.

Esa era una falta que ella pagaría muy caro, con su vida, de ser posible. Y ella se aseguraría de que lo fuera, porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, arruinaba su rostro y se salía con la suya sin ningún castigo.

Videl esquivó sin ninguna dificultad la lanza luego de que esta fuera lanzada por Towa directamente hacia su cabeza. Probablemente, si ella no tuviera los reflejos, agilidad y velocidad que tenia, esa cosa habría atravesado su cabeza de lado a lado, y algo más también. Sus oídos le indicaron que la lanza pasó rozando la cabeza de Vegeta, también, a juzgar por el gruñido que este había soltado justo antes de que la misma cayera sobre el césped verde y espeso unos cuantos metros más atrás desde donde los demás estaban observando el inicio de la pelea.

Los ojos azules de la joven semi-saiyajin miraron hacia los demás. La clara expresión de fastidio en el rostro de Vegeta mientras pasaba frenéticamente las manos por su cabello —que extrañamente parecía haber sido partido a la mitad— en un vano intento de acomodarlo de regreso a su posición inicial. A pesar de las burlas de los otros dos Saiyajins y la mirada estupefacta de Shin, Vegeta sólo gruñía mientras miraba hacia Towa con intenciones homicidas.

Por otro lado, él le dio a Videl una mirada que decía: _"Acaba esto rápido o yo lo haré"_ antes de voltear el rostro en un intento de mantener en alto el poco orgullo que podía quedarle después de tal "humillación".

— Parece que has hecho enfadar a _su majestad_ — profirió con burla la muchacha mientras se giraba hacia su rival.

— Pues que me disculpe — soltó con desprecio y sarcasmo la mujer de cabello albino. Su ceño se volvió lleno de rencor y odio hacia ella —, pero ese tiro iba dirigido directamente a tu cara. Como _agradecimiento_ por haber arruinado mi bello rostro.

Videl tuvo la tentación de dejarse caer al piso tras la declaración de la mujer demonio, sin embargo, supo mantener la compostura y simplemente la miró fijamente mientras ambas se dejaban caer en una posición de pelea. Sabían, las dos, que ya era hora de dejar las platicas a un lado y comenzar a pelear de una vez por todas. Towa quería hacerlo, principalmente, porque ya no soportaba la irritante voz de Babidi en su cabeza exigiéndole que matara a todos los _granujas_ para poder despertar a Majin Buu de una buena vez.

 _«Inútil e insoportable. Su voz me irrita. No entiendo cómo el imbécil de Dabura puede soportar estar tanto tiempo a su alrededor»_ gruñó mentalmente la mujer demonio mientras apreciaba con cuidado la posición de lucha que su rival había adquirido. _«Destacable, debo admitirlo. Ella no es ninguna novata»_ este último pensamiento la llenó de satisfacción, pues no dudaba que esa chiquilla le sabría dar mejor pelea que cualquier otro rival al que se hubiera enfrentado en el pasado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Towa antes de que se desvaneciera en el aire y se lanzara a atacar a su rival. Sin embargo, su primer golpe, un puñetazo que iba directo a su quijada, fue esquivado con facilidad por la muchacha, que simplemente se movió hacia atrás. Su siguiente golpe fue una patada que si conectaba con su pecho, la enviaría a volar bastante lejos, tiempo que Towa aprovecharía para lanzar su siguiente golpe. Sin embargo, este fue bloqueado por el brazo izquierdo de la muchacha Saiyajin.

Sonrisas aparecieron en el rostro de ambas mujeres antes de que las dos se esfumaran en el aire.

El choque de un destello blanco contra uno violáceo fue lo primero que se vio unos segundos después ya que, ahora elevadas en el aire, era donde las dos habían decidido llevar su pelea. No se podía ver más que estos destellos chocando entre sí, la velocidad era demasiado para un peleador sin experiencia o cualquiera que no tuviera el privilegio de saber llevar el ritmo a movimientos tan rápidos. Muy pronto, el destello violeta se esfumó y una figura salió disparada hacia el suelo, sin embargo, no llegó demasiado lejos cuando la luz blanca llegó hasta la figura y se estrelló con fuerza enviando a dicha figura contra el suelo, donde creo un gran cráter y creo una gran nube de polvo y tierra.

El destello blanco descendió hasta el suelo junto al cráter.

 **…**

La concentración de los tres Saiyajins y el Supremo Kaio-sama estaba totalmente puesta en la pelea que había comenzado momentos atrás. Los dos Saiyajins adultos no podían creer la velocidad de la que ambas guerreras eran dueñas y, por otro lado, seguían sorprendiéndose con el poder que Videl poseía. Su velocidad y capacidad de reacción era incluso ligeramente superior a la que cuando ella había peleado con Vegeta en el torneo.

Por supuesto, esto molestó al Príncipe Saiyajin porque, obviamente, ella no había usado casi nada del total de sus poderes en su pelea.

 _«Chiquilla insolente. No puedo creer que tuviera todo ese poder oculto y que, en verdad, haya aprendido a manejarlo a su antojo»_ gruñó Vegeta mentalmente mientras veía como la muchacha esquivaba una potente patada de su rival. _«¡Y ella ni siquiera mostró algo como esto en nuestra pelea! Maldición, como la detesto»_ siguió refunfuñando, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos mirando molesto la batalla.

Su ceño se frunció levemente cuando la joven Saiyajin salió despedida hacia atrás tras recibir un puñetazo que no logró esquivar después de que su oponente se esfumara en el aire.

— Ella es buena, ¿cierto? — comentó Goku mientras observaba con atención la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Él lucía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y su tono de voz le indicaba que él estaba claramente complacido con las habilidades de la muchacha —. Así que, Vegeta, por lo que he podido entender, tú la conoces desde pequeña, ¿no es así?

Como única respuesta, recibió un gruñido que sonó más o menos a una afirmación.

— ¿La entrenaste tú, cierto? A pesar de que no es muy notable, algunos de sus movimientos son muy parecidos a los tuyos, por no decir que son exactamente iguales — dijo sin apartar su atención de la pelea, que nuevamente había sido llevada al aire.

— Él nos entrenó a ambos — intervino Gohan, ganando la atención de su padre y obteniendo un gruñido por parte de Vegeta. Las miradas curiosas venían por parte del Supremo Kaio-sama —. Después de salir de la Tierra, Raditz me llevó frente a él y otro Saiyajin llamado Nappa. Recuerdo que para ese momento, Videl ya llevaba unos cuantos años con Vegeta. Según ella me dijo, había sido dejada bajo el cuidado de Vegeta cuando aún era un bebé de unos tres o cuatro meses. Ella jamás conoció a su madre o a su padre.

 _«¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Aquella idiota de Selene simplemente se apareció un día y me dejó a su mocosa para que me encargara de ella. Videl sólo tenía tres meses de haber nacido en ese momento»_ recordó Vegeta, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto ante el recuerdo. _«Ella ni siquiera preguntó. Simplemente me la dejó y jamás volvió. Si yo iba a cuidarla, por supuesto que iba a entrenarla. No iba a andar cargando con inútiles que no valían mi tiempo»_ completó el pensamiento asintiendo con la cabeza para si mismo.

— Oh... interesante. Jamás nos contaste eso, Vegeta.

— ¡¿Y por qué demonios iba a decirte algo como eso?! No es para nada tu asunto, Kakarotto. El hecho de que yo tuviera que cargar con la mocosa de alguien más por casi seis años no es tu asunto — le gruñó saliendo de sus pensamientos al oír el comentario de Goku —. Además, ni siquiera Bulma lo sabe. Jamás se lo he dicho a nadie. No tenía por qué, de todas formas. Mi pasado es mi pasado, mi asunto, y así seguirá siendo.

— Por un momento, pensé que era tu hija — continuó diciendo el Saiyajin ignorando completamente los reclamos de su rival —. Ella se parece demasiado a ti, y no hablo solamente del físico. Su personalidad es _demasiado_ parecida a la tuya, Vegeta.

— ¿Lo es, cierto? — dijo Gohan con diversión, observando la expresión de molestia que iba aumentando en Vegeta —. Los primeros días yo también lo pensé. Y aún hoy en día, me pregunto si ella no será su hija o algo así, ya que ambos tienen personalidades tan similares. A veces, Videl es _demasiado_ parecida a Vegeta, pero ella es incluso más aterradora que él y es peor cuando se enfada. Tú no quieres verla enfadada.

Goku sonrió al ver a su hijo estremecerse ante el pensamiento, pero él lo entendía, si ella era un décima de lo que era en batalla, como ahora, era de temer.

 _«Justo como Milk o Bulma. O incluso Bura»_ pensó sonriente.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente del Príncipe Saiyajin mientras seguía oyendo los comentarios que intercambiaban el baka de tercera clase y su hijo también de tercera clase.

— ¿En verdad? Pues quien sabe — dijo Goku encogiéndose de hombros —. Vegeta jamás nos ha dicho mucho sobre su pasado, y él ya lleva más de quince años viviendo aquí en la Tierra. Bulma no le ha sacado demasiada información sobre su pasado, por lo que ella misma me ha dicho. Pero, si lo que dices sobre Videl es cierto, ¿qué nos prohíbe pensar que ella pueda ser su hija? Después de todo, no se sabe nada de su padre, ¿no?

— Y él es el único que ha conocido a su madre, también. Raditz y Nappa siempre dijeron que ellos jamás la habían visto con sus propios ojos ni sabían quién era, pero que ella era probablemente la única persona en el universo capaz de convencerlo para encargarse de cuidar a una recién nacida sin dar demasiadas explicaciones. Según recuerdo, ellos solían burlarse mucho de Vegeta antes, alegando que sólo lo había hecho porque Videl era su hija o algo así — comentó el joven semi-saiyajin con cierto tono malicioso en su voz.

— ¡¿Quieren dejar de decir estupideces, ustedes dos, bakas de tercera clase?! — gritó Vegeta exasperado mientras los golpeaba a los dos en la parte superior de la cabeza. Goku no tardó en comenzar a quejarse y sobar el lugar golpeado, mientras que Gohan mostró algo más de orgullo que su padre y se limitó a mirar con el ceño fruncido al Saiyajin que lo había golpeado —. _¡Chiquillo insolente!_ ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Tú sabes perfectamente que no soy el padre de tu compañera! ¿Por qué demonios sigues insistiendo en ello? ¡Te lo he dicho desde el primer día que comenzaste a decirlo hace dieciocho años! ¡No soy el maldito padre de Videl!

Goku parpadeó con sorpresa ante sus palabras mientras que Gohan sonrió con diversión.

— Lo sé — respondió el muchacho, haciendo que su padre lo mirara con curiosidad y el otro Saiyajin cayera al suelo —. Solo lo digo para fastidiarte. ¿Acaso me crees idiota? Además... aunque no lo creas, Videl y yo estamos cien por ciento seguros de que no eres su padre. Es decir, claramente no lo eres, ella es _mucho_ más poderosa que tú.

El tono burlón en su voz hizo que Vegeta lo fulminara con la mirada y tuviera ganas de matarlo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo cuando una esfera de ki se disparó sobre sus cabezas y explotó unos cuantos metros más atrás.

— ¡Estúpida mocosa, ten más cuidado!

El gruñido lanzado por Vegeta hacia Videl fue oído por todos los presentes. Sin embargo, la muchacha sólo lo miraba con burla desde su posición elevada varios metros sobre el suelo, antes de concentrar nuevamente toda su atención en su oponente y volver a la pelea.

— Eso fue a propósito, ¿cierto? — le preguntó Goku a su hijo.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Probablemente si seguimos hablando de ella como si no estuviera aquí, quizás la próxima vez seamos los siguientes y no tengamos tanta suerte como antes — le respondió Gohan encogiéndose ante la mirada penetrante que sentía sobre él.

Claramente, incluso con la gran distancia, Videl había sido capaz de seguir su conversación sin ningún problema, y ella ciertamente no parecía muy _feliz_ al respecto.

Aunque Goku no podía estar seguro por qué parte de la misma exactamente.

 **…**

Videl esquivó un puñetazo dirigido hacia su rostro, se agachó y usó su pie para golpear los de Towa, quien sin esperar tal movimiento a semejante velocidad se desestabilizó hasta casi caer al suelo. Sin embargo, la joven semi-saiyajin no terminó ahí y lanzó su próximo ataque. Una serie de puñetazos y patadas, la mayoría sólo siendo esquivados o bloqueados, algunos incluso siendo redirigidos hacia la nada. Solo dos de la gran serie de golpes lograron dar en su objetivo. El primero fue una patada en el costado izquierdo y el otro un puño directo al estómago de la mujer albina.

— Ya veo — murmuró Towa, se inclinó hacia adelante más cerca de Videl y le susurró en una voz que sólo ella pudiera oír —. Eres un Saiyajin, ¿eh? Es bueno saberlo.

Los ojos de Videl se abrieron enormemente ante ese comentario.

— ¿Qué? — murmuró, su voz y toda su expresión demostraban cuan sorprendida se sentía la muchacha. Se alejó de Towa rápidamente solo para notar la sonrisa gigante formada en sus finos labios.

— Eso solo lo vuelve todo más interesante — agregó la albina avanzando lentamente hacia la joven, que aún no lograba salir de su aturdimiento tras oír su comentario.

Towa estaba disfrutando demasiado el momento, aunque ella tenia una gran idea formándose en su mente para poder cumplir sus planes.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes? — el ceño de Videl comenzó a fruncirse y recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial. Así como su rival, avanzó algunos pasos deteniéndose a una corta distancia de ella —. ¿Y qué diablos tiene de interesante el hecho de que sea o no Saiyajin? No creo que tenga relevancia para nuestra pelea, ¿o si?

La sonrisa en el rostro de la albina aumentó considerablemente. Ella saboreó en sus labios las palabras mientras respondía a aquel cuestionamiento.

— Lo tiene, mucho más de lo que crees — dijo, su sonrisa aumentando al notar la confusión grabada en cada rasgo de la oji-azul —. Tú vas a ayudarme a completar mi venganza.

Parpadeando con sorpresa, la joven semi-saiyajin la miró totalmente desconcertada.

— ¡¿Qué?! _No_. Ni de broma. Sigue soñando — gritó saliendo de la impresión por aquel comentario, que más bien había sonado a afirmación —. Yo no voy a servir como herramienta para un fin malvado, cualquiera que sea el tuyo. No soy ciervo de nadie, ¿entiendes? No vas a convencerme ni lograr, de ninguna maldita manera, hacerme colaborar contigo. Desde que entré a esta nave, mi único objetivo ha sido destruir a cualquiera, o cualquier cosa, que esté entre Majin Buu y yo. Todos nosotros hemos venido aquí con el único objetivo de proteger este planeta y los seres que lo habitan.

 _«Por no mencionar que quería vengarme de los dos bastardos que robaron mi energía y del insecto de Babidi por siquiera pensar en traer a la vida a un mal tan grande como Majin Buu»_ pensó frunciendo el ceño un poco más.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Towa aumentó mientras la miraba con deliberada malicia en sus ojos amatistas mientras la visión de Videl comenzaba a nublarse progresivamente mientras una neblina violácea comenzaba a rodearlas a ella y su rival.

Videl vio con impotencia como la sonrisa en el rostro de Towa aumentaba mientras miraba hacia ella, con deliberada malicia en sus ojos amatistas. Fue justo en ese momento cuando la joven notó como su visión comenzaba a ensombrecerse progresivamente mientras una extraña neblina de un tétrico color violáceo comenzaba a rodearlas a ambas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.

 _«¡¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando?!»_ pensó la muchacha mirando alrededor, para sólo encontrar violeta y lila por todos lados, y todo siendo algo así como humo de color o algún tipo de bruma que cegaba un poco sus ojos y nublaba todos sus sentidos.

Una musical risa llenó el ambiente y pronto una luz ligeramente blanca-plateada comenzó a hacerse presente a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Pronto, para su suerte, ella pudo distinguir la figura de Towa frente a ella, aunque pudo confirmarlo segundos después cuando sintió su ki que parecía haberse elevado ligeramente.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?! ¡¿Qué diablos has hecho?! — le gritó con molestia, pues no podía hacer nada más. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, su cuerpo parecía estar totalmente paralizado ya que no respondía a ninguna de las órdenes dadas por su cerebro.

— ¿Dónde estamos? No importa. ¿Qué te he hecho? Tampoco es relevante — la voz de Towa le llegó, sus labios apenas se movían mientras hablaba, o más bien murmuraba para ella —. Pero voy a mostrarte la razón por la que estoy en la Tierra y por qué realmente estoy siguiendo a Babidi y al estúpido de mi hermano.

 _«¿Su verdadera razón para estar en la Tierra siguiendo a Dabura y Babidi?»_ pensó Videl sin comprender por qué le decía eso y a dónde quería llegar al contarle eso, fuera lo que fuera que iba a contarle.

— Lo primero que tienes que saber, es que no estoy siendo manipulada por el insecto de Babidi, aunque creo que ya sospechabas sobre eso, ¿cierto? Lo has hecho desde que no viste ninguna M marcada en mí, ¿verdad? — exigió Towa y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar o responder, ella continuó —. Y ahora voy a explicarte por qué estoy supuestamente peleando por Babidi y ayudándolo con la resurrección de Majin Buu, algo que, por cierto, no sucederá mientras yo siga con vida.

 _«¡¿Qué?! No entiendo nada»_ masculló mentalmente la muchacha esperando a que su rival, o lo que fuera ahora de ella Towa, continuara. Pero ella no lo hizo y fue entonces cuando la nebulosa alrededor de ambas comenzó a borrarse para poner un hermoso paisaje verde y rojizo que parecía salido de un libro o una fotografía.

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **¡Ja ne!**


	9. La intervención de Dabura

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball /Z/GT, películas y derivados así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Personajes fuera de la serie o la trama que no conozcan, son míos y de mi intrusiva mente. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Resumen:** _Ni Goku ni Piccolo lograron vencer Raditz cuando llegó a la Tierra y como consecuencia, Gohan fue secuestrado por el malvado Saiyajin y llevado al espacio. Dieciocho años después de aquel trágico día en que Goku perdió a su hijo, los Guerreros Z están participando en una nueva edición del torneo de artes marciales que traerá consigo una nueva amenaza y grandes descubrimientos. ¿Gohan en realidad murió en el espacio? ¿Vegeta y Goku, junto a sus hijos, son realmente los únicos Saiyajins vivos en la galaxia? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué esa chica puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y su compañero también? ¿Y quiénes son esos sujetos tan extraños llamados Shin y Kibito? Al parecer, la Tierra jamás tiene suficiente paz, siempre un nuevo enemigo llega para poner en peligro millones de vidas, y, como siempre, Goku y el resto de los Guerreros Z están dispuestos a luchar por mantener la paz de sus familias y su planeta._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _«Pensamientos»_

— Diálogos —

 _—Aclaraciones—_

 _"Vinculo o conversación telepática"_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _El Supremo Kaio-sama (Shin) puede mantener conversaciones telepáticas con quien quiera. Es un maldito ser Supremo, después de todo, ¿no? xD_

* * *

 **N/A: Probando... probando. ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

 **¡Konichiwa, minna! Estoy de vuelta xD**

 **Si, primero que nada... ¡Lo siento, lo siento, I sorry, Gomen, etc! (?) No tiene perdón de Dende la demora que he tenido para actualizar. En mi defensa -siempre hay algo para decir, al parecer- diré que los problemas personales han llegado al cuello y más allá, además, de que doña Inspiración me ha abandonado de forma prologanda y sin fecha estimada de regreso. No terminé todavía el capitulo que estaba escribiendo -el que más me ha llevado hasta el momento, tengo más de un jodido mes con él-, pero creí conveniente venir y actualizar antes de recibir una gallina muerta en mi puerta (?). Como sea, además de disculparme, me gustaría pedir su opinión.**

 **¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? Si es que alguien realmente me sigue todavía, claro. Y, ¿qué les parecería una precuela sobre la vida de Gohan después de ser secuestrado por Raditz? ¿Y algunos capitulos de dicha historia dedicados a lo sucedido en la Tierra, con Goku y los demás, mientras tanto? Creo que sería algo bueno. Aunque claro, digo, para eso debería terminar esta antes que nada, ¿no? Pero, eso más que nada si yo me animara a escribir una secuela. Precuela habrá... algún día... empecé a trabajar en ella de forma desordenada, pero ya sé que pasará en toda la historia, al menos en lo que a Gohan se refiere.**

 **Eh... bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente parloteo, ¿qué tal si vamos al capitulo y me dejan sus opiniones luego? ¡Y no olviden mis preguntillas curiosas! Y otra más solo por simple curiosidad.**

 **¿Cuál fue su escena favorita de este capitulo?**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: La intervención de Dabura. ¡Es tu turno de pelear, Gohan!**

 _Y por eso estoy aquí…_

 _Mi pelea no es contigo o con tus amigos…_

 _No debes dejar que Babidi cumpla su objetivo…_

 _Si lo logra, si eso sucede, no habrá vuelta atrás y será el fin…_

 _Majin Buu no debe ser revivido, será el fin del universo si eso sucede…_

Frases como esas flotaban en la mente de Videl al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos, sólo para darse cuenta que el escenario había vuelto a cambiar y ya no se encontraba en aquel hermoso lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Este había sido reemplazado por el mismo sitio en el que había estado antes de que la ilusión comenzara.

Todo había terminado y ahora ella podía encontrarle sentido a las cosas.

Miró a Towa, ella estaba flotando ligeramente frente a ella, a escasos metros de su posición, su mano rodeaba con fuerza la extraña lanza que había arrojado contra ella en el inicio de su pelea un buen rato atrás. Miró a sus ojos y se dio cuenta, las memorias de lo que había visto regresaron a su mente y sintió una ligera presión en el pecho mientras recordaba las escenas que había presenciado, las cuales habían sido como propias, recuerdos que se sentían tan reales y vívidos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos le pertenecía.

Eran de la mujer albina frente a ella.

— ¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Qué se supone que sucederá ahora? — preguntó, su voz saliendo ligeramente rasposa por alguna razón que ella no comprendía.

Los finos labios de la mujer de ojos violetas se curvaron hacia arriba, en una pequeña sonrisa que indicaba lo satisfecha que se sentía consigo misma y la situación.

— Hay que seguir la corriente.

Eso fue todo lo que Videl tuvo que oír para comprender a _qué_ se refería. No hacia falta saberlo todo, tampoco ser un genio, pues después de todo lo que había visto… era obvio que su respuesta seria algo como eso, pero ella tuvo que asegurarse, sólo por las dudas.

— Muy bien — dijo la muchacha sonriendo lentamente —. Acabemos con esto.

Ella se lanzó para atacar.

 _«Si vamos a actuar, hay que hacerlo bien y creíble para Babidi y Dabura»_ pensó Videl.

El puño izquierdo de la joven semi-saiyajin conectó efectivamente con el rostro de su rival, aunque esta no se movió y sólo inclinó la cabeza mientras escupía algo de sangre ya que, si bien el golpe no había sido lo suficiente fuete para enviarla a volar, si había sido efectivo, pues le había roto el labio... de nuevo. Pese a eso, Towa no dejó hacer tan fácil y respondió al ataque con la misma velocidad y eficacia que ella, así que las cosas sí que podían ponerse interesantes a partir de ahora. Continuaron de la misma forma por los próximos quince minutos. Intercambiaban golpes a gran velocidad, lanzando ráfagas y golpes con energía de vez en cuando, la energía en cada golpe, lejos de agotarse, parecía elevarse mientras el tiempo avanzaba. Ninguna de las dos parecía cansarse ante el ritmo constante y veloz al que estaban peleando, y con cada momento que pasaba, la energía seguía aumentando.

La cola de Videl, que estaba fuertemente envuelta alrededor de su cintura, se crispó.

— Terminemos con esto — gruñó en voz baja mirando a Towa momentos después de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago y una gran esfera de ki que rasgó un poco su ropa.

Sabía que era una actuación y que no tenía que excederse con su energía, porque podría matarla sin darse cuenta, pero ella había perdido la paciencia. Esa virtud que ella no tenía y que jamás había poseído, era algo que había perdido cinco minutos después de que empezaran a intercambiar golpes. La pelea se había vuelto aburrida, y tras recibir aquel puño seguido por el impacto de ki, lo perdió completamente. Especialmente porque ella había arruinado lo último de ropa para vestir que tenía.

Desde que Gohan y ella llegaron a la Tierra tres días atrás, no se habían preocupado mucho por la ropa, pues habían pasado todo el primer día vestidos con sus armaduras Saiyajin, sin embargo, notaron las miradas extrañadas de la gente _–aunque no les importaba demasiado-,_ así que decidieron hacer algo con la ropa, y compraron algo tanto para ellos como para Pan y Trey. Tuvieron que participar en algunas peleas callejeras en las que sacaron algo de dinero, ese dinero, lo usaron para la ropa y la estadía en un hotel, pues no sabían a dónde más ir, y teniendo en cuenta que estaban con dos niños inquietos, acampar en el bosque no sonaba como una buena idea. No si Pan estaba ahí, porque ella adoraba correr entre los arboles y ya la habían perdido de vista en más de una ocasión desde que llegaron. Por otro lado, no habían logrado hacer grandes cantidades de dinero, sólo lo esencial para sobrevivir hasta el día del torneo y conseguir algo de ropa normal para usar entre los terrícolas.

Y ella había ocupado su primer conjunto en su pelea contra Vegeta, pero éste había quedado destruido después de su contienda y el ataque de los sirvientes de Babidi. Recurrió a su último conjunto de ropa… y ese era precisamente el que Towa había arruinado.

Aunque ella todavía contaba con la armadura Saiyajin que tenían en el hotel, pero eso estaba _bastante_ lejos como para conseguirlo en un futuro muy próximo.

— Lo siento, pero me has hecho enfadar al destruir mi ultimo conjunto de ropa — exclamó en voz alta, solo lo suficiente como para ser oída por su rival —. Vamos, hagamos esto bien y vamos a divertimos un poco.

Dicho eso, la muchacha Saiyajin se lanzó a atacarla de nuevo, y mientras lo hacía, se memorizó rápidamente las pocas aberturas que tenía su rival para poder aprovecharlas y hacer el mayor daño posible. Incluso si ella no planeaba matarla, divertirse con ella unos minutos antes de que todo rodara fuera de control no seria malo para nadie y haría bien a su furia contenida para poder disminuir un poco o algo así.

Otros diez minutos pasaron y Videl disfrutó de cada golpe que atizaba en el rostro, abdomen, costados, cabeza o cualquier parte del cuerpo de Towa. No era sádica, incluso si le habían dicho en varias ocasiones que era algo normal en su raza, los Saiyajin, pero ella estaba malditamente disfrutando cada ocasión en que sus golpes llegaban a destino.

Entonces, cuando Towa aterrizó en el suelo después de atacarla e intentar esquivar una serie de golpes, Videl aprovechó mientras su oponente se recuperaba para comenzar a formar una gran esfera de ki para poder lanzársela. Preparó el golpe y miró a la albina, ella estaba moviéndose en el cráter creado por el impacto. Apuntó hacia ella, y vio como su rival comenzaba a forzarse a ponerse pie. Calculó toda la energía que lanzaría hacia ella al mismo tiempo que su rival finalmente lograba estabilizarse un poco sobre sus pies. Hizo un último cálculo en su mente y volvió a mirar a la albina.

Ella ahora se encontraba mirándola fijamente con sus ojos violáceos.

— Es hora — susurró para ella misma mientras tomaba una profunda respiración.

Entonces, dejó ir el ataque, una gran esfera de ki de un tamaño promedio pero que despedía una gran cantidad de energía, de un color ligeramente azul eléctrico que se movía alarmantemente más cerca de Towa con cada segundo que pasaba.

 **…**

Pan pasó las manos por su cabello negro corto y lo alborotó más de lo que ya estaba mientras se alejaba del adolescente de cabello negro con las mejillas rojas, un poco por vergüenza por su reacción y su accionar, y también a causa de las lágrimas que habían estado cayendo por su rostro por unos diez minutos sin parar desde que había oído aquellas crueles palabras que la habían herido más allá de lo que _ella_ podía imaginar.

Sintió las miradas curiosas pero aliviadas de los dos adolescentes, y notó también la sonrisa en el rostro de Trey, así como en el de Marron. Sonriendo hacia los dos, ella buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, sólo para darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

— ¿Dónde está _Grumpy_? — preguntó con curiosidad, mirando hacia los dos mayores en busca de una respuesta. _Grumpy_ era aquella odiosa y molesta niña de cabello turquesa a la que todos llamaban Bura, ella le había puesto de esa forma porque era muy gruñona y el apodo le iba perfectamente bien.

Esa pregunta se ganó tres miradas confundidas y una curiosa.

Trunks y Goten intercambiaron una mirada luego de buscar alrededor, aún sin intentar buscar por medio de la detección del ki. Cuando lo hicieron, se voltearon a ver, sus rostros llenos de pánico mientras sus cerebros comenzaban a maquinar locas ideas de lo que pasaría cuando la niña, ahora desaparecida, llegara a su destino. Y las terribles consecuencias que tendría este suceso sobre ellos cuando los dos padres de la misma se enteraran de que ellos no habían hecho absolutamente nada por impedirlo.

— Esto es malo — murmuró el chico de cabello lavanda mirando un punto fijo en el cielo.

— ¿Malo? Esto es peligrosamente horroroso para nosotros. Vamos a morir, Trunks. Tus padres nos van a matar — comenzó a decir el otro muchacho, alzando su voz gradualmente mientras continuaba hablando —. Que digo matar, ellos van a matarnos, revivirnos, torturarnos y volver a matarnos, sólo para continuar así eternamente.

— Estamos _jodidos_ — coincidió con su mejor amigo Trunks.

— Oh, Kami, y yo que soy tan joven y tengo mucho por qué vivir — lloriqueó Goten.

— ¿Y qué me dices de mí? Yo todavía no hago nada por invitar a salir a…— Trunks se detuvo abruptamente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir mientras se sonrojaba y las palabras se quedaban atascadas en sus labios, especialmente tras ver las miradas burlonas de su mejor amigo y la niña de cabello rubio.

— Oh, por favor, Trunks, termina lo que ibas a decir. Estoy muy curioso al respecto — la burla era palpable en la voz de Goten mientras miraba a su mejor amigo sin pudor.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó exaltado, sonrojado y avergonzado el susodicho.

— Oh, yo quisiera que Yuuki estuviera aquí para ver esto. De hecho, ¡quisiera que todos vieran esto ahora mismo! — exclamó el chico de cabello azabache con emoción mientras se burlaba de su mejor amigo, pues era algo muy divertido y digno de ser visto.

— ¡Goten, cierra tu maldita boca!

En ese momento, como si sus deseos hubiesen sido escuchados por algún dragón con el poder de cumplir deseos, o quizás algún Dios divino _–cofDendecof-_ , los dos jóvenes pudieron oír pasos y sentir el ki de varias personas moviéndose hacia ellos. Marron estaba bastante entretenida con la escena frente a ella, además de que ella ya había sentido como los demás se movían hacia ellos antes de que los demás lo notaran, así que sólo observó a los dos adolescentes, ahora pálidos como un muerto, mirando a un punto fijo al final del camino. Pan y Trey solo intercambiaron miradas curiosas cuando sintieron varios ki acercándose hacia donde se encontraban, algunos de los cuales eran bastante destacables sobre varios peleadores que ellos habían visto en las inscripciones del torneo… de los adultos, en donde los padres de la niña habían participado, aunque por supuesto, ninguno de ellos era algo de lo que realmente preocuparse, pues no serian problema ni para ellos dos.

 _De ninguna forma._

— Oh, genial. ¿Acaso Dende está en nuestra contra el día de hoy o qué? — masculló entre dientes el muchacho de cabello lavanda como vio una cabeza muy familiar asomándose al final del largo camino en el cual se encontraban ellos.

Su mejor amigo lo miró.

— ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que él nos la está jugando, Trunks?

Con una mueca, el muchacho sólo negó con la cabeza, pues sabia que era así.

 _«La próxima que te vea, Dende, voy a soplar todo el templo sagrado»_ pensó Trunks.

 **…**

El ser Namekian conocido como Kami-sama por los seres humanos o llamado Dende por cierto peculiar grupo de guerreros, observó con sorna desde su posición sobre el borde norte del Templo Sagrado de Kami-sama, su hogar desde los últimos casi trece años, hacia la Tierra. Estaba haciendo su trabajo y, de paso, consiguiendo algo de diversión a costas de cierto par de adolescentes semi-saiyajin que, la última vez que estuvieron visitándolos, se habían acabado toda la comida que ellos tenían en una de las habitaciones del lugar.

Observó desde su privilegiada posición como el grupo conformado por las esposas, familiares y amigos de los Guerreros Z se movía por un largo camino empedrado en las instalaciones del torneo mientras buscaban a los miembros más jóvenes de su grupo.

— Esto será divertido — murmuró para si mismo, sonriendo con burla al ver como el grupo sólo estaba al doblar una esquina de su objetivo: Los adolescentes y los niños.

Justo en ese momento, recibió la amenaza mental del hijo de cierto arrogante Saiyajin.

 _«Eso, Trunks, será siempre y cuando sobrevivas a tu madre»_ pensó mientras sonreía.

Entonces, su atención se desenfocó y desvió hacia otro lugar. Un destello blanco moviéndose a una impresionante velocidad sobre las azules aguas del mar en la misma dirección que el grupo de guerreros se había movilizado poco más de una hora antes, después de que todos ellos dejaran el torneo.

Se mordió los labios con preocupación mientras sospesaba sus acciones.

 _«Vegeta me matará si su hija obtiene un solo rasguño por mi "incompetencia". Lo mejor será avisarles a Trunks y Goten para que vayan por ella. No seria nada bueno que Bura intervenga en la pelea de Goku y los demás y termine herida o algo peor»_ pensó estremeciéndose al recordar que no sólo tendría que lidiar con un Saiyajin furioso, sino también con una madre colérica si averiguaba que él sabía hacia el peligro al que su hija menor se dirigía y no usaba sus habilidades como Dios del Planeta Tierra para detenerla.

Pero, también, como Kami-sama él tenía ciertos limites hasta los cuales llegar e intervenir en algo inevitable como el peligro mortal en el que la niña se estaba por meter era uno de ellos… por otro lado, ser torturado y asesinado por sus padres era algo incluso peor.

 _«Les avisaré a Trunks y Goten…»_ decidió, asintiendo para si mismo. _«Tan pronto como vea qué clase de castigo obtienen por parte de sus madres»_ estalló en risas al observar nuevamente lo que estaba sucediendo con el par de mejores amigos en ese momento.

 **…**

Los ojos azules de la joven semi-saiyajin observaron con desdén mientras el cuerpo herido de su rival descendía a una velocidad de vértigo hasta chocar en la tierra y crear un gran cráter por el impacto. Una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se movía a la misma velocidad hacia el cráter, con claras intenciones de atacar una vez más, sin embargo, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que su oponente no estaba más ahí.

Buscó alrededor por ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue un puñetazo en el estómago y un cosquilleo debido a los cabellos ahora revueltos de su rival, que caían libremente sobre su hombro derecho _—el cual estaba expuesto debido a que la tela de su vestimenta en esa parte había sido destruida cuando ella intentó esquivar un golpe minutos atrás—,_ todo esto mientras alguien se inclinaba para susurrar en su oído.

— Lo admito, me has tomado por sorpresa y esta pelea ha sido sorprendente, pero estoy llegando al límite en donde voy a usar todos mis poderes. Y ninguna de las dos quiere eso, ¿cierto? Hay un plan que seguir — el susurro llegó a ella como la brisa del viento, suave y ligera —. Así que, es mejor que acabes con esto de una vez, apresuremos todo.

Sin embargo, la muchacha tenía sus reservas al respecto.

— ¿Qué sucede si estás equivocada? ¿Y si no todo sale como lo planeaste? Algo puede fallar.

Ante aquella replica de la muchacha Saiyajin, la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer demonio se doblegó un poco, aunque se volvió una fría mueca de desprecio mientras hablaba.

— Él lo hará — afirmó, sin dejar lugar a dudas —. Ahora, terminemos con esto.

— Muy bien.

— Y recuerda, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, ¿entiendes? — agregó la albina rápidamente —. Ni siquiera a tu compañero.

Los ojos de Videl se abrieron mientras se apartaba de Towa en un rápido movimiento.

— _¿Qué?_

— Sé bastante sobre los Saiyajins, _querida_ — soltó la última palabra mientras la miraba con sorna —. A diferencia de Babidi, los he investigado a fondo y sé tanto como cualquiera de ustedes sobre su raza — aclaró, su voz todavía era un susurro para que solo la muchacha pudiera oírlo. La enfrentó con una mirada seria —. Lo he dicho en serio. No le digas nada de esto a tu compañero, no hasta que sea el momento _indicado_.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso?

— Cuando _todo_ acabe.

No hizo falta decir más, pues la joven había comprendido el mensaje a la perfección, así que intentó cumplir con lo que le pedía, aunque seria algo difícil. Bloquear su mente de Gohan no era algo que había hecho en mucho tiempo, después de todo, no tenían ningún secreto entre ellos. Absolutamente ninguno. No había nada que no conocieran del otro, después de todo, con un vínculo tan fuerte formado entre ellos era difícil ocultar nada del otro y, en cualquier caso, no era algo que los había afectado mucho, pues tenía un largo tiempo viviendo con él así que ya se habían acostumbrado.

Pero ella iba a hacerlo, no porque no quisiera compartirlo con su compañero, sino porque, como bien había dicho su rival, aún no era el momento indicado para que lo supiera.

— Terminemos, ¿te parece?

La muchacha solo asintió y se preparó para atacar.

La lucha se extendió entre golpes, ráfagas y ataques con ki por los siguientes minutos. Con cada golpe que lanzaba, la energía que la joven semi-saiyajin usaba iba aumentando considerablemente, así como el daño que su rival recibía, por lo que las cosas estaban a punto de comenzar. Eso se dio por hecho cinco minutos después cuando Towa volvió a caer estrepitosamente en un cráter creado por su impacto en el suelo, después de recibir una ráfaga de ki directamente en la espalda después de una potente esfera de ki.

— Esto se acabó — dijo, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos para su ataque final mientras recibía una mirada apreciativa de su rival —. Hemos llegado al final, Towa. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta pelea tanto como yo.

— Créeme, esta pelea ha sido la más interesante en la que he participado — murmuró la mujer albina sonriendo hacia ella, creando también una esfera de energía en sus manos.

— Pues me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, porque este… ¡es tu final!

Dicho esto, Videl lanzó su potente ataque hacia Towa, pero el ataque esta había estado preparando lo encontró en el camino. Ambos ataques peleaban por el control como ellas, ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder realmente, pero las energías de la albina comenzaban a disminuir mientras que las de la morena sólo seguían aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba, pues había decidido llegar al borde entre la transformación en Súper Saiyajin, para darle más potencia a su ataque hasta el punto en que se volvió algo mortal… para su rival.

La energía de Towa comenzó a retroceder mientras los ojos de Videl parpadeaban de negro a verde, así como su cabello de negro a dorado mientras seguía aumentando su ki. Finalmente, Towa se _quedó_ sin energías y esperó el impacto que ella sabia era mortal.

Sin embargo, este nunca llegó, pues el potente ataque había sido desviado… por Dabura.

 **…**

Gohan observó como el ataque de Videl rompía las barreras y se fusionaba con el de la mujer demonio mientras continuaba avanzando hacia esta última. El ataque claramente significaba su muerte si la alcanzaba y al parecer seria así, pues ella no había hecho nada por moverse. Sin embargo, el golpe mortal jamás la alcanzó, pues alguien había intervenido y desviado el ataque hasta que explotó en una zona lejana.

Sintió sus labios presionarse en una fina línea de clara tensión y molestia mientras sus ojos se estrechaban y su ceño se fruncía con disgusto al reconocer al que desvió el ataque.

Era Dabura.

El demonio llamado Dabura había salido de alguna parte, a él no le importaba de dónde, y había alcanzado a tiempo a plantarse frente a Towa para desviar a tiempo el ataque que Videl había lanzado para dar por terminada su pelea. El demonio ahora estaba frente a su hermana, protegiéndola de cualquier posible ataque con su propio cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban extendidos a los lados de su cuerpo y tenía la mirada fija en su compañera.

— Eso no se ve bien — murmuró Shin, reproduciendo los pensamientos que embargaban su mente —. Esto definitivamente no puede salir bien. ¿Por qué rayos Dabura ha salido? ¡No se supone que peleen dos sujetos en un mismo escenario!

— Él claramente no ha venido a otra cosa más que para salvar a su _hermana_ — soltó con desdén Vegeta mientras observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Obviamente, él también estaba disgustado, así lo veía Gohan. Su posición, su forma de expresarse, sus facciones… todo él demostraba el fastidio que sentía con la situación que acababa de presentarse.

Pero nadie se sentía más molesto que él, pues la aparición de Dabura sólo podía significar, como bien dijo Shin, problemas. Problemas para ellos. Pero, principalmente, para Videl.

 _"_ _No hay ningún problema. Nada de qué preocuparse aquí, Gohan"_ le murmuró la muchacha en su cabeza, su voz sonaba extrañamente tranquila mientras le hablaba. _"Sólo… no intervengas a menos que sea realmente necesario, ¿está bien? Puedo lidiar con esto. Por ahora, al menos"_ dijo la muchacha, no apartó la atención del demonio en ningún momento mientras le hablaba, porque claramente eso podría volverse en su contra.

 _"_ _Está bien, lo haré"_ aceptó a regañadientes, fulminando con la mirada a Dabura. _"Pero si hace algo, lo que sea, que te ponga en peligro voy a ir ahí y matarlo. Lo juro, Videl. Lo haré y tú lo sabes"_ agregó gruñendo ante aquella posibilidad.

 _"_ _Está bien"_ ella aceptó, también gruñendo por su reacción.

Gohan salió de sus pensamientos y se desconectó un poco de la conversación con Videl cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Cuando movió los ojos para ver de quién se trataba, se encontró con unos totalmente idénticos ojos ónix a los suyos que pertenecían a su padre.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó escuetamente, su mirada regresando hacia su compañera.

Ninguno, ni ella, Dabura o Towa se habían movido de sus posiciones. Los dos primeros simplemente estaban mirándose fijamente, mientras Towa, aún de rodillas en el suelo por el esfuerzo, miraba todo con atención sin emitir palabra alguna o moverse un centímetro.

— Ella estará bien, Gohan. Es fuerte, ¿está bien? No debes preocuparte por ella — le dijo Goku, pues había notado como los nervios comenzaban a hacerse presentes en él. La tensión en sus músculos no hacia sino aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba y su expresión se volvían mortalmente seria a medida que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo.

Quiso gritarle que él no lo sabía, que él no podía estar seguro, porque a pesar de que él confiaba ciegamente en Videl y sus habilidades, no podía dejar de estar preocupado por ella o por cómo sucederían las cosas. Si bien su compañera era extremadamente fuerte, ellos no sabían realmente hasta qué punto podían llegar los poderes de Dabura. Todos ellos, sin duda, a excepción de Shin quizás, sabían que el demonio no estaba mostrando ni una mínima parte de sus poderes. Y no podían confiarse, porque a pesar de que ella no había tenido problemas con Towa, la hermana de Dabura, eso tampoco significaba que había sido fácil. Por no hablar del pequeño detalle de que, por alguna razón, la mujer demonio tampoco estaba usando el total de sus poderes y ni siquiera la mitad de ellos.

No entendía el por qué de eso, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces Dabura se había presentado frente a ellos para proteger a su hermana de morir a manos de Videl.

— Lo sé — fue todo lo que salió de su boca antes de que volver a su firme mueca.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Videl y no pudo evitar emitir un leve gruñido al notar todos los hematomas, golpes y líneas de sangre que había en todo su cuerpo. Sus ropas estaban destruidas también, lo más destacable era el hecho de que la tela del hombro derecho de su túnica así como una de las mangas de su pantalón oscuro, la izquierda, habían desaparecido por completo. Su cola estaba crispada y firmemente envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

Observó su rostro.

Su cabello, en algún momento, se había visto liberado de la cinta que lo sujetaba. Ahora caía libremente a los lados de su cara y hasta la mitad de su espalda en hebras alborotadas y desordenadas azabaches. Algunos de sus cabellos estaban incluso más rebeldes de lo habitual y se crispaban y erizaban un poco, casi como si estuviera por cambiar, por transformarse. Pero seguía siendo negro y no parpadeaba en dorado, ni sus ojos, aunque cansados, que seguían siendo tan azules y profundos como siempre.

Sin embargo, un fino corte recorría casi por completo su mejilla izquierda desde la esquina de su ojo hasta unos centímetros antes de llegar a la comisura de sus labios. También tenía una marca morada y grande en la parte superior derecha de su rostro.

Frunciendo el ceño, Gohan cruzó los brazos con impaciencia.

No creía que iba a soportar por mucho tiempo más esa situación. A pesar de que ellos sólo estaban observándose fijamente, algo dentro de su mente le dijo que las cosas iban a ponerse feas enseguida y no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría sin actuar en consecuencia. Estaba seguro que Videl había conseguido varias costillas y otros huesos rotos en su pelea, a pesar de que ella no estuviera mostrándolo abiertamente, porque así era ella. No lo mostraba, no mostraba nada a nadie… excepto a él. Pero estaba el pequeño problema de que no era uno de sus intensos entrenamientos y mucho menos estaban solos.

Y si él conocía algo a su compañera _-que por supuesto que hacia, y muy bien, por cierto-_ , él sabía que ella no demostraría absolutamente nada frente a nadie. Menos si estaba en una pelea _de verdad_ con un enemigo _de verdad_.

— Estúpido demonio — se quejó Vegeta, dando un paso hacia adelante y fulminando con la mirada la gran figura que era Dabura —. ¡¿Quieres dejar de mirar a la chiquilla de una vez y hacer algo?! ¿O acaso quieres enfrentarte al Príncipe de los Saiyajins?

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia él cuando gritó.

Dabura no parecía en absoluto interesado en su pequeña escena, Towa sólo parecía ligeramente interesada, pero no podía estar seguro de por qué. Sin embargo, al notar la mirada de su compañera, el joven Saiyajin supo que Vegeta sólo había metido la pata. En grande. Ella estaba furiosa. ¿Furiosa? No, esperen, ella estaba _colérica_ por las palabras que él había dicho, probablemente porque no había tomado en cuenta que no era _su_ pelea.

Ella se lo dejó saber, por supuesto, como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

— ¡Cierra tu gran boca, Vegeta! Esta es mi maldita pelea, así que sólo observa y a ver si aprendes algo bueno — le gritó con furia la muchacha después de lanzar una explosión de ki hacia él, que el Saiyajin sólo desvió con una de sus manos sin inmutarse.

— ¿Pero qué demonios me has dicho, _mocosa_? — le gritó Vegeta de regreso.

Miradas divertidas era lo que conseguía de Towa y Goku, desde diferentes posiciones. Una curiosa y sorprendida mirada por parte de Shin y otra indiferente de Dabura. Gohan sólo lo observaba como si fuera idiota, porque él sólo estaba alargando más las cosas con sus melodramas de príncipe orgulloso.

Suspirando, el muchacho caminó hacia Vegeta y lo detuvo antes de que siguiera hablando.

— Ya fue suficiente, Vegeta. Esto va a seguir para largo si continuas — dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del susodicho y dándole un apretón de advertencia —, sabes lo terca que es Videl, no te conviene meterte con ella, mucho menos ahora. Ella no está nada feliz.

— ¡Ese no es mi maldito problema, sino el tuyo! — le gritó en la cara, sonando molesto.

Un suspiro exasperado escapó de los labios del joven mientras buscaba paciencia.

Normalmente, él tenía paciencia. Había aprendido a conseguirla de extraños lugares en su mente después de vivir con Videl por tanto tiempo, desde que había conocido a Jem y mucho más desde que Trey se había sumado a ellos, y ni hablar desde que Pan había nacido. Ya que su compañera no la tenía la mayoría del tiempo, él era el paciente en la relación, por lo que siempre lograba algo. A menos, claro, de que perdiera totalmente el control de sus emociones. En cuyo caso, no había nadie capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Excepto, por supuesto, Videl.

Menos las veces que ella misma era la razón de su locura, por supuesto.

— Vegeta, sé razonable, esto no va a terminar nunca si sigues discutiendo con ella — dijo, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su compañera clavada en él por su comentario pero intentando ignorarla, él continuó —: Tienes que darle su espacio, ¿acaso no la conoces? Sabes cómo es y que nunca se echa hacia atrás.

Con un gruñido de aceptación, el Saiyajin adulto retrocedió dejando claro que haría caso.

— Gracias — murmuró entre dientes el muchacho, volviéndose para observar la situación.

Excepto que no había tal cosa como una situación.

No había pelea, no había enfrentamiento, no había nada. A decir verdad, la cosa comenzaba a ponerse extraña, pues ninguno de los tres en el campo de batalla se habían movido fuera de voltearse hacia su grupo para observarlos, observar su intercambio con Vegeta un momento atrás. Su compañera estaba tensa, él lo sabía, podía ver su cuerpo tensándose cada vez más. Su mirada de incomodidad no hacia sino confirmarle aquel hecho. Towa no parecía demasiado lejos de su situación, pues estaba ligeramente temblando detrás del cuerpo de su hermano, quien por cierto, seguía sin inmutarse y con los brazos extendidos.

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios sucede con él?"_ le preguntó a su compañera.

No necesitó una respuesta, pues sólo un segundo después, el gran demonio se había movido a una increíble velocidad volteándose hacia su hermana. Esta lo observó con sorpresa por su movimiento, aún más cuando este bajó los brazos para luego levantar su mano derecha, formar una gran esfera de ki azul y aplastarla directamente en su rostro. Una explosión siguió a eso tan pronto como la esfera hizo contacto con el rostro en shock de la albina, quien se esfumó en el aire con la misma.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron enormemente cuando escucharon la risa de Dabura, que siguió a la explosión y a la clara muerte de Towa. Todos estaban sorprendidos, incrédulos, pues habían pensado que él había venido aquí a ayudarla… pero él sólo esperó el momento en que ella se descuidó y la atacó. Él sólo la despidió de este mundo, la mató a sangre fría, sin importarle ni siquiera el hecho de que era su hermana, su familia.

 _Su propia sangre._

La sorpresa en el rostro del muchacho Saiyajin pasó algo entre el terror y la preocupación cuando escuchó el grito de su compañera, acompañado por el gran incremento en su ki y seguido a esto la explosión dorada que precedía a la transformación en Súper Saiyajin.

Un momento después, Videl se había lanzado sobre Dabura para atacarlo.

 **…**

 _Lo sabia, ella lo sabía._

Lo había sospechado desde el primer momento en el que Dabura había dejado sentir su energía en el escenario en que se encontraban. Había algo mal, algo raro, algo extraño en él y su presencia en el lugar. No se debía al simple y exclusivo hecho de que él se había aparecido de la nada, y de que él claramente no debía estar ahí porque en cada escenario, ellos habían tenido un enfrentamiento uno a uno, entonces, ¿por qué sino dejar a Dabura intervenir en su pelea cuando había respetado todo hasta ahora?

Claro que para eliminar a un posible inconveniente en sus futuros planes: Towa.

No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que, de alguna forma, Babidi había descubierto los planes de Towa y que por eso había enviado al demonio para matarla. Por otro lado, ella no entendía cómo había decidido hacerlo _ahora_ y en _ese_ preciso momento. Porque, en realidad, se tomó la molestia. Si Dabura no intervenía, de todas formas, Towa podría haber muerto con ese ataque. Excepto que ella no lo haría, porque contaba con que él interviniera, sólo que no estaba en los planes de la albina, ni en los suyos propios, que solo un momento después él se volteara y la matara a sangre fría.

A su propia hermana, su familia, ¡su maldita familia!

Ella no pudo soportarlo, no sólo porque él había vuelto en su contra los planes que habían formado, sino también por el hecho de que ella era su hermana y él la había matado sin ningún problema o dificultad. Está bien, era el Rey de los Demonios, el Rey del _jodido_ mundo de las tinieblas, pero él no había hecho más que fastidiarla desde el primer momento que lo había visto. No sólo su apariencia, no sólo su ki malvado o el peligro que implicaba para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él, sino también el hecho de que había congelado, literal y retorcidamente, a cuatro personas inocentes. Entre ellas estaba Kibito, a quien ella conocía y, a pesar de disfrutar el molestarlo, le tenía respeto y aprecio. También se había metido con personas que no le habían hecho nada. Pues ni Piccolo, Krillin o Ten Shin Han le habían hecho absolutamente nada.

Pero él simplemente los había condenado a ser piedra. A los cuatro.

Y ahora había matado a su hermana, cuando esta esperaba su ayuda.

La transformación en Súper Saiyajin pasó casi sin que lo notara, así como el momento justo en que sintió la furia asesina y se lanzó sobre él para atacarlo. Pero, por supuesto, el control sobre sus emociones y ella misma no los tenía, así que el demonio tenía la pelea a su favor. Eso quedó demostrado en el momento justo en que intentó acertar un puñetazo en su maldito rostro y él lo esquivó, para luego golpearla él mismo con su gran puño y enviarla a volar hasta estrellarse con una montaña varios kilómetros atrás. Y no paró ahí, porque él siguió, continuó y la alcanzó segundos después, echándose sobre ella y golpeándola rápidamente en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. El dolor que llegaba a través de cada golpe no era nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar, sin embargo, la velocidad que usaba era mucha y sus sentidos aún estaban nublados por el enojo, así que ella no lo estaba haciendo bien.

El simple hecho de recordar que con cada golpe que le daba, su energía era robada y entregada al huevecillo de Majin Buu no hacia sino frustrarla aún más. Para cualquier Saiyajin, la frustración no es buena, incluso si sólo eres un semi-saiyajin, como en su caso.

Lo intentó, Dios sabia que ella lo intentó, pero mantener el ritmo de Dabura le era imposible. La transformación no la ayudaba, a pesar del gran aumento en sus poderes y habilidades, la ira también había aumentado y eso sí que no era bueno. Ella era incapaz de controlarse y estaba totalmente furiosa. Se recuperó, si, tomó el control de su cuerpo, sí. Pero ni con eso bastó para realmente ponerse al día con Dabura. Ya había gastado bastantes energías con Towa, pero lo peor era que estaba cegada. Cegada de ira y frustración.

Y eso sólo significaba problemas, porque ella no podía controlarse como le gustaría.

Eso, por supuesto, significaba una desventaja para ella. Una que Dabura tomaría, sin duda.

Él lo estaba haciendo, por supuesto. Fue obvio varios minutos después de comenzar su ataque, pues cada vez, sus energías comenzaban a alcanzar sus límites de tolerancia. Si, no había accedido al total de su verdadero poder, pero estando tan fuera de control, tampoco era buena idea sacarlo todo. Principalmente debido al hecho de que si lo hacia estando así, bueno, seria más doloroso para ella ir y entregarse en bandeja de plata para que Babidi le robara su energía y se la diera al huevecillo de Majin Buu, en vez de estar ahí poniéndose de colores debido a cada golpe e impacto que recibía de Dabura.

Poco a poco, mantener los ojos abiertos mientras intentaba pelear con el demonio le era imposible. Flotar ya había dejado de ser una opción, al igual que huir. Esquivar y tratar de mantener tantos huesos sanos como podía era lo único que podía hacer. Pero mientras que sus fuerzas comenzaban a disminuir, las de su enemigo sólo seguían aumentando. Ella se dio cuenta, entonces, de que realmente había subestimado a Dabura tras su primer vistazo de él, eso o había logrado aumentar considerablemente su poder de pelea mientras ellos peleaban con los demás guerreros enviados por el mago. En cualquier caso, sus poderes ya no podían compararse con los de él, no porque no fuera poderosa, porque lo era. Ella sabía que sus poderes eran mayores a los del demonio, pero si no podía controlarse a si misma llena de ira, menos lo haría llena de ira y de poder.

¿Para qué querría volverse una loca maniática llena de poder?

No quería herir a nadie y arrepentirse luego, y sabía que pasaría si llegaba al siguiente _nivel_. Si, tenía control sobre el siguiente _nivel_. Pero después de haber presenciado la muerte de Towa y todo lo que ella le había mostrado, no sabía si seria capaz de hacerse con el control de la transformación y todos los poderes que traía la misma consigo. Por eso, y porque no quería darle todo ese poder a Majin Buu, decidió intentar soportar el mayor tiempo posible con el primer nivel de Súper Saiyajin sin ir al segundo. Pero Dabura, como bien se había dado cuenta, sólo aumentaba más y más sus poderes a cada minuto.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus poderes comenzaran a caer en picada. Mantenerse consciente también comenzó a dificultársele y llegó al momento en que tener los ojos abiertos, esquivar golpes e intentar acertar alguno, ya no le era posible.

Dabura la golpeó en el estómago y su transformación desapareció, tras el segundo golpe, sus brazos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo. En el siguiente, su cabello ya caía liso y ligeramente erizado en su espalda. Para el próximo, su cola parecía débil, se había soltado de su cintura y caía detrás de ella lánguidamente, como si no tuviera vida.

Un golpe más y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, otro más y sus sentidos comenzaron a apagarse. _Otro más_ … sus ojos, apenas abiertos, captaron un movimiento a lo lejos.

 _Otro más_ … oyó una voz abriéndose paso en sus oídos y luego perdió la conciencia.

 _"_ _¡Videl!"_

 **…**

Goku no tuvo tiempo, antes de que él pudiera detenerlo, Gohan ya se había transformado en Súper Saiyajin y estaba detrás de Dabura alejándolo de Videl con un solo golpe. Un parpadeó y ella estaba segura el los brazos de su compañero. Otro parpadeo y él apareció frente a ellos, sus ojos verde agua mirando fijamente en los suyos mientras avanzaba vacilante.

El Saiyajin adulto se estremeció levemente al notar la mirada vacía en el rostro de su hijo.

Claro que él se había perdido toda la vida del muchacho, a excepción de sus primeros años. Pero jamás había pensado que, en el improbable caso de que sucediera, él jamás fuera a ver una mirada carente de emoción, pero a la vez, llena de odio y resentimiento en los ojos de su hijo. Los mismos ojos que, la última vez que él había visto, sólo tenían dulzura y timidez para mostrar. O, en el caso del verdadero ultimo momento en que lo vio, miedo. Terror.

¿Pero odio? Él jamás esperó vivir suficiente para ver a alguien como su hijo con esa mirada. No lo esperaba, la verdad. No de Goten y mucho menos de Gohan. Pero, por otro lado, entendía a qué se debía. Videl era su compañera, y ella podría haber muerto ahí atrás por culpa del demonio, y Gohan estaba totalmente iracundo por ello.

Y eso sólo podía ser peligroso.

— ¿Qué harás, Gohan? — le preguntó con sospecha, su ceño fruncido levemente.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó en los labios del susodicho, digna de Vegeta, por cierto.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — los dos Saiyajins y el Supremo Kaio-sama sintieron la sangre congelarse en sus venas cuando oyeron el tono frio y cortante en su voz —. Voy a matarlo.

Goku abrió la boca para hablar, pero algo dentro de él, quizás su conciencia que pocas veces hacia acto de presencia, le dio la clara advertencia de no hacerlo.

Su boca se cerró y esperó.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Gohan? ¿Vas a matarlo? Pero si estás ciego de ira, terminarás igual que ella — soltó Vegeta, sus brazos cruzados y una expresión neutral en su rostro mientras miraba al joven.

Este se giró para mirarlo brevemente, sonrió un poco más, más frío que un cubito de hielo.

— Cierra la boca, Vegeta — exigió, haciendo enfadar al Saiyajin, pero este decidió no contestar. No quería tentar su suerte, aunque no lo fuera admitir jamás.

Se giró hacia Goku y él se sintió encogerse en la abrumadora mirada de su hijo.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Gohan? — le preguntó, sintiendo un ataque de valentía.

Un amago de agradecimiento brilló brevemente en sus ojos antes de esfumarse.

— Ayuda — dijo, y antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera continuó, avanzando hacia su padre —, necesito tu ayuda. Quiero que cuides de Videl… _padre_.

Goku se congeló al oír la última palabra. Él se quedó paralizado en su lugar.

Por supuesto "Padre" no era como esperaba ser llamado por Gohan por primera vez, después de casi veinte años de no oírlo de él. Pero, teniendo en cuenta la situación, la frustración y la ira de la que era dueño el muchacho ahora… era comprensible. Sin embargo, eso no lo ayudaba a salir de su estado de shock. Él, después de todo, lo había reconocido como su familia.

 _Padre_ , le había dicho padre.

Un bufido lleno de fastidio fue oído por cortesía de Vegeta cuando Goku se sumió en su nube de felicidad tras oír cómo su hijo lo había llamado. El cual, por cierto, seguía esperando su respuesta… que nunca llegaría, por el momento, al menos. Así que él tomó el control de la situación al ver que el inútil de Shin tampoco haría nada.

Se acercó al semi-saiyajin y él prácticamente le arrancó a la muchacha de sus brazos.

Un gruñido escapó del fondo de la garganta de Gohan ante el movimiento brusco y la falta de calidez que tenia siempre que la sostenía en sus brazos, sin embargo, no dijo nada y sólo inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia el Saiyajin en agradecimiento. Éste sólo movió apenas la cabeza… entonces Gohan desapareció, pues no hacia falta decir más. Con una simple mirada, Vegeta sabia que si algo le pasaba a la muchacha, estaría muerto y Gohan sabia que ella estaría bien con él, pues sabía que, aunque no lo admitiera jamás, él la cuidaría bien.

Él había ido a pelear con Dabura.

El Príncipe de los Saiyajin miró al muchacho apareciendo frente al demonio con una expresión fría, siendo recibido por una sonrisa malévola en el rostro de su rival. Luego, miró hacia abajo en sus brazos, la joven respiraba con algo de dificultad, y su ki estaba considerablemente bajo, pero ella saldría adelante, _sobreviviría_. Había pasado por muchas cosas, si sobrevivió a Freezer con menos de seis años, esto no era nada para ella. Además, él estaría siendo asesinado por su sobreprotector compañero si algo le pasaba. No le cabía la menor duda de ello, pues él mismo le había indicado cuando niño lo mucho que debía proteger a su pareja, porque sino, no sería un digno Saiyajin.

Su mirada se desvió de la muchacha hacia su _rival-barra-amigo_.

El pobre idiota de tercera clase, como le gustaba _muchísimo_ llamarlo, seguía con la misma cara de imbécil de antes mientras mantenía su misma posición. Su estado de estupefacción le sorprendía, sabia que era idiota, pero no pensó que tanto. Mucho menos sólo porque el mocoso lo había llamado padre. No era la gran cosa, al menos para él, pues lo oía a diario, pero, de todas formas, ¿tanto drama por una palabra?

Sus ojos viajaron al Supremo Kaio-sama.

El otro pobre idiota miraba un poco impresionado hacia la batalla recién iniciada. Movimientos que, muy seguramente, apenas podía seguir eran obvios para él mientras Gohan y Dabura peleaban alejándose cada vez más de ellos y del suelo.

Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza, miró hacia abajo en sus brazos y tuvo un pensamiento.

 _«Estoy rodeado de idiotas de tercera clase y Dioses idiotas»_ pensó con frustración.

Miró nuevamente hacia adelante mientras sonreía levemente _._

 _«Es tu turno de pelear, Gohan»_ la sonrisa se volvió perceptiblemente más grande.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...** _

* * *

_**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:** _

Sin esperar a que él pudiera ponerse de pie o intentar cualquier cosa, Gohan se dejó llevar por todas las fuertes emociones que lo embargaban en ese momento: ira y furia, entre otros. Dejó que sus sentimientos se hicieran plenamente cargo de lo que hacia, el odio y el rencor tenían pleno control sobre sus acciones y su modo de pensar en ese momento, y él no podía sentirse más satisfecho de lo que ya estaba mientras comenzaba a golpear violentamente a su rival. Lo mejor, o quizás lo peor, era que él lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba disfrutando el sufrimiento que él mismo le estaba causando al Rey Demonio.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro cuando el cuerpo débil y casi tullido de Dabura volvió a estrellarse en una formación rocosa, destruyéndola por completo y dejando un cráter en su lugar, justo como esperaba que pasaba, pues no había usado demasiada fuerza en sus movimientos como para tenerlo medio muerto… _todavía_.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Dabura? Se supone que como Rey del Mundo de las Tinieblas tengas algo mejor que lo que estás mostrando, porque si no es así, déjame decirte que tus poderes son patéticos y no te mereces la reputación que tienes — dijo con un tono burlón, despectivo y denigrante el joven semi-saiyajin mientras volaba sobre el cráter donde estaba el susodicho —. ¿Enserio, eso es todo? ¡Qué decepcionante!

Un gruñido bajo y molesto desde el cráter llamó su atención, haciéndolo sonreír.

— Espero por tu bien que no sea todo, Dabura, porque yo apenas estoy comenzando a divertirme en nuestra pelea.

...

— Hace un rato el ki de su madre se elevó demasiado y después bajó rápidamente. Ahora su padre, ¿de verdad están peleando en ese lugar? — preguntó el muchacho de cabello lavanda observando de soslayo la expresión de consternación en el rostro de la niña.

— Eso parece — asintió Goten —, pero entonces eso solo significa una cosa, Trunks.

Bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de la niña, los dos adolescentes se voltearon a ver y pusieron las expresiones más horrorizadas que ella había visto jamás.

— ¡Más problemas!

— Si Bura va para allá, en donde claramente hay una pelea, conociéndola como la conozco ella sólo va a querer participar. ¡Mis padres van a matarme! Oh Dios, estoy tan muerto, Goten — se lamentó Trunks mirando a su mejor amigo.

— No eres el único, recuerda que tu padre nos metió en esto a los dos. Así que estamos en problemas juntos… _otra vez_ — dijo, medio lamento y medio intento de consolarlo.

 **...**

 _ **Capitulo 10: Gohan vs Dabura. El final del Rey de los Demonios.**_


	10. Gohan vs Dabura

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball /Z/GT, películas y derivados así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Personajes fuera de la serie o la trama que no conozcan, son míos y de mi intrusiva mente. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DRAGON BALL Z: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.**

 **Resumen:** _Ni Goku ni Piccolo lograron vencer Raditz cuando llegó a la Tierra y como consecuencia, Gohan fue secuestrado por el malvado Saiyajin y llevado al espacio. Dieciocho años después de aquel trágico día en que Goku perdió a su hijo, los Guerreros Z están participando en una nueva edición del torneo de artes marciales que traerá consigo una nueva amenaza y grandes descubrimientos. ¿Gohan en realidad murió en el espacio? ¿Vegeta y Goku, junto a sus hijos, son realmente los únicos Saiyajins vivos en la galaxia? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué esa chica puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y su compañero también? ¿Y quiénes son esos sujetos tan extraños llamados Shin y Kibito? Al parecer, la Tierra jamás tiene suficiente paz, siempre un nuevo enemigo llega para poner en peligro millones de vidas, y, como siempre, Goku y el resto de los Guerreros Z están dispuestos a luchar por mantener la paz de sus familias y su planeta._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _«Pensamientos»_

— Diálogos —

 _—Aclaraciones—_

 _"Vinculo o conversación telepática"_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _El Supremo Kaio-sama (Shin) puede mantener conversaciones telepáticas con quien quiera. Es un maldito ser Supremo, después de todo, ¿no? xD_

 _._

* * *

 **N/A: ¡He vuelto!**

 **No tengo buenas noticias... este será el último capitulo por tiempo indefinido, porque estoy pasando por un bloqueo importante y no puedo avanzar, llevo más de un mes y medio trabada con el capitulo once, y este es el último de "reserva" que tenía y ya que decidí subirlo, no hay más. No sé cuando la inspiración se hará presente y cómo, pero en cuanto tenga el próximo capitulo terminado, lo estaré subiendo.**

 **Bueno, no sé siquiera si alguien sigue leyendo esto, ¿queda alguien por ahí? Espero que si, y lamento las molestias y las largas esperas, pero no es tan fácil escribir como antes. Además, conseguí un trabajo y empiezo el viernes, es de tres días incluyendo fines de semana, y son unas doce horas y media, así que menos tiempo voy a tener. Sin embargo, espero poder actualizar pronto.**

 **Sin más, los dejo con el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Gohan vs Dabura. El final del Rey de los Demonios.**

Vegeta chasqueó la lengua mientras observaba los movimientos y golpes que iban y venían entre el semi-saiyajin y el Rey de los Demonios. Ambos eran rápidos, muy veloces, y seguro que golpeaban con fuerza… pero definitivamente no había precisión puesta en los ataques de ninguna de las dos partes. Sabia también que ninguno de los dos estaba usando todos sus poderes y aún les faltaba _demasiado_ para llegar al total de sus limites y eso sumado al hecho de que tenía a un furioso Gohan y un engreído Dabura consiguiendo diversión _—o algo así, porque su pelea era bastante normal, a su parecer—_ mientras él hacia de niñera de la _chiquilla_ estaban poniendo al limite su paciencia.

Aunque él no tenía tal cosa conocida como paciencia en realidad.

Emitiendo un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, el Saiyajin abrió la boca para dirigirle algunas cuantas palabritas al _mocoso —para que se diera prisa y acabara con aquella basura o de otra forma, él mismo tomaría el control y lo mataría, incluso cuando sabía que seria imposible que él se lo permitiera—_ pero otra voz se le adelantó y habló antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

— Qué extraño — oyó murmurar. Se giró para ver a _Kakarotto_ que estaba mirando hacia la pelea con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Por qué Babidi lo envió ahora? Además, claro, de querer matar a su hermana.

Al Príncipe de los Saiyajin no le pasó desapercibido el tono de desprecio en la voz del Saiyajin de tercera clase al soltar la última frase y el nombre del mago. Sin embargo, él lo ignoró y regresó su atención a la pelea mientras le respondía... innecesariamente, por supuesto, porque él no necesitaba tal cosa como una contestación a algo tan obvio como lo era ese cuestionamiento.

— ¿No es obvio? Babidi está desesperado, claramente, por eso ha enviado a su mejor hombre — rompió a decir el Saiyajin moviendo ligeramente su cabeza mientras miraba brevemente a la muchacha que sostenía en sus brazos —. Al parecer, está lo suficientemente asustado con estos dos como para enviarlo tan pronto para intentar acabar con nosotros.

— Pero él no tiene posibilidades contra Gohan — completó Shin observando la feroz batalla que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. O algo así, ya que él no era precisamente capaz de seguir todos los movimientos con gran exactitud —. Mucho menos ahora que está tan molesto por lo que él le ha hecho a Videl.

— Precisamente por eso él puede conseguir una ventaja sobre el mocoso — acotó Vegeta, mirando como si fuera un estúpido al Supremo Kaio-sama —. Está siendo controlado por la furia, y a pesar de que un Saiyajin enfurecido es algo letal, el descontrol emocional que está sufriendo es aún peor y le terminará jugando en contra.

— ¿Qué...?

Shin no pudo acabar la frase cuando una gran explosión lo interrumpió, había sido Gohan estrellándose con fuerza contra el suelo mientras creaba un gran cráter en la superficie.

— Lo que he dicho. Eso sólo va a jugarle en contra — repitió el Saiyajin moviendo negativamente la cabeza, sus ojos aún en el cráter creado por el muchacho al estrellarse con fuerza en el piso —, y mientras él no haga nada por tomar el control sobre sus emociones, el resultado de la batalla es incierto.

 **…**

El puño del Rey Demonio se dirigió directamente hacia el rostro del semi-saiyajin, quien lo detuvo sujetándolo con una mano y usando la otra la cerró firmemente alrededor de su muñeca. Los ojos del demonio se abrieron con perceptible sorpresa ante la impresionante velocidad y capacidad de reacción del muchacho, que no hacia sino incrementarse de forma casi tan alarmante como el aura dorada que lo rodeaba, que además, se estaba volviendo electrizante… en el más literal sentido de la palabra.

Una sonrisa de total arrogancia se asomó en los labios del muchacho mientras comenzaba a apretar con más fuerza su agarre, de forma que se volvía doloroso para el demonio.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para mí, Dabura? — le preguntó, su voz fría y distante, pero arrogante al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Quién, o qué cosa eres tú? ¡¿Y cómo _demonios_ sabes mi nombre?!

Una pequeña y distante risa se escapó de los labios del semi-saiyajin al oír su pregunta.

— Es algo irónico que lo preguntes de esa forma teniendo en cuenta _qué_ eres — respondió, sus ojos llenos de falso humor mientras observaba a los de su rival. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo mejor y sonrió —. Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia y el por qué sé el tuyo… bueno, eso se debe a Shin, por supuesto.

Un ligero parpadeo de confusión fue todo lo que pudo observar en Dabura.

— ¿Quién es Shin?

Gohan, aunque ligeramente divertido por lo irónico de la escena, quiso golpearlo por su estupidez y golpearse a él mismo por realmente haberlo considerado digno de una respuesta. Interiormente, se preguntó si el sujeto frente a él era realmente tan temible como su contacto _—entiéndase por Shin—_ les había dicho la verdad sobre el sujeto frente a él o simplemente había exagerado _—como muy bien él tenía conocimiento de que hacia normalmente en ocasiones mortales como aquella—_ , sin embargo, solo suspiró.

— El sujeto al que ustedes seguramente conocen como Supremo Kaio-sama, idiota — masculló entre dientes mientras ponía los ojos en blanco —. Pero bien, basta de charla, que este no es el momento ni el lugar. Estoy aquí, frente a ti, para hacerte pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi compañera hace un momento.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué compa…?

Dabura no pudo acabar la frase pues Gohan había aprovechado ese momento de distracción, y usando a su favor el control que tenia ejerciéndose sobre él, con ayuda de su increíble poder, lo levantó en el aire sobre su cabeza y lo envió a volar. Esto claro, no sin antes propinarle un disparo de ki que sólo aumentó el daño y el impacto contra el terreno rocoso en el que terminó por colisionar debido a las acciones del semi-saiyajin.

— Te has metido con la persona equivocada, Dabura.

Gohan escupió las palabras lenta y venenosamente, sus ojos solo demostraban el odio que sentía por el demonio casi desde que lo había visto, era una de esas miradas que serian capaces de congelar el mismísimo infierno. Sentía odio. El mismo odio que sientes hacia la persona que no ha hecho más que dañar lo más importante para ti, como era el caso del semi-saiyajin, pues el sujeto frente a él se había metido con la persona equivocada.

— Si hay algo que debes saber de nosotros los Saiyajin es que solo puedes esperar la muerte más lenta y dolorosa si te metes con nuestros compañeros. Y tú, tú lo has hecho. Le has hecho daño a Videl de esa manera. ¡Y yo te haré pagar muy caro por eso, maldito!

Con un feroz gruñido, Gohan se abalanzó sobre un confundido Dabura, más que dispuesto a acabar con su miserable vida por el daño causado a Kibito y a los amigos de su padre, pero principalmente por lo que le había hecho a Videl, su _compañera_.

De repente, una sonrisa de lado, llena de burla y arrogancia, se formó en los labios del demonio haciendo fruncir más el ceño al joven semi-saiyajin.

— Fue divertido — dijo lentamente, asegurándose de que el muchacho lo escuchara con atención y no se perdiera ni una palabra —. Solo bastaron unos pocos minutos y ella estaba fuera de combate. Si no hubieras intervenido, ahora mismo estaría muerta como esa inútil de Towa y tendríamos su energía para dársela a Majin Buu.

Gohan lo sabía, tenía muy claro que aquello no era más que una mera provocación, que él no lo había dicho con otra intención más que molestarlo, y sabía que hacerle caso o seguirle la corriente no era una buena opción, pues terminaría por jugarle en contra, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su comentario, la forma despectiva y burlona con la que habló de Videl fue suficiente para enfurecerlo, eso se pudo ver cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco de su tonalidad verdosa habitual tras la transformación. Visiblemente llenos de furia y rencor. Sí al principio había sido presa del odio y la sed de venganza, ahora ese sentimiento no había hecho sino aumentar con su comentario.

Pero Dabura no podía saber que estaba jugando con fuego al meterse con un Saiyajin.

— Si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte, Dabura — le dijo lentamente, su voz baja y cortante mientras lo miraba a través de sus ojos ligeramente más oscuros —. Voy a matarte, pero te haré rogar por tu vida primero, todo lo que has hecho hoy, y lo que has hecho desde que pusiste un pie en este planeta, voy a hacértelo pagar _muy_ caro.

Gohan observó con deleite el rostro de Dabura mientras sus facciones se contraían con evidente dolor tras haber llevado su puño directo a su estómago. Observó una vez más hacia arriba, pues el demonio era bastante más alto que él, y sonrió de nuevo demostrando lo feliz que estaba de causarle aquel dolor, aunque fuera mínimo. Procedió a volver a estrellar su puño, esta vez el derecho y el la zona media del torso, robándole cualquier halo de oxigeno que pudiera haberle quedado o haber conseguido en el transcurso de el último minuto y medio que él le había _cedido_ , o algo así. Sin darle demasiado tiempo para recuperarse, el muchacho volvió a arremeter contra su rival, ahora combinando el uso de manos y pies en la serie de ataques que había comenzado a emplear sobre su oponente.

Dabura terminó por estrellarse contra un montículo de rocas sin forma alrededor de cuarenta metros o algo así de distancia de donde estaba el joven, flotando a una considerable altura de vértigo.

Sin esperar a que él pudiera ponerse de pie o intentar cualquier cosa, Gohan se dejó llevar por todas las fuertes emociones que lo embargaban en ese momento: ira y furia, entre otros. Dejó que sus sentimientos se hicieran plenamente cargo de lo que hacia, el odio y el rencor tenían pleno control sobre sus acciones y su modo de pensar en ese momento, y él no podía sentirse más satisfecho de lo que ya estaba mientras comenzaba a golpear violentamente a su rival. Lo mejor, o quizás lo peor, era que él lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba disfrutando el sufrimiento que él mismo le estaba causando al Rey Demonio.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro cuando el cuerpo débil y casi tullido de Dabura volvió a estrellarse en una formación rocosa, destruyéndola por completo y dejando un cráter en su lugar, justo como esperaba que pasaba, pues no había usado demasiada fuerza en sus movimientos como para tenerlo medio muerto… _todavía_.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Dabura? Se supone que como Rey del Mundo de las Tinieblas tengas algo mejor que lo que estás mostrando, porque si no es así, déjame decirte que tus poderes son patéticos y no te mereces la reputación que tienes — dijo con un tono burlón, despectivo y denigrante el joven semi-saiyajin mientras volaba sobre el cráter donde estaba el susodicho —. ¿Enserio, eso es todo? ¡Qué decepcionante!

Un gruñido bajo y molesto desde el cráter llamó su atención, haciéndolo sonreír.

— Espero por tu bien que no sea todo, Dabura, porque yo apenas estoy comenzando a divertirme en nuestra pelea.

Sin esperar nada más, el Saiyajin se echó para atacar al Rey Demonio nuevamente.

 **…**

Goten frunció el ceño cuando sintió el ki del padre de Pan elevarse de forma alarmante, claramente, estaba metido en una pelea y una de las grandes y épicas, pues sus poderes seguían aumentando más y más con cada momento que pasaba. Él incluso podía sentir el ki de su rival, que si bien era menor, le estaba causando dificultades en la pelea. Intentó concentrarse en sentir el ki de su propio padre y el resto de los Guerreros Z, pero sólo logró sentir el del padre de Trunks y el suyo, además del ki del sujeto de piel violeta que había estado con sus padres y los demás en la enfermería mientras la madre de la niña se recuperaba después de ser atacada por aquellos sujetos tan raros.

— Es el ki de mi papá — murmuró Pan en voz baja.

Ella estaba volando entre los dos adolescentes, pues los había seguido después de que estos escaparan de sus madres en la sede del torneo de artes marciales, negándose a quedarse allí sin hacer nada mientras ellos iban a buscar a _Grumpy_ , como llamaba a Bura, además ella quería ir a donde estaban sus padres y asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo. Para desgracia de los dos adolescentes, no pudieron hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que se habían resignado a llevarla con ellos y protegerla a costa de todo, ya que no querían ser asesinados por los padres de la pequeña.

— Hace un rato el ki de su madre se elevó demasiado y después bajó rápidamente. Ahora su padre, ¿de verdad están peleando en ese lugar? — preguntó el muchacho de cabello lavanda observando de soslayo la expresión de consternación en el rostro de la niña.

— Eso parece — asintió Goten —, pero entonces eso solo significa una cosa, Trunks.

Bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de la niña, los dos adolescentes se voltearon a ver y pusieron las expresiones más horrorizadas que ella había visto jamás.

— ¡Más problemas!

— Si Bura va para allá, en donde claramente hay una pelea, conociéndola como la conozco ella sólo va a querer participar. ¡Mis padres van a matarme! Oh Dios, estoy tan muerto, Goten — se lamentó Trunks mirando a su mejor amigo.

— No eres el único, recuerda que tu padre nos metió en esto a los dos. Así que estamos en problemas juntos… _otra vez_ — dijo, medio lamento y medio intento de consolarlo.

No funcionó, porque cuando eran castigados juntos eso sólo significaba veinticuatro horas de duro entrenamiento con el antiguo Príncipe Saiyajin. Eso no sería tan malo si por lo menos pudieran comer en sus horas, pero Vegeta solía sumar a su castigo la penitencia de no comer, así que era aún peor para ellos de sobrellevar. Además, ¿qué clase de Saiyajines serian si pudieran pasar tantas horas sin comer y morir de inanición?

Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir su lamento cuando Pan aumentó la velocidad dejándolos atrás, y por instinto de supervivencia _–más o menos-,_ ellos la imitaron.

— ¡Ahí está Grumpy! — señaló la niña de cabello azabache, indicando un punto blanco y azul claro más adelante, todavía bastante alejada de ellos —. ¡Hey, Grumpy!

Goten sonrió con diversión al oír como llamaba a la niña, pues el apodo le quedaba demasiado bien como para ser real, ya que la niña de cabello azul claro era idéntica al padre en lo que a personalidades se refiere, pues era igual de gruñona y malhumorada que él cada día, especialmente cuando perdía en algo o no conseguía algo que quería, como lo había sido la victoria ante Pan. Trunks, por otro lado, luchaba por reprimir su diversión ante el apodo, así como para mantener a raya su alegría de haber alcanzado a su hermana, y el enfado con ella por haberse escapado para ir con su padre.

Fue en ese momento que los tres notaron que ella ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y estaba a punto de acelerar, sin embargo, Trunks actuó rápidamente y apareció frente a ella antes de que siquiera pudiera intentarlo. La tomó del brazo y la sujetó con fuerza.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Bura? — le preguntó entre dientes, sonando molesto.

— ¡Quiero ir con mi papá! — le gritó ella en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento, los dos hermanos fueron alcanzador por el par de chicos de cabello negro.

— Bura, no se puede y lo sabes — dijo el muchacho de cabello lavanda, regresando la atención hacia su hermana —. Papá nos ha prohibido _, a todos_ , ir detrás de ellos. Dijo que seria peligroso y evidentemente es así, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de la influencia maligna que hay en ese lugar? ¿Quieres ir a poner tu vida en peligro?

— ¡No me importa! Tú estás demasiado ocupado con ella — dio una mirada despectiva hacia Pan, quien solo le sacó la lengua y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado —, así que no creo que te importe demasiado lo que yo haga.

Ignorando deliberadamente los celos en su tono de voz, el muchacho tomó aire para hablar.

— ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, niña tonta! Eres mi hermana pequeña, después de todo — le gruñó, sonando ligeramente molesto porque ella creyera que de verdad podía importarle alguien más que ella, que era su propia hermana, la niña a la que él defendía a pesar de todo y de cualquier tipo de peligro, por mínimo este que fuera —. Sabes que no suelo decirlo a menudo, Bura, pero eres mi hermana y yo… te quiero, idiota, eres importante para mí y jamás, escúchame, jamás nadie reemplazará tu lugar, ¿entiendes?

La niña se sintió emocionada con las palabras del adolescente, pero como digna hija de Vegeta que era, supo mantener sus emociones a raya y no demostrar cuánto la habían complacido sus palabras en realidad.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que irás conmigo a ver la pelea?

— Por supuesto que no. Estamos regresándonos al lugar del torneo ahora mismo — respondió el muchacho negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

Tres pares de ojos, dos azabaches y un par azules, lo miraron repentinamente sorprendidos.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Yo quiero ir a ver la pelea!

— Y yo quiero ir a ver a mis padres.

— También quiero ir a ver qué está pasando, Trunks — completó su mejor amigo, ahora sumamente emocionado con la idea de ver la pelea que estaba desarrollándose en el lugar que se encontraban su padre y los demás —. ¡Podría ser algo genial!

— ¿Acaso no has oído la parte de _"Influencia maligna"_ , Goten?

— Lo he oído, pero si ya estamos tan cerca, ¿por qué no echar un vistazo?

Con un encogimiento de hombros, el semi-saiyajin esperó la respuesta de su amigo, aunque ya sabía cuál seria. A fin de cuentas, el pánico a sus madres se había quedado unos cuantos kilómetros más atrás, por algún curioso motivo que no le importaba demasiado en realidad.

 **…**

El orgulloso Saiyajin que respondía al nombre de Vegeta observaba con una mueca la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a él. Una pelea ardua, podría decirse, ninguno llevaba las de perder y eso, por obvias razones, no hacía sino alargar el combate. Por supuesto, eso solo dejaba como consecuencia a un molesto Príncipe Saiyajin.

Gran parte de su molesta, también, se debía al daño que el semi-saiyajin estaba recibiendo. Si bien la pelea iba bastante pareja _-cuando él sabía que el muchacho podría derrotar a su oponente demasiado fácil-,_ quien más daño había recibido hasta el momento había sido el Saiyajin. Eso, con o sin razón, le molestaba... y mucho. Si, tal vez él si sabía la razón, pues aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo ante nadie aquel pequeño mocoso de cuatro años que había llegado a conocer en el pasado había sabido ganarse su respeto y su afecto. Él y Videl habían sido lo más parecido a un hijo que él había tenido antes de realmente tener a su propio hijo. Incluso si él solo había pasado poco tiempo con los dos.

Por supuesto, eso nadie jamás lo sabría, porque él tenía una maldita imagen que mantener.

Como digno Príncipe de la extinta raza guerrera Saiyajin que era.

Un grito ahogado lo sacó de sus pensamientos y él rápidamente enfocó sus ojos oscuros en el campo de batalla, solo para ver a un Gohan cayendo rápidamente sobre la tierra, creando un gran cráter en el proceso de impacto. Una ligera mueca apareció en sus labios, pero esta se convirtió en media sonrisa cuando vio cómo él se movía velozmente hacia el demonio para golpearlo. Lastimosamente para su paciencia y la cordura de los demás, todo era más de lo mismo, intercambios de golpes muy poco certeros por parte del semi-saiyajin.

De reojo, pudo ver a Kakarotto cerrando sus manos con fuerza, probablemente intentando contenerse para no ir a asistirlo en la batalla. También se dio cuenta de la expresión horrorizada en el rostro del pequeño sujeto que respondía al nombre de Shin y decía ser el Supremo Kaio-sama.

— Eres un pequeño idiota, porque las personas que no controlan sus emociones se vuelven ignorantes y eso sólo te llevará a la perdición — se encontró gritando Vegeta sin saber exactamente qué lo impulsó a hacerlo. Contrario a lo que él, y probablemente los dos idiotas que lo acompañaban esperaban, Gohan no se enfadó con sus palabras, tampoco se frustró y mucho menos se ofendió como él supuso que lo haría.

El muchacho simplemente se había congelado en mitad de su ataque y su mirada se oscureció un poco, indicando que su atención ya no estaba puesta en la pelea.

 **…**

Tras esquivar el puñetazo lanzado hacia él por su enemigo, el semi-saiyajin elevó un poco más su ki para aumentar su velocidad, pues había notado que después de tanto tiempo de pelea, su rival ya había encontrado varios puntos por donde atacarlo y realmente hacerle daño. Eso se debía, por supuesto, a que él no era dueño de sus emociones en esos momentos, algo que nunca podía ser bueno, ni para él ni para ningún Saiyajin.

Él tuvo que aprenderlo a las malas, pero todavía estaba demasiado furioso con Dabura como para poder mantener realmente a raya sus emociones.

Esquivó otro golpe y lanzó una patada que se estrelló en el costado derecho del demonio, más o menos, porque él había bloqueado su ataque usando su brazo como protección. Luego había tomado su pierna y lo había arrojado hacia el cielo, para después enviar una esfera de ki hacia él, que esquivó con bastante facilidad. Esa distracción le costó, pues cuando buscó al demonio esté no estaba por ninguna parte y cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba y se volteó para bloquear o esquivar el ataque que este iba a enviarle, ya era demasiado tarde y tenía el puño de Dabura estrellándose con fuerza en su estómago y enviándolo a volar hacia el suelo a una gran velocidad.

— Maldito — gruñó entre dientes el semi-saiyajin mientras saltaba fuera del cráter que se había creado tras el impacto de su cuerpo contra el piso.

Sin demorar mucho en recuperarse del impacto o el daño recibido, el semi-saiyajin levantó vuelo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el demonio para atacarlo. Ellos intercambiaron golpes duros, firmes y que difícilmente podían esquivar y con suerte lograban bloquear. Sin embargo, y pese al daño recibido y que continuaba recibiendo, Gohan estaba más que decidido a matarlo, después de todo, acabar con su vida era lo mínimo que podía hacerle después de que él se había con su compañera, los amigos de Vegeta y su padre, además de los posibles humanos que habían muerto en sus manos, algo que después de presenciar como asesinaba a su hermana a sangre fría, no dudaba.

Se preparó para darle un certero golpe, con el cual pretendía distraerlo para preparar un ataque que lo acabaría cuando escuchó algo que un orgulloso Saiyajin le había gritado. Conocía esas palabras, recordaba aquella frase, y él sería capaz de reconocerla donde quiera que fuera. Pero, en aquel momento, cuando la frase se repitió en su cabeza no escuchó la voz de Vegeta. Él pudo oír una voz que le era familiar, una voz llena de burla, pero segura y protectora.

Su mente se perdió en ese momento, su ataque quedando totalmente olvidado.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _Un Gohan de aproximadamente doce años, con el cabello corto y alborotado, sus ojos oscuros paseándose alrededor mientras buscaba algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien. De repente pudo sentirlo. Un niño tres años mayor que él con un cabello oscuro, alborotado y revuelto disparado en varias direcciones lo miraba a través de sus ojos ónix. Su mirada era burlona, y eso llenó de furia y desesperación al semi-saiyajin, quien le devolvió la mirada tan fríamente que hubiese intimidado a casi cualquier persona._

 _Lamentablemente para él, esa mirada no parecía tener efecto en el otro chico._

 _— ¿Qué sucede, Gohan? ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes? No creo que puedas proteger a Videl con esas habilidades, ¿no estás de acuerdo? — musitó el chico sonriendo con burla, sus ojos brillando con malicia._

 _Gohan sólo atinó a cerrar sus manos en puños, claramente más que molesto y frustrado por el comentario, antes de abalanzarse hacia su rival. Sus movimientos, cada uno de sus golpes, eran inestables y sin coordinación. La furia lo controlaba, y eso no era bueno para su rendimiento._

 _El niño mayor lo empujó ligeramente usando su ki haciendo que el semi-saiyajin cayera hacia atrás._

 _— Ya, ya. Tranquilo, Gohan, que no es para tanto. Recuerdas que somos amigos, ¿cierto? — dijo el chico mientras se dejaba caer en una posición sentada sobre el césped._

 _Dando un rápido salto, el semi-saiyajin se levantó del suelo y se sentó junto a él._

 _— Eres mi rival, Jem — se quejó mirando fijamente hacia el cielo —, y sé que soy más fuerte que tú. No es justo que sigas ganándome. Tú simplemente me sacas de mis casillas._

 _El semi-saiyajin hizo una mueca, que fue más bien parecida a un puchero que en vez de hacerlo ver enfadado lo hacia ver descaradamente adorable, justo como se vería un tierno animalito._

 _— Tú sabes eso, y yo también — dijo Jem sonriendo lentamente —. Pero tu verdadero problema aquí es que siempre quieres, como bien has dicho tú mismo, rivalizar conmigo. Yo no soy tu enemigo, Gohan, soy tu amigo. Un aliado, ¿comprendes? — suspirando sonoramente, lo miró y continuó —, por otro lado, no estudias al enemigo, no lo analizas u observas sus movimientos, no dejas de guiarte por tu lado salvaje y eso sólo te lleva a actuar con un animal. Un ser no pensante. Y todo resulta en lo que ya hemos visto._

 _Un ceño fruncido por parte del menor fue lo único que consiguió._

 _— ¡Eso no es verdad! Si lo hago. ¡Si analizo al enemigo! — expresó con un tono exasperado —. Lo que sucede es que tú siempre me quieres ganar. Quieres robarme mi puesto de guerrero y también a Videl. ¡Eres un idiota, Jem! ¡Un gran idiota!_

 _El semi-saiyajin sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, aunque no podía asegurar si era de ira, tristeza o frustración. Fuera lo que fuera, él no dejaría que sus lágrimas salieran. Él era un guerrero, después de todo. ¡Él más fuerte, además! Él había sido entrenado desde pequeño para ser fuerte, para mantenerse indiferente ante el enemigo y sobre todo, para proteger su orgullo._

 _— Tal vez — dijo el mayor tentativamente, una sonrisa ligera en sus labios —. Tú si te mereces a Videl, Gohan. **Mucho** más que yo, mucho más que nadie en este universo. Además, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Ella fue tu compañera desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, entiendo eso, pero no quiere decir que deje de ser divertido fastidiarte. Deberías conocer mejor que eso nuestras costumbres, Gohan. _

_— Nunca meterse con la compañera de un Saiyajin — murmuró el más joven frunciendo el ceño._

 _— Oh, vamos, Gohan. No estés tan molesto. Eres más fuerte que yo, solo necesitas más experiencias. No has realmente tenido una pelea de verdad en mucho tiempo y a pesar de que eres fuerte, te falta experiencia. Pero eso no significa que no eres un guerrero — agregó Jem sonriéndole._

 _— ¿Puedo confiar en que dices la verdad? — preguntó Gohan con recelo en su mirada._

 _— ¡Pero por supuesto! — sonriendo, Jem revolvió el cabello del niño frente a él, que parecía mucho menor que él de lo en que en realidad era. Ellos solo tenían una diferencia de dos años y medio, más o menos, pero Jem tenía los genes de su padre que le habían dado una altura de un adolescente de quince o incluso dieciséis años —. Tú único problema es que no puedes manejar muy bien emociones muy fuertes como la furia o la ira, a consecuencia de ello es que no tienes el control sobre tus poderes, pero si logras dominarlas, podrás desbloquear tu máximo poder y no habrá un límite que no puedas superar sin perderte en el camino._

 _— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

 _Jem sonrió ante el tono cauteloso en su voz._

 _— Estoy absolutamente seguro — respondió de manera solemne —. Tú poder es muy grande, pero ya sabes lo que dicen._

 _Sonriendo lentamente, los dos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:_

 _— Con un gran poder llega una gran responsabilidad._

 _Se sonrieron al acabar la frase._

 _— Así que ya sabes, debes aprender a controlarlo, pequeño idiota, porque las personas que no controlan sus emociones se vuelven ignorantes y eso sólo te llevará a la perdición. Por eso, Gohan, debes prometer que aprenderás a controlarte, que no dejarás que tus emociones se hagan cargo de tus acciones durante cualquier batalla._

 _— Lo prometo, Jem._

 _Con una sonrisa como respuesta, Jem simplemente revolvió nuevamente su cabello._

 ** _~Fin flashback~_**

Un puño estrellándose en el rostro del semi-saiyajin lo sacó de su ensoñación momentánea y lo trajo de nuevo al presente, lejos de aquel _dulce-amargo_ recuerdo de su infancia. El golpe, claro está, fue entregado por _cortesía_ del Rey demonio.

Este, por cierto, ahora sonreía como psicópata. Ciertamente, él lo era, pero dejando eso a un lado, él había logrado hacerlo enfadar. Pero, también, debido al recuerdo que lo había inundado había conseguido el control sobre sus emociones. Ahora estas no lo controlaban ni a él ni a su accionar, aunque él no tenía total control sobre ellas tampoco. Pero eso le servía, con eso sería suficiente para poder matar al maldito demonio frente a él.

Sonrió con frialdad mientras limpiaba un rastro de sangre que bajaba por su mejilla desde su ceja izquierda. Miró la sangre en su mano y su sonrisa aumentó, pero ahora no solo había frialdad, sino también determinación y la pizca justa de maldad en ella. No maldad en su pura extensión, sino malicia contra el sujeto frente a él que pretendía ganarle.

No lo haría.

Él no perdería.

Jamás iba a dejarse vencer.

Por Videl y Pan, también por Trey, por su familia recién recuperada _-más o menos-,_ y por todas las personas que habían sufrido a manos de Babidi y este demonio. Incluso por Towa, su propia hermana. Pero, principalmente, por Jem. Por la memoria de su mejor amigo y su único digno rival hasta el momento, aparte, claro, de su compañera y su maestro.

 **…**

Jamás en su larga existencia, Babidi se había sentido tan desesperado y frenético como en aquel momento mientras observaba, a través de su bola de cristal, la pelea que estaba desarrollándose entre su mejor ayudante y aquel chiquillo humano que poseía unos asombrosos poderes, ya que había sido, no solo capaz de mantenerse luchando con Dabura, sino que ahora había logrado tomar el control a su antojo de la pelea.

Eso no podía estarle pasando a él, no cuando Majin Buu estaba tan cerca de despertar.

Se giró para ver el huevecillo que mantenía dormido a la criatura con gran poder que su padre había creado con tanto esmero mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que él mismo naciera. Luego miró el aparato debajo de él, una especie de reloj-marcador que indicaba la cantidad de energía recolectada y puesta en el huevecillo. Antes de que aquellos granujas se metieran a su nave, había estado alrededor de la mitad, pero desde que las peleas habían comenzado la energía seguía llegando y yendo directamente para Majin Buu. Las últimas dos peleas, la de Towa contra la otra granuja, y la del granuja ahora con Dabura eran las que habían dejado la mayor energía, llegando al punto de que solo faltaba muy poco.

Babidi sonrió al pensar en ello y su sonrisa no hizo sino aumentar cuando se giró hacia la pelea de nuevo y vio como Dabura hacia aparecer uno de sus juguetes: una espada.

 _«Ahora ese granuja no tendrá oportunidad, pues Dabura es un gran espadachín»_ pensó sonriendo con malicia, sus ojos llenos de satisfacción mientras observaba a Dabura blandiendo su espada. _«Todo el daño que él reciba, vendrá directamente para el huevecillo de Majin Buu»_ soltando una carcajada, continuó mirando la pelea.

Su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio la espada de Dabura en manos del chiquillo _humano_.

 **…**

Gohan ladeó su cabeza un poco, solo lo suficiente para esquivar la espada de Dabura.

El demonio había sacado su espada _–por decirlo de alguna manera-_ unos cuantos segundos atrás y ahora la blandía hacia y sobre él, intentando atinar con la filosa hoja de la misma. Probablemente, él pensaba que era bueno con ella, pero no lo era. Gohan sabía que había falta de técnica en cada movimiento que hacia con la espada, y que probablemente esta le pesara más de lo que realmente podía controlar, porque sus movimientos eran ligeramente descoordinados y torpes.

 _Poca experiencia,_ asumió el Saiyajin mientras volvía a esquivar los movimientos del arma.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? — le preguntó el muchacho, sonriendo con parsimonia.

— ¿Estás burlándote de mí, niño? — gruñó el demonio enfadado, movió su espada en un vano intento de atizar en él, pero como cada movimiento anterior, falló al ser esquivado.

— Para nada, era solo una pregunta — respondió el semi-saiyajin con ironía mientras le sonreía con burla. Miró fijamente la espada, sintiendo curiosidad por ella —. ¿Me la prestas? Se ve que tiene un buen filo, me gustaría probarla, si no te importa.

— ¡Ja! Esta espada no la puede usar cualquiera, se necesita de practica — se jactó Dabura sonriendo con burla hacia el Saiyajin, quien simplemente lo observaba de forma monótona, demostrando que sus palabras no tenían ningún efecto sobre él.

Entonces, una sombra de sonrisa atravesó las facciones del Saiyajin, que cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Estás diciéndome qué puedo y no puedo hacer? — preguntó, luego sonrió más y lo observó rápidamente —. Para empezar, no debes sostener la espada de esa forma, idiota, no conseguirás jamás atizar a tu enemigo si la sujetas así.

Observó con diversión como la quijada del demonio se abría con sorpresa, así como sus ojos y su expresión demostraban lo impactado que se sentía ante tal pregunta y afirmación. Sonrió al percatarse de eso, le seria tan fácil acabarlo, seria tan simple como formar una esfera de ki, lanzarla y hacerlo desaparecer de la faz del universo. Pero él quería divertirse con su rival, quería tomarse su tiempo en matarlo, quería tener tiempo para devolverle el favor por todo el daño que había estado causando desde su llegada a la Tierra. Pero principalmente quería hacerle pagar con su sangre y dolor el acto de traición a uno de los suyos, a su hermana, y especialmente el daño que le había causado a su compañera.

Por eso, él iba a tomarse un tiempo para matarlo, porque quería disfrutar el momento en que él se pusiera a rogar por su miserable vida. Pero, antes de eso, él iba a divertirse un poco manejando a su antojo las emociones de su rival.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces y pelea! — le gritó Dabura con molestia, lanzándose hacia él para atacarlo, blandiendo su espada torpemente, según creía el Saiyajin. Él lo esquivó con suma facilidad, y así siguió por el próximo par de minutos, hasta que se aburrió.

— Me he aburrido — comentó el muchacho con cansancio, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo con toda tranquilidad. Miró hacia el demonio sonriendo lentamente y vio como éste se molestaba cada vez más —. Esto es aburrido.

Ante las palabras repetitivas e insultantes, el demonio actuó por instinto y movido por sus emociones, la ira y la molestia lo controlaban, así que volvió a lanzarse para atacarlo con la espada. En esta ocasión, Gohan no lo esquivó, sino que levantó su mano izquierda para detener la espada a mitad de su trayectoria mientras aumentaba ligeramente su ki. Sonrió cuando el arma estuvo en su mano, apretó ligeramente su agarre y tiró hacia él.

Dabura estaba sorprendido, así que no alcanzó a sujetar el arma con suficiente fuerza como para evitar que fuera arrastrada a las manos del Saiyajin, que ahora la sostenía entre sus manos y la miraba exhaustivamente, examinándola y detallando cada centímetro de la misma, como buscando algún desperfecto o algo que estuviera mal con ella. Encontró varias cosas que, para empezar, estaban mal en esa espada. Muchas de las cuales cualquier persona con algo de sentido común podría notar. Sin embargo, el muchacho decidió probarla por su cuenta, no en alguien, simplemente la movió un poco e hizo varias veces como si fuera a golpear a alguien, pero deteniendo el ataque a mitad del camino.

Una especie de risa o bufido escapó de sus labios mientras continuaba mirando la espada.

 **…**

Shin observó maravillado el momento exacto en que Gohan se hizo con el control de la espada, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo era llenado de alivio, pues ahora que el semi-saiyajin tenia el arma de Dabura, a este le seria imposible derrotarlo.

Por supuesto, con o sin espada, él no tenía posibilidad, Gohan ya había demostrado eso.

— Ahora sí que Dabura está en problemas — no pudo evitar murmurar, llamando la atención de los dos Saiyajin que estaban de pie a su lado —. Gohan es un gran espadachín, su manejo sobre las espadas ha sido excelente, pero después de entrenar con la Espada Z se volvió aún más cerca de perfecto. No conozco a nadie que maneje las espadas como él.

Una mueca sarcástica fue todo lo que obtuvo de Vegeta, pero Goku sintió curiosidad.

— ¿Qué dices, Shin? ¿Qué es eso de la Espada Z y de que Gohan es un gran espadachín?

— ¡Es como lo digo, señor Goku! Gohan siempre ha demostrado grandes habilidades en el campo de batalla, desde que lo conozco, él ha sido muy poderoso — respondió con renovado entusiasmo —, pero cuando nos conocimos, él fue capaz de sacar la Espada Z, la cual se encontraba sellada en el Planeta Supremo, y la cual solo podía ser utilizada por un guerrero con poderes sin igual. Esta espada, además, haría a quien la usara la persona más fuerte del universo.

— No veo cómo eso tiene que ver con el mocoso — gruñó Vegeta con impaciencia.

— Él fue quien, después de más de diez generaciones, fue capaz de sacar dicha espada de su lugar de descanso. En aquel momento, Kibito y yo nos sorprendimos demasiado, pues a pesar de que yo tenía mis sospechas, no creía que realmente seria capaz de manejarla tan bien — explicó Shin, sonriendo lentamente ante aquel recuerdo —. Sin embargo, Gohan no sólo fue capaz de obtener la espada, sino que obtuvo un gran entrenamiento gracias a esta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Goku con el ceño fruncido.

— Esa espada pesaba toneladas. Kibito y yo no solo no pudimos sacarla de la roca en la que estaba, sino que tampoco pudimos sostenerla por más que unos pocos segundos. Pero Gohan, además de sacarla, pudo sostenerla y moverla a su antojo desde el primer momento. A pesar de que esta pesaba mucho para él, logró hacerse con el control y fue un gran entrenamiento, sus poderes no cambiaron mucho, pero su velocidad y reflejos aumentaron de una forma increíble — respondió a la pregunta del Saiyajin.

— Entiendo eso — dijo el Saiyajin de dogui naranja, arqueando ligeramente las cejas —. Pero, ¿dónde está esa espada de la que tanto hablas? ¿Y por qué Gohan la necesitaría?

— No conocí a Gohan en buenas circunstancias, señor Goku, fue cuando un poderoso enemigo atacó el planeta en el que él y Videl vivían. Fui a dicho planeta junto a Kibito para enfrentar a este enemigo, pero no tuve oportunidad, él era demasiado poderoso y fuimos derrotados — explicó con el ceño fruncido —. Gohan y Videl nos salvaron la vida en aquel momento, ellos pelearon valientemente, pero no fueron capaces de derrotarlos. Fue en ese momento, cuando vi los increíbles poderes que los dos tenían, que supe que uno de ellos podría sacar la Espada Z, razón por la cual los llevé a ambos a mi planeta.

— ¿Poderoso enemigo? ¿De quién hablas?

El Supremo Kaio-sama sacudió su cabeza.

— Lo siento, señor Goku, pero no puedo responder a eso. Hay mucho que ustedes no saben — dijo, recordando el hecho de que era la primera vez que Gohan estaba en la Tierra en casi diecinueve años y que veía a su familia, había mucho que ellos no sabían. Pero estaba seguro de que no querría que él les contara por todo lo que habían pasado, pues era su asunto y no el de él —. Gohan va a molestarse conmigo si ando platicando su pasado a cualquier persona.

— ¡No somos cualquier persona! Soy su…

— Sé quién es, señor Goku — dijo, interrumpiendo su frase —. Pero estoy seguro de que Gohan me mataría si le cuento algo que le corresponde a él. Entiéndame, ya he dicho más de lo que debería. Y como ambos habrán visto, hoy no soy exactamente la persona favorita de Gohan… o Videl. No quisiera que ellos se molestaran más conmigo de lo que ya lo están.

 _«Para ser un Dios de Dioses, él se comporta como un cobarde cuando se trata de los dos chiquillos»_ pensó Vegeta ligeramente molesto, no por este hecho, sino porque a causa de esto él no quisiera contarles más sobre el pasado de los dos semi-saiyajin, y él tenia extrema curiosidad por todo lo que habían vivido para llegar a donde estaban ahora.

Pero especialmente por saber cómo habían sobrevivido a Freezer y sus hombres.

— Pero, dejando todo eso a un lado — Shin dijo, enviando una mirada corta y rápida hacia el orgulloso Saiyajin, como indicación de que lo había oído —, ahora que Gohan ha conseguido arrebatarle la espada a Dabura, él no tiene oportunidad.

Un bufido que salió como risa por parte de Vegeta llamó su atención.

— No me importa lo que digas, dudo mucho que use esa basura para matar a su rival. Él es un Saiyajin, y nosotros no hacemos uso de armas inútiles para matar a nuestros enemigos, nuestras manos y nuestro ki es suficiente para matar a quien sea.

Goku, aunque no apoyaba por completo todo lo dicho por Vegeta, ciertamente le daba la razón en que ellos, como guerreros, no solían usar armas y que era algo que evitaban mucho. Por cómo había visto actuar a Gohan, él podía asumir que así mismo lo haría él, pues no se veía del tipo de persona que usaría algo como una espada para pelear.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese chiquillo?! — gruñó Vegeta, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, quienes lo miraron a él confundidos —. ¡No me miren a mi, par de idiotas! Observen lo que el chiquillo hace, _estúpidos_.

Ante aquella sugerencia, que sonaba como demanda, los dos hicieron caso y se giraron para ver hacia donde se encontraban el Saiyajin y el demonio, solo para encontrarse que los dos estaban levitando en el aire, casi en la misma posición que momentos atrás, pero lo más destacable era que ellos parecían estar discutiendo por algo. No, ellos no _parecían_ estar discutiendo, ellos _estaban_ discutiendo y eso probablemente se debía a la espada que Gohan aún tenía en sus manos, pero que sostenía casi con desprecio.

Shin se detuvo para intentar oír por qué estaban discutiendo, aunque se daba una idea.

— ¡Gran imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso al Rey del Mundo de las Tinieblas, el Gran Dabura? ¡Voy a matarte, granuja arrogante!

— ¿Que tú vas a matarme? ¿De verdad? Oh, por favor, no me hagas reír — se burló el Saiyajin mirando con arrogancia hacia el demonio —. ¿Planeas hacerlo con esta basura que tú llamas espada? Adelante, te la devuelvo, porque no es más que basura. He visto ranas más _peligrosas_ que esta espada.

Shin tuvo un encuentro con el piso al oír la ridícula discusión, pero se asombró al ver que Gohan realmente le lanzaba la espada a Dabura.

 _«¿Qué rayos haces, Gohan?»_ se preguntó Shin mientras veía a Dabura sostener la espada al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa regresaba a su rostro.

 **…**

Observando la sonrisa en el rostro de Dabura, Gohan sonrió también.

— Has cometido tu último error, niño, porque hoy morirás — comenzó a decir Dabura, levantando sus ojos oscuros hacia él y sonriendo malévolamente —. Hoy voy a acabarte y darle toda tu energía a Majin Buu.

— Sigue soñando — respondió en voz baja el semi-saiyajin, su sonrisa aumentando lentamente —. Porque hoy es el día de _tu_ muerte.

Las cosas sucedieron exactamente como Gohan esperaba que pasaran. Su comentario no hizo sino enfurecer a Dabura, y a consecuencia de esto, el demonio se dejó controlar por la ira y el rencor, como había hecho él al principio de su batalla, pero con la diferencia de que él se había controlado ahora y sabía lo que hacia. A juzgar por los movimientos torpes y descoordinados de su oponente, él solo estaba siendo movido por sus emociones.

Sonrió una vez más cuando la espada iba nuevamente dirigida hacia él.

— Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías — murmuró, ganando la atención de su rival. Sonriendo, sujetó una vez más la hoja de la espada y miró al demonio —. Esto de la espadita de juguete fue divertido al principio, Dabura, pero es hora de ir acabando con los juegos y ponernos a pelear enserio, ¿no crees?

Dicho eso, movió ligeramente su mano y la hoja de la espada se partió ante la mirada incrédula de todo el mundo. Imaginaba que, desde donde estuviera, Babidi estaba sufriendo algún tipo de ataque o algo por el estilo, pues había descubierto que Dabura era su mejor hombre, y no sólo eso, sino su favorito. Pero ahora, él se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, y lo que era más, estaba a punto de matarlo sin que este pudiera robarle su energía para Majin Buu. Imaginaba que el mago estaría molesto, lo que ciertamente a él le iba perfecto.

Pero lo que Gohan más disfrutó, fue la expresión de total impacto en el rostro de Dabura.

Ahora sí, pelearía enserio y le haría pagar por todos sus malvados actos.

Sonriendo, el Saiyajin se apresuró a conectar su puño en su estómago antes de que el demonio pudiera reaccionar. Vio como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y sintió como la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer sus venas, se emocionó. También pudo apreciar la mirada perdida en el rostro de su oponente, pero no le dedicó mucha atención, ya que seguido a aquel primer puñetazo, volvió a atacarlo, esta vez usando diferentes tipos de golpes. Su rival estaba tan desconcertado por lo de la espada y ese primer golpe todavía, que no había sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo… y él no le había dado el tiempo suficiente.

Sus golpes ahora eran precisos, certeros, en lugares en que él tenía conocimiento que le causarían daño. Daño real y puro. Vio sus facciones contraerse con dolor y no pudo evitar sonreír complacido con ello, lo golpeó con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo estrellarse en una formación rocosa y luego caer de lleno sobre el terreno arcilloso, no sin antes lanzar una buena cantidad de energía impactó de lleno en su cuerpo.

Lo observó mientras se ponía de pie, ahora con dificultad y apareció frente a él, lo tomó firmemente del cuello y lo levantó varios pies sobre el suelo, le sonrió con malicia y luego simplemente se giró sobre si mismo para después estampar el rostro del demonio contra el suelo, haciendo que se hundiera en él debido a la fuerza ejercida. Mientras él literalmente limpiaba el piso con su cara, vio el rastro de líquido oscuro que iba dejando detrás de él.

Sonrió aún más al reconocerlo como sangre y lo levantó para observarlo.

— ¿Por qué no me matas de una buena vez, despreciable humano? — escupió Dabura, las palabras brotaban torpemente de sus labios mientras lo miraba con odio —. ¿Lo estás disfrutando, verdad? ¿O acaso es por tu amiguita? ¿Es por cómo la dejé?

Gohan sintió como la furia y el odio querían tomar el control de sus emociones y sus acciones tras oír sus palabras, pero no lo permitió, mantuvo una expresión indiferente por fuera, pero por dentro estaba rabioso y quería matarlo de una vez. Pero una pequeña parte de su mente, la más oscura y malvada, le dijo que todavía no era el momento, que todavía debía hacerlo sufrir por todo el daño que había causado.

Le dio la razón, porque era lo que quería, y lo que él haría.

Volvió a arrastrar la cara del demonio por el suelo, volviendo más fuerte su agarre en el cuello y asegurándose de que él no pudiera usar nada su favor. Pero se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaban demasiadas energías, él moriría muy pronto, si él no lo mataba, moriría solo. Por supuesto, él lo mataría, a su debido tiempo, claro está.

Decidió que era el mejor momento para burlarse de él.

— ¿Este es el Gran Rey de las Tinieblas que se burlaba de mi hace un rato? — le preguntó de forma desdeñosa, sonrió complacido al ver la furia en los ojos oscuros del demonio —. ¡Ja! No eres más que un simple y patético idiota que se ha resignado a morir. Pero no, todavía no es el momento, por más que ruegues que te mate no lo haré. No aún.

Dejó que su voz, sus palabras y su mirada expresaran el odio que le tenía.

Lo lanzó contra unas rocas puntiagudas unos metros más adelante y se cruzó de brazos esperando que él se pusiera de pie o intentara algo. Sintió puro placer al ver que este a penas logró ponerse de pie y avanzar algunos pasos hacia él.

— ¿Sabes? De hecho, eso es lo que quiero que hagas. Ruega, ruega por tu miserable vida, inútil. No eres más que un pedazo de basura — se rió mientras se movía hacia él y clavaba su pie contra el estómago de su rival, siempre sonriéndole con arrogancia o burlándose de él —. Vamos, ¡ruega! ¡Ruega por tu insignificante vida!

Sin darle tiempo para decir nada, clavó su rodilla en el estómago del demonio, para luego conectar su puño derecho en su rostro y en su pecho, hasta cansarse de ello.

— Querrás la muerte, la desearás tanto, pero no te la daré. Te haré sufrir como nunca lo has hecho — murmuró, su voz más fría de lo que jamás había sido, haciendo que su oponente se estremeciera. Sonrió con crueldad ante esto, sujeto los hombros de su vestimenta destruida y usando su increíble fuerza lo envió a volar varios metros sobre su cabeza.

Él iba a enseñarle una muy valiosa lección: Nadie podía meterse con su compañera y salir victorioso, mucho menos frente a sus ojos, a menos claro que quisiera morir en sus manos.

 **…**

Dos de los tres observadores de la pelea miraban con horror la escena frente a ellos.

Shin y Goku no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, sentían horror mientras observaban a Gohan hacia sufrir a Dabura. Lo peor de todo eso era que él parecía estar disfrutándolo. Bueno, él no solo "parecía", él de hecho lo estaba disfrutando. Parecía una especie de asesino psicópata con ansias de ver sufrir a su victima.

— N-No puedo creer que Gohan esté haciendo esto — habló Goku entrecortadamente, mostrando el horror que sentía ante semejante espectáculo. Él simplemente no lo entendía, no tenia lugar en su mente cómo aquel dulce y tímido niño que había sido su hijo mayor en el pasado, aquel mismo niño que soñaba con ser un gran investigador, el mismo que ni siquiera se atrevía a hacerle daño a una pequeña flor, estaba ahí golpeando sin piedad a alguien, incluso si esa persona era un demonio tan malvado como Dabura.

Shin se sentía más o menos igual, pues si bien él había conocido a Gohan en el pasado, durante su peor época _–pues la adolescencia no había sido algo fácil para el muchacho-_ jamás lo había visto de esa forma. Sabía y creía que Gohan era todo un guerrero, y que podía llegar a tener la sangre más fría que un glaciar si la situación lo ameritaba, pero jamás había visto que él actuara de esa forma. Claro que él tampoco había visto al muchacho después de que alguien se metiera con Videl, pero había oído que no era algo que nadie quisiera ver, y ciertamente él jamás había sido tan valiente para tentarlo hasta ese punto.

Por supuesto, para toda regla hay una excepción, en este caso era Vegeta, que si bien estaba un poco impresionado, se veía muy complacido con la forma de actuar del semi-saiyajin y no estaba en el aire, pues sabía cuál era su razón para reaccionar de esa forma. De estar en su lugar, él haría exactamente lo mismo… o quizás algo peor. Él mismo no sólo sentía placer al ver como el joven disfrutaba de la tortura que le provocaba al demonio, sino que además se sentía complacido con sus acciones, unas dignas de un guerrero Saiyajin.

— ¡Hasta que por fin se ha decidido a acabarlo! Espero que no tarde demasiado jugando, porque sino yo mismo me encargaré de esa insignificante basura — exclamó el Saiyajin llamando la atención de los otros dos, quienes lo miraban impresionados.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Vegeta? ¡Así no es como es Gohan!

Sonriendo desdeñosamente hacia su rival, el orgulloso Saiyajin lo miró arrogante.

— Entonces no conoces para nada al chiquillo, Kakarotto — refutó, antes de agregar —. Él es exactamente como lo estás viendo, y puede ser peor. Tú no quieres ver su lado realmente malo, él es implacable, especialmente cuando se meten con su compañera. Reacciona como cualquier Saiyajin de verdad lo haría.

— ¡Eso no es verdad, esa no es su verdadera forma de ser!

— Kakarotto, supéralo, este Gohan jamás será como el niño llorón que recuerdas. Esa faceta de él dejó de existir en el momento en que se golpeó la cabeza mientras viajaba con Raditz, y por más que recupere o haya recuperado su memoria, ha sido más tiempo el que ha estado viviendo como un verdadero Saiyajin que como un terrícola. Él no será jamás como tú, él si es digno de ser llamado guerrero Saiyajin.

Goku no sabia si sentirse impresionado u horrorizado por lo que Vegeta había dicho, porque había halagado a alguien y había aceptado que había alguien mejor que él, aunque no lo hubiera dicho con esas palabras exactas. Por otro lado, se sentía horrorizado porque, muy en el fondo, sabia que tenía razón. Sabia que su hijo, su alguna vez tímido hijo, no volvería a ser jamás de nuevo ese niño dulce que había sido antes de que Raditz llegara a la Tierra, y sintió impotencia por eso, porque era _su_ culpa, porque él no lo había protegido.

Sin embargo, algo en las palabras de su rival llamó su atención.

— ¿Dices que Gohan se golpeó la cabeza cuando era pequeño?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Vegeta asintió.

— Pero no esperes que por eso él vaya a cambiar, ha vivido toda su vida de esta forma, como un verdadero guerrero. Es como es ahora — agregó al ver el brillo de esperanzas en sus ojos —. Él jamás, Kakarotto, _jamás_ volverá a ser como lo recuerdas.

Sintió su corazón hundirse al comprender que él tenía razón.

— Qué despreciable — la voz de Gohan llegó a ellos fuerte y clara —. Ya ni siquiera te puedes poner de pie. Eres un desperdicio de mi valioso tiempo. ¡Hey, Vegeta!

Ante aquel llamado, tres pares de ojos negros se giraron hacia él, quien gruñó en voz baja.

— ¿No querías acabar con esta basura? Ahora tienes la oportunidad — dijo el semi-saiyajin con una sonrisa burlona. Vegeta, quien aún sostenía a Videl en sus brazos, sintió una venita hinchándose en su frente al oírlo, lo miró furioso.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, mocoso?! Yo no me haré cargo de tus desperdicios — le gritó completamente molesto, ganándose una risa de parte del aludido —. Ya acábalo de una buena vez, ¡no tengo todo el maldito día!

El Saiyajin de raza pura observó con ligero interés el momento exacto en que el semi-saiyajin se giraba hacia su oponente, notó el tono despreciativo en su mirada y la sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro. También vio como lo sujetaba por el cuello, alzándolo para poder verlo directamente a los ojos.

— En el infierno recuerda no volver a meterte con mi compañera — le murmuró, pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo como para que sus agudos sentidos no captaran las palabras.

Dicho eso, movió su mano libre hasta la altura del pecho del demonio, su mano comenzó a brillar mientras una gran cantidad de energía comenzaba a concentrarse en ella, para luego atravesar el corazón de Dabura. Soltó su cuerpo y este cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, sin ningún vestigio de energía, ahora estaba muerto.

 _«¡Por fin!»_ no pudo evitar pensar Vegeta.

 **…**

Una lenta sonrisa cruzó los labios del Saiyajin mientras veía como el cuerpo sin vida de Dabura caía pesadamente sobre el suelo. Sintió su propio cuerpo relajándose, todo rastro de odio o ira abandonándolo como si jamás hubiera estado ahí. Su mirada viajó alrededor, comprobando los daños causados en el terreno, todo estaba destrozado y hecho pedazos.

Sonrió un poco más mientras sentía como las fuerzas abandonaban lentamente su cuerpo, todo comenzó a volverse borroso hasta que finalmente era completamente negro. Lo último oyó antes de perder totalmente la conciencia fueron dos voces diciendo su nombre.

Pero ya era tarde, la inconciencia lo había reclamado y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.


End file.
